<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triệu Công Tử Rất Đáng Ghét! by BeeKayDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838474">Triệu Công Tử Rất Đáng Ghét!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee'>BeeKayDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BKD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tác giả: Your唯| weibo<br/>Raw: Tấn Giang (jjwxc)<br/>Tình trạng bản gốc: Hoàn thành<br/>Tình trạng bản edit: Xong~<br/>Thể loại: yêu nhau lắm cắn nhau đau =)), dân quốc, thanh mai trúc mã, truyện ngọt.<br/>Nhân vật chính: Triệu Long x Khâu Nhất Tâm<br/>Triệu công tử – công bạo lực lẫn ngạo kiều, rất dính người x Khâu tiên sinh – thụ lãng mạn, ngạo kiều<br/>Edit: ney<br/>Nhắc nhở: Truyện edit đã được sự cho phép của tác giả, là bản biên tập của fan, hoàn toàn phi thương mại. – 我翻译为我的爱好，保证非商业用途, 非盈利。</p><p>~* G i ớ i T h i ệ u * ~<br/>Chuyện tôi thích đàn ông cả thành phố đều biết, bởi vì bạn trai tôi là Triệu công tử, cháu Thị trưởng, là con trai Triệu tứ gia máu mặt nhất vùng, em trai của vợ Đại soái Hoắc quân phiệt.</p><p>Giới thiệu bản một câu: Chẳng có ai đáng ghét hơn Triệu công tử hết!</p><p>Nhắc nhở chân thành của tác giả: Nếu thỉnh thoảng không thể hiểu được logic của công với thụ, thì bạn cứ hiểu là hai đứa trẻ miệng lòng không đồng nhất này đang tích cực rải “cơm chó” là được =:))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Triệu Long/Khâu Nhất Tâm</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chương 1: Những mối tình ngậm miệng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Gần đây tôi có một việc phiền lòng, tôi đã yêu một người đàn ông.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tuy rằng tôi cũng là một tên đàn ông, nhưng đây không phải vấn đề chính của việc này. Dẫu sao chuyện tôi yêu đàn ông cả thành phố đều biết, bởi vì bạn trai tôi là Triệu công tử, cháu trai Thị trưởng, là con trai của Triệu tứ gia máu mặt nhất vùng, em trai của vợ Đại soái Hoắc quân phiệt.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà vấn đề là ở chỗ, người đàn ông mà tôi yêu lại không phải Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ôi, phụ nữ, tên cưng là lả lơi ong bướm. Ôi, đàn ông, tên của cưng chính là bướm ong lơi lả! <sup>[0]</sup></p><p>Tôi nâng quyển sách, đắm mình vào sầu bi, sự sầu bi vô tận.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cả thế gian giờ đang ca tụng tự do yêu đương, nhưng sẽ chẳng có ai khen tôi “vong ân phụ nghĩa” đâu. Nhưng nếu tình yêu lẫn với quá nhiều ân nghĩa, thì khó có thể đơn thuần được. Mà quan trọng là tôi cũng khó có thể nghĩ đơn thuần được cơ, chứ Triệu công tử thì rất đơn thuần. Lúc tôi tan cửa nát nhà, gã rất đơn thuần chứa chấp tôi để có người đi học cùng gã, học với gã đến mười tám, cùng học trường Tây nhưng tôi ra được trường còn gã thì tạch tốt nghiệp, sau đấy thì gã “ngủ” tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[1] Trường Tây là tui để vậy thôi, thực ra đây là những trường có lối dạy, các kiến thức dạy tân tiến từ nước ngoài ở thời dân quốc, dễ hình dung thì nôm na như trường quốc tế bây giờ cũng được.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trước mười tám tuổi tôi cứ thắc mắc mãi sao gã lại tốt với tôi như vậy, cuối cùng đã có đáp án, chả gì hết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thôi coi như cũng cầu được ước thấy rồi, hết thắc mắc.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Fuck his mom!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chưa có nói cái gì hết nha, cưng cũng chưa nghe được gì cả nhé.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Nhất Tâm, ra đây.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">À há Triệu công tử đã về, gã đang gọi tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tên là Khâu Nhất Tâm<sup>[2]</sup>. Hơi chột dạ một tý.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size"><em>[2] Nhất Tâm = Một lòng (một dạ) =))</em>, ý là chung thủy, nhưng mà Khâu tiên sinh đâu chung thủy đâu nên anh chột dạ =))</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đi tới phòng khách, thấy Triệu công tử đang bỏ mũ xuống, mũ màu xanh lục<sup>[3]</sup>.</p><p>Tâm trạng thật phức tạp quớ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[3] Đội mũ xanh: người TQ dùng với nghĩa “bị cắm sừng”</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nói thật, tôi nghĩ não gã hơi gặp vấn đề nhiều năm lắm rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã thấy tôi, nói ngay: “Làm gì mãi mới xuống? Lại đây, có cái này tặng em.”</p><p>Tôi đi sang đó, gã liền đưa tôi một quyển sách.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Cảm ơn anh.”</p><p>Gã lập tức ghé mặt qua, ý là để tôi hôn hôn gã.</p><p>Tôi ứ muốn hôn lắm, gã đã tặng cho tôi mười quyển này rồi đó, có thể để tâm một tẹo được không hả?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đành phải bảo với gã là vừa ở trên lầu tôi mới ăn mấy thứ, chưa lau mồm, không muốn dây dầu mỡ đầy mặt gã.</p><p>Gã bảo không sao, không việc gì, gã hôn tôi cũng được.</p><p>Chờ gã hôn xong, tôi mới hỏi miệng gã có vị gì vậy. Gã nói gã đói bụng nên vừa mới ăn một cái bánh chiên ở bên ngoài.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thành tâm hy vọng rằng ngày nào gã cũng thế đi, để tôi có thể giảm bớt thật nhiều cảm giác tội lỗi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trái tim tôi chết rồi, bét nhất thì cũng là một hồ nước chết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vừa thay quần áo vừa nói: “Buổi tối phải tham gia một buổi tiệc khiêu vũ chiêu đãi ông chủ Trịnh, em đi cùng với anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cảm giác thấy có gió xuân đến khuấy động hồ nước của tôi rồi đó!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã liếc tôi một cái: “Sao em cũng thay đồ làm gì? Chiều nãy anh đi tiệm thuốc phiện một chuyến, ám mùi mới thay, còn em cả một ngày chưa ra ngoài còn gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thả quần áo xuống, nói rất tự nhiên: “Đổi chỗ treo thôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã nói: “Thế thôi em cũng thay đi, mặc bộ hợp đôi với anh ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chọn một bộ chẳng liên quan quái gì đến gã luôn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã hơi không vui hỏi tôi: “Anh mặc xanh lá em mặc đồ đỏ là có ý gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thật sự chẳng hiểu sao gã lại thích mặc màu xanh lá đến vậy. Tôi nói dối không chớp mắt: “Như vậy mới thời thượng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã bảo: “Thời thượng cái khỉ, em tưởng ông đây ngu chắc? Có phải em không muốn “hợp tác” với ông đây nữa đúng không? Tháng này vừa bảo lên giường cái là em đau dạ dày ngay, đau đau cái mịa em! Có tin anh quất em không hử?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em không thích màu xanh lục, Triệu Long anh có ngon thì quất chết em đi, hôm nay anh không quất chết em thì anh đổi thành họ em!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Cứ lẩm bẩm làm cái khỉ gì!” Vẻ mặt gã chợt đổi, rút dây lưng từ bên hông ra, gào mồm nói, “Thay bộ màu lam kia cho anh! Đỏ phối với xanh lam trông có kinh không chứ? Em đi học trường Tây đúng phí tiền!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hận gã, gã có thể quất tôi thật một trận không vậy?</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi với Triệu công tử cùng đến buổi tiệc khiêu vũ. Rất nhiều người nhao nhao đến hỏi han chúng tôi, khen tôi với gã càng ngày càng trai tài trai sắc, xứng đôi vừa lứa.</p><p>Triệu công tử khinh thường lắm, lén lút bảo với tôi: “Còn cần bọn họ phải nói chắc?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng cảm thấy bọn họ không cần phải trợn mắt nói dối thế đâu.</p><p>Không lâu sau đã có người bảo ông chủ Trịnh tới rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cung đàn của lòng tôi lại bị thần Tình yêu gảy một phát. Tôi cầm lòng không đặng nhìn sang, trông thấy người ấy được đám người vây quanh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh ta tên là Trịnh Tề, nghe nói từ kinh thành tới. Cũng không biết ai chống lưng mà kinh doanh buôn bán lớn lắm, lại văn minh lễ phép, phong độ lịch thiệp, còn hiểu biết từ Trung sang Tây nữa. Tôi nghi anh này còn từng ra nước ngoài du học.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử dẫn tôi đi chào hỏi ngài Trịnh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Trịnh khẽ cười một cái, tôi lập tức say trong nụ cười của anh ta.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Trịnh nói có mang quà từ xa đến cho tôi, tôi được dịp nhận quyển tiểu thuyết bản gốc tiếng nước ngoài mà có tìm khắp hiệu sách cũng không thấy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Trịnh mời tôi khiêu vũ, thế là tôi bị Triệu công tử giẫm chân một phát ngay tắp lự. Gã bảo tôi đau dạ dày không nhảy được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo đột nhiên dạ dày tôi không đau nữa, Triệu công tử bảo không dạ dày em vẫn đau, tôi bảo tôi thật sự không đau, Triệu công tử lại hỏi tôi có muốn tự đau không hay để gã giúp tôi đau, tôi bảo đột nhiên tôi cảm thấy có hơi đau một xíu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế là anh Trịnh bèn đổi thành mời Triệu công tử khiêu vũ theo lễ phép.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu Long cái đồ mặt dày!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau khi Triệu công tử giẫm chân anh Trịnh vô số lần xong, quay lại bên cạnh tôi, rồi bảo tôi đau dạ dày muốn sai tài xế đưa tôi về trước. Tôi bảo dạ dày tôi đột nhiên không đau nữa rồi, Triệu công tử bảo không dạ dày em vẫn còn đau, tôi nói tôi thật sự không đau mà, Triệu công tử hỏi tôi muốn tự đau hay là gã giúp tôi đau, tôi bảo anh có ngon thì lập tức làm tôi đau dạ dày đi, nếu không đau chết tôi anh phải đổi sang họ tôi. Thế là sắc mặt Triệu công tử thoắt biến, vén tay áo, đổ kềnh lên trên sô pha, gã bảo gã đột nhiên đau dạ dày. <s>=:)))))</s></p><p>Tôi với Triệu công tử về nhà trước.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Về nhà, đóng cửa lại, Triệu công tử bảo muốn bàn chuyện với tôi chút. Đời này gã bàn chuyện với tôi được hai lần, lần đầu tiên là khi tôi mười tám tuổi, lần thứ hai là hôm nay.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Nào mình bàn.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi: “Có phải em ưng mắt gã họ Trịnh hay không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Vâng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Thế được rồi, em đi mà tìm gã đấy đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Thật luôn?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Không thật thì giả à? Xéo xéo xéo.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi quyết đoán xoay người lao đi ngay lập tức, không dám ngừng chân.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng thế mà cũng không kịp!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử như thể một cơn lốc xoáy nhỏ thổi tới cửa, khóa trái giữ cửa lại, chỉ vào tôi: “Mẹ em đi thật đấy hả?! Em dùng đầu ngẫm xem được hay không thể được chứ! Đi học để làm cái đếch gì?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Nhưng anh bảo em đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại hỏi: “Thế anh không cho em đi có phải em cũng không đi đúng không? Mẹ nó chứ có lần nào em nghe lời anh đâu?!”</p><p>Tôi tận tình khuyên nhủ: “Giữa em và anh, thật sự không có tình yêu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Chó mới muốn có tình yêu với em! Ông đây chỉ muốn chịch em! Em hiểu rõ chút đi được không?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tiếp tục tận tình khuyên gã: “Kim Tiên Nhi rất thích anh, cậu ta yêu anh đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại quát tôi: “Mẹ nó đã bảo anh chưa bao giờ “làm” cậu ta! Em muốn cắn anh chuyện này đến Tết sang năm đấy à?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi vẫn cứ tận tình khuyên bảo: “Ép buộc là hoàn toàn không có hạnh phúc.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử tiếp tục quát tôi: “Em mà còn như vậy là muốn ép Kim Tiên Nhi phải chết đấy, em nhất định muốn anh đuổi cậu ta đi nơi khác mới được hả?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bình tĩnh nói: “Thì em không nhắc đến Kim Tiên Nhi nữa rồi thây.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông đây đâu làm gì có lỗi với em đâu hả?! Ngày nào cũng vậy! Từ lớp trưởng lớp em đến thầy em đến bố anh! Đến cậu anh em cũng từng thích! Diễn vai kép võ đó anh còn chẳng nhớ tên gì! Hả! Công nhân khuân gạo! Nhân viên quầy ngân hàng! Người nước ngoài ở cửa hàng bánh ngọt! Bây giờ mẹ nó một tên thái giám em cũng phải thích! Hả!”</p><p>Tôi: “Hả?”</p><p>“Hả cái quái gì mà hả! Hả!” Triệu công tử bóp cổ tôi gào, “Mẹ nó Trịnh Tề là một tên thái giám chết bầm em cũng không nhận ra hả?!”</p><p>Tôi: “Hả?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Hả cái quái gì mà hả! Hả!” Triệu công tử tiếp tục bóp cổ tôi, “Mắt mù à em?! Thế em nghĩ gã giàu vì cái gì hả? Trộm đồ cổ trong cung ra ngoài bán đấy!”</p><p>Tôi bình tĩnh nói: “Plato.”</p><p>Triệu công tử hỏi: “Là cái gì?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Là plato.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[4] Plato: nhà triết học nổi tiếng Hy Lạp cổ, có tài ăn nói. Người được tin rằng có ong mật đậu trên môi khi còn nhỏ nên mới ăn nói ngọt ngào, trôi chảy thế. Còn triết lý tình yêu Platon được đặt theo tên ông, là tình yêu không có tình dục =)))</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã hỏi: “Cái đó là cái giống dở gì vậy?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đây là nguyên nhân mà anh và em không thể nảy sinh tình yêu được đấy, em với anh căn bản không chung sở thích không nói chuyện được với nhau.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã nói: “Anh cũng đâu định có chung sở thích để nói chuyện với em đâu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em không thèm quan tâm anh ta có phải thái giám hay không, em chỉ quan tâm anh ta có hiểu Plato hay không thôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi: “Vậy em có quan tâm gã có vợ hay chưa không hả?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi: “Hả?”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Cung nữ đó! Đối thực<sup>[5]</sup>! Chính là người phụ nữ luôn đứng đằng sau gã đó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[5] Thời phong kiến TQ trong cung thái giám cung nữ không được phép lấy vợ, gả chồng. Nên các thái giám và cung nữ thường ngấm ngầm sống với nhau như vợ chồng, có trường hợp nhận con nuôi, để nương tựa lẫn nhau.</em>
</p><p>Tôi: “Đấy không phải em nuôi của anh ta á?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cười một cái vẻ lạnh lùng: “Bố anh còn bảo với người ta em là em nuôi của anh kìa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi khẩn khoản nói: “Vậy xin anh hãy đối xử với em như một người em nuôi có được không?”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Ố, được thôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Xem ra Triệu công tử là một đứa anh còn chả bằng cầm thú.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã đã ép tôi gọi gã anh ơi cả một đêm.</p><p>Ha ha ha.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tình yêu và tự do của tôi một lần nữa chớm mầm, rồi cứ thế mà bị Triệu công tử bóp chết từ trong trứng nước.</p><p>Ghét Triệu công tử!</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size"><em>[0] Câu gốc là “Frailty, Thy Name is Woman” trong vở Halmet của Shakespreare. Dịch sơ: Ôi không chung thủy, tên của ngươi chính là phụ nữ. Câu này là nhân vật Hamlet chỉ trích mẹ mình tái giá với chú khi bố vừa mới chết, có phân tích chỉ ra ý nghĩa sâu xa hơn của nó là ám chỉ sự yếu đuối của bà, vì sợ phải sống độc lập nên vội vả đi tìm người dựa dẫm. Hàm nghĩa này cũng xuyên suốt nội dung vở kịch, túm lại nghĩa đen nôm na là: phụ nữ thì yếu đuối, thành ra không chung thủy. Áp dụng vào truyện thì hiểu là: Là phụ nữ thì không chung thủy, là đàn ông thì lăng nhăng</em> =)) anh Nhất Tâm đang tự trào mình, đổ tại mình là đàn ông nên mình lăng nhăng.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <em>Mọi người đọc tạm đi ha, vì một con người kém hài thì chỉ edit hài được đến mức này thui =))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chương 2: Quan hệ tay ba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Hôm nay tôi bị người ta chỉ trích là tên đàn ông vô dụng, thứ đồ chơi đáng thương chỉ có đường đu bám Triệu công tử, sống trong tình yêu cấm kị không ngước mặt lên nổi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi rất nghiêm túc phản bác lại đối phương. Một là, tôi đã từng nỗ lực hòng cứu lại thành tích học tập của Triệu công tử, thậm chí có ý định thi thì ném đáp án cho gã, nhưng mà gã ngủ quên không chép hết đáp án, đây rõ là vấn đề của gã. Hai là, tôi không phải thứ đồ chơi đáng thương sống trong tình yêu cấm kị không ngước mặt lên nổi. Bét nhất cũng không phải không ngước mặt lên được. Sinh nhật tôi năm nào Triệu công tử cũng phải làm cho toàn thành phố đều biết, đảm bảo tôi sẽ ngồi đầu đề trang nhất của báo. Nghiêm túc mà nói (nghĩ trong lòng), thì năm nào cũng có một đôi lúc tôi muốn ám sát Triệu công tử lắm (không dám nói ra).</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đối phương có phần không kịp trở tay, nên chất vấn tôi có bản lĩnh gì, sống dựa vào cái chi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nghiêm túc suy nghĩ. Dịch sách nước ngoài, gửi bài viết xã luận, một lớp văn học nước ngoài ở trường hàng tuần, nhân viên bộ phận thư ký nội bộ Tổng hãng buôn nước ngoài, quản lý thư viện thành phố, năm nay cũng chỉ có mấy cái đấy thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đối phương bảo tôi không xứng với Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vậy là không vui rồi, tôi không xứng với đồ <em>“dzô dụng”</em> như Triệu công tử á? Thậm chí cái gã Triệu công tử đến giờ còn không thể viết đúng chính tả đầy đủ tên nước ngoài của gã cơ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chọn tên cho gã, là Nicolas Spielberg.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà tên nước ngoài của tôi thì chọn rất tùy ý, mỗi Joy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dù rằng tôi không yêu Triệu công tử, nhưng tôi vẫn đối xử chân thành và kính trọng gã thế đó.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song Triệu công tử chưa từng nghiêm túc đọc hết tên nước ngoài của gã bao giờ. Nếu mà gã nghiêm túc đọc một lần, nhất định sẽ phát hiện chân lý thế giới nằm ở chỗ “mắt thấy là giả”<sup>[0]</sup>, tên đầy đủ thật sự rất dễ nhớ ấy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size"><em>[0] Câu gốc:</em> <em>Mắt thấy là thật, tai nghe là giả. Nhưng tác giả lại dùng ngược lại, ý là nghe cái tên tiếng nước ngoài dài ngoằng của anh Long thật ra dễ nhớ.</em></p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cho nên tôi ghét Triệu công tử, suốt ngày lãng phí ý tốt của người khác.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Khuya Triệu công tử mới về nhà, hỏi: “Có phải Kim Tiên Nhi đến tìm em không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Vâng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử phẫn nộ hỏi tôi: “Em nói gì với cậu ta đấy? Cả một buổi trưa không chịu hát kịch cho yên, cứ bắt anh phải đọc thuộc cái tên nước ngoài em chọn cho anh đó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi lại: “Anh đọc thuộc nổi không vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Đọc thuộc cái mịa em!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chả thèm đấu võ mồm với gã, yên lặng luyện Thái Cực quyền. Triệu công tử thì ngồi bên cạnh, nhìn một tiếng, cũng mắng tôi trọn một tiếng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc tôi nghỉ tập thì có kiến nghị với gã: “Sao anh không lau sàn tý đi nhỉ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử trợn mắt nói: “Ông đây còn phải lau sàn á?! Em đừng có mà rảnh quá kiếm chuyện! Kim Tiên Nhi gây sự với em thì em đập cậu ta ấy! Lần nào cũng gây sự với anh làm gì hả!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sao tôi phải đập Kim Tiên Nhi chứ nhỉ? Lần nào Kim Tiên Nhi đến tìm tôi đều mang theo quà cả, các cuốn sách ngoại văn khác nhau này, hoặc là sô-cô-la của Tây, hay những thứ đồ chơi cực kỳ thú vị, hoặc là nước hoa. Kim Tiên Nhi còn gẫu chuyện với tôi nữa, hỏi chuyện kịch ngoại quốc chút, lại bàn tý về cổ điển ở trong nước. Tôi với cậu ta bao giờ cũng gẫu chuyện chính sự với nhau rôm rả xong, thì cậu ta mới có ý định chọc giận tôi. Rất nhiều lúc tôi cảm thấy Kim Tiên Nhi đáng chơi hơn Triệu công tử nhiều. Linh hồn của Kim Tiên Nhi là có thú vị, nếu không có Triệu công tử, thì linh hồn Kim Tiên Nhi sẽ cứ thú vị được như thế, có khi tôi với cậu ta lại nảy sinh một mối tình lãng mạn cũng nên.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vo cục cái áo khoác ném đốp lên người tôi: “Đờ mờ! Mai ông sẽ đập chết cậu ta!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi kiến nghị với gã: “Thôi anh nên lau nhà tý đi, bố anh muốn tổ chức dạ hội ở nhà nên mượn người hầu qua đó mất rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Thế chứ sao em không lau?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Vậy anh có lau không nào?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáp: “Không lau!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi khoái lắm, bảo: “Thế em gọi người đến lau.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi tôi: “Em muốn gọi ai đến lau? Em trai Vương phó quan<sup>[1]</sup>?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[1] Phó quan: là một chức vụ, ở thời đó tương đương với phụ tá/trợ lý của người có cấp bậc cao, như trợ lý Tổng thống chẳng hạn.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lại nói với gã một lần nữa: “Vương tiên sinh mở một công ty kiểu mới, có thể gọi người giúp việc làm ngắn hạn đó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi: “Thế gã họ Vương kia có đến không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em gọi người giúp việc mà, còn anh ta là giám đốc công ty.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Vậy em đi gọi đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vì thế tôi gọi số của Vương tiên sinh, sung sướng gọi anh ta qua đây lau nhà. Vậy là Triệu công tử lại mắng tôi mười lăm phút.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vương tiên sinh mau mải chạy đến, bị Triệu công tử ngăn ở cửa nhà: “Người giúp việc đâu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vương tiên sinh khẩn khoản giải thích: “Hôm nay công nhân đình công, tôi sợ Triệu công tử phải đợi nên mới tự mình đến đây đây, nào dám lơ là đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bảo: “Anh là giám đốc, tài anh không nên dùng vào việc nhỏ như này, không cần anh phải làm đâu. Mấy nữa tôi lại mời anh và anh anh đi khiêu vũ nhé.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vương tiên sinh: “Không sao không sao mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mặc kệ Vương tiên sinh giải thích, Triệu công tử vẫn nằng nặc bắt anh ta đi về. Song lau nhà lại cứ phải lau nên tôi đành phải lau vậy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ghét Triệu công tử!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lau xong sàn phòng ngủ, thì Triệu công tử tắm rửa xong vừa đi ra nhìn thấy đã toáng lên: “Đã bảo khô một chút mà! Ướt như vậy sàn gỗ hỏng mất. Tiên sư em có bằng tốt nghiệp để làm cái méo gì, lau nhà cũng chả biết lau!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em có bằng tốt nghiệp để tìm việc làm. Tiền lương có thể thuê được người giúp việc chứ sao.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cười lạnh: “Mà người giúp việc đình công.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Chi bằng anh lau nhà làm mẫu một xíu đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cười lạnh: “Lau cái khỉ, đi ngủ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử rõ ghét!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song tôi ngủ được nửa chừng lại bị tỉnh giấc, không thấy Triệu công tử đâu nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đứng dậy đến phòng khách, trông thấy Triệu công tử đang lau sàn, mặt sàn ướt đẫm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi gã: “Sàn gỗ không hỏng à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã nói: “Xéo xéo xéo, anh đâu có thấy nước đâu! Em mắt mù à!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử càng ngày càng đáng ghét.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Thôi đừng lau nữa, mai là thím Vương về rồi, để thím ấy lau cho.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Thím ấy không về nữa, bố anh mới vừa gọi điện bảo thím ấy chăm chỉ nhanh nhạy hơn người giúp việc bên đó, không trả người.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ông Triệu toàn có cướp người hầu với con mình kiểu thế. Đầu bếp lẫn quản gia nhà tôi và Triệu công tử đã biến mất như vậy đấy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Thế thì lại nhờ Vương tiên sinh giúp tìm một người giúp việc khác vậy. Mà mai Kim Tiên Nhi còn đến nhà, cứ bảo cậu ta giúp trước đã.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cười lạnh: “Cậu ta có biết lau nhà khối, lại lau hỏng xừ nó sàn của ông.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Cậu ta biết đó, Kim Tiên Nhi còn biết sửa vòi nước với máy ghi âm mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại bóp cổ tôi: “Rốt cuộc hai người bọn mi đã làm gì sau lưng tôi hả?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Đâu làm gì đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông đây sẽ không bao giờ cho cậu ta đến nữa!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ghét Triệu công tử!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <em>Lảm nhảm: Suốt ngày ghét chồng, nhưng chồng nó thương cưng không cho cưng lau nhà đó, ổng có biết lau đâu mà lọ mọ đi lau, rồi hỏng cmn sàn kìa =))))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chương 3: Sau khi bị thương</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="wp-block-image">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color"><strong>TRIỆU CÔNG TỬ RẤT ĐÁNG GHÉT!</strong><br/>Tác giả: <strong>Your唯</strong><br/><em>Chương 3: Sau khi bị thương</em><br/>.</p><p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color has-small-font-size"><em>Edit</em>: <em>Ney</em></p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại bị thương, luật sư của gã lại cho tôi xem di chúc của Triệu công tử, di chúc lại tiếp tục bảo tôi em cứ đi đi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lần đầu tiên tôi còn rất cảm động, nhưng đến lần thứ hai hoặc thậm chí vô số lần, thì tôi cho rằng Triệu công tử rất đáng ghét. Gã rõ ràng thừa biết bấy giờ nếu tôi đi ắt sẽ bị quy vào hạng bất nghĩa, chứ bình thường chả việc gì nói chia tay với tôi thử xem, tôi nhất định sẽ đi chẳng thèm ngoảnh đầu lại.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đang quấn băng vải cười gằn: “Bởi vì ông thừa biết em sẽ đi chẳng thèm ngoảnh đầu lại, có ngon giờ em đi đi, đừng bảo anh không cho em cơ hội.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Anh đừng ép em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử gào lên: “Em đi coi nào! Qua ngày hôm nay là di chúc hết hiệu lực rồi đấy! Có ngon em giết ông đây đi! Nhà với tiền đều là của em tất! Lấy nhà với tiền của ông đây đi mà nuôi thằng khác!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi quay người rời khỏi, đi tới cửa thì đúng lúc ông Triệu đẩy cửa vào, cười nhẹ với tôi một cái.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đột nhiên thấy vui quá.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ông Triệu mỉm cười hỏi: “Sao vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ông ấy không hay cười, nhưng ở trước mặt con mình thì luôn cười híp mắt, cười rộ lên cái là trông rất có vẻ đàn ông mà dịu dàng tình cảm lắm. Không giống Triệu công tử, cứ hễ Triệu công tử cười rộ lên là như đang giục giã tôi dắt gã đi khám đi vậy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh Long bảo muốn uống nước có ga, con đi mua cho anh ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ông Triệu cười híp mắt vỗ vỗ cánh tay của tôi: “Con đừng có chiều nó mãi, chiều quá đâm hư ra như giờ này.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ở trên giường bệnh gào: “Cóc đâu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi săn sóc nói với ông Triệu: “Không sao, anh ấy hãy còn trẻ con mà.”</p><p>Triệu công tử ngọ nguậy muốn xuống giường bệnh: “Khâu Nhất Tâm em chờ ông khỏe ông sẽ “làm” em chết!”</p><p>Tôi không thèm để ý gã.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ông Triệu cực kỳ đẹp trai phong độ, đã qua tuổi năm mươi, có tý tóc bạc nhưng cũng không chủ bụng đi nhuộm đen, trái lại càng thêm vẻ phi phàm. Nghe đâu khi còn trẻ ông chỉ là một người bán hàng rong, sau đó liều mạng chiếm được địa bàn, khá là truyền kỳ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử là con út của ông ấy, cũng là đứa con mà ông chăm bẵm từ nhỏ tới lớn, nên được ông cực kỳ chiều chuộng. Cho dù lúc trước khi Triệu công tử bảo muốn cưới tôi, ông ấy cũng chỉ đánh gãy một cái xương sườn và một cánh tay của Triệu công tử mà thôi.<em><s> =:))))</s></em></p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bị thương, mà người làm trong nhà đã bị ông Triệu cướp cả hết rồi, thế là bằng một cách đúng lý hợp tình, tôi và Triệu công tử bị gọi về nhà chính ở .</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhà chính thật sự không phải một nơi thích hợp để dưỡng bệnh, bởi ông Triệu có rất là nhiều vợ bé, con cái, cháu trai cháu gái, nên cực kỳ náo nhiệt.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử phiền lắm, gã trách tôi: “Nếu không phải nhìn em trông chả làm được cái bíp gì, thì anh cũng có lý do khỏi phải về rồi đó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Đúng rồi, lúc trước anh muốn kết hôn chẳng qua cũng chỉ là kiếm cớ để có thể đàng hoàng chuyển ra ngoài ở thôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Đã bảo hoàn toàn không phải thế! Em bị dở à!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Chứ nguyên nhân gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quát: “Em bảo em sẽ không tằng tịu với nhau khi chưa cưới thây! Đệt!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trên thực tế, khi ấy tôi thế là để từ chối khéo gã mà thôi. Chứ cũng không biết gã sẽ hiểu lầm đến nông nỗi đó.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Mấy đứa đang nói gì đó?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu trẻ của Triệu công tử đang đứng ở cửa. Cậu trẻ lớn hơn Triệu công tử ba tuổi, là một bác sĩ, phong độ cứ phải gọi là ngời ngời.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhìn chằm chằm tôi, rồi bảo cậu trẻ rằng: “Nhất Tâm lại đang giãy lên đòi kết hôn ấy, chả biết ý tý nào.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ý tý nào là ai tôi không biết, tôi chỉ biết là Triệu Long mặt trơ trán bóng thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mỉm cười nói: “Bác sĩ bảo anh bị đụng đầu, nghỉ ngơi nhiều nha anh, để em tiếp cậu trẻ cho.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu trẻ cười nhẹ: “Không cần, tôi về tìm anh rể có việc, nghe nói Long ở nhà nên qua đây xem thử, không sao là tốt rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu trẻ và ông Triệu đều quay đi như gió, phóng khoáng ngút ngàn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bao giờ Triệu công có thể phong độ được như vậy, thì tôi đây trong vai “mẹ già” có thể tự hào về gã rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chỉ sợ là chết cũng không nhắm mắt.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà sợ rằng sẽ chết không nhắm mắt thật.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cực kỳ lo lắng cho tương lai của Triệu công tử, không nén nổi tiếng thở dài.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng Triệu công tử trước sau như một vẫn cứ hiểu lầm ý tôi, gã nói: “Anh không sao, nằm nửa tháng là khỏi liền.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nửa tháng cứu không nổi gã đâu. Tôi vẫn cứ rầu lòng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em có thôi đi không, đã bảo không sao rồi, em có thể đừng trưng bộ mặt anh sắp tèo đến nơi rồi không hả?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không thèm so đo với gã, mở đài lên nghe tấu nói<sup>[0]</sup>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[0] Loại hình nghệ thuật dùng những câu nói vui, hỏi đáp hài hước hoặc nói, hát để gây cười, phần nhiều dùng để châm biếm thói hư tật xấu hoặc ca ngợi người tốt việc tốt.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nửa tiếng sau, Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông như vầy mà em còn cười được! Có phải em tìm người mai phục ông đúng không hả?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cần gì phải mai phục gã, nửa đêm lấy gối đầu úp ngạt gã có phải trực tiếp hơn không.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi nửa tiếng, kết luận lại: “Trước khi cậu trẻ đi em không được phép em xuống dưới!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Thế ăn cơm thì sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại quát: “Ăn ăn ăn, ngày nào cũng ăn, ăn nhiều như vậy mà còn ăn! Ông tý thì bị em “đè gãy” đấy!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu trẻ đi ngang qua cửa, hỏi: “Cái gì bị đè gãy rồi?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Lúc anh Long né súng đè gãy mất sạp hàng của người bán rong rồi, việc qua thì phải đi bồi thường người ta.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu trẻ: “Ra là thế.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hừ! Ngày hôm nay tôi cũng ghét Triệu công tử y chang!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <em>Lảm nhảm của ney: Gãy? Gãy cái gì? Gãy ở đâu? =))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chương 4: Năm mới vui vẻ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Hôm nay giao thừa, Triệu tứ gia tổ chức liên hoan Tết ở nhà chính, mời rất nhiều nhân vật nổi tiếng và quyền quý trong thành phố. Có thể nói gần như những người nổi tiếng, quyền quý khắp thành phố đều ở đây cả. Vì vậy tôi nghe thấy chị Năm của Triệu công tử đang đùa với anh Ba gã: “Nếu chị mà là người của Đảng Cách mạng, chị sẽ nhân dịp hôm nay bỏ bom ở đây ngay.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Ba nói vẻ suy tư: “Chị nói cũng có lý.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chắc có lẽ tôi hiểu lầm gì rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà hy vọng là tôi hiểu lầm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Ba từng là thủ lĩnh phong trào trong trường học, đã bị cảnh sát bắt ba lần. Cuối cùng cũng không đứng ở mặt tiền đội ngũ giương cờ hô hào đả đảo quân phiệt, quan liêu và bọn du côn lưu manh nữa. Dù sao anh cũng đã bị Triệu tứ gia đánh cho gãy chân, đến hôm nay hãy còn ngồi xe lăn.</p><p>Tuy nhiên anh ấy từng nói với tôi, gãy chân cũng không sao, chỉ cần còn ý chí, nhiệt huyết còn chảy, thì linh hồn sẽ không bị giam cầm bên trong thể xác biết đi mục nát, lạc hậu và ích kỷ hèn nhát.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi rất sẵn lòng nghe anh Ba nói mấy chuyện này cho vui mồm, nhưng Triệu tứ gia đi ngang qua cửa cũng đã nghe thấy. Ông bảo tôi đi ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại, lại đánh anh Ba vỡ đầu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Còn giờ tôi đang lo lắng, thì nhìn thấy Triệu tứ gia quành ra từ khúc ngoặt, dừng lại sau lưng chị Năm với anh Ba nghe một lát.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Xem ra tôi chẳng cần phải lo.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tết nhất, có lẽ Triệu tứ gia sẽ không đánh con mình.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật ra mà nói, mấy năm nay tôi càng ngày càng không quan trọng Tết nữa. Khi còn bé bởi vì nhà nghèo, chỉ có Tết đến mới có thể mặc đồ mới và ăn thịt ngon, cho nên mới cứ mong tết. Mà nay ngày nào cũng có thể ăn ngon mặc đẹp, liền cảm thấy ăn Tết thì cũng chỉ có thế, chẳng qua là được nghỉ mấy ngày không phải đi làm mà thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi vừa nghĩ vừa tắm. Triệu tứ gia rất tuân thủ tập tục ngày Tết, trước trưa ngày ba mươi nhất định phải tắm rửa thay quần áo mới.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nhớ lại khi còn bé, ngày đón cái Tết đầu tiên lúc mới tới nhà họ Triệu, Triệu công tử chặn tôi trong nhà vệ sinh, hỏi tôi nhận được bao nhiêu bao lì xì.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bởi vì trước đấy nhìn gã lúc nào cũng như có ác ý với tôi lắm lắm, vì vậy bấy giờ tôi quyết định anh hùng phải biết nhịn trước mắt, “quân tử coi tiền tài như rác”, không nói gì, lập tức đưa hết bao lì xì cho gã.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Có lẽ gã cũng không ngờ cướp của tôi dễ như vậy, quay ra lại đỏ mặt, gào lên với tôi: “Ông thiếu tý tiền này của cưng sao hả? Cưng phải hỏi thăm thử xem ông đây là ai chứ? !”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng chính vì nghe nói gã ta cớm nhất cái nhà họ Triệu này, nên lúc này tôi mới mau mải giao nộp tiền tài đấy chứ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song đương nhiên tôi sẽ không nói ra điều này, chỉ im lặng chờ đợi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhét lại bao lì xì vào tay tôi, tiếp tục gào mồm: “Cất đi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng chẳng biết gã muốn làm cái gì, do dự cất bao lì xì vào lại túi quần.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử kín đáo đưa cho tôi một bao lì xì nhăn dúm dó, nói vẻ dữ dằn: “Anh cho cưng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bỗng hơi hơi cảm động.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã chần chừ hỏi: “Cưng nói một câu đi xem nào?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cảm động nói: “Chúc cậu một đời bình an.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã quát tôi: “Không thích câu này!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Chúc cậu phát tài.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã tiếp tục quát tôi: “Cưng bị điên đúng không!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ơ chứ không phải nhận lì xì xong rồi sẽ nói mấy cái này hở? Tôi hỏi: “Em phải nói gì ạ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bảo: “Cưng không thể hỏi tại sao anh lì xì cho cưng à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cảm động nói: “Bởi vì cậu sợ em được quá ít lì xì sẽ buồn, cám ơn cậu, nhiều lắm rồi ạ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử khó hiểu: “Cưng bị dở à? Anh cho cưng tiền thì chút nữa cưng phải làm cho anh một việc. Mới rồi anh làm vỡ cái chặn giấy của anh Hai rồi, cưng đi nói với anh ấy là cưng làm vỡ đi, chắc chắn anh ấy sẽ không làm gì cưng đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lập tức trả lại cái bao lì xì nhăn dúm dó cho gã, lắc đầu nguây nguẩy. Cung hỉ phát tài thì được, “lấy thân báo đáp” thì chịu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bặm trợn đe dọa tôi: “Cầm tiền của ông thì phải làm việc cho ông, bằng không chặt tay mi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chẳng thèm để ý đến gã, im lặng đẩy gã xê ra đi ra ngoài.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thẹn quá hóa giận, lôi tôi không cho tôi đi: “Cưng đi nói có tý thôi mà, việc tý teo này mà cũng không chịu giúp, cưng có còn là con người không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lơ đẹp gã.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hạ quyết tâm: “Anh còn bao lì xì nữa, cưng muốn bao nhiêu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Cho em hết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã mắng tôi mười lăm phút xong, sau đó đưa hết bao lì xì trên người cho tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thật sự chẳng hiểu tại sao gã phải làm vậy ấy.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đi tìm cậu Hai, đưa hết bao lì xì của Triệu công tử cho anh, nói: “Cậu út vô tình làm vỡ chặn giấy của cậu rồi, không dám nói với cậu nên bảo em đi hỏi cậu xem phải đền bao nhiêu tiền.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử núp ở khúc ngoặt nhìn trộm chợt xông tới mắng tôi: “Cưng có ngu không vậy! Chính vì ông không đền nổi nên mới bảo cưng đến! Đồ nhà quê, có biết đồ cổ là cái gì không hả? !”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu Hai cười híp mắt nói với tôi: “Nhất Tâm em đi phụ nhà bếp đi, anh có mấy câu muốn nói với thằng Long.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi là trẻ mồ côi được nhà họ Triệu cưu mang, bọn họ nói gì tôi cũng phải nghe. Vậy nên tôi không thể không đi phụ nhà bếp trước, dù rằng tôi rất lo cho Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ở sau lưng tôi gầm lên như muốn nổ phổi: “Tiên sư nó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tăng nhanh nhịp bước bỏ đi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng thì Triệu công tử cũng không bị đánh, bởi tiếng gào muốn nổ phổi đó của gã không có tác dụng với tôi, nhưng lại hiệu quả với Triệu tứ gia. Triệu tứ gia nghe tiếng chạy tới cứu gã, ông nói ba mươi Tết không đánh trẻ con.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đạt được tự do lần nữa thì lập tức tới tìm tôi, chặn tôi ở phòng bếp, gã hung tợn xoay tay vặn đấm, hỏi tôi: “Cưng có biết anh muốn làm gì không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi móc hết lì xì trong túi quần ra đưa cho gã. Gã lại mắng tôi: “Đã bảo ông không thèm tiền lì xì của mi rồi cơ mà!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đến tận bây giờ em cũng chưa bao giờ thấy nhiều tiền lì xì như vậy hết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hừ vẻ khinh thường: “Đồ nhà quê.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Cho cậu hết đó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Chẳng thiết, ông muốn đánh mi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mới giảng giải với gã: “Như thế không đáng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lần này thật sự tôi không lừa gã, vì tiền trong bao lì xì có thể đủ để mua hai cái tôi thật. Tôi bị bán nhiều lần như thế mà chưa bao giờ bán được đắt như vậy hết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Đúng đồ dở hơi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi khuyên gã chân thành như vậy mà gã lại nói tôi thế, tôi cảm thấy rất tổn thương, chẳng muốn nói chuyện với người đáng ghét như vậy nữa đâu!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Thôi thôi không thèm đánh cưng, sau này cưng đi theo anh, anh sẽ bảo vệ cưng. Anh nói với cưng nhé, có tiền thì phải tiêu, cưng đi sòng bạc bao giờ chưa?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi từng đi sòng bạc rồi, người bố “trước” của tôi bảo mệnh tôi vượng lão nên thường xuyên đưa tôi đi sòng bạc. Sau đó đúng là lão giàu lên phi nghĩa thật, nhưng rồi động chạm đến Triệu tứ gia, sau đó,… không có sau đó nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không quan tâm đến sự từ chối của tôi, dẫn tôi đến sòng bạc nhà gã, nhìn gã tuổi nhỏ đã ngợp trong xa hoa đồi trụy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng chẳng được bao lâu chị Cả gã đã đến xoắn lỗ tai kéo gã ra khỏi đám người.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử toáng lên: “Em thắng rồi! Em thắng ba lần lận!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chị Cả mắng gã nguyên mười lăm phút.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đổi giọng: “Khâu Nhất Tâm bảo muốn đến chị ơi! Nó muốn em đưa đến đó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã quá đáng ghét!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia lại một lần nữa cứu gã. Ông nói ba mươi Tết không mắng trẻ con, còn bảo gã cho tôi chơi cùng với, không thì tôi sẽ chán.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử chặn tôi vào góc hành lang, hỏi tôi: “Cưng biết anh định làm gì không hử?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không biết, cũng không muốn biết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã chia một nửa tiền cho tôi: “Chờ xíu nữa đám bạn của anh đến không rỗi đâu chơi với cưng được. Tự cưng chơi một mình đi. Không được chơi cùng bọn họ nhé, tý nữa tụi nó mà bắt nạt cưng thì anh chị lại mắng anh. Sao mà cưng đáng ghét thế không biết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế thì lại tốt quá.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nhận tiền xong, quay về phòng mình đọc sách. Tôi thích đọc sách, đọc sách làm tôi vui vẻ, đọc sách làm tôi thấy một thế giới khác, một thế giới khác với thế giới nơi tôi sống.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đọc sách được lúc lâu thì bỗng nghe thấy tiếng đám trẻ con cười đùa ngoài cửa sổ. Bọn họ đang chơi pháo.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngày này năm ngoài tôi còn đang bán pháo với diêm ngoài đường, cho nên tôi biết trẻ con không nên chơi pháo, vì dễ bị thương.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng bị thương là bọn họ bị thương, còn pháo về tôi, tôi có thể ngắm mà.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ngắm pháo một lúc thì thấy có một bóng đen vin cửa sổ leo lên ban công tầng hai đúng phòng tôi, vứt đám pháo chưa đốt cho tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi gã: “Tại sao anh không đi cầu thang?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông thích thế đấy! Tự mi đi mà chơi! Cấm không được nhìn tụi này chơi đấy!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Căn cứ chút xíu kinh nghiệm mà tôi có, thì gã cần phải đi khám bác sĩ thử xem, chứ quá dễ nóng giận, can hỏa vượng<sup>[0]</sup>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size"><em>[0] Hiểu nôm na là nóng gan dẫn đến tính tình cục súc =)))</em>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã gắt với tôi xong, lại tiếp tục quay lại chơi với đám bạn của mình. Tôi nhặt đám pháo mà gã ném cho tôi lên, nghiêm túc chọn lựa một hồi lâu, cũng chỉ dám chơi loại pháo ném xuống đất đập nổ thành tiếng với pháo bông.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thì ra cũng chỉ vui đến có thế thôi, nhàm kinh khủng, tôi thích làm mấy chuyện khác hơn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi định nghịch cây pháo bông xong thì về phòng chơi sudoku, nhưng cửa ban công sau lưng lại bị đẩy mở nữa. Triệu công tử ngồi xổm bên cạnh tôi, bé giọng mắng tôi: “Cưng không mang vào phòng chơi được à?! Anh Ba trông thấy rồi đó! Lại mắng anh đây!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Không được nghịch lửa trong phòng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại mắng tôi, vừa mắng vừa đốt pháo bông của tôi, đốt xong tiếp tục mắng tôi: “Cưng có phải đàn ông không vậy hả! Nhìn cưng chơi kìa, sao mà cưng nhát chết đến vậy! Mẹ nó, đồ yếu đuối!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Giời ơi, tôi biết tại sao Triệu tứ gia lại muốn nhận nuôi tôi rồi! Có phải bọn họ cũng cảm thấy Triệu công tử phiền dã man đúng không?! Tôi tốt tính như vậy mà còn thấy Triệu công tử rất đáng ghét!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vứt toẹt pháo bông đi, cầm một dây pháo tép lên, đốt xong rồi bảo tôi: “Nhìn đây.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nói đoạn gã ném pháo tép xuống dưới lầu, làm tất cả bọn trẻ con trong nhà giật cả mình, bao gồm cả anh Sáu và “ai đó” nấp trong bụi hoa nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Đã bảo mi đừng có ném xuống dưới tầng mà!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Sáu ngẩng đầu mắng gã: “Mẹ thằng Triệu Long kia!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cửa sổ trên đầu tôi bật mở, dì Mười Ba ló đầu ra: “Mẹ Triệu Long làm sao nào?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Cả nói với tôi: “Nhất Tâm à giao cho em một nhiệm vụ vô cùng quan trọng, em đừng để cho thằng Long gây chuyện nữa. Nay Tết nhất đánh nó thì không hay.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi trịnh trọng nói: “Em sẽ gắng hết sức.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Cả nghiêm túc nói: “Em phải cố hết sức mà làm, chứ nếu không bọn anh không kìm được mắng nó thì mẹ nó lại ầm lên, lão gia lại nổi giận, là mất ăn Tết luôn đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trách nhiệm nặng nề đến vậy, tôi thật sự không kham nổi…</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáng ghét quá!</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ngồi trong phòng chơi trò điền chữ với tôi, còn chưa điền xong gã đã thấy chán rồi, bảo muốn đọc sách. Đọc sách rất tốt, mà nếu gã đọc sách đứng đắn thì còn tốt hơn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã ngó quanh chút rồi nhìn tôi, hỏi tôi có muốn chơi một trò hay không. Tôi cảnh giác hỏi gã là trò gì. Gã bảo chơi bài, ai thua thì lột đồ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không chơi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng tôi không chơi thì gã sẽ ra ngoài tìm người khác chơi, thế nhưng anh Cả đã dặn là không được để xổng gã ra ngoài trước mười hai giờ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bèn bảo tôi không lột quần áo. Gã bảo không lột cũng được, nhưng người nào thua thì phải hôn đối phương một cái.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ngẫm kỹ càng, cái trò này cho dù thắng hay thua thì tôi cũng sẽ không thấy vui gì lắm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vì vậy tôi mở cửa phòng ra, nói: “Anh đi ra ngoài đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã không ra ngoài ngay, nhìn sách một chút, lại nhìn tôi một chút. Tôi có tý tẹo sợ hãi với bất an.<s><em> =:)))))</em></s></p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Rốt cuộc Triệu công tử vẫn bị đánh. Bị tôi đánh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã bịt mũi mắng tôi: “Mẹ! Sao tưởng mi không biết đánh nhau mà?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không biết đánh nhau thật sự, nhưng tôi có thể thí mạng.</p><p>Gã uy hiếp tôi: “Ông đi mách bố đấy!”</p><p>Tôi chỉ vào cửa: “Anh có gan thì mách ngay đi, không mách thì theo họ em.”</p><p>Triệu công tử kinh ngạc nhìn tôi: “Mi điên rồi à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hù dọa gã: “Anh biết “bố” em chết như thế nào không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thoáng do dự, nói: “Chắc bị chú Đại Lực chém chết chứ gì.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Không phải, là bị em đánh chết, bởi vì lão muốn hôn em, em bèn nhân lúc lão ngủ đánh chết lão.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhìn tôi bằng vẻ hãi hùng: “Mi lừa ông đấy à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Tin hay không tùy anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lảng đến cửa: “Anh không chơi với cưng nữa, cưng thần kinh thật.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đau thương mà xin lỗi anh Cả, vì tôi đã không trông chừng được Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Cả bảo không sao, sắp 0 giờ rồi, qua 0 giờ là có thể đánh Triệu công tử rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc 0 giờ, tất cả mọi người đều ở trong phòng khách nhìn chằm chằm đồng hồ. Chú Đại Lực ở trong sân châm que hương, chờ để đốt pháo dây.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tiếng pháo dây vừa vang lên, mọi người đều rối rít chúc mừng năm mới với Triệu tứ gia. Tôi đứng trong một góc nhỏ, cùng mọi người chúc tân xuân ông Triệu, lại đột nhiên bị người xoay đầu qua hôn chụt một cái. Hôn xong người nọ liền nhảy tót ra xa, rú lên: “Mẹ nó! Mi đánh ông thử phát!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">0 giờ 3 phút, Triệu công tử ăn một trận đòn. Quả là mọi việc hoan hỷ, chẳng gì cấm kỵ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify"> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng cũng tắm xong, tôi thay quần áo trong phòng ngủ, Triệu công tử ngồi trên giường lật báo với vẻ nhàm chán: “Em làm gì mà tắm lâu vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thì nghĩ thử xem anh đáng ghét đến mức nào đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã trông có vẻ lại muốn mắng tôi: “Mà thôi, bữa nay Tết không mắng em, đi xuống ăn cơm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thay quần áo xong đi đến mép giường, hôn gã một cái vì phép lịch sự. Cuối cùng thì gã cũng vẫn “mắng” tôi, “mắng” tôi đến chối cả tai.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc chú Đại Lực ở bên ngoài gõ cửa giục chúng tôi xuống ăn cơm, Triệu công tử hãy còn đang kiên trì “mắng” tôi liên mồm. Chú Đại Lực im lặng một lát, không biết có nghe được hay không nhưng không giục chúng tôi nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế là cơm tôi cũng chưa được ăn, thậm chí còn không còn mặt mũi nào ra ngoài.</p><p>Triệu công tử đáng ghét!</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>冰蓝色:</strong> Đầu tui chợt nảy số, phải chăng đôi lúc “Mắng” =”Í e í e”, rồi sau đó thì emmmmmm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>泥泥狗:</strong> Dirty talk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Nora:</strong> Đọc hai lần mới phát hiện “mắng” là một động từ đặc biệt, cái loại động từ rất sinh động í.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>冰蓝流萤式太刀流:</strong> ??!!! Đọc hai lần mới hiểu được “mắng” ở đây còn có thể hiểu là “chịch”… H đó!!! <em>*gào thét*</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>橙子:</strong> “Mắng” ở cái chương này hàm súc quá đi hahahaha.</p>
</div><p class="has-text-align-justify"> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color has-small-font-size"><em>Lảm nhảm của ney: Hôn có tý thôi mà lồng lên mắng vợ mình! Chậc đọc hai người hồi nhỏ cười vỡi, thằng chồng chuyên “quăng nồi” cho con vợ :v, nhưng con vợ quá tỉnh và cái kết đắng</em> =:))<br/>p/s: Chương này có cái pháo bông là tui đoán ấy, nguyên văn là 滋滋棒, mà tui tra toàn ra pocky thui =)) 滋滋 nhìn giống pháo bông cháy phết nhỉ :v</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chương 5: Đánh giá dùng thử</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Mới đây tôi có trúng thưởng, cửa hàng bách hoá tặng tôi một chiếc cặp táp. Cặp có kiểu dáng mới, bằng da thật, nghe nói rất được người nước ngoài ưa chuộng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng Triệu công tử lại cố tình gây sự: “Đồ anh tặng em còn ít à? Sao không thấy ngày nào em cũng mang theo chúng nó đi khắp nơi?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi định giải thích rõ với gã, giơ đồng hồ đeo tay ra: “Em có mang mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vẫn cắn không nhả: “Còn mũ đâu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dù rằng tôi rất ghét Triệu công tử, nhưng không liên quan chuyện không đội mũ của gã tặng mấy, vì hễ là người thì đều sẽ không thích mình bị “đội mũ xanh” mà. Thôi được rồi, ngoại trừ Triệu công tử lập dị ra…</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <em>
    <s>Ý của cưng là chồng cưng méo phải người à? =))))))</s>
  </em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đã nói khéo chuyện “đội mũ xanh” này với Triệu công tử, mà gã lại còn chê ngược lại tư tưởng tôi không cởi mở: “Em học trường Tây, làm ở hãng buôn nước ngoài, mặc đồ Tây, đọc sách nước ngoài cả rồi, mà sao nhắc chuyện này lại cứ như đám bố anh vậy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng gã nói ngay hàng thẳng lối thế thôi, chứ cốt chỉ để bảo vệ được cái quyền đội mũ xanh của gã. Bởi vì gã biết tôi căm tủ quần áo của gã lâu nay rồi. Chẳng hiểu sao gã lại thích xanh lá đến vậy không biết. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thì thích màu đỏ. Vì màu đỏ nhìn vui. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi với gã đúng là trời sinh không hợp thật sự.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại hỏi: “Vậy còn những thứ khác anh tặng em sao, đâu thấy ngày nào em cũng mang theo tụi nó?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Anh ví dụ xem là cái nào?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Xe đạp anh tặng em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Chỉ cần em không đi làm muộn thì toàn tự đạp xe hết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Ồ, sao anh không biết em dậy sớm như thế nhỉ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đúng thế, với em về cũng rất sớm nữa đấy. Lúc ấy Triệu công tử hãy còn đang ở phòng khiêu vũ<sup>[0]</sup> mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">[0] <em>Phòng khiêu vũ 舞厅 ( phòng nhảy, sàn nhảy, vũ trường): Những năm dân quốc khoảng 1930s ở TQ thì đây là nơi ăn chơi nhảy (+ khiêu vũ) múa cho giới giàu =)). Có rượu, có nhạc, có trai xinh gái đẹp =))) </em></p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Ăn nói cho cẩn thận, anh bàn chuyện làm ăn đó chứ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chuyện làm ăn không đàng hoàng thì mới đến phòng khiêu vũ để bàn! Kim Tiên Nhi bảo với tôi rồi, cậu ta bảo việc làm ăn của Triệu công tử toàn không đoàng hoàng. Mà Triệu công tử cũng có đàng hoàng gì đâu, gã cứ dẫn Kim Tiên Nhi đi theo suốt. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">…Thật ra, tôi cũng bắt đầu băn khoăn không biết đến cùng Kim Tiên Nhi muốn làm gì.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng tôi sẽ không nói ra. Tôi cũng sẽ không nói cho Kim Tiên Nhi biết, rằng từ nhỏ tôi đã biết tỏng Triệu công tử cả đời này chỉ e cũng sẽ không phải người đàng hoàng gì. Song vậy cũng có sao, người dưới thời loạn như cây lục bình, nhà họ Triệu còn nuôi tôi nhiều năm như vậy, tôi cũng không thể vong ân phụ nghĩa được. Nên đành cứ phải sống tàm tạm như thế.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại hỏi: “Sách anh tặng em đã đọc chưa? </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Đọc rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Từ trước khi gã tặng tôi mười hai bản sách giống nhau y như đúc đó, thì tôi đã đọc rồi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em nói dối anh, em thậm chí còn chưa đọc nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Đọc rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không lừa được tôi nói ra nên hậm hực: “Vậy còn cốc uống nước nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh cũng có thể bảo anh tặng cả căn nhà này luôn mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thẹn quá hóa giận quát tôi: “Anh đâu có bảo vậy!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đương nhiên gã không thể nói vậy rồi, căn nhà này tôi thuê mà.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hôm nay Triệu công tử lại thất bại trong việc cố tình gây sự. Gã tức giận ngồi trên sofa nghe chương trình phát thanh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ngồi cạnh bàn ăn viết đánh giá dùng thử. Cặp táp không phải tặng không cho tôi. Mà là cửa hàng bách hoá mới nhập một đám cặp táp kiểu mới, bởi vì giá thành đắt đỏ, kiểu dáng lại quá mới với độc đáo, nên hàng cặp táp vốn dĩ thỉnh thoảng mới bán được giờ thành ra ế. Quản lý bèn nghĩ ra cách quảng cáo độc đáo mới, đó là viết đánh giá dùng thử. Quả nhiên rất nhiều người trong thành phố đọc được tin trên báo, tích cực tham gia ngay. Cuối cùng, chọn ra được chín người dùng thử. Trong khoảng thời gian quy định, những người này phải viết được đánh giá dùng thử. Khi ấy, tôi thấy hay hay nên mới tham gia.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Quản lý là bạn cùng lớp với tôi ở trường Tây, quan hệ giữa chúng tôi rất tốt. Có lẽ vì thế mà Triệu công tử mới ghen.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã đâu cần phải vậy nhỉ? Không có bạn học tôi thì tôi cũng vẫn ghét gã y vậy thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nghe chương trình phát thanh một lát, gào lên với tôi: “Anh khát, rót sữa cho anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Nghe anh nói thế em mới phát hiện em cũng khát rồi, chi bằng anh đi ra ngoài mua ít sữa đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Có em để làm cái gì!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Có lẽ là để những lúc anh không nhớ nộp tiền điện nước có thể đi nộp hộ anh chăng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lần thứ hai thẹn quá hóa giận. Gã ngồi trên sofa gọi điện thoại, mắng trợ lý của gã: “Mẹ nó, bảo cậu nộp tiền điện nước mà cậu không nhớ!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kiểu người gặp chuyện là lập tức đùn đẩy trách nhiệm như thế là kiểu tôi ghét nhất.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cúp điện thoại xong lại mắng tôi: “Nhưng anh là người trả lương cho cậu ta!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em ở chung với anh chứ đâu phải với cậu ta.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử gào tôi: “Thế em muốn thế nào?!”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Muốn anh đi mua sữa.”</p><p>Triệu công tử đóng cửa kêu rầm rầm, đi ra ngoài mua sữa tươi.</p><p>Tôi ghét những người đóng sầm cửa nhà tôi.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi viết đánh giá dùng thử xong, bèn đi ra cửa hàng bách hoá đưa cho quản lý.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đang đứng cạnh quầy trêu một cô bé: “Ô chưa gặp em bao giờ nhỉ, em tên gì thế? Bao lâu nữa thì tan làm?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé sợ hãi trả lời gã: “Chào Triệu công tử, em tên là Khâu Di.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử biến sắc, gã mắng cô bé một cách dữ tợn: “Mẹ nó, lại họ Khâu! Sữa bán ở đâu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé sợ hãi chỉ đường cho gã. Triệu công tử trừng cô ấy: “Họ quái gì chẳng được lại họ Khâu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé kia thộn ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Quản lý lặng lẽ hỏi tôi: “Đấy có phải…”</p><p>Tôi rất thản nhiên đáp: “Không phải, tao không quen.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Quản lý ngập ngừng, lưỡng lự rồi lại nói: “Mày giúp Khâu Di đi, con bé mới vừa từ nông thôn đến đây được thời gian ngắn, tính rất ngoan, cũng nhát.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tại sao có quá nhiều người lại nghĩ rằng tôi có thể giúp được họ nhỉ? Ngày nào Triệu công tử cũng mắng tôi mà tự thân tôi còn chẳng giúp được mình nữa kìa. Hôm nào cũng rất vất vả mới có được chút ít rảnh rỗi không cần nói chuyện với Triệu công tử, tôi cực kỳ không khoái chủ động trêu vào gã đâu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé kia dẫn Triệu công tử tới quầy bán sữa, đang định đi thì lại bị Triệu công tử túm sau cổ áo: “Loại nào tốt?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé thút tha thút thít nhìn về phía người bán hàng ở quầy sữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Tôi muốn cô trả lời cơ mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé nói: “Em có uống sữa đâu mà biết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói vẻ xoi mói: “Chẳng trách cô thấp như vậy, đã thế còn đen.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé sắp bật khóc đến nơi rồi. Tôi không cầm lòng được nữa, đang muốn đứng ra chịu Triệu công tử mắng thay cô bé thì lại thấy người quen.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi mà có mặt là tôi yên tâm rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi nói với Triệu công tử: “Triệu công tử không cần phải tức đến thế, con bé nó nhỏ biết gì đâu, chỉ là đứa bán thuê thôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử trừng Kim Tiên Nhi, lại trừng cô bé: “Phắn lẹ lẹ đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cô bé kia lập tức “phắn”, tốc độ “phắn” còn nhanh hơn cả tốc độ của tôi lúc bình thường nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đấy, Triệu công tử khiến người ta phải ghét đến thế luôn.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi cười híp mắt hỏi: “Sao vội đến mức đi cả dép lê đến cửa hàng bách hóa thế này?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cười vẻ sâu xa: “Nhà hết sữa bò rồi, Nhất Tâm khát.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi cũng cười vẻ sâu xa: “Triệu công tử không biết bình thường anh Khâu thích uống nhãn hiệu sữa tươi nào sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lập tức tắt cười, mắng cậu ta: “Im miệng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bình thường bất kể ra sao, Kim Tiên Nhi cũng luôn niềm nở cười với người khác, bây giờ cậu ta vẫn cười: “Sao đột nhiên Triệu công tử lại tức quá vậy? Tôi chỉ cho anh nhé, lần trước thấy hình như anh Khâu uống…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử tức giận nói: “Đã bảo cậu không được gặp em ấy nữa rồi mà!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi cười híp mắt đáp: “Nhưng Khâu tiên sinh rất thích tám chuyện với tôi ấy, huống hồ tôi cũng có thể giúp anh ấy một số việc mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử càng tức hơn, nói: “Sửa vòi nước và máy ghi âm?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “Còn có thể giúp tiện đường về nộp hộ tiền điện nước nữa cơ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cho rằng Kim Tiên Nhi nên im miệng thật. Chắc chắn cậu ta chơi chung với Triệu Long quá lâu, nên cũng bắt đầu đáng ghét luôn rồi. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color"><em>Lảm nhảm của ney: </em>“Chẳng trách cô thấp như vậy, đã thế còn đen.” Cái đồ láo chó nên vợ nó mới “ghét” =))<br/><em>Trời ơi thật sự, con vợ nó mắng thâm lắm luôn =))) Được cái anh chồng sống chỉ để đội vợ lên đầu, bữa trước nó bảo có giỏi thì đánh nó, lần này sai nó mua sữa nó sai ngược lại cũng phải im im đi mua =)))) cười vl cười</em>, <em>càng đọc càng cười ẻ.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chương 6: Đấu giá từ thiện</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="wp-block-image">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color"><strong>TRIỆU CÔNG TỬ RẤT ĐÁNG GHÉT!</strong><br/>Tác giả: <strong>Your唯</strong><br/><em>Chương 6: Đấu giá từ thiện</em><br/>.</p><p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color has-small-font-size"><em>Biên tập</em>: <em>Ney</em></p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau khi về nhà, Triệu công tử nói với tôi: “Hôm nay ông Tiền bảo anh mặc quần áo này là có thường thức lắm, trước kia lão chưa bao giờ nói thế cả.” </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bởi vì ông chủ Tiền là một trong số những em vợ của Tổng thống mà, đâu cần phải nịnh bợ Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà đó cũng là vì hôm nay Triệu công tử mặc đồ tôi cho. Triệu công tử suốt ngày nghi ngờ tôi vừa keo kiệt vừa ác độc, toàn cho gã dùng đồ bỏ thì tiếc mà giữ lại không muốn xài, nhất là chuyện ăn mặc. Gã nghĩ gì vậy? Nếu như một tý lợi nhuận sau chót cũng không có nữa, thì tại sao tôi lại phải ở chung với cái kẻ cũng là đàn ông như tôi ấy? Hơn nữa lại còn chịu nhịn để gã chiếm một nửa chỗ của tôi?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Từ giàu sang nghèo thì khó, tôi chẳng qua chỉ dạy gã biết tiết kiệm thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo với Triệu công tử: “Nên là không phải em không thiết mặc quần áo này mới cho anh, chẳng qua do anh mặc đẹp quá ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nói thật lòng đấy, đẹp hơn quần áo của gã thật. Biết đến khi nào gã mới học được cách ăn mặc của Triệu tứ gia đây?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia có tuổi như thế nhưng không mặc cũng vẫn đẹp trai kìa, Triệu công tử thì hãy còn phải dựa vào quần áo.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Ha ha, anh cảm thấy em mặc cái áo khoác măng tô kia mới là đẹp, mà chưa thấy em mặc bao giờ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuộc đời tôi đã gần như chẳng còn hy vọng rồi, đừng làm tôi tắt ngóm như đèn cầy gặp bão nữa được không.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Cái áo đó đâu rồi? Lấy ra mặc đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi quyên tặng cái áo đó rồi. Bữa trước ở trên đường có mấy học sinh kêu gọi quyên góp, họ bảo muốn tổ chức tiệc đấu giá từ thiện, cực kỳ có ý nghĩa, quả là nơi đến tốt nhất cho chiếc áo khoác quý giá của Triệu công tử. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi: “Không phải em vứt đi rồi chứ?” Gã mắng tôi, “Mẹ nó, đặt làm mất năm trăm đồng đại dương đấy! Đơn chờ của lão thợ may đó xếp còn cao hơn cả anh, một năm chỉ làm có ba chiếc, ông đây đã phải xếp hàng những hai năm. Nếu em dám vứt đi, ông đánh em chết!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Biết là đắt quý rồi nên em mới không dám giặt ở nhà, em mang đi tiệm giặt rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bán tín bán nghi: “Em có mặc đâu mà giặt cái gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Tuần trước mấy hôm anh không ở nhà trời trở lạnh, em có mặc đi làm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Tối nay anh phải tham gia dạ tiệc, em đi cùng anh. Em mặc cái áo đó đi, gọi điện cho tiệm đưa quần áo đến.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em mặc cái áo đó cũng không dễ phối hợp với đồ khác của anh cho lắm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bảo: “Không sao, anh mặc bộ này của em, rất đẹp trai.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Dạ tiệc gì? Em không thích những thứ…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Biết em không thích bọn anh bàn mấy chuyện làm ăn rồi. Nhưng hôm nay là tiệc đấu giá từ thiện, em còn muốn lấy cớ gì không đi nữa?” Triệu công tử không kìm được mắng tôi, “Em nhì nhằng quá đấy, mẹ nó, em còn dám nói thêm một chữ thì ông sẽ hầm con chó ghẻ kia của em đấy. Mẹ! Không muốn nuôi chó nữa thì bảo một câu, đừng có nửa đêm nhét vào chăn ông, tý nữa là ông sợ chết ngắc. Có phải em muốn dọa chết ông để bỏ trốn với cái thằng cháu nhà quê của ông chủ Tiền phải không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lúc nào cũng nghĩ phức tạp mọi chuyện lên như thế. Trong thâm tâm của gã, tôi không chỉ bủn xỉn, độc ác, mà còn gặp ai yêu người nấy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng lần này gã hiểu lầm thật, tôi không hề hâm mộ hay thích thú gì cháu ông chủ Tiền hết. Tôi chỉ gục ngã trước phong độ của ông chủ Tiền mà thôi.</p><p>
  <del>
    <em>=:))))))))))))))))))))))) </em>
  </del>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà cũng không vội mấy cái này, mặc dù tôi không kiên nhẫn nuôi Hamm – một con cún nhỏ vừa đáng yêu vừa quấn người quá đáng của tôi – thêm nữa, nhưng cũng không muốn thấy nó bị hầm. Vì thế, tôi không thể để Triệu công tử biết chiếc áo khoác đó đã bị tôi quyên góp. Thậm chí tôi còn tưởng tượng khi gã nhìn thấy chiếc áo khoác măng tô đó trên kệ trưng bày, thì sẽ nhìn tôi bằng con mắt như thế nào nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">… Gã sẽ nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt của tên trộm cướp giết người như ngóe lúc bị bắt được đưa tin trên trang nhất báo ngày hôm qua, sau đó gã sẽ giết chó như ngóe. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ôi Hamm đáng thương của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đề nghị Triệu công tử đi ngủ trưa, để tôi có cơ hội đi lấy lại chiếc áo đó. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không chịu: “Anh không ngủ, tý nữa anh có hẹn công chuyện với người ta rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi quan tâm nói: “Việc đi dạo cửa hàng với Kim Tiên Nhi có thể lùi lại đến tối mai mà, tối mai đối diện cửa hàng bách hóa có chiếu phim mới. Anh cũng đâu có hẹn gì khác.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử gọi điện thoại mắng trợ lý của gã: “Mẹ nó! Cậu lại báo lịch trình của tôi cho Khâu Nhất Tâm nữa! Ông đây mới là người trả lương cho cậu đấy!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cho tiền cho một người chính là để người ta làm việc cho bạn; nhưng cho một người điều mà họ mong muốn, là có thể khiến họ đầu hàng trước tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Câu nói này chính Triệu tứ gia đã dạy tôi. Cho nên năm đó tôi mới lanh lẹ lục tìm ra tờ kết quả học tập bình quân 25 điểm<sup>[0]</sup> trên trường của Triệu công tử, đổi lấy một tờ đăng ký lớp học piano.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[0] Thang điểm của TQ là 100, bình quân 25/100 là chỉ được khoảng 2,5 như bên mình.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đúng là không nhìn lầm tôi. Vì đạt được mục đích, tôi tuyệt đối không chừa thủ đoạn nào.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng xong trợ lý của gã, tắt máy, mắng tôi: “Ông sắp phải… đi… đi. Đi cái mẹ nó! Kéo rèm lên! Ban ngày ban mặt!”<em> <s>=:)))))</s></em></p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngủ trưa đương nhiên là ngủ ban ngày rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đã ngoan ngoãn ngủ trưa. Tôi nhét Hamm vào lòng gã ngủ cùng gã rồi rón rén ra cửa, chạy thẳng đến cửa hàng bách hóa. Mấy học sinh đó nói hôm nay sẽ hoạt động ở đấy, tôi không thể để Triệu công tử phát hiện ra tôi cũng ở chỗ này được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đám học sinh đó còn nhớ tôi, thấy tôi liền chào hỏi: “Ngài Khâu đến dạo tiệm đó ạ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Tôi đến là nhờ cậu giúp đỡ. Chiếc áo khoác măng tô hôm đó tôi quyên góp là của bạn tôi, tôi sẵn lòng lấy những món khác để đổi lại nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cậu học sinh kia khó xử nói: “Dĩ nhiên là được, nhưng đồ không ở chỗ chúng tôi mà ngài phải vào trong kho hàng lấy. Để chút nữa tôi đi cùng ngài qua đó giải thích cũng được, nhưng đợi chúng tôi quyên góp xong đã, chắc khoảng bốn giờ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mỗi lần Triệu công tử ngủ trưa là tỉnh lúc ba rưỡi, tiệc tối thì bắt đầu lúc năm rưỡi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi xem giờ, đã hai rưỡi, đi sang kho hàng là ba giờ. Mặc dù tôi có để lại lời nhắn báo với Triệu công tử tôi đến cửa hàng mua đồ, nhưng tốt nhất nên nhanh chóng lấy được áo khoác về trước khi Triệu công tử tỉnh giấc.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đến kho hàng một mình, nói mục đích của mình với người phụ trách. Tôi có thể dùng một chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi để đổi chiếc áo khoác xấu xí đó về. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cám ơn trời đất, ngoài Triệu công tử ra không ai nhận ra được chiếc áo khoác đó trị giá năm trăm đồng đại dương hết. Thậm chí còn không có ai cho rằng nó đáng tiền.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc người phụ trách kho hàng đi tìm cái áo khoác đó, tôi nghe thấy tiếng nói vọng đến từ địa ngục: “Chuyện ông giao cậu chẳng làm được cái nào ra hồn, nếu không phải nể mặt cậu là cháu ngoại của chú Đại Lực, thì từ lâu ông đã…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tại sao Triệu công tử cũng đến đây? Tôi vội vàng tìm một chỗ nấp vào.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Thật sự xin lỗi Triệu công tử, tôi không cố ý đâu. Tại cậu bảo tôi đến kho tìm bừa một ít đồ không dùng nữa quyên góp đi mà. Tôi thấy mấy cái tranh đó để ở trong rương, tưởng đã vứt đi lâu rồi nên…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử tức giận mắng cậu ta: “Cậu có bị ngu hay không? Mấy thứ đó vứt đi còn không ai nhặt, mẹ sư cậu lại cầm đi quyên góp thì ai mua?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Thật sự xin lỗi, thật sự xin lỗi… Bởi vì nó được đóng khung nên trông có tý cảm giác tây tây, dù tôi cũng không biết vẽ cái gì… Tôi nghĩ không thể không có thành ý được, nên mới…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Vẽ ông đây đó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Ấy thật sự xin lỗi cậu, tôi không nhận ra… Tôi không có ý đó… Triệu công tử đừng đánh tôi mà, đừng đánh tôi…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hử? Chẳng lẽ bọn họ đang nói đến những bức tranh tôi vẽ hồi đi học vẽ ư? Lúc ấy có một thầy giáo dạy mỹ thuật người phương Tây rất thích tác phẩm của tôi, ông đã tổ chức cho tôi một triển lãm nho nhỏ. Các bạn học đều bảo ngắm chẳng hiểu gì. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Điều này khá tốt, nghệ thuật có thể bị đại đa số người ngắm hiểu chỉ có thể mang đến tiền tài cho tôi lúc còn sống, chứ không thể đem lại danh tiếng cho tôi sau khi tôi chết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau đó tranh được một thương nhân giàu có mua hết, thương nhân giàu có này là một đối tác của Triệu tứ gia, thành công dựa vào đầu tư. Người này tuyên bố tác phẩm nghệ thuật nào gã nhìn càng không hiểu thì càng muốn mua. Quả là có trình độ, chẳng trách gã lại trở thành thương nhân giàu có.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi cũng ở đây: “Triệu công tử bớt giận, lấy lại được đồ là tốt rồi. Tối nay Khâu tiên sinh có đi cùng không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng Kim Tiên Nhi: “Liên quan quái gì đến cậu! Cậu không được mặc bộ đồ đỏ kia!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi hỏi lại: “Bộ đỏ ngài nói là bộ nào?”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Không được mặc đồ đỏ!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “Nhưng mà tôi không có tiền mua quần áo mới.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Mẹ! Tôi có tiền! Cầm đi! Nhưng nếu cậu dám lấy tiền của ông mua đồ tặng Nhất Tâm thì ông lột da cậu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi: “Ồ vâng, tôi nhớ rồi. Thế Khâu tiên sinh có thích chén trà tôi tặng không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi rất thích. Bộ chén đó Kim Tiên Nhi đích thân làm ra, tay và giọng của cậu ta thật là khéo, đồ làm ra có thể bày bán ở cửa hàng cũng được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cười gằn một tiếng, nói với người trong kho: “Được rồi, trả tranh lại cho tôi, tôi quyên góp bộ chén trà này. Đầu To, lấy đồ ra.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Cậu Triệu à tên tôi là Hách Đạt…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Nói nhảm ít thôi, mi lại muốn ăn đòn à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “Nhưng đây là quà tôi tặng Khâu tiên sinh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử kiêu ngạo nói: “Chính em ấy bảo tôi vứt đi đấy. Thứ vớ vẩn gì đâu. Cậu có biết cốc em ấy uống nước trị giá bao nhiêu tiền không? Chỉ cốc súc miệng của em ấy đã viền toàn vàng rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Với tôi mà nói thì việc súc miệng mỗi ngày đều là một việc khó khăn, tôi luôn phải nhắm hai mắt khi súc miệng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi tốt tính đáp: “Vậy bây giờ tôi mua lại nó.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Nhưng bây giờ tôi phải quyên góp nó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người phụ trách lúc trước quay lại: “Khâu tiên sinh đâu? Khâu tiên sinh ơi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Mẹ nó! Đây là áo của ông mà!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người phụ trách: “Không phải đâu Triệu công tử, đây là đồ ngài Khâu quyên góp cho tiệc từ thiện đấu giá của chúng tôi, nhưng ngài ấy vừa lại tới bảo đổi chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi này… Ngài Khâu đi rồi ạ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sao anh không nói tỉ mỉ thêm tý nữa cơ chứ? Chi bằng nói luôn cách hầm chó một thể luôn đi?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Mẹ nó! Đây là đồng hồ bỏ túi của ông!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đồng hồ đeo tay đẹp hơn đồng hồ bỏ túi, đối với người trẻ mà đặc biệt là Triệu công tử mà nói, gã thật sự đừng nên học theo cách ăn mặc của Triệu tứ gia. Nếu gã thật sự muốn học, thì hãy học Triệu tứ gia ăn chay. Thuở nhỏ Triệu tứ gia được một con chó cứu, đến bây giờ cũng không ăn thịt chó. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Khâu Nhất Tâm em ra đây cho ông! Ông biết ngay em ra ngoài không phải để mua khoai lang nướng mà!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trấn an Triệu công tử là một việc rất dễ dàng. Nếu như tôi từng bảo là không dễ dàng, thế thì có lẽ tôi đang <em>khiêm tốn</em> với người khác mà thôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi xuất hiện trước mặt bọn họ. Từ từ nhìn về phía chén trà nằm trên bàn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế nhưng triệu công tử ít nhiều gì cũng có chút kinh nghiệm, gã phản bác phủ đầu: “Áo với đồng hồ bỏ túi của ông sao lại ở đây?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Có thể tụi nó đi tìm mấy bức tranh kia của em một xíu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Đầu To làm đó, anh đã bảo phải đuổi việc cậu ta từ lâu rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Lúc tranh của em được ông chủ Tôn mua Hách Đạt hãy còn ở quê cậu ta.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Điều Hách Đạt mong muốn chính là ông chủ của y có thể gọi y bằng tên, mà không phải là gọi biệt danh của mình. Tôi làm được điều ấy, nên Hách Đạt mới “bán đứng” sự trung thành và lịch trình của Triệu công tử cho tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Mẹ nó, có mối ngon làm ra tiền thì toàn để cho người ngoài. Em nói mấy thứ linh tinh này sau này có thể bán được nhiều tiền lắm. Màu cũng là do ông đây mua, người trên tranh cũng là ông, khi em bán em có hỏi qua ông hay không? Tiền cũng chả chia cho ông một đồng!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nếu tôi nhớ không lầm, số tiền đó đã cầm đi đền tiền cái chặn giấy của anh Hai rồi. Hồi còn nhỏ Triệu công tử làm vỡ cái chặn giấy cổ của anh Hai gã, trả nhỏ giọt cũng được nhiều năm rồi mà đến nay còn chưa trả hết. Cứ mỗi tháng tôi lấy lương, thì việc đầu tiên làm chính là đền tiền cho anh Hai.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Không phải Triệu công tử không có tiền đền, mà gã đích thị là keo kiệt. Sẵn sàng tiêu năm trăm đồng dại dương làm một chiếc áo măng tô xấu xí mà cũng không muốn trả tiền. Người khác chỉ biết tôi làm nhiều công việc như vậy, chứ đâu ai biết tôi “chết trong lòng” đâu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lần trước, lúc gã bưng chiếc bình hoa anh Hai mới mua mà tim tôi suýt nữa nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. Thế mà gã lại còn nghi ngờ tôi yêu anh Hai.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nếu tôi yêu anh Hai, thì tôi đã lấy thân gán nợ từ lâu rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người tôi yêu là anh Năm cơ, tôi không cho phép người khác hiểu lầm tình yêu của tôi.</p><p>Triệu công tử thật đáng ghét!</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Đầu To, cầm hết áo, đồng hồ bỏ túi với tranh về, chúng ta đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bỏ chén trà Kim Tiên Nhi làm lại vào hộp, bê lên.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi cười khẽ: “Nếu như anh Khâu không thích thì quyên góp đi cũng được. Làm việc thiện cũng là tích đức giúp tôi mà, nói không chừng đời sau tôi có thể có rất nhiều phúc.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi sống quả là khổ, tôi và cậu ta đều xuất thân khó khăn, tôi đồng cảm với cậu ta. Haiz, vì cuộc sống mà cậu ta còn phải chịu đựng Triệu công tử tính tình thất thường nữa, nghe lại càng giống tôi hơn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hãy còn đang mắng: “Mẹ nó! Vừa rồi em không nói như thế!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lại đặt chén trà lên bàn, nói với người phụ trách: “Tôi quyên góp bộ chén trà này, anh Kim tự tay làm ra, tôi nghĩ có thể đấu giá được giá cao.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử gào lên: “Đầu To!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trợ lý vội vàng tiến lên nói: “Triệu công tử quyên góp chiếc áo này, là ông Nius Baruch Fimke tự tay may!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đúng, chính là người này đã lừa Triệu công tử năm trăm đồng đại dương.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật ra tôi tính tạo cho Kim Tiên Nhi một sự ngạc nhiên, tôi định mua lại bộ chén trà này ở buổi đấu giá. Tôi cho rằng nếu không phải bị Triệu công tử cản bước, tôi có thể dùng sự lãng mạn của mình theo đuổi được hết phần đông thanh niên tài giỏi đẹp trai trong thành phố này luôn ấy chứ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gần đây, tôi phát hiện ra một điều là Kim Tiên Nhi cũng khá được. Tình yêu của tôi đối với Kim Tiên Nhi rất mới lạ. Cậu ta ghét tôi, nhưng tôi lại yêu cậu ta, giống như hí kịch vậy, tôi thậm chí còn cảm thấy mình cứ như Rhett Butler.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[1] </em>
  <a href="https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhett_Butler">
    <em>Rhett Butler</em>
  </a>
  <em>: Nhân vật trong tiểu thuyết Cuốn theo chiều gió của Margaret Mitchell. Nhân vật này được nhận xét là tỉnh táo trước thời cuộc lúc bấy giờ, không tôn thờ đạo đức, lễ giáo. Gã là một con người lãng mạn, trông có vẻ phóng khoáng mà kỳ thực sống khá nội tâm. Mọi người nhấn vào link để hiểu thêm về nhân vật này nha, vì thực sự rất khó để giới thiệu được tác phẩm kinh điển này trong vài dòng ấy T.T  </em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song kế hoạch lại xảy ra sự cố nho nhỏ, chiếc áo kia của Triệu công tử tôi cũng phải mua về. Nếu không gã sẽ hầm con chó.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hơn nữa chén trà mà Kim Tiên Nhi tự tay chế tạo đã ở một mức giá mà tôi rất khó trả. Cậu ta quả thật rất nổi tiếng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng, bộ chén trà đó bị một quý cô mua với giá ba trăm hai mươi đồng. Cô ấy chỉ có một yêu cầu, đó là dùng bộ chén này trong một buổi trà chiều chung với Kim Tiên Nhi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng tôi cũng hiểu rõ nguyên nhân tại sao Kim Tiên Nhi từng chế nhạo tôi không biết kiếm tiền rồi. Ngày ngày tôi mất tiền để ăn với Triệu công tử, mà tôi vẫn phải đền tiền giúp gã nữa kìa. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Một lát sau đó, rốt cuộc cũng đã tới chiếc áo của Triệu công tử, giá khởi điểm là năm đồng đại dương. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử tức miệng mắng to: “Ông…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nhanh tay lẹ mắt nhét quýt vào miệng gã: “Ăn đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã ăn quýt, tức giận bất bình: “Bộ chén lởm kia giá khởi điểm những một trăm!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kế đó, hội trường đấu giá chìm trong yên lặng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hamm sắp bị hầm trong yên lặng rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không thể làm gì khác hơn đành giơ biển: “Sáu đồng.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Mẹ…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đã chuẩn bị một đĩa quýt từ sớm, lập tức nhét tiếp một múi quýt vào miệng gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Không ai đấu giá tranh chiếc áo này với tôi hết. Tất cả mọi người đều nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt “thứ này mà cũng bỏ sáu đồng đại dương ra mua, quả nhiên tiêu tiền của Triệu công tử không biết xót”.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đau lòng, thật sự rất đau lòng. Chiếc áo khoác măng tô căn bản không mặc được ra ngoài này đã ngốn của chúng tôi mất năm trăm lẻ sáu đồng đại dương.</p><p>Triệu công tử đúng là đáng ghét vô địch!</p><p class="has-text-align-center"> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color">
  <strong>
    <em>Lời của tác giả: Truyện này không có sườn truyện đâu, mà kiểu truyện ngắn, không có lịch đăng chương mới cố định. Mỗi chương cứ coi như một mẩu truyện ngắn đi nha.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>伊卡洛斯的太阳</strong>: Ban ngày tự nhiên lại kéo rèm…, Nhất Tâm làm gì đó hì hì hì.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>45513355</strong>: Không ai phát giác cái đoạn cốc súc miệng mạ vàng và nhắm hai mắt súc miệng kia là í e í e sao?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ney: Không =:)))), iêm cứ nghĩ do vàng chói mù mắt, cho đến khi đọc được cmt này của thím =:))))</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chương 7: Lịch sử đen (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Hôm nay tôi gặp phải một vấn đề khó khăn, còn khó khăn hơn cả Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đó là anh Năm đã quay về. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm là một kẻ lãng du không chịu vào khuôn phép. Lần gần nhất anh xuất hiện là vào Tết Trung thu. Và chỉ vì tìm một lý do không phải về nhà chính ăn cơm, mà Triệu công tử suýt chút nữa đã lấy súng tự bắn chân mình.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật ra Triệu công tử và anh Năm cũng chẳng có thù sâu hận biển gì cho cam, vấn đề mấu chốt nằm ở tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và anh Năm đã từng hẹn nhau bỏ trốn bất thành, chí ít ở trong mắt Triệu công tử là như thế.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc ấy, tôi thấy anh Năm để lại giấy nhắn cho mình, nên đến trạm xe lửa đúng hẹn, song anh Năm lại hỏi tôi một câu: “Sao chú biết tôi ở chỗ này? Có phải bố cũng biết rồi hay không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi: “Chính anh bảo em đến mà???”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm: “Đâu có, tôi nhắn… Tóm lại là không phải nhắn chú đến.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế này thì khó xử quá mức, lần đầu tiên tôi không biết phải hít thở ra làm sao.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà anh Năm dường như cũng không biết nên hít thở ra sao luôn, hơn nữa suýt chút là thật sự không thể hít thở được thật. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi không cạy được tay Triệu công tử khi muốn bóp chết một người. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng vẫn là tự anh Năm đẩy được ra. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm nhìn Triệu công tử bằng ánh mắt khiến người ta tan nát cõi lòng: “Long, anh…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật sự đừng có nói với tôi là người anh Năm muốn rủ bỏ trốn là Triệu công tử nhé, tôi sẽ tự bóp chết mình luôn mất.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">May là anh Năm không có nói vậy, anh chỉ nói: “Em không biết mẹ em muốn điều gì đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại bồi thêm một nắm đấm nữa: “Dù sao cũng chẳng phải anh!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đứng yên tại chỗ, không biết phải làm sao, thậm chí càng muốn tự bóp chết mình. </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thôi được rồi, vấn đề mấu chốt nằm ở hai người là tôi và dì Mười Ba, mà có lẽ chủ yếu vẫn là ở dì Mười Ba hơn. Nhưng sau khi tôi biết, thì gặp anh Năm lại cũng càng thêm lúng túng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thái độ của Triệu công tử bất thường, sáng sớm ra chẳng nói lời nào, lạnh lùng thức dậy, lạnh lùng rửa mặt, lạnh lùng đọc báo.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tốt bụng nhắc nhở gã: “Cầm ngược báo rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng liếc tôi một cái: “Em đi đâu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Em không đi đâu hết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng nói tiếp: “Em mặc đẹp như thế cho ai ngắm?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đồ em mặc chính là của anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đây là bộ đồ xấu xí nhất có thể tìm thấy trong tủ đồ của tôi, chỉ vì phòng ngừa gã gây sự vô lý, ấy vậy mà gã vẫn muốn gây sự vô lý. Là tôi sơ suất rồi, cốt yếu của gây sự vô lý là vô lý, dù tôi có mặc cái bao bố thì gã cũng phải gây sự cho được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng nói: “Mặc đồ ngủ đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi gã: “Không mặc có phải anh yên tâm hơn không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng hỏi lại: “Em không mặc cho ai ngắm?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người tốt tính như tôi cũng chả chịu nổi gã! Người tốt tính như tôi cũng phải nổi giận rồi này!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mặc kệ gã, quay về phòng đọc sách. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đọc được một lúc lâu sau, Triệu công tử đẩy cửa đi vào, hỏi một cách lạnh lùng: “Đọc sách gì vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi giơ bìa cho gã nhìn, gã lạnh lùng nói: “Romeo và Juliet, hay lắm. Ai là Juliet?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mẹ anh! Mẹ anh là Juliet!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng đáp bằng vẻ rất lạnh lùng: “Anh mà không cười một cái cho em, thì em lập tức thay đồ của em ra ngoài ngay.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mặt Triệu công tử co giật một cái, im lìm nhìn tôi thật lâu. Thế rồi gã xoay người khóa trái cửa, vứt chìa khóa qua cửa sổ. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi phục rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đè chặt điện thoại: “Không được gọi điện!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em gọi Hách Đạt, để cậu ta nhặt chìa khóa. Bằng không chúng ta không ra được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Ngày mai hãy sai cậu ta nhặt.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Chờ lát nữa là sẽ bị người đi đường nhặt mất.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử do dự một chút, cướp lấy điện thoại, nói với trợ lý số khổ Hách Đạt của gã: “Cậu đến ngoài nhà tôi nhặt chìa khóa, nhặt xong mang về, tôi bảo cậu sang mở cậu hãy mở.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cúp điện thoại xong, tôi và gã lại rơi vào sự im lặng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chung quy phải có người phá vỡ sự im lặng này. Tôi thở dài một tiếng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cảnh giác nhìn tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi gọi Hamm tới, nhét vào ngực gã, nói: “Nếu anh muốn nổi giận thì đánh nó đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cúi đầu nhìn nhìn Hamm, nhíu mày hỏi: “Tại sao anh phải đánh nó?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Thì em nhìn anh có vẻ rất muốn đánh em, nó do em nuôi mà, chịu bị đánh thay em cũng được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó chứ, em nuôi được mấy hôm? Toàn là ông đây nuôi! Lúc nuôi là chó của anh, lúc phải chịu đòn thì lại là chó của em?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhìn gã đã khôi phục lại dáng vẻ bình thường một chút, tôi yên tâm, thả lại Hamm xuống đất, hôn gã một cái.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử càng cảnh giác hơn: “Em dám bước ra ngoài một bước là ông lập tức hầm chó của em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mà muốn bỏ trốn thì có còn quan tâm việc gã hầm Hamm không? Đương nhiên là tôi sẽ mang Hamm cùng đi rồi, chứ chẳng lẽ chờ triệu công tử dẫn theo nó đánh hơi ngàn dặm tìm ra tôi à? Cái con Hamm phản đồ này, tôi nuôi nó, nhưng nó lại thân với Triệu công tử hơn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi khẩn khoản nói lý với Triệu công tử: “Anh nên lo cho dì Mười Ba ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mặt Triệu công tử lại đen lần nữa: “Anh không quản nổi bà ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đúng rồi đúng rồi đúng rồi chỉ quản được mỗi tôi thôi, tôi cũng muốn chửi tục đến nơi rồi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáng ghét là vậy đó, có thể khiến một người tốt tính như tôi phát cáu tới mức chửi tục luôn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tiếp tục khuyên gã: “Đó đã là chuyện nhiều năm về trước rồi, anh Năm tuổi trẻ chưa trải sự đời, cũng may là chưa gây ra sai lầm nghiêm trọng gì. Chị Sáu kể anh ấy đã sớm có mối tình khác rồi…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Em nói chuyện với chị Sáu bao giờ?” Triệu công tử khó chịu ngắt lời tôi: “Anh đã bảo không được nói chuyện với Triệu Sáu rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ai thèm quan tâm anh! Đám anh chị của anh có ai là anh không thù hằn đâu?!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhíu mày: “Được rồi, đừng nói Triệu Sáu nữa, sau hẵng nói. Tại sao em lại để ý chuyện của Triệu Năm thế?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Chị Sáu thuận miệng nói.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử miễn cưỡng chấp nhận lời giải thích này của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Không lâu sau, Triệu tứ gia đích thân gọi điện thoại đến: “Nhất Tâm à, Long nó đang làm gì vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Anh ấy hơi khó chịu, đang ngủ ạ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lập tức véo tôi một cái.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nói: “Tối nay hiếm mới thấy mọi người đều ở nhà, dẫn nó về nhà ăn cơm đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng chẳng biết phải làm sao, sống nương tựa nhờ nhà người ta, tôi chẳng qua là được nhà họ Triệu nhận nuôi, chỉ có thể nghe lời thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Có cái khỉ ấy!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thay quần áo đi, về nhà, hôm nay là sinh nhật ông ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử tìm mọi cách không đi: “Tuần trước bố đã tổ chức tiệc tối mừng sinh nhật rồi. Hơn nữa chúng ta không có chìa khóa, không ra ngoài được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Gọi cho Hách Đạt.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không chịu gọi thì tôi gọi, Hách Đạt báo trong vòng năm phút là sẽ có chìa liền. Tôi bảo y không phải vội, trong vòng năm tiếng đến cũng được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi khuyên Triệu công tử ra ngoài cần mất một tiếng, thời gian còn lại dùng để khuyên Triệu công tử mặc quần áo đẹp đẹp chút. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử giận dỗi: “Phải như thế anh mới đẹp hơn ông Năm sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Đương nhiên không phải rồi, anh không mặc gì cũng đẹp hơn anh ta.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Xem ra em biết gã không mặc trông như nào.”</p><p>Tôi lạnh lùng nhìn Triệu công tử. Triệu công tử quay đầu đi chỗ khác.</p><p>Tôi lạnh lùng nói: “Nói lại lần nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ánh mắt Triệu công tử chợt lóe, mắng Hamm: “Lại cắn quần áo của ông, ông hầm mi giờ!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lạnh lùng nói tiếp: “Mặc bộ quần áo em cầm này đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bắt đầu thay quần áo. Kế hoạch thuận lợi hơn tôi dự trước nhiều. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Khi thay quần áo đừng có cứ nhìn em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ngoan ngoãn thay quần áo.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm đúng là rất đẹp trai, phóng khoáng, khó bề mà hình dung. Nhưng chúng tôi không gặp được anh ấy. Anh Năm gọi điện thoại về báo có việc nên không về được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Có vẻ Triệu tứ gia đã quen rồi, không tức giận, chẳng qua chỉ nói: “Có lẽ là chết ở bên ngoài rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mọi người cũng im lặng, chăm chú ăn cơm. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử là con út, bình thường là người được Triệu tứ gia thương nhất. Nhưng mọi người đều biết Triệu tứ gia thích anh Năm nhất, bởi vì anh Năm là đứa con vợ cả độc nhất của ông. Dù sao là tình cảm vợ chồng thuở son thì, chung quy tình cảm cũng đặc biệt, huống chi mẹ cả qua đời cũng vì Triệu tứ gia. Triệu tứ gia cũng thương anh Năm còn nhỏ, nên để anh Năm cho người vừa sinh em bé là dì Mười Ba chăm sóc rất nhiều năm. Sau đó tiện thể để anh Năm bị Triệu công tử liệt vào vị trí thứ nhất trong danh sách anh chị mà gã thù luôn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ài. Tính theo một mức nào đó, anh Năm cũng thật là truyền kỳ. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau khi ăn xong, Triệu công tử chơi cờ cùng bố, gã hết sức khôn khéo, dỗ cho Triệu tứ gia vui lên mấy phần. Chỉ cần Triệu tứ gia vui vẻ, thì Triệu công tử cũng vui vẻ, hai người mà vui vẻ sẽ không gây gổ, mọi người cũng đều vui vẻ. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song chú Đại Lực lại chạy đến kết thúc bầu không khí ấy: “Tứ gia, cậu Năm về rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nhíu mày chun chút nhưng vui vẻ lại lồ lộ. Còn Triệu công tử thì toàn thân đều lạnh lùng, nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt lạnh lẽo. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chẳng lẽ gã đang trách tôi không ám sát anh Năm cho kịp thời à? Trừ điều này ra tôi chẳng hiểu được gã còn trách tôi cái gì. Bình thường hễ có chuyện gì gã cũng phải trách trợ lý, trợ lý không có mặt thì trách tôi, xem ra tôi phải trả gấp đôi lương cho trợ lý của gã, từ đây ngày đêm đều theo cùng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm trở lại một cách hết sức “ngoạn mục”, anh dẫn về một quý cô tóc vàng mắt xanh và một người đàn ông trung niên cũng tóc vàng mắt xanh luôn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia vội vàng đón tiếp: “Đai sứ Andrew! Ngại quá không biết mà đón tiếp ngài từ sớm!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đại sứ kia cười híp mắt, nói: “Thì ra ông chính là bố của Chales, tôi cũng vừa hay biết, nghe nói hôm nay là sinh nhật của ông ha.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Căn cứ theo tình báo mới nhất của chị Sáu, anh Năm đã chia tay với mối tình cũ từ ba tháng trước, bây giờ đang qua lại với con gái ngài đại sứ Andrew. Mà Triệu tứ gia thì có một vài việc làm ăn muốn móc nối quan hệ nhờ vả Andrew đã lâu. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tìm trong nhà chính vài lần cũng không thấy Triệu công tử, lòng chợt giật thót, vội vã về nhà. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trong bóng tối, Triệu công tử đã ăn toàn bộ số sô-cô-la của tôi rồi. Tôi biết ngay là vậy mà. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nếu sớm biết như thế, năm đó lần đầu tiên tôi thấy Triệu công tử so kè với anh Năm thất bại uống rượu của Triệu tứ gia, thì tôi không nên chia một nửa sô-cô-la của tôi cho gã rồi. Gã mau mải ăn hết một nửa đó, rồi còn cướp luôn một nửa của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Từ đó về sau, mỗi lần gã ăn quả đắng từ anh Năm, là y rằng gã sẽ ăn hết sô-cô-la của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chắc chắn gã đang dùng cách đấy để ép tôi căm thù anh Năm đây mà.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify"> Triệu công tử ăn hết sô-cô-la của tôi xong, đoạn nhìn con chó của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cố gắng đẩy Hamm ra ngoài cửa, nhưng Hamm nằng nặc không chịu đi. Vậy thì tôi cũng chẳng cứu được nó. Vẫn nên xuống bếp chuẩn bị hoa tiêu, hoa hồi thôi.</p><p><em>[1] Hoa tiêu (hay tần bì):</em> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="has-text-align-justify"> <strong>Thụ thụ gặp nhau:</strong> Rốt cuộc có phải anh Năm thích Triệu công tử không hở?<br/>-&gt; <strong>Sơn điền lương lương</strong>: Chắc thích mẹ của anh ấy cơ.<br/>-&gt; <strong>Vạn hành nhạc:</strong> Há há há, người anh Năm thích là mẹ Triệu công tử, chính là dì Mười Ba í.<br/> <strong>Khứ giả vô toàn sinh:</strong> Sôcôla? Tui đọc không hiểu hàm ý trong đó, cảm thấy hình như mình lại bỏ qua thông tin quan trọng rồi!!!<br/> <strong>Cấp ngã nhất bôi phúc linh tề: </strong>Tui nghi ngờ tác giả đang lái xe <em>(viết H)</em>, nhưng tui không tìm được chứng cứ.</p><p class="has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <em>Ney: Chạy ngay đi, Hamm, trước khi mọi chuyện tồi tệ hơn =:)))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc tôi băng qua phòng khách, điện thoại đúng lúc đổ chuông.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm hỏi: “Nhất Tâm à, thằng Long không sao chứ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh ấy bị cảm, ngủ rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm nói: “Để anh đến thăm nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Hiếm khi anh mới về một lần, dành thời gian cho lão gia nhiều đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm nói: “Bố với ngài đại sứ có việc đi rồi, anh vừa mới đưa Anna về, cách căn hộ của hai đứa cũng không xa. Vốn định gọi mọi người đi uống rượu, nhưng chị cả bảo Long nó khó chịu đi về rồi, nên anh gọi điện thoại hỏi thử. Rồi anh qua đó xem nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm là một người rất có chủ kiến, bởi vậy anh dứt lời liền cúp điện thoại, cũng không thèm quan tâm tôi nói cái gì.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đặt ống nghe xuống, vừa quay đầu lại liền bị Triệu công tử dọa giật nảy mình: “Anh phát ra tiếng đi được không hả?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Thay quần áo đi, qua đó chơi cùng anh ta.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không muốn thay quần áo. Triệu công tử lại bảo tôi không thay quần áo chính là vì chột dạ. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã đáng ghét quá chừng!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hiếm có khi các anh chị em tụ tập đầy đủ như vậy, mà anh Năm từ trước đến giờ rất dễ trở thành trung tâm của đám đông. Anh kể lại mình đã băng qua một vài ranh giới khó vượt qua như thế nào, làm sao tránh thoát mưa bom bão đạn, làm sao mạo hiểm xuyên rừng, làm sao vượt qua núi tuyết. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà tôi thì chỉ muốn về nhà ngủ, ngày mai tôi còn phải đi làm sớm. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Năm mang quà về, ai cũng có phần. Quà của tôi là một con dao quân dụng, của Triệu công tử là một hộp sô-cô-la. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Khả năng anh Năm đã nhầm lẫn gì rồi. Ít nhất tôi không thể hiểu được anh ấy cho tôi dao con để làm gì. </p><p>Triệu công tử ngay mặt mọi người cười hì hì hì hì: “Để em rảnh rỗi không việc gì làm thì thọc anh mấy nhát.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo Triệu công tử uống say rồi chúng tôi phải đi về. Triệu công tử bảo gã không say, tôi bảo không anh say rồi, Triệu công tử bảo gã thật sự không say, tôi hỏi Triệu công tử muốn tự say hay là để tôi giúp gã say, gã bảo đột nhiên gã thấy hơi say say thật.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chúng tôi chào tạm biệt anh Năm. Anh Năm tiễn chúng tôi lên xe, bỗng nhiên đưa cho tôi một phong thư, anh nói: “Đây là thư đề cử đi đại học thủ đô, mặc dù chỉ là dự thính, nhưng bất kể ra sao, lúc còn trẻ có giấc mộng thì hãy theo đuổi nó, dẫu sao cuộc sống trôi qua như chớp mắt…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dường như anh ta còn muốn nói điều gì đó, nhưng chị cả đang gọi anh, anh liền vỗ vỗ vai tôi, nói: “Ở nhà anh thích nhất là thằng Ba, thứ hai chính là em, em phải nhớ giữ gìn.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lên xe, Triệu công tử thế mà lại không mắng tôi, gã im lặng bóc sô-cô-la ra bắt đầu ăn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi với gã tốt xấu gì cũng một ngày chồng chồng ân nghĩa cả đời, trăm năm mới tu được cùng gối, ấy vậy mà gã cũng chẳng chia cho tôi dù chỉ một miếng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử được chiều từ nhỏ rồi, tất cả những thứ tốt đều được dâng lên tận mặt gã. Gã chẳng cần phải chia cho bất luận kẻ nào, cũng chẳng muốn chia cho người khác, cho nên gã mới ghét anh Năm. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Về đến nhà, tôi đang chuẩn bị bật đèn thì Triệu công tử ngăn tôi lại. </p><p>Ngày hôm nay gã ăn rất nhiều sô-cô-la, răng lưỡi đều vương mùi thơm.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tuy tôi đã nói rất nhiều lần rằng không được nằm trên giường hút thuốc, nhưng chung quy Triệu công tử chưa bao giờ nghe lời tôi. Gã lại ngồi ở đầu giường hút thuốc. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi trầm ngâm hồi lâu, nói: “Em không thích đám quần áo đó của anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không nói năng gì.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lại nói: “Sàn nhà anh lau, không được hút thuốc trong phòng, không được mắng em nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vẫn không nói gì. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đồng ý bốn điều kiện này thì em không đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, em xéo cho sơm sớm đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chẳng thèm để ý đến gã luôn, vùi đầu ngủ. Sáng sớm mai phải đi làm, tan làm xong tôi còn phải đưa thư đề cử cho anh Ba nữa. Đương nhiên lá thư này là anh Năm nhờ tôi chuyển cho anh Ba, tối nay anh Ba có việc không ở nhà, còn anh Năm chỉ sợ nửa đêm sẽ lại mất hút.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng tạm thời tôi không thể nói sự thật này cho Triệu công tử được. Bởi vì tôi thật sự rất ghét mùi thuốc lá ám trên da lông con Hamm, cũng thật sự không thích lau sàn.  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau khi tôi tan làm, hẹn anh Ba – người cuối cùng cũng đã khỏi chân – đến quán cà phê, đưa thư đề cử cho anh ấy. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Ba cười cười: “Bố mà biết đảm bảo xót không đánh ông Năm, nhưng lại đánh anh cho xem.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Anh suy nghĩ kỹ thêm một chút đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Ba gật đầu, muốn nói lại thôi: “Có lúc em đừng cứ chọc thằng Long mãi thế, thằng bé sẽ tưởng thật.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi: “Sao vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Ba chỉ chỉ đằng sau tôi, tôi quay đầu liếc nhìn, Triệu công tử đứng bên ngoài cửa sổ thủy tinh phía sau người tôi. Gã hất cằm, kiêu ngạo tự mãn nhìn chằm chằm thư trong tay anh Ba. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hamm sẽ biến thành thịt khô vị thuốc lá xông khói, sàn nhà sẽ bị tôi lau hỏng, còn đám quần áo kia của Triệu công tử sẽ tiếp tục chiếm một nửa cái tủ quần áo trong căn hộ nằm trên đoạn đường phồn hoa nhất tại khu vực tấc đất tấc vàng của tôi. </p><p>Triệu công tử thật sự rất đáng ghét.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thời còn đi học tôi cũng đã từng hẹn hò với người ta, nhưng chưa từng hẹn được quá lần thứ hai, chỉ vì gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bất kể tôi hẹn bạn nữ hay bạn nam, gã nhất định sẽ đi theo chúng tôi. Không biết tôi có nói bao giờ chưa, nhưng khi đó hình thể Triệu công tử khá là “bồng bềnh”.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng không biết gã đã trải qua điều gì, nhưng bắt đầu từ một năm nào đó, gã ăn gì cũng mập lên. Bác sĩ bảo đang ở thời kỳ phát triển, nhưng điều này không tài nào giải thích được việc tại sao tôi ăn thứ gì cũng chuyển hết lên người Triệu công tử được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Với Triệu công tử mà nói, bất kể thế nào thì cái đận ấy cũng không tính là vui vẻ, rực rỡ gì. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế là gã bèn giận cá chém tôi. Gã không hẹn hò được, cũng khiến tôi không hẹn được luôn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Điều này khiến tôi cực kỳ buồn phiền. Gã không chỉ ăn sô-cô-la của tôi, còn muốn quấy nhiễu hẹn hò của tôi nữa. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế là tôi bắt đầu hẹn với thầy thể dục, lần nào cũng chạy bộ. Cuối cùng Triệu công tử gầy đi, tôi cũng nhận được giải nhì cuộc thi chạy marathon thiếu niên cấp thành phố.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Giải nhất thuộc về Triệu công tử. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Điều này cũng không quan trọng, quan trọng là Triệu công tử đã hình thành thói quen xấu, gã thường xuyên lặng lẽ ngấm ngầm đi theo tôi. Dẫu sao gã đi theo tôi có thể giảm béo, đi theo tôi thì thi đấu có thể giành được giải nhất.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng đối với tôi, đó là một cơn ác mộng. Không còn ai theo đuổi tôi nữa, cũng không ai dám chấp nhận sự theo đuổi của tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bầu nhiệt huyết đầy ắp của tôi không có nơi chứa đựng, chỉ có thể vùi đầu chăm chỉ sách vở. Còn Triệu công tử lại thay thế tôi trở thành đối tượng hẹn hò cực kỳ được săn đón.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cứ vậy, thời đi học vốn nên lãng mạn của tôi hạ màn một cách vội vã và ảm đạm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cho nên tôi mới ghét Triệu công tử như thế. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nếu tôi độc ác một chút, thì ngày nào tôi cũng sẽ cho gã ăn sô-cô-la, và sẽ không bao giờ dẫn gã đi chạy bộ. </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Ba về nhà thu dọn hành lý lập kế hoạch bỏ nhà ra đi. Tôi và Triệu công tử thì chậm rãi bước dọc theo đường lớn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã nói với vẻ đắc ý cực kỳ: “Lá thư này là đưa cho anh Ba, em cố tình lừa anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói vẻ hàm ý sâu xa: “Em cũng có thể đi dự thính.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử móc một viên sô-cô-la từ trong túi ra, lặng lẽ ăn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Đừng ăn nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã nói: “Liên quan quái gì đến em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đây là Kim Tiên Nhi đưa cho em, rất khó mua. Em đã giấu đi rồi mà sao anh vẫn tìm được?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã cố ý nhai viên sô-cô-la đó kêu cồng cộc: “Em nghĩ em làm gì mà ông đây không biết chứ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nếu gã có bản lĩnh như vậy, thì tại sao không biết năm ấy tôi định đi bảo anh Năm là tôi không muốn bỏ trốn vậy?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi yêu sự hoang dại phóng khoáng của anh Năm, nhưng ngắm từ xa là được, tôi là một người mà ngày hôm sau còn phải đi làm. Tất cả tinh thần sống lang thang rày đây mai đó của tôi đã xài hết từ hồi trước mười tuổi, vả lại tôi cũng không muốn có sống cuộc sống như vậy nữa. Thật ra, đến tận bây giờ tôi cũng không muốn lại phải trải qua những ngày như thế, nên tôi thật lòng thật dạ cảm kích Triệu tứ gia.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song tôi sẽ không nói cho Triệu công tử biết. Suy cho cùng người mà vốn dĩ anh Năm định rủ bỏ trốn không phải tôi, mất mặt lắm. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại móc thêm một viên sô-cô-la nữa từ trong túi ra, nhâng nhâng nháo nháo cắn một nửa vào miệng, rồi hỏi tôi có muốn ăn một nửa còn lại hay không.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáng ghét!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chương 9: Chân tướng rõ ràng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Sáng sớm, tôi nghe thấy Triệu công tử quấn áo ngủ ở phòng khách nói chuyện điện thoại với ai đó: “Cút! Gọi nhầm số rồi! Liên quan chó gì đến mày! Còn gọi lần nữa là ông đập chết!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhân lúc gã chưa chuẩn bị, tôi cướp điện thoại, nói: “Xin chào, tôi là Khâu Nhất Tâm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt phẫn nộ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tiếng cười truyền ra từ trong điện thoại rất quen thuộc: “Lâu rồi không gặp, Nhất Tâm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lâu rồi không gặp, thầy Lâm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Từ sau khi Triệu công tử đập hắn một trận, hắn liền biến mất khỏi nơi đây, từ đó chưa từng gặp lại tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm là thầy dạy piano của tôi, là thầy dạy khóa piano mà tôi bán đứng bảng điểm của Triệu công tử đổi lấy được. Khi đó, phong độ phóng khoáng của hắn ta đã khiến trái tim thiếu nam của tôi rung động, tôi và hắn từng có một thời nhập nhằng ngấm ngầm để ý nhau. Sau đó mới biết, hắn ta đã có vợ ở quê, ở thành phố này cũng có người tình, có ba người, một nam một nữ một không thể xác định là nam hay nữ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ừm. Tóm lại chuyện nói ra dài dòng lắm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm nói trong điện thoại: “Tôi đã về, có thể mời em ăn tối không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Ăn trưa đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vò tờ báo gã dùng để ngụy trang thành một cục, hung hãn nện xuống đất.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hẹn địa điểm thời gian với thầy Lâm xong, cúp điện thoại.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Hôm nay ông phải đánh chết mi! Chưa đợi đến tối đã đòi gặp thằng đó! Vậy giờ buổi sáng ông đánh chết quách mi luôn!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi gã: “Anh đọc báo hôm qua đấy à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đặt rất nhiều báo, nên mỗi lần lúc vờ vịt đọc báo cũng chẳng biết là đang đọc gì. Tôi nhặt tờ báo lên, mở ra vuốt phẳng, cho gã xem ảnh to ở trang nhất, là thầy Lâm với các thành viên khác trong ban nhạc. Hiện giờ hắn ta là một thành viên trong một ban nhạc rất nổi tiếng ở nước ngoài. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Nếu ông muốn lên báo thì ngày nào cũng lên được! Sợ chưa? Em mà muốn lên ông cũng có thể làm em ngày nào cũng lên!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cảm ơn, tôi không muốn lên báo tý teo nào hết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh bình tĩnh một chút, đọc lại tý nữa đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bên kia bức ảnh là Triệu tứ gia và đại sứ Andrew.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Việc làm ăn của Triệu tứ đàm phán rất thuận lợi, và ban nhạc là do Andrew mời đến.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Thế thì liên quan quái gì đến em? </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Kỳ thật hãng buôn nước ngoài chúng em có chuyện cần nói với em trai của Andrew. Tiếc là bí thư, cố vấn của đối phương đều quá khó chơi. Giám đốc bảo là em trai Andrew và thầy Lâm có quan hệ mật thiết, bảo em nhanh chóng hẹn em trai Andrew.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng giám đốc: “Ông có thể cách chức làm lão cút bất cứ lúc nào!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Điều này hơi hơi bất khả thi. Không biết có phải tại Triệu công tử cứ uy hiếp giám đốc suốt không, mà giờ con gái lớn của giám đốc lại bắt đầu hẹn hò với Triệu tứ gia. <em><s>=:))))))</s></em></p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng tôi không tiện nói việc này cho Triệu công tử biết, gã sẽ không mắng Triệu tứ gia đâu, chỉ mắng tôi thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đúng là đáng ghét!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử đã quy ước với nhau, gã tuyệt đối không được đi theo phá bĩnh chuyện của tôi, nếu không tôi sẽ… mà tôi cũng không thể làm gì được. Tôi chỉ là một cây lục bình, sống dựa vào ơn huệ của nhà họ Triệu, là cái đồ đáng thương, thứ đồ chơi chỉ có đường đu bám Triệu công tử, sống trong tình yêu cấm kị không ngước mặt lên được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thấy tôi thức thời như thế, tâm từ bi bộc phát, bảo là gã không có hứng thú để ý đến tôi với con kiến kia, thậm chí còn hỏi ai là người đã mắng tôi như vậy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi tạm thời chưa tính phản bội Kim Tiên Nhi, nên nói là cả thành phố đều coi tôi là thế.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại chửi: “Mẹ nó, sao em nhát chết thế, chỉ biết bắt nạt người nhà, chỉ biết đánh anh. Người khác mắng em em không biết đường đánh chết nó à?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chẳng qua chỉ là một cây lục bình, phiêu bạt bất định dưới thời loạn, được chăng hay chớ, còn tức giận với người ta làm gì?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Xéo! Xéo xa ra một chút! Ông sắp tức chết vì em rồi!”</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi gặp được thầy Lâm. Xa cách mấy năm, hắn ta càng đẹp trai phóng khoáng lên, phong độ mê người, mỉm cười nói với tôi về chuyện sau khi hắn bị Triệu công tử đuổi khỏi đây đã chống lại số trời thay đổi vận mệnh như thế nào.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hy vọng hắn có thể phân biệt rõ ràng tôi với Triệu công tử là hai người, những việc đó không phải tôi sai Triệu công tử làm. Có những tài lực, vật lực và tinh lực đó, thì thà tôi để làm chuyện khác còn hơn. Ví dụ như mở một xưởng sản xuất sô-cô-la chẳng hạn. Triệu công tử đúng là phá của.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm bỗng lảng sang chuyện khác, lại xin lỗi tôi. Hắn nói năm đấy không phải hắn cố tình lừa tôi, chẳng qua cầm lòng không đặng, tình lên khó kiềm chế thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Qua hết rồi, không cần nhắc lại.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm mỉm cười nói: “Tôi thích nhất ở em sự khoáng đạt không giống các bạn cùng tuổi, cũng biết đây là điểm nguy hiểm nhất, song cũng là điểm quyến rũ nhất của em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng chẳng biết hắn đang nói cái gì, có lẽ lại đang tính dụ dỗ tôi. Nhưng nay đã khác xưa, hiện giờ tâm trí tôi đang đặt vào cục cưng Kim Tiên Nhi, thành ra thầy Lâm lại có vẻ nhạt nhẽo. Haiz, đáng tiếc Kim Tiên Nhi lại đong đưa bất định, hôm nay lại hẹn hò với Triệu công tử, trợ lý của Triệu công tử kể Kim Tiên Nhi còn lừa Triệu công tử một khoản tiền nữa kìa. Lúc ấy, tôi bỗng thoáng do dự sờ sờ vé vào cửa trong túi quần, đó là vé buổi diễn của ban nhạc thầy Lâm đang làm, một vé hiếm có khó tìm. Tất nhiên, Kim Tiên Nhi cũng phải mất nhiều tiền mới mua được nó để mời tôi đi xem cùng.</p><p>Haiz.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi thật khó nắm bắt, là bé yêu tinh khiến người ta nan giải.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm từng bị Triệu công tử đánh vạy cả mặt, mất việc, còn bị đuổi khỏi đây, bởi vậy nên có thể hắn ta không “nguôi ngoai” được. Hắn thấy tôi thờ ơ trước lời đường mật của hắn, bèn hỏi: “Bây giờ em sống ra sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi trả lời: “Khá tốt.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm lắc đầu: “Tôi còn tưởng em sẽ đi du học, nhưng lại không đi được, chắc em cũng nuối tiếc lắm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi còn tưởng là tôi sống không quá mười tuổi đây này.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật ra tôi thật sự không quan tâm trước kia thầy Lâm đã lừa gạt tình yêu chân thành tha thiết của tôi, vì suy cho cùng tôi còn rất nhiều tình yêu chân thành tha thiết. Nhưng một khi hắn đã quan tâm cuộc sống của tôi như vậy, thì dù tôi có cố gắng nói rõ ràng chân thành thế nào, hắn ta cũng sẽ chỉ cho là tôi làm bộ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm lại nói: “Tôi gọi điện thoại cho em, cậu ta không nên không tôn trọng sự độc lập của em như vậy. À, nghe nói gã còn rất ưu ái Kim Tiên Nhi hiện đang hot, còn định mở công ty sản xuất phim để o bế Kim Tiên Nhi làm minh tinh màn bạc, em đã nghe nói chưa?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nghe nói rồi. Triệu công tử uy hiếp Kim Tiên Nhi rằng sau khi mở công ty sản xuất điện ảnh sẽ o bế rất nhiều người, bảo Kim Tiên Nhi biết điều một chút. Triệu công tử cũng uy hiếp tôi, bảo sau khi mở công ty điện ảnh sẽ o bế rất nhiều người, gã cũng bảo tôi biết điều một chút. Lúc đưa vé xem cho tôi, Kim Tiên Nhi còn hỏi tôi có sẵn lòng cùng viết kịch bản điện ảnh với cậu ta, làm một đôi Muse của lẫn nhau hay không nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Haiz.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Có lẽ do vẻ mặt tôi có chút phức tạp lẫn vi diệu, nên thầy Lâm cười rộ lên, lại nói: “Cũng đã trưa rồi, chi bằng mời em đến nhà tôi ngồi chơi chút.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cái này thì khỏi đi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm mỉm cười nói: “Đừng từ chối vội, nhà tôi đã có chủ nhân. Hôm nay em còn đồng ý gặp mặt tôi là tôi rất biết ơn rồi, coi như tiện thể tạo tình cảm đi. Nghe nói hãng buôn nước ngoài bên em rất muốn bàn chuyện hợp tác với em trai đại sứ Andrew.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Cảm ơn thầy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm nói: “Thật ra tôi vẫn luôn thấy áy náy với em, cũng vẫn luôn có thiện cảm. Đương nhiên tôi cũng có điều không cam tâm, song cũng thực sự bất bình thay em. Em cần phải ra ngoài đi đó đi đây, ấy là mơ ước của em mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mới là người hiểu rõ mơ ước của mình hơn hắn.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đã được thấy cuộc sống của thầy Lâm và em trai Andrew, thật sự là ngọt ngào đường mật, đôi bên gắn bó, làm người khác ao ước phát điên.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và đối phương cũng trò chuyện rất vui vẻ. Tôi nghĩ rằng, sớm thôi tôi sẽ được thăng chức tăng lương, đến lúc đó là tôi có thể nuôi một con mèo. Hamm không thân với tôi, nó thích theo Triệu công tử hơn, thứ vong ân phụ nghĩa. Mèo và chó không giống nhau, nhất định tôi phải nuôi một em mèo gắn bó với tôi như keo sơn, để làm Hamm với Triệu công tử tức chết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Em trai Andrew bảo tôi gọi y là Tommy. Tommy bảo chơi với tôi hợp cực kỳ, sau đó anh ta lại biết tôi và Triệu công tử ở chung, thì lập tức đem theo một chai rượu tây, kêu muốn tới nhà tôi ăn tối.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Y hứng khởi tưng bừng như vậy, thành ra vì Sherlock – em mèo trong tương lai nhất định sẽ cực kỳ yêu quý tôi – tôi đành phải đồng ý. May mà trợ lý của Triệu công tử đã báo với tôi là đêm nay Triệu công tử và Kim Tiên Nhi phải tham gia tiệc bàn chuyện làm ăn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lúc dẫn Tommy và thầy Lâm về nhà, nghe thấy tiếng sủa cuồng điên của Hamm, tôi đã biết sự chẳng lành. Tôi mở cửa liếc thử, bỗng không cầm lòng được nhớ đến chỗ cất hoa hồi, hoa tiêu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tommy rất tâm lý, nói: “Nuôi chó là vậy đấy, chó ở nhà bố mẹ tôi nuôi cũng thường hay gây chuyện mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bình thường Hamm không như thế, nó đói thì mới vậy. Buổi sáng trước khi ra ngoài, tôi đã dặn Triệu công tử nhớ phải cho Hamm ăn rồi. Bình thường gã đều sẽ nhớ rõ, hôm nay chắc chắn là cố tình!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thôi vậy chúng ta vẫn nên ra ngoài ăn đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tommy nói thế cũng được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ba chúng tôi bèn đến một khách sạn mới mở ăn cơm, mới vừa ngồi vào chỗ, thì nghe thấy thầy Lâm kinh ngạc hỏi: “Kia chẳng phải Triệu công tử sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tommy nói: “Mau mời anh ấy lại đây ăn chung đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đành phải đứng dậy, mỉm cười lại im lặng nhìn Triệu công tử đang ăn bữa tối dưới ánh nến cùng Kim Tiên Nhi với Hách Đạt: “Hình như anh ấy bận việc.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm nói: “Không giống bận việc, tôi đi mời anh ta sang đây, hoặc chí ít cũng phải chào hỏi một câu chứ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thầy Lâm vừa dứt lời, liền nhìn thấy Triệu công tử trong lúc rót rượu không biết nghĩ gì lại đổ ọc hết rượu ra. Hách Đạt hoảng sợ, mau mải đứng dậy kéo khăn trải bàn, nhưng lại kéo hết khăn trải bàn ra, ly đĩa dao nĩa leng keng lộn xộn. Kim Tiên Nhi đứng dậy lấy khăn ăn lau vết bẩn trên áo sơ mi của Triệu công tử, lại bị người không biết rốt cuộc đang suy nghĩ điều gì là Triệu công tử trở tay đẩy một nhát, nĩa cậu ta cầm trên tay bay lại đây, rớt vào trong chén rượu trước mặt tôi, rượu bắn lên mặt tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tommy cả kinh la một tiếng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ba người nhóm Triệu công tử đồng loạt quay đầu lại đây, rốt cuộc cũng trông thấy chúng tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi cười chào hỏi: “Khâu tiên sinh!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không quen biết bọn họ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chỉ cần một em mèo ở bên tôi trong quãng đời còn lại, không phải một con chó bởi vì quên cho ăn mà phá nát nhà tôi, không phải một trợ lý chẳng làm được chuyện gì nên cơm cháo, cũng không phải một đứa yêu tinh lừa tiền của người khác để mời tôi đi hẹn hò, cũng không phải Triệu công tử người đã tạo thành tất cả những thứ này.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chẳng qua chỉ muốn dùng phương pháp văn minh hòng nói cho tên thầy giáo dạy piano đã từng dối gạt tình cảm của tôi rằng, hắn ta không có tư cách phê bình lựa chọn và cuộc sống của tôi ngay trước mặt tôi, tôi sống tốt hơn hắn nhiều. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cảm ơn bọn họ đã làm tôi biết là tôi đang nằm mơ.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em mở cửa trước đi đã.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Hai người bọn họ bảo có việc nên đi trước, anh để Đầu To đưa Kim Tiên Nhi về rồi. Em mở cửa ra.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Toilet cũng chẳng phải chỗ tốt lành gì, mẹ nó, không thể thuê cái phòng rồi phát cáu hay sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mở cửa ra, nhìn gã.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã khó chịu nói: “Lại làm sao? Em biết là tối nay Kim Tiên Nhi theo anh đi bàn chuyện làm ăn mà, cậu ta uống nhiều rượu, nên anh mới tới chỗ này ăn cơm cùng cho cậu ta tỉnh rượu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người nên tỉnh chính là tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không thích Triệu công tử, tôi muốn đi du học, và suýt chút nữa tôi đã có thể đi du học. Nhưng ngày tôi dự định phỏng vấn với thầy tuyển sinh của trường đại học, Triệu công tử bị xe đụng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã thật sự chưa từng có lúc nào không đáng ghét hết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nợ ơn nghĩa Triệu tứ gia, nhưng tôi chưa từng nợ Triệu Long gã.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em nói một câu đi xem nào!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Không việc gì, về đi, anh quên cho Hamm ăn, nó nghịch loạn trong nhà lên rồi. Đợi chút nữa em gọi cho giám đốc Vương, thuê người làm đến dọn dẹp.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ngăn lối tôi, mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, em muốn nổi cáu thì nổi cáu đi? Ông ghét nhất nhìn cái kiểu này của em. Mẹ nó, chưa bao giờ thấy ai yếu vía như em…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia đã nói với tôi rồi, ông ấy nuôi tôi, là bởi vì ngày ấy tâm trạng tốt, ngày sinh tháng đẻ của tôi cũng khá đẹp. Sau đó ông ấy không đuổi tôi đi, là bởi vì Triệu công tử kiên quyết phủ nhận là tôi mồi chài Triệu công tử. Triệu tứ gia bảo ông ấy cũng chẳng tin Triệu công tử nói, ông ấy chỉ tin rằng người có thể bán đứng phiếu điểm của Triệu công tử vì khóa piano là tôi, cũng có thể vì tiền mà bán đứng chính bản thân mình. Mà nếu Triệu công tử thích, thì Triệu tứ gia đành phải đồng ý. Nếu tôi không biết điều, vậy thì đừng trách Triệu tứ gia không nể mặt Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi rất ghét Triệu công tử, bởi vì cái gì gã cũng có, có người bố vô cùng yêu thương gã, có gia thế hiển hách, ngay đến con chó tôi nuôi cũng càng thân với gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Còn tôi ngoài gã ra, hai bàn tay trắng, ngay cả tự do và dũng cảm cũng chẳng có.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Những lời Kim Tiên Nhi đã mắng tôi thật ra không hề sai.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Mẹ… Em khóc cái gì! Tay họ Lâm đã làm cái gì?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Tôi ghét anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Ngày nào em chẳng ghét anh, ông ăn miếng sô-cô-la của em em cũng ghét, màu tất ông đi không hợp ý em em cũng bảo ông đáng ghét, em trông ông đâu đâu cũng gai mắt, vậy thì em còn ở với ông làm gì!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Lão gia nói, trừ phi anh chơi đủ rồi, nếu không dù tôi chết rồi ông ấy cũng thiêu tôi tặng cho anh.”</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật ra tôi không muốn nhìn thấy Triệu công tử đau khổ như vậy, bởi vì mỗi lần gã đau khổ là Triệu tứ gia sẽ hỏi tôi vì đâu ngay. Nếu biết là do tôi gây ra, thì tôi sẽ bị đánh chết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cho nên tôi phải khiến Triệu công tử vui lên một chút, chí ít đừng để đêm nay gã đi tìm Triệu tứ gia để cãi nhau. Đợi đến sáng mai lại nói, ngày nào gã chẳng tức giận, nhưng mỗi lần giận bình quân không quá năm tiếng, đến sáng mai là ổn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng hôm nay tôi phát huy thất thường, Triệu công tử nhốt con Hamm vào phòng bếp, cũng chẳng buồn để ý tới tôi, vứt hết đám quần áo tả tơi trên sofa xuống đất, quấn áo ngủ ngủ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Xong đời, tôi sẽ bị chôn sống. Triệu tứ gia ghét nhất người khác phản bội ông ấy. Bình rượu kia của Tommy có độc.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-color">
  <em>Lảm nhảm của ney: Tui đọc ba lần, ba lần đều khóc như con Hamm. Rõ ràng hai đứa đều biết tình cảm dành cho nhau mà cứ thích chọc ngoáy nhau.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chương 10: Ăn nhiều calo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử bảo phải về nhà nói chuyện với Triệu tứ gia một chút.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo gã đừng lừa tôi, nói chuyện một chút của gã chính là nổi cáu đập đồ đạc. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ném cái điện thoại ngay tại chỗ: “Rốt cuộc là ai lừa ai?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng nhìn tôi: “Bây giờ ông không muốn nhìn thấy bản mặt em, cút ngay.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không thể rời đi từ cửa trước được, nếu như gã đi tìm Triệu tứ gia, thì chỉ e sau đó gã thật sự sẽ không nhìn thấy tôi nữa, tôi sẽ bị Triệu tứ gia chôn sống. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nhanh chóng khóa trái cửa, vứt chìa khóa ra ngoài qua cửa sổ. Dù sao điện thoại cũng bị gã ném vỡ rồi, không gọi được người đến nhặt chìa khóa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nhìn tôi một chốc, quay người bò từ cửa sổ ra ngoài. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người xưa sơ ý mất Kinh Châu, tôi sơ ý đánh mất hơi thở của chính mình. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-small-font-size">
  <em>[0] Sơ ý mất Kinh Châu: Là một điển cố TQ. Thời Đông Hán, TQ chia làm mười ba châu, trong đó có Kinh Châu. Đây là ngã ba đất nước, là địa điểm quan trọng về quân sự nên các thế lực đều tranh giành để có được nó. Sau trận Xích Bích, Lưu Bị để Quan Vũ ở lại trấn thủ Kinh Châu, nhưng do y đuổi đánh Tào Tháo ở Phàn Thành, nên bị Tôn Quyền nhân dịp này sai Lữ Mông chiếm mất ba quận trong châu. Từ đây điển cố này ý chỉ vì sự sơ suất mà gây ra sai lầm lớn.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi trơ mắt nhìn gã bò từ cửa sổ ra ngoài, dăm ba bước đã nhảy xuống tầng một. Lúc trước đáng lẽ tôi phải chọn tầng sáu chứ không phải tầng hai, thế chí ít còn có thể dọa gã một chút. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cũng bò từ cửa sổ ra ngoài, nói chung tôi không thể để gã đi tìm Triệu tứ gia được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, quát tôi: “Quay vào! Ông chỉ đi nhặt cái chìa khóa!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh về thì em mới về.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã cũng biết mất mặt, ngó quanh, nhặt được chìa khóa xong là bước như bay về liền.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Xuống!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi leo từ cửa sổ xuống, nói: “Tối hôm qua em uống say.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ngồi trên sô pha, cười lạnh nói: “Say rượu mới nói thật.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đây chính là nguyên nhân tôi không thích đi dự tiệc với gã. Tôi chỉ sợ mình say rượu lại không kìm được làm thịt gã, mười tám tuổi như thế cũng là do tôi uống nhiều rượu mà ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Xin lỗi, lần sau em sẽ không thế nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã nói: “Tôi đi nói rõ với bố, làm em cút. Làm như tôi thèm khát em lắm không bằng, thèm em động một tý là đau hết chỗ này đến chỗ kia à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em sẽ bị chôn sống mất.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng nhìn tôi: “Có phải em cảm thấy nhà tôi toàn kẻ bắt dân lành làm đĩ hay không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Em rất biết ơn lão gia, thật.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ôm chặt gã kéo về sau cản lại, nhưng không kéo nổi, bị gã kéo ra ngoài.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chúng tôi mặc áo ngủ đi dép lê về nhà chính.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia cười ha ha: “Tai mấy đứa thính thật!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử đều không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba vuốt ve bụng dưới phẳng của bà, khẽ cười vẻ đầy tình mẫu tử: “Mẹ con đúng là có cảm ứng, có lần Tiểu Long ở xa bị bệnh mà em cũng mơ thấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ồ, thì ra là dì Mười Ba có thai.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Con cũng vừa mới biết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lòng tôi chợt lạnh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia hỏi: “Thế vậy hai đứa vác cái bộ dạng như vậy về làm gì? Tôi đã nói với anh bao nhiêu lần, nhà họ Triệu ta phải có thể diện, là thể diện đấy. Nhất Tâm à, con hiểu chuyện hơn thằng Long, thì con phải quản nó tý, tại sao con cũng hùa theo nó?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cau mày: “Em ấy quản thế đếch nào được!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba nói gã: “Ăn nói với bố con kiểu gì thế?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhẫn nhịn, nói: “Con có chuyện muốn nói với bố, nói riêng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi căng thẳng nhìn gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nhìn thoáng qua tôi: “Nhất Tâm con đưa bà ấy về nghỉ đi, chút nữa thì đến phòng sách.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chỉ còn chút thời gian sống ngắn ngủi, đưa dì Mười Ba về xong sẽ mất mạng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đến phòng sách, đẩy cửa ra, liền thấy Triệu công tử ngồi đưa lưng về phía tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia hỏi tôi: “Biết là chuyện gì không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi giữ im lặng, bởi vì mỗi một câu nói của tôi đều là lời khai trước tòa. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không kìm được, nói: “Con không muốn “ngủ” cậu ta nữa, mà cậu ta không chịu đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nhìn tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nổi giận: “Tiên sư nó, nhà mình nhặt cậu ta về mà còn thật sự nghĩ là vợ con đấy à? Con không muốn chơi nữa cũng không vứt được? Bố, bố nhìn cậu ta làm gì, thật sự con muốn bỏ cậu ta còn phải được cậu ta đồng ý à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia hỏi tôi: “Sao lại cãi nhau.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi trả lời: “Con không biết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư! Em lại bảo không biết? Không phải tôi đã nói với em rồi sao, tôi ngán lắm rồi, em lấy tiền rồi cút đi nhé?”, gã lại nói với Triệu tứ gia, “Cậu ta còn đánh cả Kim Tiên Nhi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia chỉnh đốn gã: “Ban đầu chính mày nhất quyết…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Chơi chán rồi.” Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói, “Cậu ta lớn tuổi rồi, lấy chút tiền đi đi thôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia biết tính Triệu công tử, cảm thấy nhất định gã sẽ hối hận. Bởi vậy ông cũng không thật sự để tôi đi, chỉ bảo để hai chúng tôi bình tĩnh một chút. Chủ yếu là để Triệu công tử bình tĩnh một chút. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia giữ một mình tôi ở lại, mãi lâu mà không nói một lời, ông ấy chờ tôi nói.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nói cũng chết, chi bằng không nói, tôi tuyệt đối không mở miệng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng, Triệu tứ gia nói: “Làm người phải biết tích phúc, phúc của con rất lớn đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi im lặng gật đầu.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia còn nói: “Thiếu ăn thiếu mặc con à?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Không thiếu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nói: “Vậy thì đừng làm nhiều công việc như vậy, thằng Long nó thích có người ở cạnh, mà con thì suốt ngày mất hút.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Con biết rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nói: “Nó đang tức, trước tiên con đừng đụng vào nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Con biết rồi.”</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không thích nhà chính nên vẫn quay lại căn hộ. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã hỏi tôi: “Em còn đi theo làm gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thu dọn hành lý.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã lạnh lùng nhìn tôi. Tôi không có hành lý gì cả, chỉ ôm Hamm định đi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Chó của tôi, thả xuống.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Hamm là do em nhặt về.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Mẹ bà nó em còn do tôi nhặt đây này, thả chó của tôi xuống!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thả Hamm xuống, cũng không biết mình muốn thu dọn hành lý những gì.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử viết một tấm chi phiếu: “Cầm rồi cút đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nói thì có thể bị cho là làm ra vẻ, nhưng lúc này tôi lại không muốn cút. Tôi không biết mình có thể đi chỗ nào, phòng này là tôi thuê mà, chó cũng là tôi nhặt, phí điện nước cũng là tôi nhờ Kim Tiên Nhi nộp hộ. Đây là nhà tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ, không phải hôm nào em cũng muốn cút sao hả? Cút nhanh lên một chút! Thằng A thằng B gì đó em thích ấy đi tìm bọn chúng đi, cút cút cút!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba có thai rồi, sau này Triệu công tử không phải con út cưng nữa. Đến cả anh Năm gã cũng phải tị nạnh thì không chừng, gã còn định bóp chết em trai hoặc em gái cùng bố cùng mẹ mất. Thảm kịch luân lý đấy.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi muốn bảo tôi không đi lắm, nhưng từ đầu chí cuối lại không thể mở lời. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi muốn tự do và độc lập, tôi khát vọng lòng tự trọng và bình đẳng. Tôi không thích Triệu công tử, gã luôn luôn rất đáng ghét.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bỗng nhớ đến khi thi chạy marathon, gã vượt lên đầu cách ở đằng xa, nhưng lại dừng trước vạch đích quay đầu lại nhìn tôi. Gã hỏi tôi có muốn đứng nhất không, nếu muốn thì gã để tôi chạy trước. Tôi chạy muốn tắt thở, còn gã lại hời hợt như vậy, chẳng mảy may để ý. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nghĩ thứ gì gã muốn gã đều đạt được một cách nhàn tênh (trừ thành tích thi cử và các loại tài năng cần dùng đến đầu óc), cho nên gã cứ luôn không quý trọng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ghét Triệu công tử. </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chuyển ra ngoài ở, hỏi mượn bạn bè một ít tiền, thuê một căn phòng. Đến khi trả lương là tôi có thể trả nợ được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Không có Triệu công tử, cuộc sống của tôi rất tốt. Mỗi ngày thừa ra rất nhiều thời gian, có thể làm được thêm một vài việc. Tôi thích công việc, chỉ có công việc mới có thể làm tôi cảm giác mình là một con người độc lập, mà không phải là thứ đồ chơi đáng thương.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi đến tìm tôi, cậu ta hỏi tôi đã xảy ra chuyện gì, cậu ta kể Triệu công tử đánh cậu ta một trận rồi buộc cậu ta phải nhận là tôi đánh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chỉ đành xin lỗi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “Không sao, tôi cũng tẩn anh ta một trận.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi: “…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi còn nói: “Tôi không dùng nhiều sức, anh không phải đau lòng đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không đau lòng bất kỳ ai trong hai người, tôi đau lòng là bởi tôi có thể bị chôn sống bất kỳ lúc nào. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cực kỳ muốn cầu xin hai người bọn họ hãy tha cho tôi một con đường sống. </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Một tháng sau, tôi nhìn thấy Triệu công tử ở trên đường. Gã đang dắt Hamm đi dạo, dắt chó của tôi. Thực chất mà nói, là cô gái bên cạnh gã đang dắt chó của tôi đi dạo, còn gã thì lạnh lùng ăn sô-cô-la. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hai tháng sau, tôi nhìn thấy Triệu công tử ở công viên, gã đang cho Hamm chơi trò ném đĩa, con Hamm của tôi. Thực chất mà nói, là cậu trai bên cạnh gã đang chơi ném đĩa với Hamm của tôi, Triệu công tử ở cạnh đang lạnh lùng ăn sô-cô-la. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ba tháng sau, tôi thấy triệu công tử ở tiệc của Triệu tứ gia, gã vẫn đang lạnh lùng ăn sô-cô-la. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã không thể tiếp tục ăn sô-cô-la được. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba nói với tôi: “Nhất Tâm à, Tiểu Long không thể ăn nữa đâu, nó béo là một chuyện, chứ nó ra ngoài toàn đi dép, đầu không chải, quần áo mặc liên thiên. Con có biết đến kem dưỡng ẩm nó cũng không bôi hay không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nghĩ gã béo vẫn là vấn đề quan trọng nhất.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Anh Cả nói với tôi: “Nhất Tâm, bất kể hai đứa xảy ra chuyện gì, thì ít nhất cũng đừng để nó ngồi ở đó trông như thằng du côn thổ phỉ vậy, bảo nó cạo râu tý đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không dám nói thẳng ra là: chứ nhà họ Triệu không phải du côn thổ phỉ à…</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nói với tôi: “Đi lấy sô-cô-la của nó đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tranh ăn với miệng hổ!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đi đến cạnh Triệu công tử, nói: “Lão gia bảo muốn anh giao sô-cô-la ra đây.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng tiếp tục ăn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi quay lại bên cạnh Triệu tứ gia, nói: “Anh ấy không chịu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nói: “Vậy thì tôi đánh chết chó của con, rồi lại đánh chết con sau.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hamm vô tội, nó không hề biết gì hết. Đánh chết nó là được rồi, đừng có đánh chết tôi chứ!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-medium-gray-color has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <em>
    <s>=:))) con sen có tâm nhất hệ mặt trời.</s>
  </em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lại đến cạnh Triệu công tử, nói: “Lão gia bảo anh mà không đưa sô-cô-la cho em, ông ấy sẽ đánh chết Hamm!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó! Nhát với chả hãi chết quách em luôn đi! Mẹ! Chỉ biết bắt nạt ông đây! Mẹ bà nó! Cút!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không thể cút được, Triệu tứ gia đang nhìn chằm chằm tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh ăn nhiều sô-cô-la không tốt cho cơ thể, hơn nữa bây giờ anh quá mập rồi. Tại sao dự tiệc anh lại đi dép lê với đồ thể thao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó! Đây là quần áo đi ra ngoài của tôi được chưa! Ông đây tốn một trăm đồng đồng bạc trắng mua nó, em tưởng không có em thì đến quần áo ông cũng không mua à? Em là cái thá gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mẹ nó, gã lại bị lừa tiền rồi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, vốn dĩ ông đã đếch thích mặc đồ tây, đeo cà vạt, đi giày da rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không đừng được mới nói: “Anh mập quá rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Liên quan quái gì đến em!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Tối đến anh xoay người sẽ đè chết Hamm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Con chó ghẻ, đè chết thì hầm, ngày nào cũng kêu. Mẹ nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Anh không muốn nuôi thì trả lại em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Đấy là chó của ông!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Em chỉ nuôi một tuần lễ thôi. Hiệu trưởng trước đây đã đồng ý giúp đề cử em đi nước ngoài du học. Học ở trường trước đây em muốn đến, nên sau này không được gặp lại Hamm nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nhìn tôi một lát, nói: “Em sẽ bị bố tôi chôn sống.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Anh đưa sô-cô-la cho em, thì em sẽ không bị.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lấy sô-cô-la đưa cho Triệu tứ gia, cũng không nói gì.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chôn sống thì chôn sống đi, nói không chừng tôi có thể tẩu thoát. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia không nhìn lầm tôi, tôi là một người vì để đạt được mục đích mà không chừa thủ đoạn nào. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chỉ là tôi không gặp được Hamm, Triệu công tử không cho tôi gặp nó. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nghi có lẽ Hamm đã bị gã hầm rồi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thế là tôi bỏ ra một buổi, đứng ở dưới lầu căn hộ, huýt sáo bằng tay. Hamm của tôi lập tức nằm sấp trên mặt thủy tinh vẫy đuôi, ra sức mà vẫy đuôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ba giây sau, Hamm bị một bàn tay ôm đi. Rèm cửa sổ đóng lại. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hách Đạt đã phản bội tôi, rõ ràng y đã bảo hôm nay ban ngày Triệu công tử không ở nhà. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không có gì cả, Hamm không phải của tôi, trợ lý của Triệu công tử cũng là của Triệu công tử rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử cũng không phải là của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chỉ có tự do giang cánh tay đón lấy thân tôi vào lòng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi sẽ ngụp lặn vào tự do, hoặc là bùn đất. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Không thì tôi sẽ ngồi lên du thuyền tiến về phía bên kia bờ đại dương. Hoặc, tôi sẽ bị Triệu tứ gia cho chìm vào đáy biển.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-color">
  <em>Lảm nhảm của ney: Câm nín và tiếp tục khóc như con Hamm.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chương 11: Xúi giục bỏ trốn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi sắp đi rồi, vấn đề duy nhất là phải tránh được sự truy sát của Triệu tứ gia. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngày hôm ấy, thuyền sẽ rời bến lúc hai rưỡi chiều. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Năm rưỡi sáng tôi đã dậy. Tôi bỏ gọn thư tài liệu và chi phí, ngoài ra cũng không còn gì khác, hòng tránh người khác nghi ngờ làm hỏng chuyện chạy trốn.  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ăn sáng và dọn dẹp nhà cửa xong liền chuẩn bị đi. Tôi đã dặn bạn, mấy ngày nữa bạn tôi sẽ qua thu dọn hành lý và trả phòng thuê cho tôi. Hoặc cũng có thể là giúp tôi dọn di vật.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi vừa mở cửa đã trông thấy Triệu công tử. Gã đã gầy trở lại, mặc đồ tây đi giày da của tôi, thắt cà vạt của tôi, đội luôn mũ của tôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã muốn bàn chuyện với tôi một chút. Tôi đành đồng ý nói chuyện với gã xíu. </p><p class="has-text-align-center">*<br/>* *</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử tới một tiệm cà phê. Hai người nhìn nhau làm thinh, hết sức lúng túng. </p><p>Qua lúc lâu sau, gã để một tờ chi phiếu lên bàn: “Có thể nhận tiền ở nước ngoài, bố tôi cũng không điều tra ra được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em không thể nhận được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em không nhận cũng phải nhận.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Cám ơn anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã còn nói: “Một lát nữa tôi đưa em qua đó, em cứ giả bộ là đã làm lành với tôi rồi.” </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi thoáng ngẩn ra. </p><p>“Đừng quay đầu lại nhìn, bố tôi đã nghe được phong thanh.”</p><p>Tôi nhìn gã.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã cúi đầu uống cà phê, mắng tôi: “Mẹ! Cái thứ này uống chẳng ngon tý nào. Em cút là tốt rồi, ông chúa ghét uống thứ này. Mẹ em, cái gì cũng phải theo mốt, cút nhanh lên.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đến giờ phút này mà gã vẫn phải mắng tôi mới chịu. Điều này làm tôi hết sức tức giận, tôi đứng bật dậy lướt qua bàn nắm cà vạt Triệu công tử, hôn vào miệng gã.</p><p>Qua một lúc lâu tôi mới thả gã ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã yên lặng nhìn tôi một lát, nói: “Một người đi rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau đó gã nắm cà vạt của tôi, hôn lên miệng tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Qua một lúc lâu gã mới thả tôi ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã yên lặng nhìn tôi một lát, nói: “Lại thêm một người đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Như thế chậm quá.” Tôi đưa ra một lời đề nghị có vẻ khả thi, “Trên tầng là khách sạn, chúng ta đi lên. Nói không chừng bọn họ sẽ đi nhanh hơn.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử không nói một lời, lập tức nắm tay tôi đi tìm thang máy.</p><p class="has-text-align-center">*<br/>* *</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chúng tôi thuê phòng, đi vào rồi này nọ nọ kia. Trong cà phê có chứa chất kích thích thần kinh, quả là không được uống nhiều. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đợi đến khi tỉnh táo lại, chúng tôi đều hết sức lúng túng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ngồi ở đầu giường hút thuốc, tôi im lặng nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay. </p><p>Đã hai giờ bốn mươi lăm phút.</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Chắc bọn họ đã đi hết.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Im.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Một lát sau tôi nói: “Ý trời.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Ồ, thế à.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bảo: “Em muốn gặp Hamm một chút, tiện cũng cầm mấy bộ quần áo. Em nghỉ việc ở hãng buôn rồi, phải tìm việc làm khác.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Ừm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Chắc sẽ không làm “bạn” anh hiểu lầm chứ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Tôi không có bạn.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Cô gái dắt Hamm đi dạo đó…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Con gái bạn chơi bài của mẹ tôi, không biết tại sao lại thích dắt chó đi dạo, dở người.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lại nói: “Còn cậu trai chơi ném đĩa với Hamm…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại đáp: “Cháu của bạn học của anh Cả, không biết tại sao lại thích ném đĩa với chó, dở người.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Có thể là muốn lừa tiền của tôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Người bán quần áo cho anh và Kim Tiên Nhi mới muốn lừa tiền của anh. Còn những người đó là muốn lừa “người” anh. Sự khác biệt trong đó hết sức vi diệu, mong anh hãy hiểu rõ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Tôi biết, tôi biết bọn họ muốn lừa tôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Đúng vậy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử liếc tôi một cái. Tôi giả đò không biết.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em cũng lừa tôi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Chuyện giữa anh và em không thể bảo là lừa được, mà là trao đổi chưa tới nơi tới chốn.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Ờ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kiểu gì cũng vẫn rất lúng túng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử tiếp tục hút thuốc, tôi tiếp tục ngắm trần nhà.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi với Triệu công tử trả phòng, đi đến chợ mua thức ăn, cùng nhau về nhà trọ. Đang đi trên đường thì bỗng nhiên bị người gọi lại: “Nhất Tâm! Tôi tìm em lâu quá đi mất!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nhìn người nọ: “Hiệu trưởng Tôn…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi có lỗi với hiệu trưởng Tôn, ông ấy nhiệt tình giúp đỡ tôi đi du học như vậy mà tôi lại trễ giờ. Đúng là ý trời. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hiệu trưởng Tôn thở ra một hơi, nói: “Tôi còn tưởng không đuổi kịp cơ, cũng may lại nghe người ta nói vì du thuyền lùi lịch khởi hành, sáng sớm mai mới đi, nên nhanh chóng đi tìm em. Em giúp tôi một việc nhé, mang hộ tôi quyển sách này cho bạn của tôi là giáo sư Smith. Quyển sách này rất khó tìm, tôi sợ gửi lại mất giữa chừng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng thầy ấy: “Mẹ! Mất thì mua lại quyển khác chứ chết à?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hiệu trưởng Tôn kinh ngạc nhìn Triệu công tử: “Sao cậu lại nói chuyện như thế? Cậu…, hình như cậu cũng là học sinh mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng thầy Tôn: “Ông đây không phải học sinh của ông từ đời tám oánh nào rồi! Liên quan quái gì đến ông!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Im miệng. Xin lỗi hiệu trưởng, đừng chấp người ít học như anh ta. Thầy cứ đưa sách cho em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hiệu trưởng Tôn thấy Triệu công tử có vẻ hung dữ, đưa sách cho tôi rồi lập tức đi ngay.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử đứng trên đường, lại rơi vào tình cảnh lúng túng xấu hổ. </p><p>Tôi nói: “Ý trời.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ý trời ủng hộ tôi theo đuổi tự do.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Em còn được đi gặp Hamm một lần cuối không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng đáp: “Ờ.”</p><p class="has-text-align-center">*<br/>* *</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi chỉ gặp Hamm một lần thật, vì Hamm còn chưa kịp đến gần tôi đã bị Triệu công tử nhốt vào phòng bếp.</p><p>Sau đó tôi với Triệu công tử này nọ nọ kia, từ phòng khách đến phòng ngủ</p><p class="has-text-align-center">*<br/>* *</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đêm đã khuya, tôi tỉnh dậy ra phòng khách uống nước, tiện thể cho Hamm ăn, nhân tiện cũng xem qua mấy quyển sách của tôi. Những quyển sách giống nhau y đúc mà Triệu công tử tặng tôi được tôi trưng trên kệ ở phòng khách. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không mở ra đọc. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đứng yên một lúc rồi quay về phòng ngủ, trông thấy Triệu công tử ngồi ở đầu giường ăn một viên sô-cô-la.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi quỳ trên giường, lại gần cướp đi nửa viên sô-cô-la. Không phải tôi không biết đức tính khiêm tốn tốt đẹp đâu nhé, mà là vì người có thể cướp sô-cô-la từ trong miệng Triệu công tử chỉ có mình tôi thôi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi ăn hết sô-cô-la, sờ sờ cơ bụng của Triệu công tử, đột nhiên nảy ra một ý nghĩ táo bạo.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi Triệu công tử: “Đã có ai rủ anh bỏ trốn bao giờ chưa?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi tôi: “Chó của ông thì tính sao bây giờ?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nghĩ Kim Tiên Nhi hẳn nên có được một chút kỷ niệm từ cuộc tình này, ví dụ như một con cún quấn người chẳng hạn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử khó chịu nói: “Nhưng đấy là chó của ông.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Du thuyền không cho chó lên.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vẫn nói: “Nhưng đó là chó của ông.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã thực sự rất đáng ghét.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thế thì anh ở lại mà nuôi chó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Gần đây Kim Tiên Nhi rất biết điều, cậu ta nên được thưởng một vài thứ.”</p><p> </p><p>Sáng sớm sáu giờ, Kim Tiên Nhi mặc áo ngủ mở cửa ra nhận được một con cún đáng yêu, cậu ta mỉm cười nói một chữ: “Fuck.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Thank you and I love you.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Ông nghe hiểu hai câu này đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify"> Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “You don’t know how I love you.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Cậu nói cái gì đó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi đóng cửa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi tôi: “Cậu ta nói cái gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Cậu ấy nói cậu ấy sẽ chăm sóc tốt Hamm. Người cậu ấy thích chính là anh, nhưng cậu ấy sẵn lòng chúc hai ta hạnh phúc. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Đồ thần kinh.”</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song kế hoạch của tôi và Triệu công tử vẫn bị lần ra manh mối.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngay khi tôi và gã lên thuyền, thì đám đông nhốn nháo lên, chú Đại Lực dẫn người hùng hổ xông đến: “Tiểu Long cháu không được manh động! Không được tin lời Khâu Nhất Tâm! Đây cũng đâu phải lần đầu tiên nó “bán” cháu! Bố cháu sắp đến rồi! Tỉnh lại đi cháu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi cầm tay Triệu công tử lập tức chen vào trong đám người. Thuyền sắp sửa chạy rồi, một khi chúng tôi đến nước ngoài thì Triệu tứ gia khó có thể làm gì được tôi nữa. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chú Đại Lực gào thét như đứt từng khúc ruột: “Khâu Nhất Tâm cái thằng đểu cáng vong ân phụ nghĩa! Tiểu Long cháu đừng để nó lừa! Khâu Nhất Tâm mặt dày! Tiểu Long cháu đi lạ nước lạ cái Khâu Nhất Tâm không có tiền sẽ bán cháu đấy!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi vừa túm Triệu công tử chạy vừa nói với gã: “Không đâu, em sẽ không bán anh. Chi phiếu hôm qua anh đưa em em còn để trong quần áo. Mẹ anh cũng sắp sinh rồi, anh sẽ không phải con út cưng nữa. Bọn họ cũng sẽ không thương anh nhất nữa đâu. Chỉ có em thương anh nhất, em cũng không sinh con được, cho nên em sẽ thương anh cả đời.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chú Đại Lực la hét một cách hết sức đau đớn: “Tiểu Long cháu không biết nói tiếng nước ngoài! Khâu Nhất Tâm cái thằng khốn nạn! Tiểu Long cháu không biết nói tiếng nước ngoài qua bển biết sống thế nào hả, Khâu Nhất Tâm đâu hề quan tâm đến cháu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Triệu Long em yêu anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử trở tay túm ngược lại tôi, rồi bỏ chạy còn nhanh hơn cả tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Rủi ro khi nuôi con quả là lớn, cho ăn cho uống nuôi nó trưởng thành, sơ sểnh một cái là sẽ bị đàn ông lừa mất. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Pằng” một tiếng súng vang lên, đám đông chen chúc chợt lặng yên, rồi hú hét ầm lên. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Lại “Pằng” một tiếng nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đoàn người yên tĩnh lại, cảnh sát đua nhau chạy tới, nhưng không ai dám làm gì người nổ súng là Triệu tứ gia hết. Chỉ cười giải thích với ông là súng dễ cướp cò thì tốt hơn nên cất kỹ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lôi tôi ra sau.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Mẹ mày Triệu Long! Quay về đây cho ông!” Triệu tứ gia mắng hai chúng tôi, “Khâu Nhất Tâm mày cũng xéo về đây cho ông.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Bố, sang đến bên kia chúng con sẽ gọi điện về cho!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Gọi điện cái tiên sư mày! Quay về đây cho ông! Khâu Nhất Tâm!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Con đã bảo bố đừng có mắng em ấy! Bố muốn mắng thì mắng con đây này, em ấy có quyết được quái gì đâu!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Triệu Long mẹ nhà mày, mày ăn cây táo rào cây sung! Hôm nay ông sẽ đập chết mày!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Quả nhiên các người có mới nới tôi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Mẹ sư mày nói gì đó?!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Bố mẹ sinh em bé thì tôi không phải út cưng nữa rồi!”</p><p>“Mẹ mày hơn hai mươi tuổi còn cưng cái sư cha! Bố mày bằng tuổi mày đã có tận mấy đứa rồi!”</p><p>Tôi thắng rồi. Triệu công tử ghét nhất mấy đứa con khác của Triệu tứ gia. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lòng, gã quyết chí, túm tôi tiếp tục lao lên thuyền. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia gào bảo muốn bắn chết gã. Chú Đại Lực lại mau mải hợp sức với người khác giữ ông lại: “Tứ gia ngài tỉnh táo lại điiii. Lỡ như bắn lệch không trúng Khâu Nhất Tâm lại trúng Tiểu Long thì sao…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi với Triệu công tử nhân cơ hội này lên thuyền một cách thuận lợi. Thuyền cũng phát ra tiếng còi hơi khởi hành, cầu thang lên tàu chầm chậm thu vào. Đám người Triệu tứ gia chỉ có thể trợn trừng mắt nhìn chúng tôi đi xa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử đều cực kỳ ngượng, tôi hỏi gã: “Anh có mang sổ chép số điện thoại của nhà không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, có em để làm gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Anh còn mắng em nữa là lúc không có tiền em sẽ bán anh, chúng mình không có nhiều tiền đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã hỏi: “Chi phiếu đâu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Bỏ trong quần áo mặc hôm qua rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Thế quần áo đâu?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Không biết bị anh ném ở đâu nữa.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Mẹ nó!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Em đã bảo anh còn mắng em là em bán anh đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Ông muốn xuống thuyền.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Thế thì anh chỉ còn đường nhảy xuống bơi vào bờ thôi. Mà anh nhảy thật là chết, Triệu Long em sẽ không bán anh, em yêu anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhìn tôi một lúc lâu, rồi chúng tôi ôm nhau. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Tạm thời anh không được may đám quần áo đắt đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Vốn dĩ cũng không ai bảo đẹp, anh mặc đồ của em mới có người khen đẹp.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Đến lúc đó chúng ta có thể nhờ người hỏi số điện thoại của nhà. Em sẽ dạy anh tiếng nước ngoài, em làm ba công việc, em nuôi gia đình mình. Em đã muốn nuôi gia đình mình lâu lắm rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Bố anh tức nửa năm thôi, rồi sẽ sai chú Đại Lực gửi tiền cho anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hai đứa tôi lại ôm nhau lần nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Rủi ro chuyện nuôi con quả là lớn, cho ăn cho uống nuôi nó trưởng thành như vậy, sơ sểnh một cái là sẽ giúp đàn ông lừa tiền của nhà mình.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng dù thế nào thì chúng tôi cũng đã đạt được thứ chúng tôi muốn. Cuộc sống mới của chúng tôi, thế giới mới của chúng tôi, tự do của chúng tôi, độc lập của chúng tôi,…</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Du thuyền đột nhiên dừng trên mặt sông, lẳng lặng dừng thật lâu. Song con người lại không thể yên lặng được, mọi người bắt đầu chất vấn nguyên nhân.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mười lăm phút sau, thuyền trưởng nói mới đây đất nước kia nổ ra chiến tranh, ông ta được lệnh là cấm không cho chạy tiếp, phải trả tất cả các du học sinh quay về.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Trái tim tôi lạnh lẽo, vì đất nước kia, và cũng vì tính mạng của tôi và Triệu công tử.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Rủi ro của chuyện bỏ trốn quả là lớn thật, sơ sểnh một cái là sẽ bị chôn sống. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tại sao lại có chiến tranh và giết chóc cơ chứ.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-color">
  <em>Lảm nhảm của ney: Chỉ cần em nói em yêu anh, thì em muốn gì anh cũng chiều =:))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chương 12: Bỏ trốn thất bại</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Hay là chúng ta nhảy xuống, chưa biết chừng còn một đường sống. Chứ lúc bố anh giận sẽ đánh chết người.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Im miệng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Mẹ nó, tại em hết. Em cả ngày lẫn đêm toàn lắm sự.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em đâu ép anh theo em đến.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáp: “Đến chó của ông em cũng đã tặng cho người khác.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em với anh đều sắp chết đến nơi rồi, không cần quan tâm chó đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Mẹ sư, lần nào em cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm gì, cứ mặc ông đây lo tất. Nuôi chó là em đòi nuôi, nuôi được hai ngày liền thảy cho anh nuôi. “Ngủ” cũng là em đòi “ngủ”, ngủ xong lại nói tư tưởng mới xã hội mới, luân lý đạo đức mới, mới mới cái cóc khô!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Lúc đấy em uống say nhận lầm người.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi: “Mẹ tiên sư chu vi trăm dặm xung quanh còn ai tên Triệu Long nữa? Mà em rên “Triệu Long” hết nửa buổi tối.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Im, em thấy lão gia rồi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đám Triệu tứ gia vẫn luôn đợi trên bến tàu chưa đi, thấy du thuyền quay lại, thì lại càng không đi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em sẽ bị bố anh đánh chết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Triệu Long anh bảo vệ em đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi: “Trên thuyền có điện thoại được không?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Em không nhớ số dì Mười Ba.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói; “Mẹ sư nó, lần này bị em hại chết rồi, anh cũng sẽ bị bố anh đánh chết. Mỗi lần anh bị bố đánh toàn là do em hại, mẹ nó.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Những lúc như thế này chúng ta phải đoàn kết.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thật ra thì em nhớ số của Kim Tiên Nhi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Xuống thuyền ông bóp chết em!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đâu có cố ý nhớ, có một khoảng thời gian Kim Tiên Nhi viết một bản nhạc phổ cho số điện thoại của mình, cứ trông thấy tôi là hát. Mà giọng của Kim Tiên Nhi lại nghe rất hay.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em chết đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử còn chưa xuống thuyền đã bị bắt lại. Bắt được tôi và gã xong, Triệu tứ gia mới để những người khác xuống thuyền. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử bị áp tải vào ghế sau xe. Yên lặng hồi lâu sau, chúng tôi quyết định kháng cự.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi không nên xúi giục gã bỏ trốn, tôi thì cho rằng hôm qua gã không nên đến tìm tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia đặt súng lên bảng táp-lô xe, tôi và Triệu công tử cũng lập tức bình tĩnh lại.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thật sự xin lỗi lão gia, con thật lòng với anh Long.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Không liên quan gì đến em ấy, em ấy không bắt được con, là tự con muốn làm như vậy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia nói: “Im miệng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và Triệu công tử quỳ trong phòng sách, bị đánh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ôm tôi nên chủ yếu là gã bị đánh. Gã vẫn còn mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, em cản giúp anh chút đi xem nào! Đau khiếp, bố ơi, nhẹ nhẹ thôi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi sợ đau, mà Triệu tứ gia đánh tôi chắc chắc là ác hơn đánh Triệu công tử. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Triệu Long, em yêu anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư, tránh gọn vào đừng nhúc nhích. Bị đánh trúng bây giờ!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chú Đại Lực mắng tôi: “Khâu Nhất Tâm cái thằng khốn kiếp!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng lại chú ấy: “Chú mới khốn… Bố, con đau! Lại đánh vào thịt rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia mắng gã: “Mày là thiếu đòn, bố đánh mày ít, chiều mày quá rồi! Hôm nay bố đánh chết bỏ thằng ranh mày, mẹ cái thằng Triệu Long…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“Mẹ Triệu Long làm sao nào?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi dùng tinh thần nói với Triệu công tử hãy chịu đựng, chúng ta có hy vọng được cứu rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba chưa thấy người đã thấy tiếng: “Ôi Long của mẹ! Mẹ đã khổ suốt một ngày mới sinh ra con! Sớm biết mẹ sinh con ra để bị đánh bị khổ thì mẹ sinh con làm gì! Lão gia ông đánh đi! Đánh tôi trước này! Tôi không dạy con trai ông cho tử tế! Ông đánh nó cũng không ăn thua, đánh tôi đây này, tránh việc lại không dạy được đứa con tiếp theo này của ông! Dù sao bên ngoài đầy rẫy các cô trẻ tuổi! Nữ sinh tốt nghiệp trường Tây tất nhiên là tốt hơn nhiều, biết dạy con hơn cái loại phụ nữ xã hội cũ lạc hậu mười mấy tuổi đã trèo cửa sổ bỏ trốn theo người ta làm vợ lẽ là tôi nhiều! Bỏ trốn theo trai phải bị ngâm lồng heo, tôi nên bị ngâm từ lâu rồi, cũng đã không sinh ra một thằng ranh chọc lão gia ông phải tức rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia tiến thoái lưỡng nan, nghiêm mặt: “Rõ là bị em chiều thành hư còn gì, ai bảo em về? Không phải em đang ở bệnh viện chờ sinh hay sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba nói: “Mẹ con có cảm ứng, Triệu Long của tôi bị đánh một chút là tôi cũng đau một chút. Triệu Long nếu con bị đánh chết thì cứ trách mẹ không dạy dỗ con tử tế, kiếp sau…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia đanh mặt lại hỏi bà: “Kiếp sau làm sao?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dì Mười Ba sờ bụng, bình tĩnh nói: “Tôi sắp sinh rồi, mau đưa tôi về bệnh viện, tôi không sinh ở nhà đâu. Lần trước sinh Triệu Long ở nhà tôi suýt chút nữa mất mạng. Nhất Tâm con cẩn thận, đừng để bọn họ đe dọa bác sĩ, mẹ nghe nói có một vài bác sĩ sẽ mượn công trả thù riêng.”</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mẹ con bình an.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ồ! Bé gái! Triệu công tử xong đời, gã chẳng những không phải con út cưng nữa, mà còn có hẳn một cô em gái. Bố mẹ gã sẽ không thương gã nữa. Nếu em gái gã chanh chua thì là láu lỉnh dễ thương, còn nếu em gái gã mà ngoan ngoãn với hiểu chuyện thì thôi gã sẽ bị vứt bỏ hoàn toàn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lặng im ngồi trên hành lang bệnh viện, không muốn chấp nhận sự thật này.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia sẽ không cho tiền gã mua những thứ quần áo xấu xí mắc tiền kia nữa. Tôi cũng sẽ không cho gã tiền mua những thứ quần áo vừa xấu xí vừa mắc tiền lại chiếm diện tích đó luôn. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thê thảm rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi mua một chai nước ngọt cho gã uống. Gã nhìn tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Mẹ anh bảo em mua cho anh, bà ấy bảo trước ba tuổi đồ em bé mặc đều là đồ anh đã dùng, anh vẫn thắng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tuy đã nói là em trai thì là vậy, nhưng giờ lại là em gái, nên mua mới hết toàn bộ.  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đời Triệu công tử thật sự tàn rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Chúng ta đã dọn ra ngoài lâu rồi mà, sau này anh có em rồi, em làm năm công việc, trừ chi phí gia dụng, tiền khác cho anh mua quần áo hết. Sau này em sẽ không chơi với em gái anh, em với anh cùng cô lập con bé.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lập tức nói: “Được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã còn là con người không vậy?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi giữ lấy tay gã, ngồi cùng gã trong hành lang yên tĩnh của bệnh viện. Con trai con gái cháu trai cháu gái của Triệu tứ gia chen chúc đầy trong căn phòng bên cạnh, cười nói hồ hởi khen con gái dì Mười Ba xinh đẹp, dễ thương lại ngoan ngoãn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật ra tôi cũng không thích bọn họ ồn ào quá. Tôi muốn cùng Triệu công tử cô lập thêm cả bọn họ nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Có mấy học sinh đi đi qua trước mặt nhìn thấy chúng tôi, bèn dừng lại hỏi về tình hình anh Ba. Bọn họ có vẻ là bạn của anh Ba, là bạn cùng phát truyền đơn trên đường kêu gọi đẩy đổ quân phiệt.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói với bọn họ là anh Ba đã đi học đại học thủ đô, bọn họ cực kỳ ủng hộ, bảo chỗ đó là trung tâm của lớp lớp nhân tài xuất hiện, tư tưởng mới xung đột vần vũ mây gió. Bọn họ cũng chuẩn bị đến đó, chỗ đó ngập tràn hy vọng, ngập tràn nhiệt tình, ngập tràn độc lập với theo đuổi tự do, bất cứ một thanh niên “mới” nào cũng hẳn nên đến chỗ đó.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi trông theo bọn họ thảo luận sôi nổi đi xa, có một cái ý tưởng bạo dạn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify"> Tôi hỏi Triệu công tử: “Đã có ai từng rủ anh…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáp. “Im miệng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đáp tiếp: “Anh không muốn lừa bố mẹ anh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại đáp: “Nhưng bọn họ lại ‘bất nhân’ trước, vậy không thể trách anh ‘bất nghĩa’ không nghe lời bọn họ được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Chờ ba tháng nữa mẹ anh hết cữ chúng ta lập tức đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Vậy nửa năm nữa chúng ta hãy đi, để dì Mười Ba bồi bổ thêm một khoảng thời gian, đừng chọc tức bà ấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Không, mẹ anh sẽ không tức giận. Ba tháng là đủ rồi, chỉ cần mẹ anh có thể đi lại để ngăn cản bố đánh chết chúng ta là chúng ta đã có thể thử dò đường một chút. Từ sau khi anh Ba với Triệu Năm bỏ trốn, càng ngày bố càng cảnh giác. Bây giờ lại càng cảnh giác với anh, có lẽ chúng ta phải thử rất nhiều lần mới thành công. Nhưng có mặt mẹ anh, ông ấy sẽ không thật sự đánh chết chúng ta, cũng lắm là đánh gãy chân với vỡ đầu như anh Ba thôi. Mấy tháng là khỏi rồi, em không phải sợ.” </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi: “…”</p><p>Tôi hơi sợ một chút.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó! Đồ yếu vía! Ông chưa bao giờ thấy ai yếu vía nhát chết hơn em đấy!”  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Anh đừng có mắng em suốt thế.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Là em thèm bị mắng! Lại còn thèm đòn!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói có giỏi thì anh đánh ngay đi này, không đánh anh theo họ tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử đương trường cởi áo khoác, cởi cúc áo xắn tay áo lên, đổ kềnh lên ghế dài. Gã bảo chỗ gã bị Triệu tứ gia đánh bắt đầu đau rồi, rất đau, đau vô cùng, đau đến không tài nào thở nổi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tại sao người ta có thể đáng ghét thành thế này được nhỉ?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đành tiếp tục bôi thuốc cho gã, gã còn đòi thổi phù phù, thổi cái khỉ nhà gã. Tôi thấy bên cạnh không có ai, bèn thổi qua loa vài cái cho gã. Gã lại bảo thổi mạnh quá gió thổi bay hết thuốc bột rồi, có phải tôi không muốn gã khỏi vết thương mà muốn cố tình hại chết gã hay không.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thật sự tôi chưa từng thấy ai đáng ghét hơn gã hết!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color"><em>Lảm nhảm của ney: Ban đầu tui đọc nhưng tôi cứ tưởng hài mỳ ăn liền thôi, nhưng càng đọc càng thấy thâm, một vài chữ thôi mà tác giả gửi mấy tầng nghĩa, trước sau móc nối liên kết chặt chẽ, không thừa thãi gì hết ó ó. </em> tác giả =:D<br/>P/s: Sức mạnh của câu “em yêu anh” quả là khôn lường =:))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chương 13: Căn nguyên đến hậu quả</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi dọn về lại nhà trọ của tôi và Triệu công tử. Tôi cũng đòi Kim Tiên Nhi con cún của chúng tôi, song Kim Tiên Nhi không chịu trả, cậu ta bảo lúc mở cửa tự con Hamm chạy mất rồi. Kim Tiên Nhi vừa dứt lời, thì lập tức có tiếng chó sủa vọng ra từ trong phòng ngủ. Chúng tôi đều rất lúng túng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Kim Tiên Nhi đành phải mở cửa thả Hamm ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hamm đi ra ngoắc đuôi với tôi và Triệu công tử, ngoắc xong đuôi liền dính bên chân Kim Tiên Nhi cào đất không chịu đi. Thế là chúng tôi càng lúng túng. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Để cậu ta nuôi tiếp đi, càng tiết kiệm tiền.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đúng là nên tiết kiệm tiền thật. Triệu tứ gia đã không cho Triệu công tử tiền tiêu vặt, lại còn không cho gã làm giám đốc nữa. Phòng làm việc của gã cũng đã để Hách Đạt ngồi mất. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mà tôi nghĩ là chúng tôi không cần phải quá lo lắng, bởi có lẽ nhanh thôi Hách Đạt sẽ bị vẻ mặt của Triệu công tử dọa chết ngắc. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Song Triệu công tử lại rất lo lắng, lúc dọn hành lý cho tôi khi tôi về lại nhà, gã còn khảo sát thật kỹ càng căn nhà tôi đã thuê thời gian trước. Gã gặp ác mộng suốt một tuần, sợ sau khi chúng tôi không còn tiền sẽ phải ở nhà như thế.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi an ủi Triệu công tử mà gã vẫn không muốn chấp nhận. Vì vậy, tôi không biết làm thế nào để nói cho gã biết là sau khi không còn tiền, thì rất có thể tôi và gã căn bản còn chẳng ở được nổi nhà như thế.  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Thôi trước khi chuyện xảy ra, tôi quyết định sẽ không nói cho gã biết.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia chê phòng cho em bé quá nhỏ, không đủ để chứa con gái rượu của ông, nên để Triệu công tử dọn đồ trong phòng ngủ ở nhà chính của gã đến tầng hầm làm bạn với đồ của Triệu Ba, Triệu Năm và Khâu Nhất Tâm. Triệu công tử đã không phải là đứa con ngoan ngoãn hiểu chuyện của ông nữa, đứa bé sơ sinh chỉ biết phun bong bóng kia mới phải.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chúng tôi nhân dịp Triệu tứ gia không có nhà về dọn dẹp đồ đạc, chợt nhìn thấy cúp giải nhất thi chạy marathon. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi có kỷ niệm không mấy tốt đẹp. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Khi đó tôi quá ghen tị với Triệu công tử, chẳng những ghen tị gã được giải nhất, còn ghen tị Triệu tứ gia, vì để kỷ niệm lần đầu tiên mà cũng có thể là lần duy nhất gã được giải nhất, đã tự bỏ tiền túi ra mua chuộc ban tổ chức đổi cúp mạ vàng thành cúp vàng ròng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cũng may lúc ấy tôi đẩy Triệu công tử một cái, không nhận sự nhường nhịn của gã. Nếu không tôi sẽ trở thành người đoạt giải nhất cầm cúp mạ vàng, còn Triệu công tử sẽ trở thành á quân cầm chiếc cúp vàng ròng. Rồi trang nhất các báo chắc sẽ chế giễu tôi một tháng mất. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thật đáng ghét!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngày hôm đó tôi cố gắng giả cười, đến tối rốt cuộc cũng có thể về phòng thì cúp giải nhất lại nằm trên bàn tôi. Vì phòng ngừa người khác bảo tôi ghen tị trộm cúp, tôi cầm cúp đến phòng Triệu công tử hỏi gã xem chuyện là thế nào.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói: “Em nhiều cúp như vậy thì để chung luôn, dù sao anh cũng có mỗi chiếc này, giữ được lợi lộc gì đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi không thèm, bèn đặt cúp lên bàn gã rồi bỏ đi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, em dở à! Không phải em thích à? Em thích nó thì nói với cầm đi chứ!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Anh không tham gia là em giành được nó rồi đấy.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Em dở à! Ông cứ thích tham gia, thích cho em tức chết đó, có giỏi thì đánh ông này!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Mong muốn như thế thật là thú vị, tôi lập tức vung một quyền về phía gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi và gã quần ẩu dính chùm vào nhau. Vì phòng ngừa bị người khác nghe thấy tiếng, tôi với gã bèn đánh nhau ở trên giường. Quả là rất thông minh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử vừa đánh nhau lại còn vừa mắng tôi, đáng ghét dã man. Tôi tức đến mức không tài nào thở nổi, không làm gì được đành chặn miệng gã lại. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã im không mắng tôi liền, thậm chí còn không động đậy. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã bất động nên tôi cũng không tiện đánh gã khi gã ở yên như thế. Tôi cũng đành bất động, chăm chú hôn gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Hồi lâu sau, tôi nghe thấy tiếng Triệu tứ gia đập đồ đạc mắng anh Ba trong phòng khách, bấy giờ mới tỉnh táo lại, thả gã ra. Tôi ngồi trên giường với gã, tình thế một lần nữa hết sức lúng túng. Triệu công tử lạng lùng hỏi: “Em học của ai?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Bản năng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Thế sao anh không có bản năng như vậy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lại đáp: “Anh luyện tập chăm chỉ là được.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại lạnh lùng hỏi: “Em luyện tập chăm chỉ với ai?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em là bản năng, anh thì cần phải chăm chỉ luyện tập.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử quay người tóm cổ áo sơ mi tôi bắt đầu luyện tập.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Khoảng thời gian đấy quả là tăm tối. Lần đầu tiên Triệu công tử thấy hứng thú với học tập như thế, lại còn là lần đầu tiên gã chuẩn bị nội dung bài mới trước khi thầy dạy nữa. Lúc gã “đụng” tôi tôi đã phát hiện ra không bình thường ngay, nhưng gã nói sau này quần của tôi gã sẽ giặt hết nên tôi mới chịu. Sau đó tôi phát hiện ra gã vẫn đưa hết quần của tôi với quần áo giầy của gã cho người giúp việc giặt hết. Thế là, tôi lại đánh tiếp với Triệu công tử một trận nữa, cạch mặt không chơi với gã một khoảng thời gian rất dài. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sự kiện sinh nhật mười tám tuổi của tôi là một việc bất ngờ. Tôi không mời Triệu công tử, chỉ mời bạn bè của tôi đi chơi đạp thanh thôi. Đạp rồi đạp, thầy Lâm mới bảo mời chúng tôi uống rượu. Uống rồi uống, không biết sao Triệu công tử lại vô tình đi ngang qua, cạnh gã còn có một cô gái ăn mặc thời thượng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cách làm như thế của Triệu công tử có vẻ như không hợp, tôi và gã không phải người chung một con đường, tôi sẽ không hẹn người ta lượn lờ bên ngoài lúc quá nửa đêm như vậy. Vì thế tôi tỉnh ngộ lại, tạm biệt mọi người ra về. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Về đến nhà mới nhớ hôm nay cắt điện, Triệu tứ gia và mọi người đều đã đến khách sạn ở hết. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ! Lại bị em hại!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Chứ em đâu bắt anh về cùng.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử: “Ông về nhà mình còn cần em đồng ý à? Em là ai? Em được chính ông nhặt về, hôm nào ông khó chịu là ông cũng có thể quất chết em!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã mắng tôi suốt mười lăm phút cũng không định dừng lại. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bóng tối và chất cồn làm tôi tức giận, tức giận làm tôi dũng cảm, dũng cảm làm tôi to gan dám làm ác, muốn nhân cơ hội này làm thịt gã. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Chúng tôi lại đánh nhau. Đánh rồi đánh, thế là tôi bị gã làm thịt. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngày hôm sau, hai người chúng tôi tỉnh lại trong tiếng đập đồ đạc. Rất nhiều người vây quanh ghế sofa, tình thế vô cùng lúng túng, cũng rất hung hiểm. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tại sao đêm qua lúc tôi cho là tôi sắp chết nhưng lại không chết thật? Tại sao Triệu công tử không thể đi phòng ngủ mà ngủ? Tại sao trái đất hình cầu? Tại sao mặt trời lại nóng? Tại sao mọi người lại cứ phải nhìn chúng tôi? Tại sao Triệu công tử một tay là có thể che được mặt tôi lại?</p><p class="has-small-font-size">
  <s>(=:))))))))))))))) </s>
</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Suýt tý nữa thôi là tôi bị Triệu tứ gia đánh chết rồi. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử kể tối qua gã gặp phải gặp một kẻ điên, hình như là người Triệu tứ gia đã từng hẹn. Kẻ đó cứ nằng nặc phải lôi Triệu công tử đi uống rượu, gã uống rượu xong thì về nhà, phát hiện tôi ngủ say trên ghế sofa, rồi gã liền nhớ lại bình thường tôi thường chọc tức gã. Vì vậy bóng tối và chất cồn làm gã tức giận, tức giận làm gã dũng cảm, dũng cảm làm gã to gan dám làm ác, nên muốn nhân cơ hội làm thịt tôi, hơn nữa còn thuận lợi làm thịt xong được tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dưới tình thế ép buộc, hơn nữa vì tối qua uống quá nhiều, tôi thậm chí còn cho rằng điều gã nói là thật, gật đầu bảo đúng, chính là vậy. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia còn định nổi giận tiếp, nhưng bên ngoài lại có điện thoại tìm ông ấy, bảo là Thị trưởng gọi tới. Không còn cách nào khác, ông đành phải khóa nhốt tôi và Triệu công tử trong phòng sách, tạm thời đi ra ngoài nghe điện thoại trước. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Sau khi ông ấy đi khỏi, Triệu công tử nhìn tôi: “Em nghĩ sao? Chúng ta bàn bạc một chút đi.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đây là đần đầu tiên gã đề nghị bàn bạc với tôi một chút, nếu bàn không cẩn thận, thì có thể đây sẽ trở thành lần cuối cùng tôi bàn bạc với người khác trong cuộc đời. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vì vậy tôi suy nghĩ hồi lâu, nói: “Tối hôm qua chúng ta đều uống say cả.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử ngắt lời tôi: “Anh không say.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi hỏi: “Vậy anh nghĩ thế nào?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Gã mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư, anh đang hỏi em nghĩ như thế nào mà.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Thời đại mới cái nhìn lý luận mới, chúng ta không nên quá phong kiến.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Ý gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Coi như không xảy ra chuyện gì cả, say rượu mất lý trí, đời người nào thể tránh.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng hỏi: “Em từng mất mấy lần rồi?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Tạm thời chỉ có một lần.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Không có lần thứ hai.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi nói: “Em cũng nghĩ vậy, sẽ không có lần sau.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Anh nói không có lần thứ hai, ngoài anh ra em dám léng phéng với ai là anh đánh chết em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói tiếp: “Chỉ có ông mới được ngủ với em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử lại nói: “Anh vẫn muốn ngủ với em.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nhưng tôi không hề muốn duy trì quan hệ này với gã, nên từ chối khéo: “Mặc dù em tôn trọng cái nhìn luân lý mới, song cũng không thể thoát khỏi quan niệm truyền thống hoàn toàn được. Tối hôm qua uống say thì thôi, nếu đã tỉnh rượu, thì em không muốn tằng tịu với nhau khi chưa cưới hỏi đâu.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử chau mày, nhìn tôi hồi lâu. Tôi thẳng lưng, tiếp tục quỳ dưới đất. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cuối cùng Triệu công tử mới mở miệng: “Anh biết rồi, mẹ sư em đúng là lắm sẹo.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đang định hỏi gã biết cái gì thì Triệu tứ gia đẩy cửa đi vào, hỏi: “Mày biết cái gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử thẳng lưng tiếp tục quỳ dưới đất, gã nói gã đã đổi ý. Vốn gã chỉ muốn cho tôi tiền để tôi xéo đi, nhưng bây giờ gã đã quyết định sẽ kết hôn với tôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu tứ gia: “Mẹ mày bị điên rồi!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nói đánh chết gã gã cũng không đổi ý. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi sợ có mà Triệu tứ gia đánh chết tôi ấy! </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Đúng là Triệu tứ gia định đánh chết tôi thật, ông sai người lôi Triệu công tử ra, lại sai người bỏ tôi vào bao bố, muốn dìm tôi xuống đáy biển. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử gào thét như đứt từng khúc ruột, cuối cùng cũng gọi được dì Mười Ba đến. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Bởi việc tôi giúp Triệu công tử gầy đi và nhiều chuyện khác mà dì Mười Ba rất có thiện cảm với tôi. Nhất là khi thấy Triệu công tử như đứt từng khúc ruột thế, thì sự căm hận về việc hai tuần trước Triệu tứ gia hẹn một cô làm ở cơ quan hải quan cũng nổi lên trong lòng bà như vậy, đồng cảm đậm sâu, bà bùng nổ.</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi bị giam vào tầng hầm dưới đất, Triệu công tử thì bị Triệu tứ gia kéo đến nơi khác đánh gãy một cánh tay, gã tông cửa mở hầm xông vào.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Nếu là trong phim, tôi và gã hẳn là nên ôm nhau trong tiếng nhạc nền lãng mạn, hôn nhau và quấn quýt. Nhưng chúng tôi không như vậy, không chỉ vì đây là một sự hiểu lầm to lớn, mà còn bởi tôi ghét bị giam trong tầng hầm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Cho nên lúc gã mở cửa, tôi đang ở trong góc tối tầng hầm, mặt đầy hoảng sợ hồi tưởng lại bóng ma trong ký tuổi thơ. Khoảnh khắc ánh sáng từ cửa chiếu vào, tôi chẳng những kích động, mà còn bị ánh sáng chói mắt, không kìm được chảy nước mắt. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi còn chưa kịp giải thích thì Triệu công tử đã lại càng hiểu lầm nặng thêm. Gã quay đầu tuyên bố hùng hồn với Triệu tứ gia: “Con! Không! Chia! Tay! Với! Em! Ấy! Con! Muốn! Kết! Hôn! Với! Nhất! Tâm! Bố! Đánh! Chết! Chúng! Con! Đi!”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Triệu tứ gia sa sầm, còn tôi thật sự sợ phát khóc rồi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Vậy mà Triệu công tử còn mắng tôi: “Khóc cái chó gì! Nhát chết bà em! Giá nào anh cũng không chia tay với em đâu, đừng khóc, cùng lắm thì chúng ta cùng chết!”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tự anh đi mà chết!</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ngay trước mặt tôi, Triệu tứ gia đánh gãy xương sườn của Triệu công tử. </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Dưới sự ảnh hưởng của các nhân tố, như đạo đức ngăn cấm, mà càng chủ yếu là do bị uy hiếp dụ dỗ, tôi và Triệu công tử đã bắt đầu sống chung. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Ầy, đúng là đừng nên ngẫm lại chuyện cũ. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử hỏi tôi: “Em nhìn cái cúp này nghĩ gì đấy?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đáp: “Em đang nghĩ quả nhiên anh rất đáng ghét.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em… ưm.”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi lau miệng, tiếp tục chuyển đồ đạc. </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Triệu công tử nhỏ giọng chửi câu đệt: “Điên hả trời.”</p><p class="has-text-align-center"> </p><p class="has-text-color">
  <em><strong>Lời của tác giả:</strong> Hết phần một của câu chuyện dân quốc hư cấu nho nhỏ vui vui. Có phần hai hay không thì không biết hahaha, có thì sẽ đăng tiếp (dù sao vốn cũng là đăng chương tùy duyên rồi) </em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-center"> </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-text-color has-small-font-size"><em>Lảm nhảm của ney: </em>Note: Chương 14 – 23 là part 2 nha    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chương 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi và Triệu công tử từng có một cuộc bỏ trốn thời chưa chín chắn, tiếc là thất bại. Sau thì tôi và gã từng mưu tính việc bỏ trốn kiểu trưởng thành mấy lần, nhưng cũng vẫn không thành công. Tôi nghi ngờ nguyên nhân không phải việc có trưởng thành chín chắn hay không, nếu nhất định phải suy nghĩ tỏ tường, thì có lẽ là vì tôi không nên lần nào cũng từ chức trước, có lẽ gã không nên lần nào cũng lấy một cục tiền to từ của hiệu buôn đồ Tây, có lẽ là bởi vì Triệu tứ gia không nên nhạy bén mà giám sát chỗ tôi làm và chỗ Triệu công tử gửi tiền như thế. </p><p>Vì để đánh lừa Triệu tứ gia, tôi và Triệu công tử không thể không tạm thời ngừng tay, nằm im chờ thời cơ.</p><p>Vì lần tiếp có thể chạy trốn thành công, tôi bảo Triệu công tử: “Em không từ chức, anh cũng đừng lấy tiền nữa, là chúng mình có thể khỏi bị lão gia chú ý.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nhìn chằm chằm tờ báo: “Ờ.”</p><p>Thật ra gã đã không còn tiền để lấy nữa rồi, Triệu tứ gia cũng không cho người khác cho gã mượn tiền. Vốn dĩ cũng không mấy ai cho gã mượn tiền rồi. Triệu tứ gia chủ yếu là cấm dì Mười Ba cho Triệu công tử tiền thôi. </p><p>Mà tiền của dì Mười Ba thì tiêu vào vụ mua đồ cho con gái cả rồi. </p><p>Triệu công tử thảm hết sức, lúc cùng đi dạo cửa hàng bách hóa với tôi, gã cầm đôi giày da kiểu mới nhíu chặt mày suy nghĩ hồi lâu. Bởi vì tôi bảo chúng tôi không có khoản tiền này mà gã phải thôi không mua, hơn nữa còn trừng tôi suốt buổi.</p><p>Đôi giày da đó rất xấu. </p><p>Thật ra thì tôi có tiền mua được đôi giày da đó cho Triệu công tử. </p><p>Nhưng đôi giày da đó rất xấu. </p><p>Tôi không mua đâu.</p><p>Đôi giày da đó rất rất xấu ấy.</p><p><br/>Một lát sau, điện thoại reo, tôi đang bận nên nhờ gã nghe điện. </p><p>Triệu công tử không vội nghe điện thoại, gã đặt tờ báo xuống, hỏi tôi: “Vậy ông đây ăn gì?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Tiền đủ dùng là được rồi, đến đó em sẽ làm việc kiếm tiền. Thủ đô nhất định sẽ có rất nhiều công việc cho mình làm, kiếm tiền dễ hơn chỗ này đó. Anh nghe điện thoại đi đã.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nghe điện thoại: “Tôi không có tiền cho anh, bố cũng không cho tôi tiền nữa rồi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử cúp điện thoại, nói với tôi: “Anh Ba bảo chỗ anh ấy làm công ăn bớt tiền lương, công nhân chết đói rồi, anh Ba dẫn đầu kháng nghị nên hôm nay lại bị bắt, cần tiền bảo lãnh. Em có sáu trăm đồng đại dương không?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Không có.”</p><p>Triệu công tử tiếp tục đọc báo: “Ờ.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Nói với lão gia đi anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử đáp: “Ờ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói tiếp: “Hay thôi cứ để anh ấy bị giam đi, chí ít là còn sống.”</p><p>
  <del>
    <em>=:))))))))))))))))))</em>
  </del>
</p><p>Dĩ nhiên chúng tôi vẫn phải nói chuyện này với Triệu tứ gia. Bất kể anh Ba trốn khỏi nhà thành công đã tạo thành vết thương sâu sắc như thế nào với Triệu tứ gia, cũng không tính đến cái gương theo đuổi tự do thành công của anh Ba tạo thành biết bao cản trở không thể tưởng tượng nổi với chúng tôi, thì chung quy chúng tôi vẫn phải thử một lần, dẫu sao Triệu tứ gia và anh Ba vẫn là bố con ruột. </p><p>Triệu tứ gia lạnh lùng nói: “Ồ, chưa chết cơ à?”</p><p>Triệu tứ gia lại lạnh lùng nói: “Không có tiền là lại tìm ông, không phải nó muốn tự do, muốn làm cuộc đời mới sao, đầu thai lại đi thằng ranh con! Hai đứa mày đi đi! Đi cùng nó luôn đi! Cút! Cút đi mà ngồi tù với nó!”</p><p>Vật đổi sao dời, Triệu tứ gia năm đó phong độ nhã nhặn như “gió nhẹ lướt qua mặt” đã không để “gió nhẹ” lướt qua mặt tôi và Triệu công tử nữa rồi. </p><p>Triệu công tử quay người đi, một bước cũng không bận lòng. Gã đi thì đi, lại còn phải vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩm: “Tùy bố, liên quan quái gì đến con, cũng chả phải con con.”</p><p>Triệu tứ gia gào gã: “Mày là con tao đấy!”</p><p>Triệu công tử gào lại ông ấy: “Triệu Chín mới là con bố!”</p><p>Triệu tứ gia quát gã: “Mẹ mày có biết xấu hổ không hả, hai mươi mấy tuổi còn ghen tị với em gái mình!”</p><p>Triệu công tử vặc lại ông ấy: “Thì bố sáu mươi rồi còn sinh con!”</p><p>Tôi thật lòng hy vọng hai người họ đừng cãi vã nữa, chú Đại Lực cứ sưng sỉa nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt khiển trách thôi.</p><p>Chú Đại Lực cho rằng tất cả là lỗi của tôi. </p><p>Có lẽ chú ấy nên thử nghĩ theo hướng tích cực chút, nhờ tôi mà cháu chú ấy giờ mới được ngồi thế vào phòng làm việc của Triệu công tử. Chí ít trước khi cháu chú ấy bị ánh mắt của Triệu công tử hù chết, thì chú Đại Lực vẫn nên nghĩ theo hướng tích cực một chút. </p><p>Triệu công tử và Triệu tứ gia tan rã trong không vui, gã buồn bực ngồi trong nhà trọ nổi giận, nhặt cái gối đang yên đang lành bị gã ném xuống đất lên, nhặt lên lại ném xuống, ném xuống lại nhặt lên, nhặt lên lại ném xuống, ném xuống rồi lại nhặt lên. </p><p>Gã lại còn mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư nó, tại em hết đấy! Đến cái bát ông cũng không dám đập!”</p><p>Thế cũng rất tốt, ít nhất gã đã biết tiết kiệm rồi này. </p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Sớm muộn gì đến cái nhà ông đây cũng không có mà ở!”</p><p>Tôi hỏi gã: “Thì?”</p><p>Gã quát tôi: “Thì cấm em không được mắt đi mày lại với cái thằng họ Đinh ở Tòa thị chính nữa, nếu không ông đánh chết em!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Em đâu có.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Có!”</p><p>Tôi không muốn quan tâm đến kẻ tranh cãi vô lý này, không còn cách nào khác đành phải nói lấy lệ: “Vâng em hứa với anh.”</p><p>Gã còn mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư, quả nhiên em mắt đi mày lại với thằng đó, em lại còn bảo đâu có?”</p><p>Tôi chịu đủ lắm rồi, nhặt cái gối lên ném xuống đất, ném xuống đất lại nhặt lên, nhặt lên lại ném xuống đất, ném xuống đất lại nhặt lên, nhặt lên lại ném xuống đất.</p><p>Triệu công tử gào mồm: “Đấy là gối của ông!”</p><p>Tôi bình tĩnh lại. Đây là gối của Triệu công tử, cũng là chiếc gối duy nhất của tôi và gã. Lúc đầu khi đưa Hamm đi vì sợ nó nhớ nhà, nên chúng tôi đưa một chiếc khác cho Hamm làm ổ. Cũng chính vì vậy nên ít ra giờ Hamm vẫn còn nhớ được “hơi” của tôi và Triệu công tử. Hamm đã một đi không trở lại rồi, chí ít nó cũng có chút ký ức về tôi.</p><p>Từ nhỏ Triệu công tử đã ngợp trong vàng son, gã có vô số yêu cầu về chất lượng cuộc sống của mình. Gối của gã là gối lông ngỗng, ngỗng là ngỗng nước ngoài, mười đồng đại dương. </p><p>Còn tôi thì sẵn lòng dùng mười đồng đại dương đó đi hối lộ cảnh sát dẹp tiệm cái cửa hàng bán gối lừa đảo đấy.</p><p>Không mua được gối như vậy nên Triệu công tử thà rằng không mua, gã cũng không cho tôi mua. Vì vậy cứ nửa đầu buổi đêm tôi đều bị bắt dùng cánh tay Triệu công tử hoặc chỗ khác để làm gối, nửa sau buổi đêm thì lại giành gối của Triệu công tử qua cho mình dùng.</p><p>Tôi thật sự rất lo lắng cho Triệu công tử. Nhất là có mấy lần gã tỉnh lại lúc nửa đêm khi bị tôi vô tình đẩy mạnh xuống gầm giường trong lúc lấy gối, mà gã lại tin tôi nói đó chỉ là ác mộng. Tôi cực kỳ lo lắng cho gã. </p><p>Gã là con cháu nhà giàu được chiều từ bé tới lớn như vậy, rất dễ bị những người xuất thân đói nghèo nhưng nặng mưu mô coi là mục tiêu, lừa tiền lừa tình, nghiêm trọng nhất khéo còn bị lừa mất cả người. </p><p>Haizzz. Có lẽ tôi nên ngẫm kỹ xem rốt cuộc tại sao chú Đại Lực đối xử với tôi như thế.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">Tôi đã cảm nhận được bi ai rồi, giống như hoàng tử lâm nạn, người đẹp hổ thẹn, giống như vợ chồng nghèo nên trăm chuyện buồn thương. <sup>[0]</sup></p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify has-medium-gray-color has-text-color has-small-font-size">
  <a href="http://soi.today/?p=235591">
    <em>[0]</em>
  </a>
  <em> Câu này trong bài Khiển bi hoài kỳ 2 của Nguyên Chẩn (779 – 831) làm vì thương tiếc người vợ đã mất của mình, bà mất năm mới 30 tuổi (?), hai người lấy nhau thời trẻ, lấy ông làm quan nhưng nhà nghèo, bà tuy là con gái nhà quan mà phải làm lụng vất vả, lo toan mọi bề, còn bán cả đồ trang sức cá nhân của mình để mua rượu cho chồng. Sau này khi ông đã có chức tước cao thì bà đã mất, không được hưởng sang giàu, ông thương vợ nên làm bài thơ thương nàng vì những nỗi khó khăn ngày thường khi xưa lúc cả hai còn nghèo. Nhấn link mình đính kèm để đọc thêm nha m.n ^^  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tôi không thể để Triệu công tử rơi vào tình cảnh như vậy được. Tuần trước lúc gã ăn sữa chua, tôi đã thấy gã liếm nắp.</p><p>Tôi không thể để thành kiến của chú Đại Lực trở thành sự thật được. Chí ít tôi cũng muốn làm Triệu công tử tràn đầy hy vọng mới với cuộc đời của gã.    </p><p>Tôi ngỏ ý mời Triệu công tử: “Chi bằng tụi mình tham gia dạ hội đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử chau mày: “Dạ hội gì?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Dạ hội của Kim Tiên Nhi.” </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mới có một tuần không thấy mà em đã muốn gặp cậu ta rồi!”</p><p>Tôi hỏi lại: “Triệu Long, rốt cuộc anh có đi không? Không đi anh đừng hối hận.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Lấy quần áo cho ông đi! Hay còn chờ ông tự đi lấy! Có em để làm quái gì!”</p><p>Tôi và Triệu công tử thay quần áo, vuốt vuốt keo xong, chuẩn bị đi. </p><p>Trước khi đi, tôi nhét một miếng vải nhỏ nhỏ vào tay gã. Còn dặn gã cất gọn, có thể lúc cần tôi sẽ hỏi xin gã. </p><p>Triệu công tử mở ra liếc một cái, mắng tôi: “Em bị dở à!”</p><p>Tôi muốn lãng mạn với Triệu công tử, mà gã lại mắng tôi. Không chỉ thế, gã còn lôi tôi quay về nhà, bắt tôi mặc quần áo tử tế lại từ trong ra ngoài một lần, xác nhận không thiếu một cái nào thì bấy giờ mới khởi hành. </p><p>Làm sao tôi và gã vượt qua được năm mươi năm kế tiếp giờ? Gã thì không hiểu ý, tôi thì lại lãng mạn như vậy. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Em thở dài cái khỉ ấy!” </p><p> </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi mời rất nhiều người đến dạ hội sinh nhật, ai nấy đều ôm hoặc chó hoặc mèo. Thậm chí tôi còn nghi ngờ đây là hiện trường cúng tế đặc thù của tôn giáo tà ác nào đấy thời trung cổ. </p><p>Thật ra Kim Tiên Nhi không mời tôi và Triệu công tử. Cậu ta chỉ mời Hách Đạt – người ban đầu là trợ lý của Triệu công tử, giờ đã là giám đốc – Hách Đạt cũng nuôi chó, y còn báo lịch trình hàng ngày của Kim Tiên Nhi cho tôi biết. </p><p>Trừ tôi ra, Hách Đạt không có ai làm bạn. Hơn nữa hình như tôi đã biết tại sao y không có bạn mấy rồi, tôi có thể biết tất cả hành trình của Triệu công tử, Kim Tiên Nhi, thậm chí là chú Đại Lực từ miệng y mà. <em><del>(chim lợn không ai chơi :v)</del></em></p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi đang gẫu chuyện với người khác. </p><p>Người kia nói: “Lần trước tôi giả bộ ngã xuống đất, Cục Cưng của tôi lập tức cào cửa tìm người đến, còn giỏi hơn cả lão chồng ra ngoài mua đồ ăn mua tận những bốn năm rất nhiều.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi cười nói: “Vậy ạ.”</p><p>Lại có người nói: “Bối Bối của tôi cũng giỏi, bạn gái tôi chỉ biết tiêu tiền của tôi mà Bối Bối thì lại tự biết bắt rắn về cho tôi ăn. Ôi giồi Bối Bối đáng yêu bé bỏng của tôi, nó còn tưởng là tôi không có cơm ăn đấy.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi cười nói: “Thế ạ.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi nói tiếp: “Hamm của tôi thì thấy ai nhiệt tình đi chăng nữa cũng không theo họ, chỉ theo tôi thôi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Đấy là chó của ông đây mà.”</p><p>Cảm hơn hai vị, đó là chó tôi nhặt về ạ.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi quay người, mỉm cười chào: “Chào anh Khâu, Triệu công tử, sao hai người lại ở đây?.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Đi xe Đầu To đến.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi cười tủm tỉm liếc Hách Đạt một cái: “Tiện đường hả?”</p><p>Triệu công tử đáp: “Gọi điện kêu cậu ta qua đón chúng tôi.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi cười tủm tỉm liếc Hách Đạt một cái.</p><p>Hách Đạt cúi đầu nhấc mí mắt lên thả bụi vào, sau đó nhập vai làmbụi bặm.</p><p>Tôi mắc nợ Kim Tiên Nhi, tôi không chỉ mắc nợ tình nghĩa cậu ta, mà còn mắc nợ làm mất “cây rụng tiền” của cậu ta nữa. Triệu công tử trước kia là “cây rụng tiền” của Kim Tiên Nhi, song bây giờ gã không chỉ không có tiền, còn có càng nhiều thời gian ngăn cách không cho Kim Tiên Nhi đến gần thân cận với tôi.</p><p>May là còn Hamm, tôi nhặt Hamm về, đã cứu mạng nó, nó nên chuộc tội thay tôi.</p><p>Nhưng cho dù thế nào, tôi vẫn đánh giá cao Kim Tiên Nhi như trước. Cậu ta không chỉ riêng là tri kỷ của tôi, mà còn là bạn Triệu công tử. Triệu công tử rất khó có bạn, bởi vì trước giờ gã đối đãi với người ta rất phức tạp, luôn cho rằng bọn họ muốn lừa tiền mình. </p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Kim Tiên Nhi không phải bạn anh, cậu ta muốn lừa mất người của anh.”</p><p>Haiz.</p><p>Tôi không biết nên giải thích thế vào, nhưng những người khác đúng là muốn lừa người của Triệu công tử, chứ Kim Tiên Nhi thì muốn lừa tiền của Triệu công tử thật. </p><p>Triệu công tử nhìn chằm chằm tôi, gã nói: “Cậu ta muốn lừa mất người của anh.”</p><p>Thôi được rồi. Đúng là Kim Tiên Nhi muốn làm thế thật. </p><p>Tôi hỏi Triệu công tử: “Anh ăn sữa chua không?”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Ông sa cơ đến nỗi phải đến dạ hội ăn ké sữa chua à?”</p><p>Đó đương nhiên không phải mục đích của tôi rồi. Tôi bảo gã đói thì ăn sữa chua đi, gã bảo gã không đói không muốn ăn sữa chua, tôi bảo không anh đói thật rồi muốn ăn sữa chua thật, gã bảo gã không đói thật không muốn ăn sữa chua đâu, tôi bảo gã muốn tự đói tự ăn sữa chua hay là tôi giúp gã đói để ăn sữa chua đây, gã bảo gã nghĩ thử cũng thấy đúng là có hơi đoi đói, hơi muốn ăn sữa chua thật. </p><p>Thế rồi gã đi ăn sữa chua. </p><p>Tôi đi đến trước mặt người ở trong góc ăn sữa chua là Triệu công tử, hỏi gã: “Anh là Triệu công tử hả?”</p><p>Triệu công tử bưng sữa chua cầm chiếc thìa cảnh giác nhìn tôi.</p><p>Tôi hỏi gã: “Em ngồi cạnh anh được không?”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Em bị dở đấy à.”</p><p>Tôi ngồi xuống sát cạnh gã, ở dưới gầm bàn tôi dùng mũi chân đá đá gã. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Khâu Nhất Tâm em bị điên hả!”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Đừng có nhắc đến anh của em vào lúc này.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Em điên thật rồi.”</p><p>Tôi còn năm mươi năm nữa cơ, tôi có thể tranh thủ đổi người nhỉ. </p><p>Tôi không thèm để ý đến Triệu công tử nữa, đi nói chuyện với Kim Tiên Nhi về việc của Hamm. </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi nói trong tình cảm, cậu ta chưa bao giờ ép buộc đối phương. Cậu ta chỉ nỗ lực phần mình, để đối phương biết ai phù hợp hơn. Đa phần là đối phương u mê không đường tỉnh ngộ, nhưng nói chung sẽ có kẻ thực sự hiểu ra. </p><p>Nói đoạn, Kim Tiên Nhi thả Hamm xuống đất, con Hamm vẫy vẫy cái đuôi với tôi xong, quay lưng víu ống quần Kim Tiên Nhi không thả. </p><p>Tôi cho Hamm ăn cho Hamm mặc, mà nó cứ thế bị tên đàn ông khác dụ dỗ rồi.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi ôm Hamm, cười với tôi một cái: “Anh có thể đến thăm Hamm thường xuyên, dù giờ nó theo tôi, nhưng anh cũng vẫn là cha nó. Không cần phải quan tâm đến cảm nhận của tôi đâu, mặc dù tôi vẫn còn hơi chưa nguôi nỗi nhớ, nhưng ít ra anh cũng đã để Hamm lại cho tôi mà.”  </p><p>Tôi cầm lòng không đặng nói: “Có lẽ hàng tháng tôi nên gửi một số phí nuôi nấng.”</p><p> Ầy. </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “Không cần đâu, một mình tôi cũng nuôi được nó.”</p><p>Do tôi ảo giác hay là do cuộc nói chuyện này thật sự có gì đó sai sai nhỉ?</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi nói: “Hy vọng anh đừng vì Triệu công tử mà chẳng chịu đến thăm nom Hamm. Hamm cũng rất nhớ anh, anh giải thích rõ với Triệu công tử là anh tới thăm Hamm chứ không phải đến gặp tôi, thì chắc Triệu công tử sẽ thông cảm cho.”</p><p>Được rồi, muộn rồi, tôi phải về nhà rồi. </p><p>Tôi và Triệu công tử cùng về nhà, tôi hãy còn chìm đắm trong sự áy náy vì vứt bạn bỏ chó, toàn thân mệt mỏi móc chìa khóa ra mở cửa, thì đột nhiên bị Triệu công tử ở sau lưng bịt miệng, đạp cửa ra, lôi theo tôi vào nhà, hỏi: “Một mình cưng ở đây hả?”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sự, nói không tao giết!”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử lại mắng tôi: “Ừ ai bảo ở một mình đi! Đáng đời!”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử liền thực hiện “hành vi cầm thú” với người sống một mình là tôi. </p><p>Tôi cần phải nghiêm túc hồi tưởng xem chìa khóa nhà Kim Tiên Nhi để ở đây, tôi với cậu ta còn có khả năng quay lại nhờ nể tình con Hamm hay không.</p><p>*</p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử: </p><p>Vì không có tiền mua giày da kiểu mới mà Khâu Nhất Tâm điên rồi.<br/>Mình muốn kiếm tiền mua cho em ấy. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lời tác giả: Hahahahahahahaha, lại tiếp tục đăng chương nè.</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tui: =:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chơi trò chơi đi, đoán xem “miếng vải nho nhỏ” mà Khâu đưa cho Triệu là gì??? =:)) </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Băng Lam Sắc:</strong> Nửa đầu đêm gối những chỗ khác của Triệu công tử à, chỗ khác là chỗ nào?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Blue:</strong> Em trai Khâu Nhất Tâm thì có phải tên là Khâu Nhị Tâm không hử. <em>(Nhị Tâm = nghĩa đen Hai Lòng/Tim, nghĩa bóng nôm na là lăng nhăng =)))</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Cấp Ngã Nhất Bôi Phúc Linh Tề:</strong> Đòe mòe, đọc bốn lần tui mới biết “miếng vải nho nhỏ” đó là gì há há há há há há há há há há.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ỏ~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>–&gt; <strong>霸道刘总裁:</strong> Thế nên nó là cái gì vậy!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>–&gt; Tui đã bảo là “X bên trong” mà, chữ X không nói được há há há há há. Chắc là quần chíp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>–&gt; <strong>Băng Lam Sắc</strong>: Hóa ra là thế! Nhất Tâm ăn chơi đấy há há há.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>–&gt;<strong> 嘎啊:</strong> Có lý có lý, đã like! </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trời sinh tôi là một người lãng mạn. Tôi có tình cảm dạt dào và tinh tế, vả lại rất sẵn lòng trao tình cảm đó cho những người mến mộ tôi.</p><p>Nếu không có Triệu công tử đáng ghét, có lẽ tôi sẽ trở thành một tay phong lưu cũng nên.</p><p>Cuộc đời nào có nếu.</p><p>Song những điều ấy cũng chưa quan trọng, quan trọng là thật sự Triệu công tử không phải người như thế. Triệu công tử là một người khó đoán, trong mắt gã ăn quan trọng hơn hôn, còn quần áo thì quan trọng hơn ăn. Gã là một người theo chủ nghĩa hiện thực thứ thiệt, ví dụ như gã chưa bao giờ để tâm vào quà tặng tôi. Dĩ nhiên, gã cũng từng thật lòng để tâm quà tặng tôi, nhưng tôi bảo với gã thôi gã cứ không để tâm tiếp đi thì hơn. </p><p>Bất kể thế nào, người như Triệu công tử vậy đáng lẽ không nên có mảnh tình ra hồn nào vắt vai mới đúng, vậy mà cố tình hết lần này đến lần khác lại có. </p><p>Đối phương là một cô gái đồng lứa với Triệu công tử, “thanh mai trúc mã” của gã. Cả hai “môn đăng hộ đối”, nhưng lại bị tôi chia rẽ một cách vô đạo đức, cưỡng chế cướp đi sự trong trắng và tỉnh táo của Triệu công tử. </p><p>Ít nhất trong mắt chú Đại Lực là vậy.</p><p>Maybe, perhaps, ở trong mắt người khác cũng không khác là mấy.</p><p>Chuyện như vậy tôi gặp trong phim ảnh sách vở nhiều lắm. Trong đại đa số trường hợp, thì cô gái này hẳn phải càng vô đạo đức hơn tôi, để hòng nêu bật được đạo đức cao độ mà tôi có. </p><p>Nhưng người con gái ấy lại không hề có khuyết điểm. Cô là cháu gái Tổng thống, tính tình cởi mở, tư tưởng tiến bộ, du học nước ngoài về, còn thuộc top ba người đẹp. Người ai cũng có khuyết điểm, đáng lẽ dưới lớp vỏ bọc hoàn mỹ đó phải có một tâm địa ác độc nhằm hãm hại tôi, nhưng cô ấy chỉ nhân lúc chú Đại Lực quay xe dũng cảm đẩy tôi ra mà thôi.</p><p>Ài.</p><p>Nếu không vướng Triệu công tử, có lẽ tôi sẽ theo đuổi cô ấy. Thật ra, tôi nghĩ có lẽ cô ấy có chút cảm giác mơ hồ với tôi.</p><p>Nếu như thế có lẽ có thể nhìn nhận vấn đề theo một góc độ khác, trong một câu chuyện phiên bản khác. Chẳng chóng thì chày hẳn Triệu công tử phải nhận rõ sự bỉ ổi của tôi, sau đó lại châu về hợp phố.</p><p>Ài…</p><p>Tôi vốn không định nói thật, nhưng thật sự, thực tế thì, bật mí thẳng ra là, tôi và cô ấy từng có một đoạn tình chết yểu. </p><p>Sau khi tôi và cô ấy hẹn riêng với nhau, nếu không phải bị Triệu công tử phá ngang, có lẽ tôi đã chấp nhận lời tỏ tình của cô ấy rồi.</p><p>Mà nhất định là cô ấy định tỏ tình với tôi, chắc chắn tôi không hiểu lầm được. Nếu không tôi chẳng thể nào giải thích cho những bó hoa tươi và những chiếc chiếc thiệp với lời thổ lộ đẹp đẽ mà cô ấy đưa cho tôi cả.</p><p>
  <em>Mọi người thường nói, tình yêu dễ dàng phá hủy hết thảy, bao gồm cả nhịp đập trái tim, và sự nhát gan nơi em. Nhất Tâm, anh có hiểu được chăng?</em>
</p><p>Tôi hiểu được.</p><p>
  <em>Thân thế chẳng qua chỉ là tù ngục giam cầm mà kẻ ngu muội tự dựng lên cho mình, nhưng chúng ta sinh ra vốn tự do. Nhất Tâm, anh nghĩ sao?        </em>
</p><p>Tôi nghĩ nó đúng. </p><p>
  <em>Nếu chúng ta không thể dũng cảm theo đuổi tình yêu một cách tự do, vậy tại sao chúng ta lại vẫn có thế đớn hèn mà tuân theo quy luật cuộc sống? Nhất Tâm, anh cảm thấy em nói có đúng không?</em>
</p><p>Tôi cảm thấy cô ấy yêu tôi sâu đậm.</p><p>Nhưng Triệu công tử lại phá hủy mọi thứ, gã quá đáng ghét.</p><p> </p><p>Triệu công tử cúp điện thoại, cau mày nhìn tôi: “Tại sao em phải mặc bộ đồ này?”</p><p>Bởi vì đẹp trai.</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Thay đi.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Hiếm cô Vu mới đến một chuyến, nghe nói là đại diện phủ Tổng thống đến bàn chuyện với lão gia, không thể tiếp đón không chu đáo được. Huống chi may nhờ có cô ấy hỗ trợ, anh Ba mới thoát ngục tù…”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Thay đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử tìm một bộ quần áo của gã từ tủ ra đưa cho tôi: “Mặc bộ này đi, đẹp.”</p><p>Gã đang nói dối!</p><p>Mặc dù Triệu công tử không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng chắc chắn gã cũng ý thức được việc quần áo của gã rất xấu. Gã cố ý cho tôi mặc đồ của gã là do gã thù dai vụ năm ấy tôi với cô Vu hẹn hò, hơn nữa còn lo tôi với cô ấy tình cũ không rủ cũng tới.</p><p>Không thể không nói, lúc Triệu công tử nhỏ nhen lên khiến người ta muốn trêu chọc gã cực kỳ. Ít nhất là khi tôi nhớ lại mối thù gã giành gối của tôi lại còn không cho tôi mua gối mới.</p><p>Vì thế tôi cố tình làm vẻ ngập ngừng. </p><p>Triệu công tử quát: “Thay đi!”</p><p>Tôi thay đồ một cách ngập ngừng. </p><p>Lúc chúng tôi đến, xa xa đã thấy cô Vu đang được mọi người vây đón. Mấy năm không gặp, phong thái của cô ấy càng tăng thêm, quả là một người đẹp tuyệt vời. Huống chi cô ấy còn vô cùng bản lĩnh, nghe đâu bây giờ đang là cố vấn được Tổng thống tin cậy nhất. </p><p>Tim tôi đập mạnh, đã rất lâu rồi nó chưa đập mạnh đến thế. </p><p>Cô Vu đi tới, cười thân thiết với tôi và Triệu công tử: “Lâu rồi không gặp, nghe nói hai người đều mạnh giỏi ha.”  </p><p>Triệu tứ gia chừng như đang đắn đo gì đó, nói: “Sao Long và Nhất Tâm lại đến cùng nhau? Hai đứa lại rủ nhau chung vốn tính chuyện làm ăn đấy hả?” </p><p>Triệu tứ gia vừa nói, vừa cười với tôi và Triệu công tử như xa cách lâu ngày mới gặp.</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Vâng, tụi con đang bàn chung nhau làm ăn ạ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn tôi một cái. Tôi đành phải cố gắng nói với gã thông qua ánh mắt, rằng tôi bị ép, tôi chỉ là đứa mồ côi được Triệu tứ gia nhận nuôi, Triệu tứ gia bảo tôi nói gì thì tôi cũng chỉ được nói nấy.</p><p>Triệu công tử từ chối nhận lần trao đổi bằng ánh mắt này. Gã nói với Triệu tứ gia bằng giọng điệu khiêu khích: “Thì bởi con với em ấy ở chung chứ sao.”</p><p>Tôi ghét Triệu công tử. </p><p>Chung quy Triệu tứ gia cũng đâu giết con đẻ của mình, ông ấy sẽ giết tôi trước. </p><p>Tôi ghét Triệu công tử.</p><p> Không được re-up, post lại lên trang ăn tiền làm cờ hó</p><p>Cô Vu giải vây giúp chúng tôi: “Thật ra em đã nghe anh Ba kể rồi, em còn nghĩ rảnh rỗi thì còn tới nhà hai người uống cà phê chơi. Nghe nói Nhất Tâm pha cà phê càng ngày càng đậm vị.”</p><p>Thật ra là do hạt cà phê Kim Tiên Nhi tặng tôi càng ngày càng tốt.</p><p>À, ý tôi là Kim Tiên Nhi của nửa năm trước. Còn bây giờ nhà chúng tôi sắp hết nhẵn hạt cà phê, bởi vì Kim Tiên Nhi đã không tặng nữa. Hai ngày trước, Triệu công tử có kể với tôi là Kim Tiên Nhi đang hẹn hò với người khác. </p><p>Ài. Kim Tiên Nhi của tôi.</p><p>Tôi mời cô Vu: “Tôi cực kỳ hoan nghênh cô Vu đến uống cà phê.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Sáng nay anh mới nhìn rồi, còn có ba hạt.”</p><p>Cô Vu mỉm cười, nói: “Thật ra tôi có mang theo cà phê hạt, cố ý mang cho Nhất Tâm đó. Đến lúc ấy tôi sẽ mang cả theo.”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Triệu công tử lại lạnh lùng. </p><p>Cô Vu gẫu chuyện với chúng tôi một hồi thì được người ta dẫn đến chỗ khác giới thiệu gặp mặt.</p><p>Triệu tứ gia lạnh lùng nhìn chúng tôi mấy lần, uy hiếp chúng tôi: “Tiếp đón cô Vu cho tốt vào.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Vâng thưa lão gia.”</p><p>Chờ Triệu tứ gia đi khỏi, Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, nhát chết!”</p><p>Có lẽ gã cũng đang tự mắng gã.</p><p>Có người tìm Triệu công tử, trước khi đi Triệu công tử nói với tôi: “Đừng có nói linh tinh với Vu Huệ Lan đấy.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Rồi.”</p><p>Tạm thời tôi cũng không rảnh nói chuyện với cô Vu, vì tôi đã bắt gặp cục cưng bé bỏng Kim Tiên Nhi của tôi.</p><p>…Và anh Trịnh, Trịnh Tề, ở cạnh cậu ta.</p><p>Anh Trịnh là một người làm kinh tế có phong độ hào hoa, giỏi từ Trung sang Tây. Tôi đã từng mến mộ cái sự phóng khoáng đó của anh ta, cho đến khi Triệu công tử bảo tôi anh ta là một tên thái giám.</p><p>Ừm.</p><p>Triệu công tử còn nói, em gái nuôi của Trịnh Tề là cung nữ tiền triều, đối thực với anh ta.</p><p>Ờ</p><p>Thế tại sao giờ anh Trịnh lại nhìn Kim Tiên Nhi bằng ánh mắt đong tình, chiều chuộng  như vậy? </p><p>Triệu công tử đã lừa tôi, hay Trịnh Tề lừa em gái nuôi và Kim Tiên Nhi, hay là Kim Tiên Nhi đang lừa Trịnh Tề?</p><p>Chắc có lẽ Kim Tiên Nhi đang lừa anh Trịnh, dẫu sao thì giờ cũng chẳng lừa Triệu công tử được nổi mấy đồng đại dương. </p><p>Thời buổi loạn lạc này, đầy toan tính. </p><p>Tôi không còn cách nào khác, đành suy ngẫm chuyện mình. </p><p>Thực tế là Triệu công tử đã nghĩ quá nhiều rồi, tôi định ăn mặc đẹp đẹp một chút, đương nhiên là muốn làm thân với cô Vu thêm chút, khơi gợi tơ tình ngày xưa ẩn sâu trong lòng cô ấy. Dù sao thì lần này ngoài đại diện cho phủ Tổng thống đến bàn bạc công chuyện, cô ấy còn phải tham dự lễ cắt băng khánh thành một trường Trung học mà Tổng thống thành lập ở thành phố này. Tôi hy vọng cô Vu có thể đề cử tôi vào danh sách giáo viên biên chế của trường đấy, tôi muốn mua bọc ghế sofa mới. </p><p>Nhưng cũng chẳng biết lúc nào mới bắt được cơ hội nói với cô Vu nữa. </p><p>Có mấy cô gái đi ngang qua nói: “Cô Vu quay lên phòng khách trên lầu thay đồ à?</p><p>“Bảo là thay đồ…”</p><p>“Nhưng chẳng phải Triệu công tử với…”</p><p>“Không cho người ta ăn chay tý à?”</p><p>Tôi không quan tâm việc các cô ấy thảo luận chuyện này, nhưng, thứ nhất là tại sao tôi ăn mặn còn cô Vu ăn chay? Thứ hai, tại sao tôi là món mặn, còn cô Vu lại là món chay?</p><p>Tôi vội vàng lên lầu tìm, từ xa đã trông thấy Triệu công tử và cô Vu đang tranh cãi gì đó ở chỗ sân hiên.</p><p>Đừng, lương giáo viên của tôi.</p><p>Đừng, bọc ghế sofa của tôi. </p><p>Đừng, tôi chỉ cần tiết kiệm tám tháng nữa là có thể nuôi mèo rồi. </p><p>Tôi lại gần thêm một chút, trước khi hai người họ kịp phát hiện ra mình, tôi chỉ nghe rõ ràng một câu do Triệu công tử nói: “Cô từ bỏ đi, cô căn bản không bước vào được nhà họ Triệu đâu!”</p><p>Nếu còn câu thứ hai, thì là cô Vu nói: “Nhất Tâm rất hiểu em.”</p><p>Nếu có câu thứ ba, là do Triệu công tử nói: “Em ấy hiểu thì được cái gì, chẳng liên quan gì em ấy hết!”</p><p>Không có câu thứ tư. </p><p>Nếu có câu thứ tư, tôi thà dùng thời gian nghe câu thứ tư đó để lặng lẽ bỏ đi, hệt như cách tôi lặng lẽ đến còn hơn. Phất tay áo một nhát, bỏ lại mảnh mây nơi chân trời. </p><p>Nếu thật sự phải có câu thứ tư, vậy thì phải là cô Vu ngạc nhiên gọi tôi: “Nhất Tâm hả?”</p><p>Câu thứ năm là Triệu công tử hỏi: “Em đến đây làm gì?”</p><p>Đúng ha, tôi đến đây làm gì nhỉ? Có lẽ tôi đến đây để chứng minh cho chú Đại Lực. </p><p>Chứng minh Triệu công tử có một cô “thanh mai” lớn lên cùng gã, vốn dĩ bọn họ môn đăng hộ đối, hai đứa hồi nhỏ vô tư, sau lại bị tôi chia rẽ một cách vô đạo đức, cưỡng chế cướp đi sự trong trắng và tỉnh táo của Triệu công tử.</p><p>Tình yêu không có đúng hay sai, nhưng cách yêu thì lại có. Cướp tình yêu của người khác tất nhiên là sai.</p><p>
  <em>Mọi người thường nói, tình yêu dễ dàng phá hủy hết thảy, bao gồm cả nhịp đập trái tim, và sự nhát gan nơi em. Nhất Tâm, anh có hiểu được chăng?</em>
</p><p>Tôi thật sự xin lỗi, tôi không hiểu hóa ra nhịp đập trái tim và sự nhát gan của cô ấy bị phá hủy là vì Triệu Long.</p><p>
  <em>Thân thế chẳng qua chỉ là tù ngục giam cầm mà kẻ ngu muội tự dựng lên cho mình, nhưng chúng ta sinh ra vốn tự do. Nhất Tâm, anh nghĩ sao?        </em>
</p><p>Tôi thật sự xin lỗi, tôi đã không nghĩ tù ngục giam cầm mà cô nói là Tổng thống lúc ấy còn chưa làm Tổng thống và Triệu tứ gia lúc ấy đang ủng hộ một vị Tổng thống khác làm Tổng thống. </p><p>
  <em>Nếu chúng ta không thể dũng cảm theo đuổi tình yêu một cách tự do, vậy tại sao chúng ta lại vẫn có thế đớn hèn mà tuân theo quy luật cuộc sống? Nhất Tâm, anh cảm thấy em nói có đúng không?</em>
</p><p>Tôi thật sự xin lỗi, tôi nhận nhầm người. </p><p>Cô Vu là một quý cô hoàn hảo, là cháu gái Tổng thống, tính tình cởi mở, tư tưởng tiến bộ, du học nước ngoài, top ba người đẹp, hơn nữa lúc chú Đại Lực quay xe đã dũng cảm đẩy tôi ra, làm tôi có thể cướp mất tình yêu của cô.</p><p>Tôi ghét Triệu công tử. </p><p>Tại sao luôn có nhiều người thích gã như vậy?! Chỉ vì dáng dấp gã điển trai sao? Không có tôi, gã chỉ là một anh béo có hình dạng mơ hồ mà thôi! Tôi làm cho gã điển trai, vì thế gã khi điển trai phải là của tôi. </p><p>Tình yêu làm cô Vu dũng cảm và cao thượng, nhưng làm tôi bỉ ổi.</p><p>Triệu công tử cau mày, hỏi tôi: “Đang hỏi em đấy, em ở đây làm gì?</p><p>Cô Vu dịu dàng hỏi tôi: “Anh tìm tôi có việc gì hả Nhất Tâm?”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “À, em ấy muốn làm giáo viên ở cái trường kia.”</p><p>Cô Vu chợt hiểu ra: “Đương nhiên là được rồi! Đúng lúc mãi vẫn chưa mời được giáo viên âm nhạc phù hợp, vốn dĩ tôi cũng định đề cử Nhất Tâm, nhưng anh lại bảo anh ấy có đến ba công việc, tôi sợ nhiều việc quá Nhất Tâm không lo liệu được hết.”</p><p> </p><p>Nói ra thì có lẽ là tôi làm bộ làm tịch, nhưng tuy tôi không ngại dựa vào việc đối nhân xử thế để đạt được tiền lương với bọc sofa mới, với ⅛ con mèo của tôi. Nhưng tôi vẫn bận tâm chuyện Triệu công tử dựa vào việc đối nhân xử thế của gã để làm tôi đạt được tiền lương với bọc sofa mới, với ⅛ con mèo. </p><p>Huống hồ, cô Vu vẫn cứ đang bị tôi cướp mất tình yêu. </p><p>Có điều tôi cũng chẳng phải một kẻ rộng lượng, cũng không phải là một người cao thượng, tôi chỉ là một kẻ vì đạt được mục đích mà không từ thủ đoạn nào.</p><p>Vì thế tôi mỉm cười: “Cảm ơn cô.”</p><p> </p><p>Trên đường trở về, Triệu công tử cau mày hỏi tôi “Em lại làm sao thế?”</p><p>Tôi mỉm cười đáp: “Không sao hết.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Không sao hết thì em xuống ngay, mẹ sư, em lại béo rồi, ăn ăn ăn chỉ biết ăn, em là heo à.”</p><p>Tôi ôm chặt cổ gã.</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ tiên sư, có xe không đi còn muốn cõng, mẹ, em nghĩ mình còn nhỏ à?”</p><p>Tôi liếc nhìn chiếc ô tô chạy chầm chậm theo đằng sau, nói: “Anh bảo Hách Đạt về đi, mai cậu ta còn phải đến công ty chủ trì cuộc họp.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Em bị dở à, chỗ này còn cách nhà ba con phố lận, mẹ sư em định để anh cõng thẳng về nhà thật đấy à?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Triệu Long em yêu anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, ôm chặt vào khéo không ngã! Tối nãy không ăn no hay sao?”</p><p>Tôi đã từng im ỉm cướp đi Triệu công tử, thì cũng không ngại im lặng ruồng bỏ gã. Nhưng tôi chẳng qua chỉ là một cây lục bình dưới thời loạn, được ơn huệ của nhà họ Triệu nuôi nấng, chắc tôi nên tính toán cho tương lai của Triệu công tử, huống hồ gã còn đáng ghét như vậy.</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em điếc à? Đang hỏi tối nãy có ăn no chưa! Chưa no thì còn bảo Đầu To đi mua đồ ăn!”</p><p>Nhưng mà gã lại ngang ngược, độc đoán không quan tâm phải trái, nhất định không cho tôi đi. Tôi chẳng qua chỉ là một cây lục bình dưới thời loạn, được ơn huệ của nhà họ Triệu nuôi nấng, gã đáng ghét như vậy mà bọn họ không cho tôi đi, nên tôi không đi được. </p><p>Triệu công tử dừng bước, quay đầu nói với cậu trợ lý nay đã là giám đốc: “Đầu To! Đi mua đồ ăn đêm đi!”</p><p>Tôi chẳng qua chỉ là một cây lục bình dưới thời loạn, không nơi nương tựa, phải đi cũng phải mang Triệu công tử đi cùng, như vậy lúc nào không có tiền thì mới đem gã đi bán được. Tôi mưu mô đậm sâu như vậy, nên tiếp tục dỗ gã: “Triệu Long, em yêu anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử đột nhiên nói: “Anh thật sự không cõng nổi nữa rồi! Chân vừa trẹo một cái. Đầu To!”</p><p>Nhưng Hách Đạt đã lái xe rẽ quá góc đường đi mua đồ ăn đêm rồi. </p><p>Triệu công tử thả tôi xuống, ném áo khoác lên bậc thềm, nói: “Ngồi đây chờ cậu ta đến đi. Mẹ sư, lại bị em hại, mẹ em đúng là lắm sự.”</p><p>Tôi sẽ không cảm động đâu, bởi cái áo khoác đó tôi mới mua tháng trước. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ chứ em nhìn cái gì, ông ngồi lên cái áo khoác của em em có ý kiến gì? Chẳng lẽ bắt ông phải ngồi đất?”</p><p>Gã đáng ghét thật đấy, đã ném áo khoác của tôi mà còn la làng trước.</p><p>Tôi nhặt áo khoác lên nhét lại lòng gã, quay lại ngồi khom xuống: “Em cõng anh về.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng hỏi: “Em cõng nổi không?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Thì thử xem.”</p><p>Gã không hề khách sáo với tôi, nằm úp lên. </p><p>Tôi nghĩ gã nặng hơn tôi nhiều.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Thử đi.”</p><p>Tôi vừa cõng gã một cách khó nhọc, vừa nói: “Em nghe thấy anh nói chuyện với cô Vu rồi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử im lặng hồi lâu, rồi nói: “Em đừng quan tâm làm gì.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Khi ấy em không biết.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Ông cũng đoán em chả biết.”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Anh biết à?”</p><p>Triệu công tử đáp: “Ông thì có gì là không biết.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Lúc ấy cô Vu chỉ coi em là bạn thôi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Bây giờ cô ta cũng chỉ coi em là bạn thôi.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Dù sao em cũng hơi áy náy.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Liên quan quái gì đến em? Em áy náy làm cái khỉ gì?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Cô ấy vẫn đối xử tốt với em như vậy mà.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Đã bảo không liên quan đến em, mẹ sư em móc đâu ra mà lắm sự vậy nữa? Chuyện không liên quan đến em em cũng muốn xía vào?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Chuyện của anh cũng là chuyện của em.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Ông không muốn quan tâm nữa mà em vẫn muốn quan tâm à? Đừng nhắc chuyện này nữa, chấm dứt ở đây, cả hai chúng ta đều đừng quan tâm!”</p><p>Tôi không còn cách nào khác đành im chuyện, chỉ nói: “Triệu Long, em yêu anh.”</p><p> Triệu công tử im lặng hồi lâu, sau đó nói: “Dừng lại.”</p><p>Tôi dừng lại, nhìn gã xuống rồi ngồi xổm, nói: “Chân anh lành được nhiều rồi.”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Có phải vừa rồi anh giả vờ đúng không? Anh chỉ không muốn cõng em phải không? Em đã bảo em yêu anh rồi mà anh còn không muốn cõng em á?”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ tiên sư, lảm nhảm nhiều quá, có lên hay không?”</p><p>Đương nhiên là lên rồi. </p><p>Triệu công tử cõng tôi tiếp tục đi về phía trước, qua một lúc lâu sau, gã nói: “Anh với bố anh không giống nhau về chuyện đó.”</p><p>Hử? Sao đột nhiên lại lôi Triệu tứ gia vào?</p><p>Mà thôi, lười chẳng hỏi. </p><p>Tôi vẫn đang ngẫm kỹ xem làm cách nào để giảm bớt cảm giác tội lỗi khi đối mặt với cô Vu. Hy vọng cô ấy có thể biết đến sự tiến bộ của anh Ba, biết đến Triệu công tử ngoan cố và lạc hậu, cố chấp không chịu thay đổi, ngang ngược vô lý làm người ta phát ghét biết bao nhiêu, rằng anh Ba mới là chàng thanh niên thời đại mới, nhiệt tình như lửa. </p><p> </p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử:</p><p>Vu Huệ Lan thích bố mình, rốt cuộc tại sao lại có nhiều phụ nữ thích bố mình như vậy nhỉ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="wp-block-image">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color"><strong>TRIỆU CÔNG TỬ RẤT ĐÁNG GHÉT!</strong><br/>Tác giả: <strong>Your唯</strong><br/><em>Chương 16</em><br/>.</p><p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color has-small-font-size"><em>Biên tập</em>: <em>Ney</em></p><p>Triệu công tử đi công tác. Gã bảo trưa ngày mai gã mới về, tôi đã tin.</p><p>Dẫu sao sáng nay gã cũng mới khởi hành. Trợ lý của gã nay đã là giám đốc cũng xác nhận là có vụ công tác này thật. <span></span></p><p>Vì vậy, tôi không biết tại sao sẩm tối hôm nay gã lại chạy từ một thành phố khác về.</p><p>Hay là gã đập bể chuyện đàm phán làm ăn rồi? Nhưng chuyện còn đáng sợ hơn đập bể chuyện làm ăn, là gã đập bể đầu người ta chỉ vì lý do ta không thể nào đoán trước. </p><p>Gã từng đập thầy dạy piano của tôi rồi, lúc ấy tôi đã sợ một ngày nào đó gã sẽ đập tôi, biết đâu được đấy.</p><p>Đừng, ⅛ con mèo của tôi.</p><p>Dĩ nhiên, còn một chuyện khác quan trọng hơn ⅛ con mèo, đó là lúc gã mở cửa thì tôi đang đứng ở huyền quan đánh giày. </p><p>Khoảnh khắc mắt chúng tôi chạm nhau cũng hơi lúng túng, mà chủ yếu là tôi lúng túng. Nói ra thật xấu hổ, tôi có một số thói quen xấu, ví dụ như tôi không thích làm việc nhà nên toàn lấy đủ các loại lý do để thoái thác, nhờ Triệu công tử làm. Có lẽ là tôi bảo tôi dị ứng với xi đánh giày, cũng giống như gã nói với tôi trưa mai gã mới về vậy, và cũng giống như tôi đã quên nói với gã là sáng mai tôi phải đến chỗ Kim Tiên Nhi thăm con Hamm luôn. </p><p>Giữa tôi và Triệu công tử là ngập tràn lời nói dối. </p><p>Gã lạnh lùng hỏi: “Em đang làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Giày đổ, em dựng lại.”</p><p>Gã lạnh lùng hỏi tiếp: “Thế sao tay em lại cầm xi đánh giày?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Xi giày cũng rơi, anh biết là em làm việc nhà đoảng mà.”</p><p>Gã bảo: “Thế thì đừng làm.”</p><p>Nói đoạn, gã cởi áo khoác ra đưa tôi đi treo. </p><p>Tôi treo xong áo khoác cho gã, quay lại phòng khách thấy gã đứng ở huyền quan đánh giày. </p><p>Gần đây gã có gì đó là lạ. Vì trước kia gã chỉ có nhân lúc tôi ngủ mới làm việc nhà, lúc tôi tỉnh thì gã toàn mắng tôi vô dụng.</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Sao anh về sớm thế? Không phải anh bảo mai mới về à?”</p><p>Triệu công tử cau mày: “Nhà ông ông muốn về lúc nào chả được!”</p><p>Cục tức của gã lớn quá.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Em quan tâm anh thôi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử liếc nhìn tôi, cụp mắt tiếp tục đánh giày, chà qua chà lại rốt cuộc không giả vờ được nữa, vứt phịch xi giày, mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em không lên phố tìm người đánh giày được à?! Ông có keo kẹt với em lắm hả?! Kể ra còn tưởng là ông không nuôi nổi người! Ông không biết sĩ diện hay sao?! Nửa đêm canh ba đánh giày ngày mai định giấu ông đi gặp ai hả?!”</p><p>Gã hỏi hơi nhiều, xem ra vừa rồi im lặng chỉ là để nghĩ xem hỏi cái nào trước mà thôi.</p><p>Gã mắng tôi: “Một trăm đồng đại dương hôm qua ông cho em đâu?”</p><p>Tôi bình tĩnh trả lời gã: “Em không đánh giày, em dị ứng xi giày mà, em chẳng qua chỉ dựng cái giày một chút thôi.”</p><p>Gã giơ một chiếc giày lên mắng tôi: “Giày của ông em cũng đánh đây! Giày ông mới mua được một tháng bị em đánh đến như mua hai năm! Mẹ sư đến cái giày cũng không biết đánh, có em để làm gì không biết! Không biết đánh thì đừng đánh, ra đường mà tìm người đánh!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Mai em định đi thăm Hamm.”</p><p>Gã đập giày: “Đi thì đừng có mà về nữa!”</p><p>Theo logic, tôi nghi ngờ gã đã gây họa gì đó ở ngoài, nên giờ mới vừa ăn cướp còn vừa la làng. </p><p>Tôi nói: “Tiền hôm qua anh cho em đã đóng tiền thuê nhà, tiền điện nước, còn đặt cọc đôi giày anh muốn mua kia nữa.”</p><p>Là đôi giày rất xấu xí nọ. </p><p>Tôi sẽ không bỏ tiền mua cho gã đâu, nhưng một trăm đồng đại dương đó là tiền của gã, vậy thì cứ xài thả ga là được. Tựu chung không phải tiêu tiền của tôi, vì tôi sẽ không bỏ tiền mua cho gã đôi giày xấu xí như thế đâu, tôi hết sức kiên định, còn lạnh lùng, vả lại còn vô tình nữa cơ. </p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nhìn tôi một hồi, có lẽ nể tình tôi mua giày da cho gã, lửa giận nhỏ đi nhiều, gã răn dạy tôi: “Đúng rồi đấy, đáng mua thì mua, cũng có phải ông không đủ tiền cho tiêu đâu.”</p><p>Mua mua mua, mua mua mua, cứ mua như gã thì có ngày bị tôi đem đi bán mất.  </p><p>Gã quẳng xi giày xuống, đứng dậy đi rửa tay thật cẩn thận xong, gọi tôi: “Lấy kem tay cho anh.”</p><p>Khó tưởng tượng được nếu không có tôi, Triệu tứ gia và dì Mười Ba đi đâu để tìm một cô bảo mẫu phục vụ 24/24 tính tình hiền hòa như tôi cho gã nữa. </p><p>Tôi nặn kem tay mà Triệu công tử lấy từ chỗ dì Mười Ba về xoa cho gã, gã còn chưa thỏa mãn, trách tôi: “Qua quýt cho xong việc à!”</p><p>Tôi không còn cách nào khác đành phải xoa tỉ mỉ cho gã. </p><p>Xoa rồi xoa, gã nói: “Anh chưa ăn cơm.”</p><p>Nhưng tôi quan tâm chuyện khác hơn: “Chuyện làm ăn sao rồi?”</p><p>Gã lạnh lùng nói: “Em muốn bỏ đói anh đến chết phải không, có chết ông cũng phải kéo em chết cùng.”</p><p>Gã gây sự đúng là vô lý hết sức. </p><p>Tôi nhớ lại nghệ thuật nói chuyện Kim Tiên Nhi đã dạy tôi, bèn đổi sang hỏi: “Sao anh về sớm lại còn chưa lo ăn tối nữa?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Triệu công tử hơi nguôi, mắng tôi chiếu lệ: “Đều tại em lắm sẹo, suýt chút là anh quên mất chính sự, đi xem cái hộp kia đi.”</p><p>Tôi đi xem cái hộp gã để trên bàn, là một hộp bánh kem, lành lạnh, có ít hơi nước. </p><p>Gã đi sang mở hộp ra, bảo: “Chuyện làm ăn bên kia chẳng qua là cho có, chứ bàn xong từ lâu rồi, ký hợp đồng chỉ mất năm phút, mất công anh đi một chuyến. Ông chủ Tiền mời một vị đầu bếp từ nước ngoài đến, chuyên làm bánh kem lạnh. Bảo em đi cùng thì mẹ sư em không chịu xin nghỉ, sáng sớm mai đầu bếp kia phải đuổi chuyến bay về nhà rồi, không biết bao giờ mới lại đến nữa. Mẹ, em chỉ có thích ba cái đồ ngòn ngọt thời thượng này, dở hơi, ăn nhanh lên không tan.”</p><p>Tôi nghĩ nhất định Triệu công tử có một âm mưu vô cùng to lớn, tôi phải dùng vũ lực cạy miệng mới được. </p><p>Đầu tiên tôi tấn công miệng trước, sau thì tóm chặt điểm mấu chốt, sau đó bị gã mắng: “Mẹ sư em ăn bánh ngọt trước đi đã, không ăn là tan!”</p><p>Lúc như thế này tôi chỉ muốn dùng vũ lực cạy miệng thôi! Ăn cái cóc khô gì!</p><p>
  <em>Từ nay chúng ta có định nghĩa mới về Hôn: “Đầu tiên tôi tấn công miệng trước, sau thì tóm chặt điểm mấu chốt” =)))).</em>
</p><p>Nhưng tôi không đánh lại được Triệu Long, chỉ có thể chịu nhục đi ăn bánh ngọt trước. </p><p>Bánh ngọt ngon thật. Tôi ăn mà mát rượi cả người, hỏi gã: “Anh có từng nghĩ xoa bánh ngọt lên…”</p><p>Gã lạnh lùng nói: “Mẹ nó em muốn giết ông thì dứt khoát vào.”</p><p>Gã đúng là chẳng biết cảm kích gì cả.</p><p>Tôi đề nghị: “Vậy hay là mình dùng sữa chua….”</p><p>Gã lạnh lùng nói: “Ăn nhanh lên chút cho xong, sắp tan rồi.”</p><p>Năm mươi năm tiếp theo, có lẽ tôi sẽ phải sống cuộc sống chiếc giếng cổ không một gợn sóng, dung nhan tiều tụy. Bởi vì tôi không có tình yêu, tôi chỉ có mỗi “khúc gỗ”.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Em không ăn nổi nữa.”</p><p>Gã mắng tôi: “Bình thường em ăn nhiều thế cơ mà!”</p><p>Tôi đề nghị gã ăn chung, gã ăn mấy miếng đã chê lạnh, không chịu ăn thêm nữa. Tôi và gã quả là khó có chung sở thích, nên tôi đành phải nói với gã là tôi giấu sô-cô-la ở đâu. Tôi chẳng muốn nợ ân tình của gã, tôi muốn thanh toán ân oán rõ ràng. </p><p>Nhưng mà gã lại mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó ai muốn ăn sô-cô-la của em! Ăn bánh đi, chảy thật đến nơi rồi đây này!”</p><p>Gã dữ dằn như vậy, tôi sợ gã đập tôi, không còn cách nào khác đành phải cố gắng ăn. Song gã này thất thường liên tục, lúc tôi ăn được một nửa rồi gã lại mắng tôi: “Không đau bụng à? Ăn rồi mắc bệnh gì lại ông phải lo!”</p><p>Gã đáng ghét dã man!!!</p><p>Gã nói: “Không ăn được nữa thì đừng ăn! Ông sắp chết đói đến nơi rồi, em muốn bỏ đói ông đúng không?! Đi nấu cơm nhanh!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Triệu Long em buồn ngủ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Vừa ăn xong đã ngủ, em là heo à?”</p><p>Khó mà tưởng tượng được tại sao lại có người thích gã. Ví dụ như cháu gái Tổng thống, ví dụ như con gái bạn chơi bài của dì Mười Ba, ví dụ như mấy người kia kỉa kìa kia. Mấy người đó thật sự nên nhận rõ bộ mặt thật của Triệu công tử, rồi từ đây cách gã cho xa nữa xa nữa ra.</p><p>Tôi ôm đầy một bụng phẫn nộ và bánh kem đi nấu cơm cho tên Triệu công tử đã cục súc lại còn đáng ghét. </p><p>Cơm nước xong, gã còn phải nghe radio, còn phải tắm, còn phải nói chuyện điện thoại với người ta, nửa đêm canh ba mới chịu ngủ. </p><p>Tôi sắp ngủ thật xừ rồi. </p><p>Dĩ nhiên là tôi không ngủ thật, tôi còn phải thăm dò xem gã có gây họa động trời gì không, hay là có mưu đồ gì. Để nếu thật sự như thế, thì tôi còn tính đường lo thân mình cẩn thận từ sớm chứ. </p><p>Tôi lại “dùng vũ lực tra khảo” Triệu công tử, Triệu công tử chỉ nói: “Mẹ nó, em ngậm miệng lại.”</p><p>“Mẹ nó, lúc thế này đừng có nói vớ vẩn nhiều như vậy.”</p><p>“Khâu Nhất Tâm em dở hơi à.”</p><p>“Mẹ nó hôm nay sinh nhật em mà em không nhớ à?!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Em mai mới sinh nhật.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “…”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Vậy mai không sinh nhật nữa.”</p><p>Triệu công tử thẹn quá hóa giận mắng tôi: “Ông không tổ chức cho em nổi hai cái sinh nhật chắc?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Lúc thế này cũng đừng nói nhiều như thế.”</p><p>*<br/>*     *<br/> </p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử: </p><p>Tôi biết ngày mai mới là sinh nhật của Khâu Nhất Tâm.<br/>Nhưng tuần trước tôi mới cho đứa cháu ngoại mượn quyển sách có tác giả nghèo mạt rệp ký tên viết chữ mà Khâu Nhất Tâm định làm bảo vật gia truyền, mà thằng nhóc đó đánh rơi sách xuống nước. Toi rồi.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một người bạn của tôi đi du học nước ngoài về có mang cho tôi một món quà, là một mô hình lắp ghép lập thể về di tích phương Tây. <span></span></p><p>Tôi cực kỳ thích nó, cũng cực kỳ hào phóng chia sẻ với Triệu công tử, rủ gã lắp ghép cùng tôi. </p><p>Nhưng Triệu công tử cục súc hết sức, lại còn cẩu thả, năm lần bảy lượt đòi hất tung linh kiện rải đầy trên thảm, gã bảo gã không rảnh chơi cái trò linh tinh ủy mị chị em với tôi. </p><p>Tôi và gã không giống nhau, từ trước đến nay tôi chưa bao giờ bắt ép người khác phải làm việc gì cả. Thế nên tôi nhấc điện thoại lên định gọi cho Kim Tiên Nhi, rủ Kim Tiên Nhi đến chơi cái trò linh tinh ủy mị chị em này với tôi. </p><p>Thế là Triệu công tử chộp lấy điện thoại, mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư! Lại tìm cậu ta! Mẹ nó! Em cố tình! Mẹ nó! Em mà dám tìm cậu ta thì ông đánh chết em!”</p><p>Tôi lẳng lặng nhìn gã. </p><p>Gã mắng tôi xong, rút dây cáp điện thoại ra, gào: “Ông đây ghép cho em xem!”</p><p>Tôi nằm sấp lại xuống thảm, tiếp tục quan sát bản lắp ghép.</p><p>Gã này gì mà lắm lời thế, nằm úp về lại thảm như tôi mà miệng hãy còn bắn rào rào: “Mẹ sư nó, muốn nuôi chó thì lại bắt ông nuôi, muốn ghép hình, lại bắt ông phải ghép hình, không có ông ước chừng đến cơm em cũng chẳng ăn, còn suốt ngày cắm sừng ông đây, mẹ sư nó…”</p><p>Gã vừa mắng vừa ghép hình, mắng lại mắng, ghép rồi lại ghép, bỗng nhiên đập bốp linh kiện đang cầm trên tay xuống mặt thảm, ngẩng lên quát. “Mẹ sư em còn mắt đi mày lại cả với thằng bán thịt heo nữa chứ!”</p><p>Tôi đã giải thích cả trăm lần rồi, rằng lúc đó tôi đang định mua thịt heo về cho “heo” ăn, nhưng cơn gió bỗng thổi qua, có hạt cát bay vào mắt tôi, tôi dụi hồi lâu mà vẫn mờ, nên tôi bèn nhờ ông chủ xem thử giúp tôi.</p><p>Nhưng mỗi lần tôi giải thích đều sẽ nghỉ ở ba chữ cuối cùng của câu số hai. </p><p>Và tất nhiên mỗi lần Triệu công tử đều quát tôi như bây giờ: “Mẹ nó em bảo ai là heo?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Sao cơ, em không hiểu anh đang nói gì hết.”</p><p>Gã quát tôi: “Em mắng anh còn gì! Em mới là heo! Heo mới suốt ngày ăn rồi ngủ ngủ rồi ăn, chính em mới là heo!”</p><p>Heo mới chửi người khác là heo, cái đồ con heo nhà anh!</p><p>Tôi bị kẻ này áp chế, tôi sợ kẻ này, mà chủ yếu là sợ Triệu tứ gia bố của kẻ này hơn, vì thế tôi không còn cách nào khác đành nhân nhượng tạm thời vì lợi ích toàn cuộc, tiếp tục nhìn mô hình. </p><p>Triệu công tử cũng không nói nữa, tiếp tục ghép mô hình.</p><p>Cũng không biết ghép được bao lâu, gã nói bằng điệu hung tợn: “Xong rồi, ghép xong rồi, ngủ đi.”</p><p>Tôi quan sát kỹ càng rồi thận trọng nói: “Đằng sau chưa lắp xong.”</p><p>Gã nói một cách cục súc: “Xong mặt trước là được, mẹ nó có ai ngắm đằng sau đâu.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Nhưng mà em thích lắp xong mặt sau.”</p><p>Gã nói: “Thích cái mẹ em! Ngủ!”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Triệu Long anh có phải đàn ông hay không vậy?”</p><p>Gã đáp: “Mẹ nhà em đếch phải đàn ông đó thì sao! Ngủ!”</p><p>Rồi gã đi ngủ thật.</p><p>Tôi ghét gã, chẳng muốn cho gã đắp chăn, bèn giật cái chăn gã đang đắp ra. </p><p>Gã lạnh lùng liếc tôi một cái, quấn chiếc áo ngủ lên người rồi ngủ tiếp. </p><p>Tôi rút cái gối từ dưới đầu gã ra, gã có tật giật mình nên lần này chẳng buồn nhìn tôi, tiếp tục ngủ. </p><p>Bực!</p><p>Tôi nhặt cái gối nằm dưới đất lên, nhặt lên lại ném xuống, ném xuống lại nhặt lên, nhặt lên rồi lại ném xuống, ném xuống rồi lại nhặt lên, nhặt lên rồi ném xuống nữa.</p><p>Triệu Long mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó rốt cuộc em có ngủ hay không!”</p><p>Mẹ anh! Không ngủ đấy!</p><p>Tôi nhặt cái gối lên ném vào mặt gã. </p><p>Gã lạnh lùng cầm cái gối trên mặt nhét xuống dưới đầu ngủ tiếp. </p><p>Chuyện quá khác thường, tôi nhìn chằm chằm gã, tiếp tục lâm vào suy tư dài lâu. </p><p>Tính tình Triệu công tử nóng nảy ai cũng biết, nhưng gần đây gã càng nóng tính ghê hơn, nhất là nóng với tôi, như thể gã có gì đó giấu tôi vậy. </p><p>Xét thấy trường hợp gã có chuyện chính sự là ít có khả năng xảy ra, vậy thì chắc chắn gã giấu tôi chuyện gì đó khuất tất rồi. </p><p>Tôi tiếp tục im lặng suy tư.</p><p>Tôi không thích Triệu công tử, đấy là chuyện của tôi. Tôi không thích gã, nhưng cũng sẽ không khiến người khác chiếm được gã, đây là chuyện của đàn ông. </p><p>Chi bằng nhân lúc này dứt khoát diệt trừ gã, cho gã khỏi có cơ hội cắm sừng tôi luôn. Bởi vậy tôi nổi cơn ác lên, bịt mũi gã. </p><p>Triệu công tử nhắm mắt, lạnh lùng nói: “Thả tay ra, không là anh quất em đấy.”</p><p>Tôi bảo anh có ngon thì đánh tôi ngay đi, bằng không phải theo họ tôi. Thế là Triệu công tử liền rút cái gối đầu ra ném xuống đất, ném xuống đất rồi nhặt lên, ra phòng khách ngủ. </p><p>Nếu không phải ngày mai tôi còn phải về nhà chính cùng gã, thì giờ phút này tôi đã ném quách hành lý của gã đi rồi. </p><p>Thôi, lấy đại cục làm trọng, tôi ngủ trước cái đã. </p><p> </p><p>Anh Cả mua được một suối nước nóng ở thành phố bên cạnh, đã xây khách sạn nước nóng xong, tháng sau khai trương nên tháng này đãi người nhà và bạn bè thân thiết trước. </p><p>Triệu tứ gia thích náo nhiệt, phải cả nhà đi cùng. Ông cũng không màng xích mích trước đây, sai cô Sáu báo Triệu công tử và tôi đi cùng.</p><p>Nhưng Triệu công tử vẫn không nể nang ân tình của người khác như thường lệ, gã không muốn đi. Từ đầu đến cuối, gã đều vững ý cô lập những người khác, cũng yêu cầu tôi phải cô lập những người đó chung với gã. Vì thế mà tôi với gã đã bị những người khác cô lập lâu lắm rồi.</p><p>Không biết có phải vì nguyên nhân này hay không, mà thời gian cô Sáu báo hai người chúng tôi về nhà chính tập hợp với mọi người để lên đường muộn mất ba tiếng.</p><p>Lúc tôi và Triệu công tử về đến nhà chính, thì trong nhà đã không còn một bóng người. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, lại bị bố mắng cho xem, giữ lại em được cái tích sự gì không biết!”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Tại anh cố tình nhớ nhầm giờ chị Sáu bảo anh, đừng đổ trách nhiệm cho em.”</p><p>Triệu công tử gào lên với tôi: “Ông chả thèm làm thế!”</p><p>Bất kỳ chuyện gì người làm ông trời đều biết cả, gã tự biết trong lòng như thế là được rồi, nói ra làm gì. </p><p>Gã đáng ghét thật sự. </p><p>Tôi đã định xí xóa rồi, nhưng Triệu công tử vẫn còn đang lải nhải, lải nhải nguyên ba phút xong thì tôi đành phải nói lý với gã: “Tối hôm qua đường dây điện thoại ở nhà bị anh rút ra, nói không chừng mới bỏ lỡ điện thoại của chị Sáu báo thời gian bị nhầm. Sao anh lại rút hết dây cáp điện thoại ra chứ?”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ em! Rõ là em muốn gọi cho Kim Tiên Nhi! Em không được gọi cho cậu ta nghe chưa! Cấm không được nói chuyện với cậu ta! Nếu không ông quất chết em!”</p><p>Cũng chẳng phải tôi bắt gã rút hết dây cáp điện thoại ra.</p><p>Nhưng gã vô lý đùng đùng, nên tôi từ chối không muốn nói lý với gã. </p><p>Tôi nói: “Chúng mình về thôi.”</p><p>Ngay lúc tôi và gã định đi khỏi, thì có một tiếng “oe” truyền từ trong góc đến. </p><p>Triệu công tử không thèm quay đầu, lòng dạ sắt đá mà giục tôi: “Đi.”</p><p>Trong góc phòng khách, một tràng khóc vống lên. </p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Đi!”</p><p>Gã còn là con người không vậy?</p><p> </p><p>Tôi cúp điện thoại, nói: “Anh Cả bảo đám lão gia còn đang trên đường, tạm thời không liên lạc được. Chờ bọn họ đến đó rồi lại gọi về.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng ngồi ở đầu bên trái ghế sofa. Tôi ngồi ở giữa sofa, mang tâm trạng phức tạp mà liếc nhìn ai đó ở đầu bên phải.</p><p>Triệu công tử nhìn chằm chằm tôi bằng ánh mắt sắc lẹm. </p><p>Quả đúng là tôi từng nói sẽ cô lập em gái ruột cùng cha cùng mẹ chung với gã, bởi vì lúc ấy trông gã thê thảm. Nhưng giờ là tình huống đặc thù, vì trông em gái gã còn thảm hơn cả gã. </p><p>Tôi không thể tưởng tượng nổi, trong hoàn cảnh nào mà tất cả mọi người lại đều quên mất một đứa trẻ chưa đầy hai tuổi. </p><p>Từ sau khi sinh em gái của Triệu công tử, dì Mười Ba cứ luôn có gì đó sai sai. Thí dụ như trí nhớ bắt đầu kém đi. Vốn dĩ bà đã không nhớ mình còn có một đứa con trai cho lắm rồi, nay ngay đến con gái cũng quên ư?</p><p>Cùng lúc, lại có một tiếng “oe” vang lên ở phía đầu phải ghế sofa. </p><p>Tôi cầm lòng không đặng nhìn sang, thì đầu trái ghế sofa lại đập một cái. </p><p>Tôi đành phải nói: “Bé nó hãy còn nhỏ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Nó đã hai tuổi rồi.”</p><p>Cho nên anh đã tính để bé nó hai tuổi đi lập gia đình, làm bát nước hắt[0]đi hay sao?</p><p>[0] Tung Của ví con gái lấy chồng như bát nước đổ/hắt đi, chỉ biết lo cho người ngoài tức là nhà chồng, nói chung là mỉa mai và không muốn quan tâm đứa con đấy nữa. Ở Việt Nam xưa cũng có đùa con gái là con nhà khác ý, giờ thì không có mấy vì con nào cũng là con cả.</p><p>Tôi thật lòng hy vọng Triệu công tử hiểu được rằng, tôi và gã hai mươi mấy tuổi mới là bát nước hắt đi. Vả lại chúng tôi thực sự đã sắp không ở nổi căn chung cư kia được nữa, và tôi cũng cần một cái gối đầu mới. Chúng tôi không thể đắc tội với dì Mười Ba được, vì bà ấy chính là chỗ dựa cuối cùng của chúng tôi. </p><p>Mà điều quan trọng nhất, là chúng tôi là người không thể ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ vứt bỏ một đứa bé hai tuổi được. </p><p>Tôi quả quyết bế cô Chín lên. </p><p>Tuy nhiên không biết tại sao, trong khoảnh khắc tôi bế cô bé lên, cô Chín vốn đang “nói chuyện” tíu tít bỗng khóc toáng lên. </p><p>Lòng tôi cảm thấy hơi đau đớn. </p><p>Chẳng lẽ cuộc sống bị Triệu công tử hành hạ đã khiến mặt mũi tôi trở nên xấu xí như vậy hay sao?</p><p>Triệu công tử giũ tờ báo ra đọc. </p><p>Cũng may là tôi và gã sẽ không có con, thấy gã như thế tôi cũng chẳng muốn có con với gã.</p><p>Tôi không dỗ được cô Chín nín khóc, không còn cách nào khác đành phải nhét cô bé vào lòng Triệu công tử. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em!”</p><p>Tôi: “Suỵt”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Suỵt cái khỉ!”</p><p>Tôi chỉ sợ cô Chín khóc kinh hơn, nhưng không. Cô bé yên lặng lại, rồi “e” một tiếng, sau đó túm quần áo Triệu công tử. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng cô bé: “Biến!”</p><p>Cô bé cười hì hì.</p><p>Tâm trạng của tôi rất phức tạp. </p><p>Triệu công tử nói với tôi: “Em bế nó biến đi.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Con bé khóc đó.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Tay em bế nó bị sai rồi.”</p><p>Tôi: “Hả?”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nhìn tôi nói: “Đến đây, bế nó rồi tránh xa anh ra tý.”</p><p>Tôi thử bế cô bé theo lời của Triệu công tử, quả nhiên cô bé không khóc, “e” một tiếng, đôi mắt to nhìn tôi và cười hi hi. </p><p>Triệu công tử lại giũ báo nữa, lạnh lùng nói: “Tránh xa anh ra tý.”</p><p> </p><p>Tôi bế cô Chính ngồi đầu bên phải ghế sofa, chờ vú em đến. Vú em tưởng hôm nay được nghỉ nên về quê, quay lại đây phải mất tận năm tiếng. </p><p>Tôi phải chịu đựng ánh mắt ruồng rẫy của Triệu công tử năm tiếng, đồng thời cũng phải duy trì tư thế như thế này năm tiếng, tay tôi sắp tê mất cảm giác luôn rồi. </p><p>Bỗng nhiên, cô bé được voi đòi tiên, “e” với tôi mấy lần, sau đó bắt đầu phun nước bọt. </p><p>Tôi liếc nhìn Triệu công tử: “Con bé nhổ nước bọt này.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Nên ông đây mới ghét nó.”</p><p>Tôi bảo: “Triệu Long, anh có định bảo em biết em nên làm gì không, nếu không em lại nhét con bé vào lòng anh đấy.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Đói rồi.”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Vậy phải làm sao?”</p><p>Gã nói: “Anh đói rồi.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Ờ.”</p><p>Gã nói: “Đặt con bé xuống, đi nấu cơm cho anh.”</p><p>Gã đúng là chẳng phải người.</p><p>Tôi nhét gọn cô bé vào lòng gã rồi đi nấu cơm. </p><p>Gã mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư, Khâu Nhất Tâm em có tin ông vứt nó xuống đất không hả?”</p><p>Tôi tin chứ, nhưng tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác. </p><p>Cô Chín: “Hì hì hì.”</p><p>Tôi không biết tại sao Triệu công tử lại chăm một đứa trẻ thành thạo như thế, có lẽ là bởi gã từng hẹn hò với một kẻ nào đã có con rồi, cũng có lẽ chính gã là một kẻ đã có con, hoặc có lẽ, gã muốn có một đứa con. Dĩ nhiên là tôi không sinh được, nhưng thỉnh thoảng lấy chủ đề này ra trêu gã cũng thú lắm. Thế nhưng tối nãy tôi lại trêu gã như vậy, rồi không biết gã nghĩ đến điều gì mà nổi cơn dỗi.  </p><p>Có lẽ, gã chột dạ, gã giấu tôi một chuyện gì rất to. </p><p>Nghĩ đến đây, lòng tôi cả kinh, kinh ngạc thành ra bất cẩn cho nhiều một thìa muối vào nước mỳ của gã. Thời gian cấp bách, sợ gã đói xỉu nên tôi cũng không nấu lại nữa, chỉ thêm chút giấm để át vị đi. Rồi lại sợ vị quá mạnh, vẫn quyết định thêm chút nước nữa. Nước mỳ quá nhiều, lại quyết định thêm một tý mỳ. Mỳ thêm thành ra nhiều, vị có thể sẽ nhạt, lại bỏ thêm một thìa muối. Muối bỏ nhiều, phải cho thêm tý giấm để át vị. Lại sợ vị quá mạnh, vẫn cho thêm chút nước nữa. Nước lèo quá nhiều, nên lại thêm tý mỳ. </p><p> </p><p>Lúc ăn cơm, Triệu công tử đặt cô Chín vào phòng em bé rồi đến phòng ăn, nhìn nồi trên bàn ăn, gã lặng im hồi lâu, lạnh lùng hỏi tôi: “Mẹ sư Khâu Nhất Tâm em lại làm sao đấy?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Không cẩn thận.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quăng đôi đũa, định đánh tôi tới nơi.</p><p>Gã là người không nói phải trái, nên tôi chỉ có thể dùng tình để đánh động. Tôi nói với gã, nếu như gã đánh tôi, đứa con trong bụng tôi cũng sẽ bị gã đánh sảy mất. </p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Em bị dở à!”</p><p>Tôi lại nói: “Nếu anh bảo không cần đứa bé này thì được thôi, tự tôi cũng có thể nuôi nó lớn được.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư Khâu Nhất Tâm em hâm à!”</p><p>Tôi chịu đủ cái cuộc sống cơ cực này lắm rồi, tôi không thể để con tôi cũng giống tôi sinh ra chỉ để bị khổ được. </p><p>Tôi muốn ly dị với gã, tôi muốn thoát khỏi cuộc hôn nhân xã hội cũ kiểu này. Tôi phải rời khỏi cái tên đàn ông suốt ngày mắng tôi này. Tôi có thể làm năm công việc, tôi vẫn có thể nuôi được đứa bé.</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ Khâu Nhất Tâm chập mạch đấy à! Em đứng lại! Đi đâu! Khâu Nhất Tâm! Em muốn để con ông gọi người khác là bố ư! Đừng mơ tưởng!”</p><p>Gã chụp chặt tôi, đè tôi xuống ghế sofa, vẻ mặt gã dữ tợn vặn vẹo, qua hồi lâu, gã gào lên: “Cần! Em có sinh con heo ông cũng cần!”</p><p>Gã đúng là giỏi tấu hài thật ấy, nếu mà tôi không sinh ra con heo, thì đích thị là con gã rồi còn gì. </p><p>Gã thấy tôi không nói gì thì quát: “Đã bảo có sinh ra con heo ông cũng cần rồi còn gì, em vẫn còn thái độ? Rốt cuộc em có bất mãn gì với ông hả?”</p><p>Nếu gã đã tha thiết hỏi như thế, vậy tôi cũng trả lời thẳng thắn: “Đằng sau mô hình chưa ghép xong!”</p><p>“Ghép! Về rồi ông ghép cho em!” Triệu công tử quát, “Được chửa?”</p><p>Được.</p><p>Vì đứa bé tôi miễn cưỡng tha thứ cho gã, đồng ý cho gã nói chuyện với nó.</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Nói cái mẹ gì! Em có thôi đi không! Em dở à?!”</p><p>Tôi không buồn để ý đến gã, dậy đi ăn mỳ, mỳ lạnh mất rồi. </p><p>Triệu công tử đi theo sau tôi, lải nhải liên tục: “Ông đâu có muốn có con, mẹ em, đừng có suốt ngày gàn dở, lại chẳng phải ông đòi có con, mẹ sư, đồ nhát chết, chỉ dám thái độ với  mỗi mình ông!”</p><p>Tôi không biết gã đang nói gì, nhưng tôi chắc là gã đang chửi tôi. Vì vậy tôi mới “vênh mặt nhờ con”, nói với gã, nếu như gã còn mắng tôi nữa, là mất đứa con đó. </p><p>“Mẹ sư! Không được nhắc chuyện này nữa!” Triệu công tử gào.</p><p>Rõ ràng là gã sai mà gã còn dám quát tôi. Tôi cũng giận lắm, mất hết lý trí, quay người định đi phiêu bạt phương xa. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư! Đừng có kiếm cớ bỏ đi! Rõ là em không muốn chăm sóc đứa bé kia, em chỉ muốn bỏ trốn một mình, bỏ ông ở lại đây thôi. Ông nhìn thấu em rồi Khâu Nhất Tâm!”</p><p> </p><p>Hai chúng tôi cãi cọ nhau như thế hồi lâu, mãi đến khi nghe thấy một tiếng “oe”.</p><p>Tôi vội vàng nói: “Cô Chín dậy rồi!”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Chứ sao em không bảo em sinh rồi.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Về rồi lại sinh, chứ không khéo lại lẫn với em gái anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử không hề sợ tôi sinh non, ác độc mà tát lên bụng tôi một cái, rồi bấy giờ mới đi dỗ cô Chín. Cô Chín có tài năng dị bẩm, không biết là bé xoay mình thoát khỏi nôi em bé và mở cửa phòng ngủ bò từ tầng hai xuống kiểu gì, nhưng tôi biết có lẽ đây chính là nguyên nhân khiến cô bé bị mọi người “bỏ rơi.”</p><p>Tôi dọn xong bàn ăn, đi sang phòng khách, đúng lúc nghe thấy Triệu công tử đe dọa em gái gã: “Mi mà còn lắm mồm nữa là ông cắt lươ…”</p><p>Tôi bưng kín miệng gã kịp lúc, bảo gã đừng quá đáng, em gái gã giờ đang tuổi học nói, lỡ như con bé học được lời gã thì sao.    </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Học cái mẹ sư em!”</p><p>Tôi bịt tai cô Chín, đang định thành khẩn khuyên nhủ Triệu công tử sống cho nên người, thì bỗng nghe thấy một câu: “Có… Bầu…”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “…”</p><p>Cô Chín: “Hì hì.”</p><p>Vẫn là cô Chín: “Hì hì hì.”</p><p>Con bé đang chế giễu tôi.</p><p>Cô Chín nói: “Con… Tôi… Hì hì.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Em tự giải quyết lấy.”</p><p>Vậy có anh để làm gì hả!</p><p>Cô Chín cứ học câu nói kia mãi, tôi sợ cô bé càng học càng hoàn chỉnh, nên đành phải đọc báo cho cô bé nghe với hy vọng là bé sẽ học câu khác. </p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Em lấy báo của ông đọc cái gì!</p><p>Cô Chín: “Hì hì.”</p><p>Cô Chín: “Sinh…”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ.”</p><p>Cô Chín: “Hổ.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ.Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ.”</p><p>Cô Chín: “Hổ! Hổ! Đánh! Một hai!”</p><p>Tôi lại nói: “Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em điên rồi.”</p><p>Cô Chín: “Hổ! Một hai ba! Đánh hổ!”</p><p>Tốt lắm!</p><p>Cô Chín: “Cho anh…”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ. Một hai ba bốn năm, lên núi đánh hổ.”</p><p>Cô Chín: “Hổ… Đứa con…”</p><p>Hổ ăn thịt đứa con của gã rồi!</p><p>Bình tĩnh nào.</p><p>Tôi không thể để Triệu tứ gia nghe thấy tôi bảo tôi muốn phá con heo con của Triệu công tử được. Bất kỳ một yếu tố nào trong số những lời này thôi cũng đủ để Triệu tứ gia muốn đánh chết tôi rồi.</p><p>Tất nhiên, nếu như Triệu tứ gia nghe thấy câu “em có bầu rồi”, thì vẫn sẽ có chuyện như bình thường.</p><p>Mặc dù tôi và Triệu công tử cũng không muốn quay về ngôi nhà này lắm, nhưng không muốn quay về và từ đây không còn mặt mũi để về lại là hai chuyện khác nhau. </p><p>Triệu công tử cầm điện thoại lên, hỏi tôi: “Số điện thoại nhà Kim Tiên Nhi bao nhiêu?”</p><p>Tôi đọc cho gã thì gã lại mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó! Đã bảo là em phải quên số đi cơ mà!”</p><p>Gã bị gì thế?</p><p>Gã vừa gọi điện thoại cho Kim Tiên Nhi, vừa lạnh lùng lấy con thú bông khỏi tay cô Chín, đặt điện thoại vào bên tai cô bé. </p><p>Tôi nghe thấy tiếng Kim Tiên Nhi: “Ai đang khóc đấy? Trẻ con à?”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Em gái tôi đã rơi vào tay tôi rồi.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Bên cạnh không còn ai khác.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói tiếp: “Có thể có cậu mượn một tiếng, một tiếng sau vú em sẽ đến.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi: “Tôi qua ngay đây.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Triệu công tử cúp điện thoại, lạnh lùng nhìn tôi.</p><p>Tôi không thể hiểu nổi. Có một thế giới mà chỉ gã với Kim Tiên Nhi mới hiểu được thôi. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi đến rất nhanh, mặt mày hớn hở dạy cô Chín ca hát, đọc thơ, kể chuyện. Cuối cùng trước khi vú em đến, đã dạy cô Chín chỉ biết nói là “Kim Tiên Nhi, Tiên Nhi, Đẹp, Tiên Nhi, Thích, Tiên Nhi, Kim Tiên Nhi.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi luôn có một thứ ma lực có thể khiến người ta hành động theo lời cậu ta. Và thật ra, quá trình tôi thuộc số điện thoại của Kim Tiên Nhi cũng không khác thế là mấy.  </p><p>*</p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử: </p><p>Bố tôi ép tôi sinh đứa con, ổng bảo chắc chắn Khâu Nhất Tâm muốn nuôi. Mẹ, đến chó Khâu Nhất Tâm cũng lười lo, ngoài tôi ra cái gì ẻm cũng không buồn lo, cuối cùng toàn tôi nuôi. Mẹ, sinh cái bíp gì mà sinh.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trước khi Triệu công tử đến kinh thành công tác, tôi và gã có nảy sinh cãi cọ. </p><p>Mặc dù đầu nguồn chỉ là cái kéo biến mất. Nhưng sự việc kế tiếp lại vô cùng nghiêm trọng. </p><p>Thói quen sinh hoạt của Triệu công tử và tôi khác biệt rất nhiều. Tôi thường hay để kéo ở hộp dụng cụ, trong khi gã lại hay để nó trong ngăn kéo. Lúc tôi và gã mới dọn vào chung cư đã mất hẳn hai tháng để thống nhất được ý kiến chung là: hoặc là để kéo ở hộp dụng cụ, hoặc là ở ngăn kéo.</p><p>Nhưng lần này, kéo lại biến mất.</p><p>Cuối cùng thì chúng tôi tìm thấy nó ở trong chậu hoa. </p><p>Vốn cũng không phải chuyện to tát, tôi chỉ thuận miệng nói: “Lần sau đừng quên.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói: “Quên cái mẹ sư, chính em để lung tung.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Không phải em để lung tung.”</p><p>Gã vặn: “Không phải em thì là anh à?”</p><p>Đương nhiên là gã rồi. </p><p>Gã nói: “Không phải anh!”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Cũng không phải em.”</p><p>Chứ chẳng lẽ còn người thứ ba đến nhà tôi chắc? Kim Tiên Nhi đã được mời đi lưu diễn hí  ở tỉnh ngoài một tháng rồi, nhớ cậu ta ra phết. Cậu ta còn đưa cả Hamm đi cùng luôn, tùy hứng thật.</p><p>Cãi vã thường hay khởi nguồn từ chuyện vặt, qua nửa tiếng, tôi và Triệu công tử đã cãi đến chuyện quần áo của tôi và gã ai xấu hơn, nửa tiếng tiếp, cãi đến nửa tháng trước gã thu quần áo lại đánh rơi của tôi một chiếc tất, nửa tiếng nữa, cãi đến liệu tôi có bí mật mưu sát gã sau đó bỏ trốn với Hách Đạt hay không.</p><p> </p><p>Lúc ấy nhắc tới Hách Đạt, tôi và gã đều đồng thời im lặng lại. </p><p>Hách Đạt chính là người thứ ba có thể ra vào nhà tôi! </p><p>Triệu công tử gọi điện thoại: “Mẹ sư có phải hôm qua tới sửa khóa cửa cậu cắm kéo của ông vào trong chậu hoa đúng không?”</p><p>Hách Đạt bảo vâng. Hôm qua y tới sửa khóa cửa lúc nhà không có ai, y tiện tay quét nhà, rửa bát, lau bàn, sửa cành cho hoa, chắc có lẽ đã quên cất kéo lại chỗ cũ. </p><p>Triệu công tử cúp điện thoại một cách hung tợn, gào tôi: “Đã bảo không phải anh rồi!”</p><p>Tôi cũng nói: “Cũng không phải em.”</p><p>Thế là tôi và gã dỗi nhau một đêm, mãi đến tận sáng gã rời nhà đi công tác.</p><p>Triệu công tử lòng dạ hẹp hòi, đi công tác hai ngày mà không gọi cho tôi lấy một cuộc điện thoại. May là tôi độ lượng đó, nể tình gã đang thuê trọ chung với tôi, tôi hỏi Hách Đạt số điện thoại khách sạn.</p><p>Hách Đạt hỏi thăm được điện thoại phòng khách sạn mà Triệu công tử đặt cho tôi rất nhanh. Tôi gọi, nhưng không ai nhận. </p><p>Cứ một tiếng tôi gọi một lần, gọi đủ hai tư tiếng, vẫn không ai nhận. </p><p>Tôi hỏi Hách Đạt, Hách Đạt trả lời: “Nguy rồi, tôi hỏi đồng nghiệp đi cùng, cậu ta bảo Triệu công tử mất tích rồi!”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Hách Đạt: “Để tôi đi tìm chú tôi!”</p><p>Y liền đi tìm chú Đại Lực. </p><p>Tôi nghĩ lại, gọi điện cho anh Ba: “Anh Ba, anh có gặp Long không?”</p><p>Anh Ba đáp: “Hôm qua có ăn cơm với nó, xong rồi nó tự đi về.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Anh ấy mất tích rồi.”</p><p>Anh Ba đáp: “Người sống lù lù sao mà mất tích được? Bên này… ôi!”</p><p>Tôi: “?”</p><p>Anh Ba đáp: “Không sao. Em không phải lo. Anh đi tìm nó cho. Thôi nhá. Nói sau nhá.”</p><p>Anh Ba cũng hoảng đến nói một câu chấm câu một lần rồi lại còn bảo không sao, tôi chẳng tin. </p><p>Sau khi tắt máy, tôi tính toán tỉ mỉ một phen, đang định hành động thì nhận được điện thoại của Triệu tứ gia: “Triệu Long bị mất tích?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Vâng. Con lập tức bắt tàu hỏa lên kinh tìm anh ấy.”</p><p>Triệu tứ gia: “Mày đi thì được gì! Hay là mày muốn bỏ trốn giữa chừng?”</p><p>Cái chứng đa nghi của Triệu công tử có lẽ là di truyền từ bố gã. </p><p>Triệu tứ gia tiếp: “Cứ ở yên nhà đợi, đừng đi đâu hết! Đừng có nghĩ người khác là ngu, một đứa chạy trước, một đứa khác ngụy trang đi tìm người để chạy theo, lúc ông dùng chiêu này thì thằng ranh Triệu Long nó còn ở bờ đê gốc dứa đấy.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Bố con hai người đừng nghĩ lòng người hiểm ác như vậy có được không ạ?</p><p>Tôi chỉ có thể ngồi ở nhà đợi. Nhưng điện thoại mãi mà không reo, thậm chí tôi còn cho là điện thoại đã hỏng. Mỗi lần Triệu công tử tức lên là lại phải đập điện thoại, điện thoại khó mà không hỏng lắm. </p><p>Hồi thiếu niên tôi vừa mới tới nhà họ Triệu không lâu, đã từng chứng kiến gã điện thoại bị gã đập hỏng. Từ cái đận ấy là gã đã thích đập điện thoại rồi. </p><p>Có lần Triệu tứ gia dẫn gã, các anh em khác với các bà vợ lẽ đi nghỉ ở xa ba ngày, còn tôi thì ở nhà trông nhà vì ốm nhẹ. Tôi uống thuốc xong ăn canh nóng rồi ngủ liền, sau một đêm là đã khỏi, ngồi sung sướng phơi nắng đọc sách trong vườn hoa, dù sao những lúc dễ chịu như thế không nhiều.</p><p>Nhưng mà giây phút dễ chịu ấy kết thúc vì Triệu công tử đáng ghét.</p><p>Từ xa xa gã đã gào tôi: “Mẹ sao em không nghe điện thoại?!”</p><p>Sợ đến mức tôi đứng phắt dậy khỏi ghế nằm ở trong vườn hoa của gã: “Điện thoại không kêu.”</p><p>Gã quát tôi: “Ông gọi suốt một đêm!”</p><p>Nhưng thật sự tôi không nghe thấy!    </p><p>Chú Đại Lực đưa gã về thì nhìn tôi vẻ rất không vui, nhìn tôi: “Gọi suốt một đêm thật.”</p><p>Tôi càng thấp thỏm tợn. Tôi là trẻ mồ côi được nhà họ Triệu cưu mang, nhưng ngay cả trông nhà và nhận một cuộc điện thoại cũng không làm được, có lẽ họ sẽ bán tôi mất. </p><p>Tôi vội vã xin lỗi, còn hỏi thăm xem tôi đã làm lỡ chuyện hệ sự gì, để tự đoán xem mình bị đuổi khỏi nhà họ Triệu theo cách nào. </p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Không việc gì.”</p><p>Tôi không tin, chắc chắn tôi đã làm lỡ chuyện rất hệ sự gì rồi, đến gã cũng không dám nói với tôi. </p><p>Triệu công tử không kìm được bảo: “Đã bảo không việc gì!”</p><p>Chuyện đến nước này thì không cần phải nói dối thiện ý nữa đâu!</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Dở à, đã bảo không việc gì!”</p><p>Tôi không dám nói tiếp nữa. Tóm lại là nghe ý trời ý. </p><p>Chờ gã giận đùng đùng bỏ vào phòng rồi, chú Đại Lực mới lạnh lùng nói với tôi: “Cả đêm cháu không nghe điện thoại, cậu ấy tưởng cháu ốm bị ngất, nên cách mấy cũng đòi về.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Chú Đại Lực còn nói: “Lần sau đừng gây chuyện phiền phức vậy nữa.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Vâng.”</p><p>Tôi lên lầu tìm Triệu công tử, gã lạnh lùng nhìn tôi: “Sao?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Chú Đại Lực bảo anh lo em ốm ngất, cảm ơn anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng.</p><p>Tôi lại nói: “Nhưng mà mới rồi em kiểm tra một chút, hình như lúc trước khi đi là điện thoại đã bị anh đập rồi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử thẹn quá hóa giận mắng tôi: “Xéo!”</p><p>Tôi quyết nói xong mới xéo: “Với lại anh có thể điện cho thím Vương, để thím ấy sang đây xem thử mà.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Xéo.”</p><p>Gã đúng là chua ngoa, nhưng đây là chuyện của gã, tôi vẫn phải làm xong chuyện của tôi, tôi bèn thôi thúc lòng dùng cảm đi sang ôm gã: “Cám ơn anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát bên tai tôi: “Mẹ sư em xéo đi!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Lần đầu tiên có người quan tâm em như vậy ấy, cảm ơn anh.”</p><p>Gã lặng im một lát, nói: “Xéo.”</p><p>Thấy gã kiên trì như vậy nên tôi đành xéo. </p><p> </p><p>Ngẫm lại chuyện quá khứ, tôi đột nhiên ngộ ra. </p><p>Nhỡ đâu bị Triệu tứ gia đoán đúng một nửa rồi? Triệu Long trốn rồi! Gã không nói với  tôi đã trốn luôn rồi! Gã bỏ lại tôi ở đây để tung hỏa mù Triệu tứ gia, còn tự gã thì chạy trốn đi theo đuổi tự do rồi! Kiểu người đáng ghét như Triệu Long chắc chắn dám làm thế đấy!</p><p>Thế không công bằng. Tôi nhất định phải lập tức lên kinh tìm cho ra được gã, lên án gã sao lại thất tín bội nghĩa, sau đó giao gã cho Triệu tứ gia để lập công, tiếp đó tôi sẽ tranh công rồi cao bay xa chạy một mình, hừ!</p><p>Tôi cầm ví đang định đi ra cửa trạm xe lửa, mới vừa thay giày xong, đã nghe thấy điện thoại reo, anh Ba nói: “Nhất Tâm à, tìm được Long rồi, đừng có lo nhé.”</p><p>Có lẽ anh Ba và Triệu tứ gia đã bắt tay thành công, anh Ba cầm chân không cho tôi lập công, rồi tranh công để vòi tiền Triệu tứ gia. Vì vậy tôi bình tĩnh hỏi: “Anh ấy đâu?”</p><p>Anh Ba nói: “Long, Nhất Tâm muốn nói chuyện với em này.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Sao thế?”</p><p>Tôi cảnh giác hỏi: “Cuối cùng thì cây kéo ở đâu?</p><p>Triệu công tử yên lặng một hồi: “Mẹ sư em gọi điện nhiều vậy chỉ vì tiếp tục gây với ông đúng không?! Em bị dở hả?! Về rồi ông vứt hết đám chậu hoa cho em xem!”</p><p>Tốt, không phải anh Ba tìm người đóng giả Triệu Long, không có ai có thể đóng giả ra được 1/10 mức độ Triệu Long khiến người ta phát ghét được, cách điện thoại mà cũng làm người ta muốn đánh gã. </p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Sao anh lại mất tích.”</p><p>Triệu công tử đáp: “Ông mất tích cái chó gì, đã báo cậu kia là đi ông đi ra ngoài một ngày không về khách sạn, mẹ nó, lúc nói cậu ta uống say dậy thì không nhớ, mẹ sư, còn chưa được bằng nửa Đầu To.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Ờ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Tại em hại hết, về anh lại bị bố mắng cái chắc! Mẹ sư em chỉ giỏi hại anh!”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Ờ.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Không thèm nói chuyện em nữa! Mẹ!”</p><p>Anh Ba giằng lấy điện thoại: “Cái này không đập được, phải đền đó… Nhất Tâm à, không sao, yên tâm đi, nó không sao, nó chỉ đến chợ đồ cổ ở ngoại ô Kinh thành tìm mua đồ thôi, chỗ đó cách khá xa, người ta lại bày quầy muộn, nên nó ở hẳn lại đó một đêm ấy.”</p><p>Nguy rồi, chắc chắn gã lại bị lừa tiền nữa rồi. </p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Thế tại sao lúc đấy anh lại hốt hoảng như bỗng nhớ ra gì đó?”</p><p>Anh Ba: “Lúc ấy anh gọi điện cho em mà ngài Trần lại đi qua trước mặt anh, đánh rơi quyển sổ ghi chép, nên anh vội vàng đuổi theo trả lại cho ngài ấy.”</p><p>Tôi: “Ồ thế ạ.”</p><p>Anh Ba: “Em biết ngài Trần không ấy?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Có ạ.”</p><p>Anh Ba: “Chờ em đến học chung với anh nhé!”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Lúc nào có dịp thì em sang.”</p><p>Anh Ba: “Được được được.”</p><p>Trệu công tử: “Được cái bíp, học cái bíp!”</p><p>Gã đúng là đáng ghét phát khiếp lên được. </p><p>*</p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử: </p><p>Nếu không phải Khâu Nhất Tâm quấy rối, tôi có thể đào được cho em ấy nhiều sách cổ bản độc nhất quý hiếm hơn rồi.</p><p>* </p><p>
  <em>Lời tác giả: Đúng rồi, Triệu công tử lại bị lừa tiền nữa =.=    </em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>玖应: </strong>Há há há há Triệu công tử ngơ ngơ lại lắm tiền, ngoài ra chắc lão gia cũng là một người lắm chuyện xưa đây.<br/>→ <strong>Tác giả</strong> rep: Khâu Nhất Tâm: Giờ anh ấy cũng không lắm tiền nữa rồi. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>→ <strong>玖应:</strong> Tiền có thể ít, nhưng phông bạt không thể sập~<br/>→ <strong>Tác giả</strong> rep: Thím hiểu Triệu công tử phết đấy, chờ tui lên bằng máy tính tui tặng sao cho thím hahahahahahaha.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dì Mười Ba bảo trưa ngày kia bà và Triệu tứ gia muốn đến chung cư thăm Triệu công tử bị thương, tôi không tin bà ấy.</p><p>Nếu bảo trên đời này có lời nói dối đáng sợ nhất, thì không gì bằng dì Mười Ba và Triệu tứ gia bảo ngày kia muốn đến nhà, nhưng kỳ thật trong vòng một tiếng đã phá cửa xông vào luôn.</p><p>Chuyện cũ còn rành rành trước mắt.</p><p> </p><p>Lúc đấy tôi và Triệu công tử vừa mới dọn ra khỏi nhà chính không lâu, dì Mười Ba bảo mai muốn ghé thăm chúng tôi cùng Triệu tứ gia, khi đó tôi còn chưa thỏa thuận xong lịch dọn dẹp vệ sinh với Triệu công tử. Đương nhiên cái lịch đó chưa bao giờ được thỏa thuận xong, chuyện này để nói sau. </p><p>Tóm lại lúc ấy tôi cuống cuồng hết cả lên, lại chưa kịp thuê được người giúp việc, chẳng lẽ cứ ra đường tìm bừa một người về?</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Đừng có tha lôi người không rõ lai lịch về nhà ông!”</p><p>Đây là nguyên nhân mà tôi và gã tuyển một tháng cũng chưa tuyển được người làm. Tổng hợp ý kiến của gã, thì khả năng rất cao là gã cần một quái vật không phải nam chẳng phải nữ không đẹp cũng không xấu mới có thể vừa lòng gã, nhưng lại không làm tôi vừa lòng. Gã khiến người ta ghét ghê luôn vậy ý!</p><p>Tôi vội nói: “Không kịp rồi, trước cứ thuê bừa một người đến đã, nếu không ngày mai hai người bọn họ thấy chung cư loạn quá, không đồng ý cho anh ở bên ngoài đâu!”</p><p>Triệu công tử rùng mình, gã đã ý thức được tính nghiêm trọng, nhưng lại lạnh lùng nhìn tôi: “Ông mà không ở bên ngoài được, thì em cũng phải về.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Thế nên tốt hơn hết giờ chúng ta nên đoàn kết.”</p><p>Triệu công tử miễn cưỡng đồng ý, gã nói: “Em đi dọn dẹp đi.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Anh với em cùng dọn dẹp đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, dọn ra cũng là em muốn dọn, em bảo dọn ra rồi ông chẳng cần phải làm cái gì hết mà!”</p><p>Lời mà đàn ông nói để đạt được mục đích của họ, thì đừng tin quá. </p><p>Tôi khéo léo nói: “Đây là nhà của hai ta, không thể chỉ mình em bỏ công sức được, mỗi người một nửa.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Lúc làm vệ sinh thì ông với em có chia đều đấy à? Thế sao ông chỉ có mỗi một ngăn kéo trong tủ quần áo?”</p><p>Bởi vì đại đa số quần áo của gã tôi đều tính vứt hết, một ngăn là đủ rồi.</p><p>Tôi khéo léo nói: “Quần áo của em cũng là quần áo của anh mà.”</p><p>Gã lạnh lùng nói: “Ai thèm.”</p><p>Nếu mà là người khác, tôi sẽ chỉ có vứt chứ không cho mượn đâu. Tôi đã tốt bụng thế rồi mà gã chẳng cảm kích tý nào, đúng là đáng ghét thật.</p><p>Cuối cùng tôi đành phải chấp nhận chia một nửa tủ quần áo cho gã treo đám quần áo vốn nên bị vứt đi của gã. </p><p>Lo là ngày mai dì Mười Ba với Triệu tứ gia mới tới mà sáng sớm hôm nay chúng tôi đã quét dọn, thì khó tránh khỏi việc bụi rớt lại phải lau lại, bởi vậy chúng tôi quyết định buổi tối quét dọn, ban ngày ra ngoài trước hẵng.</p><p>Nhá nhem tối hai chúng tôi về nhà, thì chuyện đã chẳng lành.</p><p>Dì Mười Ba và Triệu tứ gia ngồi ở phòng khách, vẻ mặt khó chịu. Người giúp việc ở nhà chính đang lau sàn nhà.</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Mẹ nó đã bảo không được cho bọn họ chìa khóa rồi!”</p><p>Mẹ nó anh dùng cái đầu mà nghĩ thử xem tôi từ chối được đấy à?! </p><p>Tôi cụp mi cúi mắt.</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Mẹ bảo Nhất Tâm đưa mẹ đấy, đừng có quát nó.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Trả chìa khóa lại cho con!”</p><p>Triệu tứ gia nói: “Cũng có cái gì khuất tất đâu, sợ cái gì?”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Nhưng đây là địa bàn của con.”</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Ăn nói với bố kiểu gì đấy?”</p><p>Triệu công tử nín liền.</p><p>Người làm ở trong phòng bếp đúng lúc kêu lên thất thanh: “Ôi giời ơi! Làm kiểu gì mà bẩn thành như vậy được?”</p><p>Tôi cụp mi cúi mắt.</p><p>Triệu công tử quát người hầu: “Kêu cái mẹ ấy mà kêu!”</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Mẹ mày ở đây này.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Chính bố mẹ bảo mai mới tới mà!”</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Chỗ hai đứa ở thì có liên quan gì mẹ với bố mày mai mới tới à?”</p><p>Có liên quan chứ, vốn chúng tôi có thể vệ sinh sạch sẽ xong trong tối nay mà. Vì sao lại đến trước thế, sao lại nói dối?</p><p>Triệu tứ gia nói bằng giọng lạnh nhạt: “Đã bảo là hai đứa chỉ đang dở chứng đấy thôi, Nhất Tâm à con chỉ giỏi vào hùa với nó. Nếu đã vào hùa với nó rồi, thì chăm sóc nó tốt một tý, ở cái chỗ kiểu gì thế này?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Con thật sự xin lỗi, con biết rồi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Liên quan quái gì đến em ấy, em ấy đâu quyết được?”</p><p>Người hầu ở phòng bếp lại vọng ra tiếng kêu thất thanh: “Ối giời dầu này…”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát người hầu: “Câm miệng!”</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Triệu Long mày câm miệng, có giỏi tự mày đi mà dọn chỗ của mày cho sạch sẽ. Nhất Tâm, hai đứa vẫn chưa tuyển được người giúp việc à?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Còn đang tuyển ạ.”</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Hai đứa tuyển người làm thì đừng quá kén chọn, tay chân nhanh nhẹn con người đáng tin là được.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Con biết rồi.”</p><p>Dì Mười Ba: “Ài, cứ bảo phải nói, nhưng hai đứa cũng phải sống cho nó tử tế vào, đừng để bệ rạc quá.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Con biết rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>Cách lần đó đã lâu lắm rồi, dì Mười Ba với Triệu tứ gia không đến quá thường xuyên, nhưng tôi và Triệu công tử đã học được bài học là nhận được điện thoại liền ra tay ngay lập tức, thỉnh thoảng không kịp ra tay thì trí trá là không ở nhà, dù sao cũng đổi khóa nhà rồi. Chẳng qua có một lần Triệu tứ gia sai chú Đại Lực cạy khoá cửa, bắt quả tang tôi và Triệu công tử đang nô đùa trên sofa ngay tại trận, từ đó chúng tôi không dùng chiêu này được nữa. Là lỗi của Triệu công tử, vốn dĩ tôi định ra ngoài nhưng gã bảo dù sao cửa cũng khóa, bố gã sẽ biết ý mà dẹp đường hồi phủ.</p><p>Triệu công tử thật đáng ghét!</p><p>Hiện giờ chúng tôi không thuê người giúp việc nữa, và cũng không thuê nổi người giúp việc. Triệu công tử lại mượn cớ bị thương nằm liệt dí trên giường, nên việc chỉ có thể đến tay tôi làm.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Để xuống.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Không sao, anh cứ nghỉ ngơi cho tử tế, em được mà.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Ông bảo em bỏ đồ trang trí ông mua một trăm đồng đại dương xuống, em đừng có nghĩ giả bộ dọn dẹp để làm rơi vỡ nó, giờ ông không có tay dính nó lại đâu.”</p><p>Tôi mà có một trăm đồng đại dương tôi sẵn lòng hối lộ Phòng tuần bộ bắt hết lũ lừa tiền gã lại. Vất vả lắm tôi mới khuyên được gã ít mua những món quần áo xấu xí đó đi, thì gã lại bắt đầu mua những vật trang trí xấu xí. Gã chẳng qua chỉ muốn tiêu tiền, chẳng qua chỉ muốn chọc tức tôi thôi!</p><p>Có một lần gã mua mấy bức họa xấu xí về, nhất quyết đòi treo ở phòng khách. Tôi với gã đã thương lượng là treo ra ban công thì nửa đêm nhân lúc tôi ngủ gã lại treo lại tranh về phòng khách, khiến lúc tôi đi tiểu đêm ngang qua phòng khách bị dọa cho toát mồ hôi lạnh khắp người.</p><p>Triệu công tử đúng là đáng ghét nhất thế giới!</p><p>  </p><p>Tôi để thứ đồ trang trí xấu không ra cái hình thù gì lại chỗ cũ, tiếp tục làm vệ sinh, bỏ ngoài tai tiếng mắng chửi của Triệu công tử.</p><p>Cũng may lần này căn hộ không bẩn gì mấy. Tôi đi từ phòng bếp ra tính là lau sàn cuối cùng, song lại thấy Triệu công tử đang chống nạng lau sàn với vẻ mặt lạnh lùng.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Đã bảo lần này để em làm cho.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Đợi tý nữa thì em lau hỏng xừ nó sàn nhà của ông rồi.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Không lau nữa, mai hãy lau.”</p><p>Triệu công tử nói bằng giọng lạnh lẽo: “Nói không chừng tý bọn họ đến giờ.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Mắng em chứ cũng chẳng mắng anh.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Nhưng ầm ĩ ảnh hưởng đến ông đây nghỉ ngơi.”</p><p>Thế mà bây giờ tôi muốn nghỉ ngơi với gã luôn đây mà gã không hề cảm kích này, lại còn mắng tôi: “Chân ông còn chưa khỏi!”</p><p>Gãy chân cũng không ảnh hưởng đến nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Đàng hoàng chút!”</p><p>Gã đúng thật là vừa ăn cướp vừa la làng, cứ như thể bình thường gã là con người đàng hoàng không bằng ấy. </p><p>Tôi đành phải nằm bất động cho đàng hoàng, làm việc nhà xong hơi mệt, tôi dần dần thiếp đi.</p><p>Ngủ một giấc dậy đã là chiều tối rồi, tôi không muốn trước khi dì Mười Ba với Triệu tứ gia thị sát xong tùy tiện động vào thành quả lao động, bèn hỏi cơm tối Triệu công tử muốn ăn gì để tôi ra ngoài mua mang về.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Bọn họ gọi điện thoại sang, bảo không rảnh nên không tới.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Mà anh nghe điện kiểu gì?” </p><p>Triệu công tử lại nói giọng lạnh lùng: “Đi qua lấy tay nhận.”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Thế em thì sao?”</p><p>Triệu công tử tiếp tục lạnh lùng nói: “Em ngủ như heo ấy, sét đánh cũng chẳng tỉnh, ném em ra khỏi cửa em cũng không biết đâu. Bữa nào đấy mà ông không vui là ông ném bay em ra liền.”</p><p>Gã nói chuyện nghe thật chối tai.</p><p>Triệu công tử tiếp tục nói bằng giọng lạnh lùng: “Đi nấu cơm, anh đói rồi.”</p><p>Tôi đành phải đi nấu cơm. Dẫu sao thì lần này coi như cũng thoát nạn rồi.</p><p>*</p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử:</p><p>Bố lại cạy cửa nhà tôi, chờ tôi khỏi tôi sẽ cạy hết toàn bộ cửa nhà ổng. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lời tác giả: Chương nào cũng phải nghĩ ra một chủ đề buồn cười mà gần gũi sinh hoạt (?), khá là không dễ tưởng tượng, cho nên đôi khi đăng chương mới chậm thật sự, xin lỗi ha!</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Người qua đường B bình thường: Đọc lần thứ ba mới phát hiện “Gãy chân cũng không ảnh hướng đến nghỉ ngơi”, khói đuôi xe thơm vỡi!<br/><em>(*Khói đuôi xe: lái xe là viết H, nên khói đuôi xe tui hiểu nôm na là H kéo rèm, H nhưng không lộ bắt mình phải tự suy luận ý, không rõ lắm :)))</em></p>
  <p>Băng Lam Sắc: “Dầu” đó đó hí hí hí, với làm “việc nhà” mệt quá nhỉ, Tứ gia đến mà Nhất Tâm cũng không biết =:))))</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Ney: Dầu là cái đoạn người làm dọn trong bếp bắt gặp dầu ấy, chỉ là không biết là dầu ăn hay dầu bôi trơn =:))))</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi quyết định cho Triệu Long một cơ hội.<span></span></p><p>Tôi hỏi Triệu công tử – người đang ngồi trên sofa đọc báo, là có nhìn thấy tập thơ của tôi không, trên đó có nhà thơ ký tên tặng chữ, núi vàng cũng không mua nổi đâu. Tính tình nhà thơ kia thanh cao lại kiêu ngạo, tôi cũng có duyên mới vô tình được gặp một lần, vốn định làm bảo vật gia truyền mà không ngờ nó lại biến mất.</p><p>Phàm là đồ tôi không thấy, thì có đến 80 90% dính dáng đến Triệu công tử.</p><p>Triệu công tử còn chẳng ngẩng đầu lên, gã nói: “Chưa từng thấy.”</p><p>Trăm phần trăm có dính dáng đến gã.</p><p>Nếu không dính dáng đến gã, chắc chắn gã sẽ mắng tôi là lại vu oan giá họa cho gã.</p><p>Lần trước Kim Tiên Nhi hỏi mượn tôi tập tranh, tôi bất cẩn kẹp một bộ tem ở trong đó rồi đem đi, tôi ôn hòa hỏi Triệu công tử, thì gã lập tức quát tôi: “Ông còn chẳng biết em có thứ như thế! Em không thấy cái gì là toàn đổ tại ông làm mất!”</p><p>Cái gã này, chưa bao giờ biết ăn nói nhỏ nhẹ dễ nghe gì cả, đúng là đáng ghét dã man!</p><p>Mà thôi cũng được, lần khác đều bỏ qua, nhưng tập thơ của tôi thì phải tìm lại.</p><p>Tôi ngồi xuống gần bên Triệu công tử, định là dẫn dắt từng bước, nhưng gã ném tờ báo, quát tôi: “Đã bảo anh không biết! Em muốn làm gì? Tạo phản à?!”</p><p>Phàm là Triệu công tử làm sai, sẽ có ba cấp độ.</p><p>Cấp độ thứ nhất, chằng thèm quan tâm, làm dáng tỏ ra mình là mặt trăng treo cao, trên mặt trăng chỉ có chị Hằng và chú Cuội, việc chả liên quan gì đến mình.</p><p>Cấp độ thứ hai, lửa giận phừng phừng, quát như hổ gầm, vẻ oan như Thị Kính, lấy “máu bắn ba thước” (đương nhiên là máu người khác bắn) để tỏ sự trong sạch.</p><p>Tôi nhặt báo lên, đặt vào lại tay gã, nói giọng hiền hòa: “Em không có ý khác, chỉ là cháu Ba hỏi mượn nên em mới muốn tìm sách cho bé mượn thôi.” </p><p>Bé Ba là con trai anh Cả, không nằm trong danh sách một trăm thân thích mà Triệu công tử ghét nhất. Điều này là cực kỳ hiếm có, nên tôi mới mượn danh nghĩa bé ấy.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Thì liên quan gì đến anh.”</p><p>Gã lại đọc báo nửa phút nữa, ném tờ báo, đứng dậy rồi nói: “Anh có việc đi ra ngoài, không muốn trông thấy em, mẹ nó, suốt ngày chỉ có em lắm sự, thấy em là bực.”</p><p>Cấp độ thứ ba, chuồn.</p><p>Vốn dĩ bữa sinh nhật 18 tuổi đấy, tôi không nên uống rượu.</p><p> </p><p>Nếu đồ do Triệu công tử làm mất, thì tôi sốt sắng cũng vô ích. Tôi thôi không tìm nữa, đọc một quyển sách khác.</p><p>Mới vừa lật được vài tờ, tôi nhận được điện thoại của Hách Đạt. Giọng điệu của y nghe có vẻ cực kỳ khẩn cấp, lại cực kỳ thần bí, hỏi: “Anh Khâu, Triệu công tử có đó không?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Anh ấy ra ngoài rồi.”</p><p>Hách Đạt thở phào nhẹ nhõm một cái: “Anh Khâu à, anh tuyệt đối đừng nói với Triệu công tử, xin anh cứu mạng!”</p><p>Có thời Hách Đạt nhận tiền lương từ Triệu công tử nhưng lại làm việc cho tôi, thế nên đương nhiên là tôi phải giúp y rồi, tôi bèn hỏi: “Chuyện gì vậy?”</p><p>Hách Đạt nói: “Tôi định ủi áo khoác treo ở văn phòng giúp Triệu công tử một chút, mà bỗng nhiên Tứ gia gọi điện tới hỏi việc công ty, tôi trả lời lâu, quên béng mất chuyện ủi quần áo, áo khoác bị ủi cháy thủng rồi!”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Cái áo khoác nào?”</p><p>Hách Đạt nói: “Cái áo đã từng bán đấu giá ấy!”</p><p>Tôi ôn hòa khuyên nhủ và an ủi y: “Cậu đi theo Triệu công tử ngần ấy năm, vẫn còn chưa tin tình nghĩa giữa hai người sao? Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Hách Đạt tức khắc cuống lên: “Tôi cảm thấy có lẽ tôi phải cầu cứu anh!”</p><p>Triệu công tử sống hơi lỗi rồi đấy.</p><p>Chiếc áo khoác đó của gã được một kẻ lừa đảo ngoại quốc làm ra. Kẻ đó lừa Triệu công tử mất năm trăm đồng đại dương, mà làm ra một chiếc áo gió khó bề miêu tả. Khó khăn lắm tôi mới quyên góp được chiếc áo đó cho tiệc đấu giá từ thiện, nhưng không ngờ lại bị Triệu công tử buộc mua về lại.</p><p>Triệu công tử không tin tưởng tôi nữa, bèn đem cái áo khoác yêu quý đến văn phòng treo.</p><p>Tôi đã biết chiếc áo khoác kia không hay hớm gì từ lâu, treo ở công ty chưa được bao lâu đã làm hỏng phong thuỷ, Triệu công tử từ giám đốc biến thành nhân viên, văn phòng cũng bị Triệu tứ gia cho Hách Đạt ngồi mất. Chẳng qua Hách Đạt hiền lại nhát gan, chủ yếu là nhát gan, ngồi được văn phòng nhưng không dám ném đồ của Triệu công tử đi. Đã thế thỉnh thoảng còn giúp ủi quần áo và hong phơi giấy tờ một chút.</p><p>Hách Đạt trong điện thoại như thể sắp bật khóc, nên tôi đành phải nhận ôm đồm việc này, cũng coi như tay tui làm hết không cần nhọc đến người thứ hai, tin chắc tôi sẽ giải quyết tốt thôi.</p><p> </p><p>Tôi đến công ty, Hách Đạt lập tức đón tôi, dẫn vào văn phòng y rồi còn khóa cửa lại.</p><p>Tôi liếc cửa một nhát, nhắc y mở ra.</p><p>Vẻ mặt Hách Đạt như đưa đám, y nói: “Lỡ như bỗng nhiên Triệu công tử đến công ty, thấy thì sao?”</p><p>Y đúng là vẫn còn trẻ người non dạ quá, không hiểu ân oán tình thù giữa người lớn rồi. </p><p>Nếu bỗng nhiên Triệu công đến công ty, thấy cửa khóa mà tôi với Hách Đạt lại ở bên trong, thì đó mới là to chuyện.</p><p>Hách Đạt do dự, rồi mở rộng cửa.</p><p>Tôi xem thử chiếc áo khoác, chỗ vạt áo ủi cháy thủng cái lỗ chừng ba ngón tay, sợ là không vá được. Nếu muốn cứu vớt, thì chỉ còn cách nhờ thợ thêm một miếng dán ủi họa tiết lên.</p><p>Nhưng mà chiếc áo khoác này cũng đã xấu lắm rồi, lại thêm một miếng dán ủi họa tiết lên nữa, thì thảm càng thêm thảm, thảm không nỡ nhìn, cực kỳ thê thảm.</p><p>Chỉ còn cách cắt hết toàn bộ chỗ vạt áo, rồi vắt sổ lại viền gấu. Cũng may áo này vốn dĩ đã dài, cắt bớt một đoạn cũng vẫn có thể quá đầu gối.</p><p>Hách Đạt nói: “Nhưng mà thế cũng phải mất một chút thời gian, mà đêm nay Triệu công tử đã cần mặc chiếc áo này rồi.”</p><p>Tôi hỏi: “Anh ấy muốn mặc để đi đâu?”</p><p>Hách Đạt nói: “Đêm nay Triệu công tử muốn đi nghe vở hí mới của ông chủ Kim với Tiểu soái<sup>[1]</sup> Hoắc ạ.”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">
  <em>[1] Soái: Chức tổng chỉ huy trong quân đội.</em>
</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc, là em trai ruột của Đại soái Hoắc, là một con người sắt đá, nhưng lại dạt dào tình cảm, người khác thiện xạ, hắn lại thiện “hái hoa”. Độ phong lưu có thể sánh vai cùng với Triệu tứ gia. Bởi vậy đó giờ Triệu công tử chẳng cho tôi  gặp hắn.</p><p>Triệu công tử cứ lo linh tinh. Vì người tôi thích chính là cháu trai của Tiểu soái Hoắc, con trai lớn của Đại soái Hoắc cơ mà. Cậu ta hào hoa phong nhã, đẹp trai lịch sự, cười rộ lên như là hoa xuân tháng Ba nở. Tháng trước, nghe anh Ba kể là hôm nọ bắt gặp cậu ta ở kinh thành .</p><p>Ài, con trai lớn của Đại soái Hoắc cũng bỏ chạy đến kinh thành, vì tự do, vì lý tưởng, vì nhiệt huyết, vì tín ngưỡng.</p><p>Cậu ta và anh Ba đều đang chờ đợi tôi.</p><p>Tôi thở dài một tiếng.</p><p>Hách Đạt xem mặt đoán ý, căng thẳng hỏi: “Làm sao thế?”</p><p>Tôi trả lời: “Không sao. Thế này nhé, tôi cầm chiếc áo khoác đi, Triệu công tử có hỏi thì cậu cứ bảo tôi mặc đi rồi. Xong việc thì tôi bảo là tôi đã bất cẩn làm hỏng áo, chữa áo lại cho anh ấy là được.”</p><p>Hách Đạt dưng dưng nước mắt: “Cảm ơn anh, anh Khâu, đại ân đại đức chỉ có thể…”</p><p>Tôi ngăn lại vụ y “lấy thân báo đáp”, chỉ nói: “Tôi cũng có một việc muốn nhờ cậu giúp đỡ.”</p><p>Thực ra là Triệu tứ gia nhờ tôi giúp đỡ. Ông ấy đưa nhầm một đôi hoa tai quý giá, đôi mà vốn định tặng cho dì Mười Ba, cho cô Bao. Cô Bao là một quý cô gần đây nhất ông ấy đang hẹn hò.</p><p>Vốn dĩ chỉ là một đôi hoa tai, cũng chẳng có gì, nhưng trùng hợp ở chỗ là lúc dì Mười Ba chơi mạt chược nghe được phong thanh, biết Triệu tứ gia đốt tiền như rác ở hội đấu giá mua đôi hoa tai đó. Ông lại còn tuyên bố trước mặt mọi người là phải tặng cho người phụ nữ mà ông yêu nhất.</p><p>Càng trùng hợp hơn nữa là, đêm buổi đánh mạt chược đấy cô Bao đã đến muộn mà vẫn khoan thai, tóc mai vấn tít lên cao, ngoài đôi hoa tai kia ra thì không hề đeo trang sức gì nữa hết.</p><p>Nhưng không trùng hợp là, Triệu tứ gia và Thị trưởng đến đấy bàn chuyện, bắt gặp đúng cảnh này. </p><p>Ngay trước nhiều đôi mắt chú mục, Triệu tứ gia thản nhiên và nói giỡn với Thị trưởng như thật: “Trùng hợp ghê, y chang đôi hoa tai mà tôi mua ấy, âu cũng là cái duyên.”</p><p>Cô Bao mỉm cười.</p><p>Dì Mười Ba cũng mỉm cười như thế.</p><p>Sau đó Triệu tứ gia nói với tôi: “Phóng viên chụp được con với cậu cảnh sát kia rồi đấy, tên là cái gì Hỏa ấy, hình gửi đến chỗ của bố này, đương nhiên bố biết đấy là bạn học ở trường Tây với con, chỉ ra ngoài ăn bữa cơm thôi nên chẳng hỏi đến, nhưng mà Triệu Long biết được, là nó không để yên đâu.”</p><p>Dưới sự uy hiếp của Triệu tứ gia, giải quyết vụ hoa tai liền thành việc của tôi.</p><p>Bây giờ, tôi muốn nó trở thành việc của Hách Đạt.</p><p>Hách Đạt hoang mang hỏi tôi: “Tôi phải làm sao bây giờ?”</p><p>Tôi vạch ra cho y một lối sáng: “Cậu đi xin chú Đại Lực giúp đỡ, ông ấy là chú cậu, chắc chắn sẽ giúp.”</p><p>Hách Đạt hỏi: “Nhưng chú tôi thì giúp kiểu gì được?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Thì cậu cứ bảo là đôi hoa tai kia là Triệu tứ gia nhờ Triệu công tử bảo quản, Triệu công tử giao cho cậu bảo quản, nhưng không biết vô ý lùng tung thế nào mà đôi hoa tai đó lại đến chỗ của cô Bao. Bây giờ Triệu tứ gia tức giận, Triệu công tử cũng tức giận, thì cậu xin chú Đại Lực trộm hoa tai về.”</p><p>Sở dĩ muốn chú Đại Lực đi trộm, không gì khác ngoài lý do vợ chú Đại Lực là bạn chơi bài với mẹ cô Bao, đi ra đi vào tiện ra tay.</p><p>Hách Đạt nghi hoặc hỏi: “Thế vì sao Triệu tứ gia không trực tiếp sai chú tôi làm thế luôn?”</p><p>Ôi thằng nhóc ngốc nghếch này.</p><p>Đương nhiên là bởi chú Đại Lực là anh em kết nghĩa của dì Mười Ba rồi.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ việc đại sự như này Triệu tứ gia sẽ tin tưởng chú ấy hay sao?</p><p>Thứ duy nhất có thể khiến chú Đại lực giúp che giấu chuyện này là kéo Hách Đạt vào cuộc. Nếu trách nhiệm việc này nằm trên người Hách Đạt, thì vì đứa cháu trai này, chú Đại Lực tất sẽ giữ kín như bưng, làm việc gọn ghẽ ngay.</p><p>Hách Đạt gật gật đầu, đồng ý.</p><p> </p><p>Buổi tối sau khi về, Triệu công tử hỏi tôi: “Em mặc áo khoác của anh à?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Em ra ngoài với một bạn hàng của hãng buôn nước ngoài, trên đường đi làm bẩn áo khoác mà đúng lúc đang ở gần công ty, bèn đến mượn mặc tạm.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Ừ.”</p><p>Tôi lại nói: “Tiếc là quá dài, vấp chân, về sau thôi em không mặc nó nữa, hôm nay ngã hai lần rồi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, em còn nhỏ lắm đấy? Đi trên đường còn ngã cho được?  Ngã đau chỗ nào? Mẹ nó, suốt ngày làm anh xấu mặt. Ngã đau ở đâu rồi?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Đau cẳng chân, anh xoa thuốc giúp em xíu đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử vừa lấy thuốc vừa mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó, chỉ biết sai anh, em không ngã không được à?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Tại áo của anh sai chứ.”</p><p>Gã mắng tôi: “Cái gì sai cũng là ông sai! Ông làm em ngã chắc?!”</p><p>Tôi liền im.</p><p>Gã vừa xoa thuốc cho tôi vừa hỏi: “Áo của ông đâu? Không phải em lại tìm cớ ném đi rồi chứ? Mẹ sư, trên chân không có miệng vết thương không máu bầm, em lại lừa ông đúng không?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Ngã nhưng cách quần áo, đương nhiên là không có miệng vết thương với máu bầm rồi. Em cũng chẳng phải mệnh nhà giàu, nên da thô thịt dày, chẳng lẽ cách mười ba tầng chăn đệm, còn cảm nhận được một hạt đậu à?”</p><p>
  <em>[2] Một nàng công chúa thực thụ thì nằm cách mười ba tầng chăn đệm vẫn thấy đau người =:)) Tác giả lấy từ truyện “Công chúa và Hạt đậu”.</em>
</p><p>Triệu công tử vừa xoa thuốc cho tôi vừa mắng: “Mẹ sư, lại đang nói cái vớ vẩn gì không biết? Có phải đang mắng ông hay không? Mẹ nó, mỗi lần em nói gì ông không nghe hiểu là y như đang mắng ông!”</p><p>Cái thói đa nghi Tào Tháo này của gã thật sự nên thay đổi đi.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Có điều người em không bị sao, nhưng vạt áo bị mài xuống đất hỏng rồi, em đưa đi tiệm may vá sửa cái viền gấu chút. Em biết ngay anh sẽ giận rồi, anh đánh chết em đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông nghèo đến mức đánh chết em chỉ vì cái áo rách à? Em nghĩ ông là ai? Mẹ sư! Ông để em thiếu ăn thiếu mặc à? Ông có bao giờ đánh em chưa?  Mẹ sư! Có phải em lại muốn bỏ trốn với người khác hay không, nên mới ở đây bôi nhọ ông! Lại là thằng nào nữa?!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Tiếp tục xoa thuốc đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử vừa tiếp tục xoa thuốc, vừa tiếp tục quát tôi: “Mẹ tiên sư!”</p><p> </p><p>Hai ngày sau, Hách Đạt lấy đôi hoa tai đá quý từ chỗ chú Đại Lực về, tôi trả lại nó cho Triệu tứ gia.</p><p>Một tuần sau, Triệu công tử chủ động bảo gã đã tìm được tập thơ của tôi ở dưới đệm giường, đã thế còn nổi một trận tức như vũ bão, bảo tôi để đồ linh tinh còn đổ oan cho gã. Còn khi tôi hỏi gã là vì sao hai ngày trước lúc giặt đệm giường tôi cũng không thấy tập thơ thì gã nện cái gối đầu xuống đất một cách hùng hổ, rồi bảo tôi gây sự vô cớ, gã không chấp, gã quyết định ra ngoài giải sầu, nhắm mắt làm ngơ đi, thấy tôi là phiền. </p><p>*</p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử:<br/>Kim Tiên Nhi quen cái tay nhà thơ chẳng ra sao kia, làm tay đấy ký lại quyển khác được.<br/>Nhưng ông phải giúp Kim Tiên Nhi thoát khỏi sự đeo bám của Hoắc Phong.<br/>Mẹ nó, chính ông đã bảo Hoắc Phong đi đeo bám cậu ta này.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lời của tác giả: Hoắc Phong là Tiểu soái Hoắc.</em>
</p><p></p><div><hr/>
<p></p></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tiểu Bảo Nhi: Triệu công tử ngoài ăn nói cục súc ra thì trên căn bản là ông chồng quốc dân rồi. Vừa biết kiếm tiền, “ngốc bạch ngọt”, lại biết làm việc nhà, còn biết kháng đòn kháng mắng biết bảo vệ vợ cơ.</p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>–&gt;Tác giả trả lời: </em>
    </b>
    <em>Nhưng thẩm mỹ của ảnh thì…</em>
  </p>
  <p><b><em>–&gt; </em></b>Yyy6: Đừng tiết lộ sự thật này!!! Triệu Long iz de bezt!!!</p>
  <p><b><em>–&gt; </em></b>Lầu 3: Thích Nhất Tâm chính là biểu hiện thẩm mỹ của ảnh, Nhất Tâm vô cùng dễ thương và làm người ta phải thích, nên là thẩm mỹ của Triệu công tử cũng vô cùng dễ thương và làm người ta phải thích. </p>
  <p><b><em>–&gt;</em></b> Bulunuo: Thẩm mỹ vượt mức quy định của nghệ thuật gia luôn khác người thường mà, chúng ta không thể cho là thẩm mỹ của Triệu Long dị hoặc là mua phải hàng giả chỉ vì Nhất Tâm ngắm không hiểu được. Nếu là bây giờ, có khi thẩm mỹ của Triệu Long sẽ khiến ảnh trở thành một nhà thiết kế vĩ đại với nhà giám định đồ cổ không chừng, ảnh ắt sẽ dẫn đầu trào lưu thời đại thế kỷ hai mươi đó. </p>
  <p><b><em>–&gt; </em></b> 糯米丸子二号机: Lầu 4 à, tin thím tui chớt liền.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Ney: Chỗ “Công chúa và hạt đậu” kia ở phiên bản gốc là hai mươi tầng đệm chăn, còn sao tác giả dùng mười ba ở đây thì tha thứ cho tui, tui chưa lĩnh hội được. </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi ngồi trong phòng khách nhà Kim Tiên Nhi, thấp thỏm bất an.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi nằm sấp trên sofa nhà mình, mặt úp xuống dưới, mãi không nhúc nhích. Đã được ba tiếng rồi.</p><p>Tôi đến nhà cậu ta cũng vừa được ba tiếng, tôi không biết trước đó cậu ta đã úp sấp mấy tiếng. Tôi chỉ biết chìa khóa nhà cậu ta giấu ở đâu thôi.</p><p>Bản nhạc trước kia Kim Tiên Nhi phổ không chỉ có số điện thoại, mà còn có cả nơi cậu ta giấu chìa khóa nữa. </p><p>Nếu không phải hơi thở của cậu ta ổn định, thì có lẽ tôi sẽ gọi bác sĩ.</p><p>Chắc có lẽ cũng là vì phòng khách nhà cậu ta đầy vỏ trái cây dưới đất, chứng tỏ cậu ta còn sống.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi không nghiện rượu, không hút thuốc lá, cậu ta phải bảo vệ giọng. Cậu ta cũng không thích ăn sô-cô-la, cậu ta phải giữ dáng. Cho nên, lúc cậu ta không vui sẽ ăn sống hoa quả rau củ.</p><p>Cậu ta viết ở trong bài hát như thế.</p><p>Thực ra là con Hamm gọi tôi tới.</p><p>Chắc có lẽ Hamm chạy từ cửa cho chó ra ngoài, tìm được chung cư của tôi, cào cửa hồi lâu, rồi cắn ống quần tôi lôi tới đây.</p><p>Hamm thật đúng là một con cún can đảm và trung thành, trừ việc tôi không biết tại sao lần trước ở chung cư tôi nằm úp sấp dưới đất mười lăm phút mà nó hoàn toàn không quan tâm đến tôi.</p><p>Tôi đưa nó cho Triệu công tử rồi lại cho Kim Tiên Nhi là có lý cả, nó không yêu tôi, tôi không bắt ép, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ có một con mèo thay nó yêu tôi.</p><p>                            </p><p>Tôi lại gọi Kim Tiên Nhi thêm một câu, nhưng Kim Tiên Nhi vẫn cứ làm thinh.</p><p>Tôi chỉ còn cách gọi điện cho Triệu công tử, dẫu sao hai người bọn họ có hẳn một thế giới vũ trụ mà tôi không thể hiểu được.</p><p>Rất lâu sau Triệu công tử mới nghe điện, gã hỏi ai đấy.</p><p>Tôi nói là tôi.</p><p>Triệu công tử hỏi tôi là ai.</p><p>Tôi nói tôi là Khâu Nhất Tâm.</p><p>Triệu công tử: “Có việc gì?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Kim Tiên Nhi…”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Mẹ sư một năm em mới điện cho anh một lần chỉ vì hỏi Kim Tiên Nhi?! Em với cậu ta đến ga tàu hỏa sắp chạy trốn rồi nên báo với anh một tiếng phải không? Chọc anh tức chết phỏng! Mẹ!”</p><p>Thứ nhất, không phải một năm tôi mới gọi điện cho gã một lần. Chẳng qua tôi đã từng nhắc khéo gã là, đừng có gọi điện cho tôi vào giờ gã đang đi làm hoặc giờ tôi đang đi làm để thảo luận xem bữa tối ăn gì thôi, gã hà tất phải thù dai đến tận bây giờ nhỉ?</p><p>Thứ hai, gã đúng là khéo tưởng tượng. Nếu tôi bỏ chạy với Kim Tiên Nhi, thì sao còn nói với gã một tiếng được, sợ sẽ không bị bắt về chắc.</p><p>Triệu công tử hỏi: “Có việc gì?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Kim Tiên Nhi…”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông cũng biết sửa vòi nước! Để đó về ông sửa! Em không được kiếm cớ để cậu ta đến nhà mình! Đấy là nhà ông! Không cho cậu ta đến!”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Thứ nhất, anh cũng đâu biết sửa, thứ hai là hôm nay anh không được bỏ làm, chốc nữa lão gia sẽ đến công ty kiểm tra sổ sách, thứ ba là vòi nước trong nhà không hỏng.”</p><p>Triệu công tử gào tôi: “Vậy mẹ sư em nói trọng tâm đi xem nào!”</p><p>Mẹ nó tôi vẫn đang nói chuyện trọng tâm còn gì!</p><p>Tôi đổi cách mở đầu: “Hamm…”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng hỏi: “Hamm làm sao?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Sáng nay Hamm đến tìm em, em liền cùng nó tới nhà Kim Tiên Nhi… Triệu Long anh câm miệng để yên nghe em nói xong đã. Kim Tiên Nhi úp sấp trên sofa không chịu dậy, cũng không nói chuyện, em không biết chuyện ra sao, anh với cậu ấy là bạn bè, chắc chắn anh biết.”</p><p>Triệu công tử im lặng hồi lâu, nói: “Anh và cậu ta không phải bạn bè. Em để kệ cậu ta đi.”</p><p>Tôi khẩn khoản tận tình khuyên nhủ, nói: “Anh có được người bạn cũng không dễ dàng gì, quý trọng một chút.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ông không cần bạn! Càng không cần cậu ta làm bạn ông! Em lập tức xéo về nhà cho ông! Bằng không ông về ông sẽ quất em chết!”</p><p>Tôi tắt máy, bởi vì tôi thấy Kim Tiên Nhi khẽ động đậy. Vậy nên Triệu công tử đã mất giá trị lợi dụng.</p><p>Tôi vội vàng quan tâm hỏi Kim Tiên Nhi: “Cậu có sao không?”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi gắng nhìn tôi, khẽ cười gượng, nói: “Thật sự lúc này tôi không muốn trông thấy anh. Tôi không sao, chẳng qua hơi mệt một chút.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Tôi với Triệu công tử đều là bạn bè của cậu, nếu cậu có khó khăn gì có thể nói với chúng tôi. Triệu công tử thật sự rất thân thiết với cậu.”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi cười cười: “Khó khăn của tôi chỉ sợ hai người không thể giúp được, nhưng anh nói như vậy tôi rất vui. Mà nếu anh không đề cập đến Triệu công tử, chỉ nói anh và tôi, thì tôi sẽ càng vui hơn.”</p><p>Nhưng như vậy Triệu công tử mà biết sẽ không vui liền. Triệu công tử không vui, thì Triệu tứ gia liền không vui. Triệu tứ gia không vui, tôi cũng rất khó vui nổi, tôi rất khó còn mạng mà vui nổi.</p><p>Dù sao đi chăng nữa nếu Kim Tiên Nhi không muốn nói, tôi cũng không hỏi. Tôi đang định chào ra về, liền nghe thấy bên ngoài có người gõ cửa.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi nhìn về phía tôi: “Anh vào phòng ngủ chờ một lát đi.”</p><p>Tôi liền vào phòng ngủ, thấy cửa phòng để quần áo mở rộng, tôi không khỏi hít lạnh một hơi.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi có rất nhiều chỗ hợp phách với tôi, nếu phòng để quần áo của cậu ta có thể là của tôi thì tốt rồi.</p><p>Tôi có thể dùng Triệu công tử đổi cái phòng để quần áo này, thế nhưng chắc chắn Kim Tiên Nhi sẽ không chịu.</p><p>Tôi đang nghĩ xem làm thế nào để tiến thêm một bước nhằm quyên tặng đám quần áo Triệu công tử mua cho những người cần quá không chê nó <sup>[1]</sup>, thì nghe thấy phòng khách truyền đến tiếng đồ rơi xuống đất.</p><p><em>[1] Nguyên văn </em>寒不择衣 <em>trong</em> “饥不择食，寒不择衣，慌不择路，贫不择妻”，谚语，意思是比喻急切或没有条件时顾不上挑选。” <em>Nghĩa đen là lạnh quá rồi thì không còn kén chọn quần áo. Các cụm này đều có nghĩa là khi gấp quá, hoặc khi không còn điều kiện nào khác thì sẽ không quan tâm kén chọn nữa. </em></p><p>Tôi nhìn qua khe cửa, trông thấy đầu gối một người đàn ông chấm đất, đang quỳ trước mặt Kim Tiên Nhi. Có hai người theo sau người đàn ông đó, cực kỳ quen mặt, như là phe cánh của chú Đại Lực, người trong băng Long Môn vậy.</p><p>                                                     </p><p>Lúc Triệu công tử tan làm gặp tôi, tôi cố tình đi đón gã, còn mang cho gã một phần bánh ngọt mà gã thích, gã hết sức cảnh giác hỏi: “Mẹ nó, em lại làm gì rồi?”</p><p>Con người Triệu công tử quá đa nghi, gã luôn nghi ngờ tôi.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Kim Tiên Nhi tạm thời không có nhà để ở, em để cậu ấy ngụ tạm lại nhà mình trước…”</p><p>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em đã hỏi ý ông chưa hả?!”</p><p>Tôi hỏi gã: “Được không anh?”</p><p>Gã quát tôi: “Được mẹ em! Không!”</p><p>Thế nên tôi mới không hỏi gã.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Bảo cậu ta biến.”</p><p>Tôi giải thích: “Tuy cậu ấy không chịu nói việc gì, nhưng tóm lại nhà cậu ấy giờ đã bị người ta chiếm rồi, một mình ở ngoài e là không an toàn.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Cho cậu ta tiền ở khách sạn.”</p><p>Tôi không có tiền, Triệu công tử hiện giờ cũng không có tiền.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói tiếp: “Liên quan quái gì đến ông. Cậu ta chắc chắn có tiền.”</p><p>Nhưng mà tiền không quan trọng, quan trọng là an toàn.</p><p>Tôi nói: “Nể tình con Hamm đi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lại lạnh lùng nói: “Cũng vừa hay để cậu ta trả chó lại cho ông.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Không thể, em đã từng đòi cậu ta rồi, nhưng Kim Tiên Nhi bảo muốn dẫn Hamm cùng lang thang đầu đường xó chợ, cho nên em mới bảo cậu ấy ở tạm chung cư nhà mình.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “… ”</p><p>Tôi nói bằng giọng nghiêm trọng: “Cậu ta đang uy hiếp chúng ta.”</p><p>Triệu công tử: “…”</p><p>Tôi lại nói giọng nghiêm trọng: “Cậu ta lấy Hamm uy hiếp chúng ta.”</p><p>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Em nghĩ cậu ta giống em à?!”</p><p>Đương nhiên là Kim Tiên Nhi không giống tôi. Tôi sẽ lấy Hamm uy hiếp Triệu công tử, chứ Kim Tiên Nhi thì không. Kim Tiên Nhi chỉ biết dùng đôi mắt u buồn nhìn chằm chằm Hamm, u buồn đến mức tôi cảm thấy nếu mình không bảo cậu ấy về nhà mình ở tạm, thì tôi không còn là con người nữa.</p><p>Chiến thuật không chiến mà đã khiến người khác phải bại, có lẽ ý chính là như thế.</p><p>              </p><p>Tôi là một người coi trọng dân chủ, bởi vậy tôi đã đặc biệt hỏi ý kiến Triệu công tử, nhưng mà gã từ chối tôi.</p><p>Vậy cũng không sao, tôi cũng chỉ hỏi ý mà thôi, gã có từ chối cũng không ảnh hưởng đến việc tôi bảo Kim Tiên Nhi.</p><p>Bình thường sẽ không dễ gì mà tôi làm như vậy đâu, nhưng Kim Tiên Nhi là người bạn hiếm hoi của Triệu công tử. Ngoài Kim Tiên Nhi, Triệu công tử thật sự rất khó tìm được người bạn có thể chịu đựng gã, song lại không khiến người ta phải ghét như gã. Huống chi, Kim Tiên Nhi vẫn hay giúp chúng tôi rất nhiều việc, thí dụ như xin tác giả ký tên tập thơ lần nữa chẳng hạn.</p><p>Tôi bâng quơ nhắc đến chuyện này, rồi cuối cùng Triệu công tử cũng chịu tránh ra khỏi cửa để Kim Tiên Nhi và Hamm đi vào.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi mỉm cười nói: “Làm phiền anh rồi.”</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng, ngồi trên sofa, giũ tờ báo ra.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi lại nói: “Thật ra cũng chỉ là ở nhờ mấy ngày thôi, giải quyết xong chuyện tôi sẽ đi.”</p><p>Tôi sợ cậu ta gò bó, mới vội chuyển chủ đề: “Thế rốt cuộc là chuyện gì? Mấy người hôm ấy hình như tôi đã từng gặp rồi, hình như…”</p><p>Tôi liếc nhìn Triệu công tử một cái.</p><p>Nếu Kim Tiên Nhi đắc tội với người trong Long Môn, vậy tìm Triệu công tử giúp tất nhiên là tiện đủ bề rồi. Huống chi, tôi nghĩ sao Kim Tiên Nhi có thể gây ra cơ sự gì được, chắc chắn là người của Long Môn chuyện bé xé ra to, hoặc là từ không thành có, hoặc là ức hiếp Kim Tiên Nhi không thành thẹn quá hóa giận rồi. Tuy rằng Kim Tiên Nhi khéo léo đáo để, nhưng ngày xưa cũng không phải chưa từng gặp chuyện như vậy.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi vẫy vẫy tay, lắc lắc đầu: “Là việc riêng của tôi, anh Khâu không phải bận lòng vì tôi đâu. Lại làm anh cất công lo lắng cho tôi, tôi rất áy náy.”</p><p>Tôi và Kim Tiên Nhi trò chuyện một lát, rồi tôi bảo cậu ấy đến phòng sách xem sách mình mới mua. Tuy nhiên cậu ta vẫn hơi mất tập trung, tinh thần bất ổn.</p><p>Tôi không tiện hỏi sâu, mà lại thật sự lo lắng cho Kim Tiên Nhi.</p><p>Lo lắng chẳng được bao lâu, tôi đã rõ sự việc chỉ là một góc tảng băng trôi, hoặc nên nói là, chỉ là một góc súng ngắn.</p><p>Tôi chẳng qua chỉ ra ngoài mua thêm mấy thứ đồ ăn, lúc về đến nhà liền thấy Tiểu soái Hoắc đứng trong phòng khách nhà tôi, đập súng rầm một cái lên mặt bàn trà tôi mới thay, đe dọa Kim Tiên Nhi: “Rốt cuộc em muốn thế nào!”</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi muốn thế nào tôi không biết, tôi chỉ muốn xin hắn ta buông tha cái bàn trà mới thay của tôi thôi. Tôi tích cóp tiền tăng ca ba tháng lận, vừa mới thay xong.</p><p>Qua nhiều ngày nay, chắc Triệu công tử cũng đã hiểu là phải biết trân trọng. Vốn dĩ gã ngồi trên sofa đọc báo trên sofa tỏ vẻ chuyện chẳng liên quan mình, nhưng giờ phút này lại đập bàn một nhát: “Tránh xa bàn trà của ông ra một chút!”</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc không để ý tới gã, làm bộ không nghe thấy, vẫn trừng Kim Tiên Nhi.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi liếc tôi một cái, mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, cuối cùng cậu ta nói: “Tiểu soái Hoắc à, tôi với ngài ra ngoài nói chuyện, đừng quấy rầy Triệu công tử với ngài Khâu.”</p><p>“Nếu em sợ quấy rầy hai người họ thì ngay từ đầu đã không đến rồi.” Tiểu soái Hoắc cầm cây súng trên bàn trà lên, nhét vào trong tay Kim Tiên Nhi, “Hôm nay hoặc là em đi theo tôi, hoặc là bắn tôi đi.”</p><p>Đây cũng là lý do tôi nói Kim Tiên Nhi là người bạn hiếm hoi của Triệu công tử không khiến người ta phát ghét. Vì các bạn bè của Triệu công tử toàn thích làm người ta phải chọn hoặc thế này hoặc thế kia, hoặc là bắn bọn họ thôi.</p><p>Phần đằng trước toàn khiến người ta không muốn chọn, còn phần sau thì luôn khiến người ta không dám chọn. Nếu bọn họ đổi phần sau thành “Hoặc là đạp tôi một cái”, thì chắc chắn bọn họ có thể lập Hiệp hội người tàn tật luôn rồi.</p><p>          <br/>Dẫu sao cũng đang ở trong nhà tôi, nếu xảy ra chuyện gì, khó tránh khỏi phiền phức, tôi bèn làm hòa hoãn bầu không khí, hỏi: “Tiểu soái Hoắc, ăn chưa?”</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc liếc tôi mắt một cái, do dự một chút, nói: “Tôi vẫn chưa.”</p><p>Tôi ân cần nói: “Sắp đến giờ cơm rồi, Tiểu soái Hoắc đi về ăn sơm sớm đi.”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Tiểu soái Hoắc hơi kỳ dị, nhìn thoáng qua Triệu công tử.</p><p>Triệu công tử lật tờ báo, giũ giũ, tiếp tục đọc.</p><p>Tôi săn sóc nói: “Về sớm chút đi ạ.”</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc nói: “Thôi tôi ăn ở đây luôn.”</p><p>Triệu công tử đúng là đáng ghét thật.</p><p>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nhìn tôi: “Em nhìn anh làm gì? Đâu phải anh bảo anh ta tới.”</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc nói: “Nào, tôi nấu, anh cứ nghỉ ngơi đi.”</p><p>Trong lúc nói thì hắn đón lấy chỗ thức ăn trong tay tôi, xách đến phòng bếp.</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc đã từng không đáng ghét đến vậy. Lúc ấy, hắn ta mới vừa đi du học về, còn chưa nhìn ra là hạng đào hoa, chỉ thấy khí phách thiếu niên bừng bừng, làm đồ ăn lại càng ngon lạ, tôi còn từng nghiêm túc coi hắn ta là một trong những đối tượng mà tôi nên cân nhắc hẹn hò.</p><p>Nhưng mà như thường lệ, lúc ấy Triệu công tử toàn thích cướp đối tượng hẹn hò của tôi, nên việc này đương nhiên là bị mặc thây.</p><p>Tạo hóa trêu ngươi.</p><p>Còn Triệu công tử nhiều năm như vậy từ đầu chí cuối đều đáng ghét như vậy hết, haiz.</p><p>*</p><p>Nhật ký Triệu công tử:</p><p>Có tên ngu xuẩn tự cho là thông minh bỏ thuốc Kim Tiên Nhi.</p><p>Hoắc Phong đã bị “đè”.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi định không chịu trách nhiệm.</p><p>Hoắc Phong bắt cậu ta phải chịu trách nhiệm.</p><p>Ha ha.</p><p>Trò hay ra lò.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Lời của tác giả: </em>
  <em>Hãy trân trọng Triệu công tử thứ nhất truyện này, vì thứ nhất rất có khả năng là duy nhất đó ha ha.</em>
</p><p></p><div><hr/>
<p></p></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>帝朝: Hóa ra là thế giới của công, thất lễ thất lễ rồi.</p>
  <p>亚拉那一卡: Nhất Tâm không biết thế giới của Triệu công tử và Kim Tiên Nhi là thế giới của công ấy mà… Há há há há há há há há há há há.</p>
  <p>凡言啾: Tui đọc năm sáu lần cuối cùng mới rõ hóa ra Kim Tiên Nhi là công! Mấy lần trước lúc đọc đã thấy kỳ kỳ rồi nhưng tôi không để ý, Kim Tiên Nhi quả là mê hoặc lòng người quá đi.</p>
  <p>Aficionado: Nên là Triệu công tử giơ báo để nén cười đây mà, tui hiểu.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đã nửa năm trôi qua kể từ vụ Kim Tiên Nhi và Tiểu soái Hoắc, tuy tôi không biết rốt cuộc hai người đó dây dưa như thế nào, đương nhiên Kim Tiên Nhi cũng tránh không nói với tôi, nhưng Triệu công tử lại cứ thích báo cáo luôn và ngay về chuyện này cho tôi biết. Ví dụ như hôm nay Kim Tiên Nhi và Tiểu soái Hoắc bắt tay giảng hòa; ngày mai Kim Tiên Nhi và Tiểu soái Hoắc hẹn hò đi ăn tối dưới ánh nến; ngày kia Tiểu soái Hoắc dọn vào chung cư của Kim Tiên Nhi; sau ba hôm đó thì Tiểu soái Hoắc theo Kim Tiên Nhi đi diễn ở tỉnh ngoài; v.v…</p><p>Tôi không muốn nghe. </p><p>Nhưng tôi không thể nói ra điều ấy. </p><p>Nếu mà tôi tỏ vẻ không muốn nghe một tý xíu thôi, là Triệu công tử sẽ lạnh lùng cười và lạnh lùng nói: “Có giỏi thì em đi mà tìm cậu ta ấy.”</p><p>Nếu tôi thuận theo lời này làm bộ đứng dậy định ra ngoài, thì Triệu công tử sẽ vừa tha tôi lên sofa, vừa quát tôi: “Mẹ tiên sư Khâu Nhất Tâm! Hôm nay ông không giết chết em ông theo họ em luôn!”</p><p>Đừng nên hỏi tại sao tôi chắc chắn phương hướng phát triển của sự vật như vậy, vì Khâu Long đã đồng ý giặt tấm bọc sofa rồi. </p><p> </p><p>Chạng vạng, đúng lúc tôi tỉnh lại đi ra phòng khách rót nước uống thì điện thoại reo. Vốn dĩ còn tưởng tìm Triệu công tử, nhưng tôi nghe máy thì vừa hay là một đồng nghiệp trẻ tuổi đẹp trai tìm tôi.</p><p>May mà được tôi nghe máy, chứ không tôi rất có thể không được nghe máy. </p><p>Đồng nghiệp nói: “Nhất Tâm à, tôi mới từ nơi khác về, nghe nói cậu thật sự muốn từ chức hả?”</p><p>Vì phòng ngừa Triệu công tử trong phòng ngủ bị tôi đánh thức lại ra mắng tôi, tôi cố gắng đè giọng xuống, nói: “Ừ.”</p><p>Tôi có một công việc là dạy quốc ngữ ở một trường Tiểu học. Nhưng tôi thật sự không hợp hiệu trưởng ở đó, tiền lương lại thấp, trong khi Triệu công tử lại tiêu nhiều, vì vậy tôi dự định để dành thời gian đấy mà làm công việc khác. </p><p>Đồng nghiệp thở dài: “Mặc dù lương khá là thấp, nhưng mọi người cũng rất vui vẻ với nhau, bỗng nhiên cậu lại…”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Thực sự tôi có hơi mệt mỏi rồi, có lẽ rất khó để tiếp tục nữa. Đây với tôi đã là một loại gánh nặng rồi.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp nói: “Haiz, tôi biết. Con người hiệu trưởng Tiền đúng là rất khó ở chung, toàn muốn chúng ta phải nhân nhượng ý tưởng bảo thủ của ông ấy. Hay là chúng ta nhân cơ hội này dọa ông ấy chút, có lẽ ông ấy sẽ chịu sửa đổi?”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Có lẽ ổng không sửa đổi được. Trước khi có anh cũng từng có những người cũng như chuyện khác nữa, nhưng ổng cũng chẳng thèm để ý tôi, vẫn làm theo ý mình.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp lại thở dài, hỏi: “Vậy cậu định lúc nào nộp đơn từ chức?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Đợi qua sinh nhật Triệu Long rồi nói.”</p><p>Theo cách xử sự của hiệu trưởng Tiền, tôi sợ là ông ấy sẽ trừ xén tiền lương của tôi một cách ác độc. Mà sắp đến sinh nhật Triệu công tử rồi, tôi sợ rằng Triệu công tử sẽ cho là tôi ác độc cố tình tặng gã món quà sinh nhật không hợp mốt.</p><p>Đồng nghiệp lại thở dài tiếp, nói: “Tôi sợ hiệu trưởng Tiền sẽ không đồng ý cho cậu từ chức đâu. Đến lúc ấy có lẽ sẽ nghĩ đủ trò làm khó cậu.”</p><p>Tôi nói: “Ổng không đồng ý cũng không còn cách nào, cũng chẳng thể thật sự làm gì tôi. Nếu ổng thật sự muốn làm khó tôi, thì cũng kệ ổng vậy.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp nói: “Ài, chúng tôi không nỡ xa cậu. Thật ra thì chúng tôi cũng đã quen hiệu trưởng Tiền nói gì thì mặc ông ấy nói, còn chúng tôi làm việc của chúng tôi rồi, cần gì phải chấp nhặt với ông ấy?”</p><p>Tôi cũng làm sao nỡ xa bọn họ đây, liền không kìm được thở dài, nói: “Chẳng qua là tôi quá mệt mỏi, thật sự là quá mệt mỏi rồi.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp nói: “Ai bảo cậu làm một lúc nhiều việc như vậy? Cậu thiếu tiền lắm hả?”</p><p>Đương nhiên là thiếu, nhìn thử Triệu công tử ngốn tiền như nào kìa! </p><p>Hôm trước tôi không nên rủ Triệu công tử đi xem chiếu bóng, không xem chiếu bóng thì sẽ không thuận đường đi dạo một vòng tòa nhà bách hóa bên cạnh, không dạo tòa nhà bách hóa sẽ không thấy triển lãm giới thiệu sản phẩm, thì sẽ không không mua một chiếc piano.</p><p>May mà tôi quen quản lý đấy. </p><p>Vốn dĩ tôi không nên quen biết tay quản lý ấy.</p><p>Nếu như tôi không nên quen tay quản lý đó, thì tôi có thể nói với Triệu công tử là “Chúng mình không có nhiều tiền thế đâu”, mà tay quản lý kia sẽ không nói với chúng tôi “Không sao, nếu các cậu muốn mua thì có thể trả góp mà”, và rồi Triệu công tử sẽ không có cớ nói “Ồ, thế thì mua.”</p><p>Ồ, thế thì mua</p><p>Ồ! Thế thì mua! </p><p>Tiền đâu mà mua?!</p><p>Tôi nghĩ đến khoản tiền phải trả mỗi tháng tự nhiên lòi ra này, không nhịn được thở dài: “Tôi cũng đâu thiếu tiền, chẳng qua là Triệu Long tiêu quá nhiều.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp bật cười: “Ai bảo anh ấy là Triệu công tử chứ.”</p><p>Tôi thở dài: “Đúng vậy, ai bảo ổng là Triệu công tử chứ.”</p><p>Tôi cũng không thể để lúc còn ở với Triệu tứ gia thì Triệu công tử tiêu tiền như rác, bây giờ sang tay tôi lại đến đồ cũng không cho mua được. Như thế, há chẳng phải chú Đại Lực lại càng có cớ để nói à?</p><p>Đồng nghiệp lại nói vòng về hiệu trưởng Tiền: “Con người hiệu trưởng Tiền ấy… Ài, nói làm tôi cũng muốn nộp đơn từ chức này. Hiệu trưởng Tiền đúng thật là gây sự vô lý quá mà, cũng khó trách người tốt tính như cậu cũng bị ông ấy làm cho tức bỏ đi. Cậu còn là người dạy ở đây lâu nhất cơ mà.”</p><p>Tuy lý là vậy, nhưng trên mặt vẫn phải khách sáo một phen chứ, vì vậy tôi nói khéo: “Mà cũng không phải gây sự vô lý bụng dạ hẹp hòi như anh nói, chẳng qua là tính tôi và ổng không quá hợp mà thôi.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp nói: “Chi bằng thế này, bữa nào mấy người chúng ta ra ngoài bàn chuyện, tự chúng ta lập một trường học thế nào? Trông có vẻ rất khó, nhưng chúng ta cũng đều có chút quan hệ, cậu lại dựa vào Triệu tứ gia, dù gì cũng không khó.”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Chuyện này không liên quan đến Triệu tứ gia.”</p><p>Đồng nghiệp nói: “Tôi chẳng qua chỉ thuận miệng nói chơi thôi, tôi cũng chẳng dám đi móc nối quan hệ với Triệu tứ gia đâu.”</p><p>Tôi và anh ta dông dài thêm mấy câu nữa rồi cúp điện thoại. Uống nước xong, tôi về phòng ngủ ngủ tiếp. </p><p> </p><p>Vụ từ chức tạm thời không bàn đến, sau đó mấy hôm, tôi phát hiện hành vi lời nói của Triệu công tử có hơi quai quái, cũng chẳng biết tại sao. </p><p>Nhưng tuyệt đối không phải tôi đa nghi. </p><p>Chưa kể đến Triệu công tử bỗng nhiên cho tôi một tấm chi phiếu kếch xù. Dù rằng gã cũng thường hay đem tiền về nhà, chẳng qua là một năm nay cầm về ít đi. Gã lấy cớ “Tại em mà ông mới gây gổ với bố ông” để yên tâm thoải mái ăn không uống không của tôi, nhưng thỉnh thoảng gã sẽ bơm thêm chút chi tiêu cho gia đình. </p><p>Tuy nhiên bình thường gã đưa tiền thì đưa tiền, nhưng sẽ không tránh khỏi nói nhảm vô vị đôi câu ba điều, ví dụ như “Đã cầm tiền của ông thì phải liệu liệu ngoan nghe lời dễ tính nghe chưa”, lại ví như “Cảnh cáo em không được cầm tiền của ông rồi mắt qua mày lại với thằng khác, nếu không ông chặt chân em”. Cho dù là lúc tâm trạng rất tốt, gã cũng phải mượn cớ bắt nạt tôi một phen. </p><p>Nhưng lần này gã chỉ nói giọng hời hợt: “Thiếu thì nói với anh.”</p><p>Tôi không kìm được nhìn thêm gã một cái.</p><p>Triệu công tử hờ hững nói: “Em không cần phải lo, anh tự có cách lấy được tiền.”</p><p>Nếu thế sao anh không nói sớm một xíu?</p><p>Đương nhiên tôi sẽ không nói lời này ra, chỉ gật gật đầu: “Vậy em cầm tiền này đi trả nốt tiền piano.”</p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ quát tôi theo kiểu nói năng không đầu không đuôi, lô-gic lộn xộn là: “Có mà em nhân cơ hội đi gặp bạn học cũ thì có! Tưởng ông không biết chắc? Lúc đó là ông đã thấy hai người mắt qua mày lại rồi! Trả góp không phải càng tiện một tháng em đi gặp tay đó một lần à? Em không được đi gặp gã!”</p><p>Nhưng mà, Triệu công tử của giờ phút này chỉ hờ hững nói: “Thiếu thì lại bảo anh. Muốn mua gì thì mua, anh có tiền.”</p><p>Tôi: “…”</p><p>Tôi nghĩ rồi lại nghĩ, nói: “Vụ chuyển sang bán súng đạn tốt nhất anh đừng đồng ý với lão gia và Đại soái Hoắc. Với cả những việc làm ăn khác anh cũng đụng vào nhiều.”</p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ lập tức quát tôi: “Chuyện của ông liên quan quái gì đến em? Đến lượt em quản chắc? Im!”</p><p>Nhưng Triệu công tử của giờ phút này chỉ hờ hững nói: “Anh biết, em đã nói rồi, anh nhớ.”</p><p>Tôi không thể không quan tâm một câu: “Xảy ra chuyện gì rồi à? Người anh khó chịu hả?”</p><p>Triệu công tử không hay bị bệnh, nhưng mỗi lần bệnh là bệnh rất nặng. Người chăm sóc gã chính là tôi, mệt là tôi mệt, vì vậy nên phòng chữa từ sớm thì hơn. </p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ lập tức quát tôi: “Em chỉ mong ông ốm chết đúng không?! Ông mà chết là em dễ bề bỏ trốn với A/B/C/D (chọn phụ thuộc vào lúc đó gã ghét ai nhất) ngay?!”</p><p>Nhưng mà, Triệu công tử của giờ phút này chẳng qua chỉ hờ hững nói: “Anh không sao.”</p><p>Tôi không kìm được nhìn Triệu công tử bằng ánh mắt tra xét thêm mấy lần. </p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ lập tức quát tôi: “Ông ghét nhất em nhìn ông bằng ánh mắt kiểu này! Nhìn cái gì! Nhìn nữa đánh chết em!”</p><p>Nhưng mà, Triệu công tử của giờ phút này chẳng qua chỉ hờ hững hỏi: “Sao thế?”</p><p>Tôi đáp: “Không sao cả.”</p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ lập tức quát tôi: “Có gì nói ngay! Ông chúa ghét cái vẻ ấp a ấp úng của em!” (Tôi đã từng trả lời một cách mỉa mai là hỏi gã sao ghét tôi như vậy mà còn phải ở cùng chung cư với tôi, ngày ngày đụng mặt, hai chúng tôi liền cãi nguyên một tiếng, rồi tôi nằm trên giường nguyên một ngày.”</p><p>*Cãi trong ngoặc kép, nằm trên giường nguyên ngày trong ngoặc kép nha m.n =:))))</p><p>Nhưng mà, Triệu công tử của giờ phút này chẳng qua chỉ hờ hững nói: “Nếu không còn chuyện gì khác thì đi nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”</p><p>Tôi sẽ không nghỉ ngơi với gã, gã đang chột dạ, có lẽ gã đã gây ra chuyện còn tày trời hơn cả việc làm hỏng sách của tôi.  </p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ lập tức quát tôi… à không, về mặt “nghỉ ngơi” gã sẽ không quát tôi nhiều, mà sẽ trực tiếp “ra tay” luôn. </p><p>Song giờ phút này Triệu công tử thấy tôi từ chối “nghỉ ngơi” với gã, liền lặng lẽ quay lưng lại ngủ một mình. Chiếc gối duy nhất của chúng tôi gã cũng không gối, để lại cho tôi. </p><p>Nếu là Triệu công tử bình thường, gã sẽ cướp lấy cái gối này một cách ác độc, rồi chờ tôi xin xỏ gã. </p><p>Nhưng gã lại hết sức bất thường. </p><p>Sự khác thường, tất có trá. </p><p>Triệu Long uống say ở ngoài, “ăn phở” rồi. </p><p>Đấy là tôi đoán vậy.</p><p>Hành vi quái dị của Triệu công tử kéo dài mấy ngày, bất kể tôi thăm dò như thế nào gã cũng vẫn hững hờ. Thậm chí lúc tôi cố tình bảo muốn chia ra ngủ, gã cũng chỉ làm thinh đi ngủ sofa. Bắt đầu cuộc định cư ngắn hạn trên sofa của mình.</p><p>Tôi nghĩ, nếu không phải gã đã “ăn phở”, thì chính là đổi cách để làm tình làm tội tôi. </p><p>Nhưng mà gần đây tôi đâu có cố tình chọc tức gã, bởi vậy gã không cần phải cố ý làm tình làm tội tôi. </p><p>Quả nhiên là gã “ăn phở” rồi. </p><p>🌻</p><p>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử: Khâu Nhất Tâm sắp chạy trốn rồi.</p><hr/><p><br/><strong>Bonus bình luận của độc giả bên JJ =:))))</strong><br/> <br/>Tả trướng tiên sinh đích đồng thảo mạo nhi: Khâu Long tui phát hiện anh rất thích bậy bạ ở sofa nhé, anh chưa rút ra được bài học xương máu cái đêm Nhất Tâm mười tám tuổi à. :)))))</p><p>Ngã đậu đậu nha: Đọc nhật ký xong lộn lại đọc vụ gọi điện thoại lần nữa, hóa ra là thế. =:))))))</p><p>Bulunou: Tại sao tui cứ cảm thấy Nhất Tâm muốn Triệu Long theo họ mình chính là muốn phản công nhỉ?</p><p>-&gt; Vu Mặc Tích: Há há há há, tui cũng nghĩ Nhất Tâm là công…</p><p>-&gt; o0 Thái hoàn tử: Móa. Tui cũng bất đầu nghi rồi. </p><p>-&gt; Chích tưởng học tập đích đại bạch nga: Chị em à, thím buồn cười vỡi, đợi tui đọc lại lần hai rồi đổi góc độ đọc thử.</p><p>-&gt; Bulunou: Không, Nhất Tâm muốn làm công, nhưng mà mỗi lần ẻm muốn làm Triệu Long cùng họ với ẻm lại không thành công! Cho nên bây giờ ẻm vẫn chưa phải!</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ney: Vãi, Khâu Longgggg =:))))</em>
  <br/>
  <em>p/s: Đoạn đầu chương này tui rất đau đầu, vì ngôi thứ ba của nam giới ở TQ có 他 thôi trong khi Việt Nam mình có một đống anh ấy/chú ấy/cậu ấy/lão ấy/ông ấy v.v… Trên tui dùng “ổng” tức là “ông ấy” nhưng tui thấy cần có gì đó thân mật hơn, cũng giống mấy người yêu nhau hay dùng khi kể về người yêu mình nữa (?). Và vì nếu để là “ông ấy” cho khớp xưng hô với nhân vật được nhắc đến là hiệu trưởng Tiền thì già quá, lại không khiến Triệu Long dễ hiểu lầm được, nên mạn phép dùng khẩu ngữ/phương ngữ vào đây nè. Còn “ăn phở” =&gt; chán cơm thèm phở đó =:)))</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nhân lúc bữa nay đổi ca cho người khác, tôi rời hãng buôn từ rất sớm, tới chỗ làm việc của Triệu công tử, âm thầm quan sát. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vẻ mặt của Triệu công tử khó chịu, tối sầm, không nói không rằng ngồi ở trước bàn làm việc, ngơ ra nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại. Hách Đạt dè dặt gọi gã mấy câu gã cũng không nghe thấy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triệu công tử!” Hách Đạt không thể không tăng cao âm lượng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử định thần lại, mắng y: “Gào cái mẹ gì mà gào!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây mới là Triệu công tử bình thường.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử cau mày hỏi: “Sao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hách Đạt cẩn thận trả lời: “Thì, chuyện ngài bảo tôi làm ấy, tôi làm xong rồi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử cau mày, nói: “Ờ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hách Đạt lại cẩn thận hỏi: “Chuyện này, ngài vẫn chưa nói với anh Khâu sao ạ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nhìn y, dọa y sợ giật lùi về sau hai bước: “Không, không… Không phải. Ý tôi là, nói rõ ràng sớm sớm với anh Khâu thì tốt hơn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử tóm lấy cà vạt Hách Đạt, hung dữ nói: “Lần này cậu mà dám lắm mồm với người thứ ba, thì tôi nã cho cậu phát súng chết luôn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hách Đạt vội vàng giơ hai tay lên: “Tôi không nói, tuyệt đối không nói, tôi không nói cho bất kỳ ai hết!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Còn bố tôi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tôi sẽ không nói với chú tôi, Triệu tứ gia chắc chắn sẽ không biết!” Hách Đạt cuống quýt thề bồi, “Cả anh Khâu tôi cũng không nói, tôi không nói cho bất kỳ ai hết!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bấy giờ Triệu công tử mới buông y ra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hách Đạt do dự nhìn gã một lát, y nói: “Tôi vẫn cảm thấy, một đêm vợ chồng nghĩa tình dài lâu, tu trăm năm mới được cùng giường, có chuyện gì thì phải thẳng thắn, nói không chừng chưa chắc phải chia tay đâu, chuyện không tệ đến vậy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ồ, đã đến mức chia tay rồi mà tôi là người thứ ba được biết.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không, tôi hẳn là người thứ tư biết chứ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Người thứ ba biết, là “bát phở” mà Triệu Long đã “ăn” kìa.</span>
</p><p>     </p><p>
  <span>Tôi ăn trên phố rồi mới về, Triệu công tử đã ở nhà. Gã ngồi trên ghế sofa, ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn tôi, không hề giống bình thường chất vấn tôi sao tan làm không về mà lại đi đâu lang chạ rồi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đương nhiên rồi, người lang chạ đâu phải tôi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi đi về phòng ngủ, Triệu công tử bỗng nhiên nói: “Em tắm xong ra đây, anh có chuyện muốn nói với em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mũi chân tôi thoáng ngừng, xoay người đi về phía sofa chỗ gã, nói: “Nói luôn giờ đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã nhìn tôi, sau một lúc lâu mới nói: “Em đi tắm trước đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Nói chuyện trước.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã im lặng một lúc lâu, nói: “Vậy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em đi tắm trước.” Tôi nói.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã nói: “Ừ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi lặng lẽ tắm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi tắm một cách nghiêm túc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi tắm thật kỹ càng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mãi đến khi Triệu công tử gõ cửa, hỏi: “Vẫn chưa tắm xong à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi đáp: “Chưa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử: “Em tắm ba tiếng rồi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đây là nhà tôi, tôi nộp tiền nước, tôi thích ngâm trong bồn tắm ba tháng cũng không ai đuổi được tôi hết!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc tôi mở cửa, tóc cũng khô luôn rồi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử đang ngồi ở mép giường, bật radio và đọc sách của tôi. Nghe thấy tiếng gã ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, đặt sách lại tủ đầu giường của tôi, đứng dậy nói: “Đi phòng khách rồi nói.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Đứng lại.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã đứng lại.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nhìn chằm chằm gã. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã không nhìn tôi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ánh đèn bàn lu mờ làm gã trông đĩnh đạc và đẹp trai. Là tôi làm cho gã đĩnh đạc và đẹp trai như vậy, tôi dắt gã chạy bộ hàng ngày và gầy đi, nếu không gã sẽ chỉ là một anh mập đường nét lờ mờ, không đạt được chiếc cúp marathon – chiếc cúp duy nhất mà gã giành được bằng bản lĩnh thật sự. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng không hề vì thế mà gã thuộc về tôi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sách là của tôi, tủ đầu giường là của tôi, bồn tắm là của tôi, nhưng Triệu Long lại không phải của tôi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhân quả tuần hoàn. Tôi đoạt gã từ tay Triệu tứ gia, thì có người cướp mất gã từ tay tôi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hồi còn nhỏ, người mua tôi từng dẫn tôi đi xem ngày sinh tháng đẻ. Thầy bói bảo tôi vượng số bài bạc làm lão giàu to, còn phán tôi chỉ vượng người khác, không vượng mình, mệnh trời định sẵn cả đời cô độc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cũng được, muốn ngày qua ngày đối mặt với Triệu công tử đáng ghét thì chẳng thà cô độc cả đời còn hơn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đèn bàn mù mờ dễ khiến người ta kích động, tôi kiềm chế đủ loại kích động, tỉnh táo nói: “Đi phòng khách rồi nói.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi và Triệu công tử đi đến phòng khách, tự từng người ngồi xuống sofa. Gã đẩy một phong bì đến trước mặt tôi, nói: “Bố anh không biết tài khoản này, em có thể yên tâm rút.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi đáp: “Không cần.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi và gã vốn là có qua có lại, tôi không cần bồi thường. Nếu thật sự phải bồi thường, thì gã không bồi thường nổi đâu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Có lẽ là chuyện đã đến cuối, không cần giả bộ tiếp, vậy nên tối nay Triệu công tử không hề hờ hững nữa, gã cau mày, có xu hướng nâng cao âm lượng: “Cho em thì cứ cầm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi cũng không cần giả bộ nữa, nói: “Em bảo không cần là không cần.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ông bảo em cầm em phải lấy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Không cần.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em có cầm không?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Không.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em còn thế ông đánh chết em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triệu Long có giỏi anh đánh chết em đi, không đánh chết anh theo họ em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi và Triệu công tử từng người lại ngồi xuống sofa, từng người tỉnh táo lại chốc lát, rồi lại bắt đầu đàm phán.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử nói: “Cho em thì em lấy đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi trả lời: “Không cần.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử nói: “Em không ở đây được nữa đâu, bố anh sẽ không bỏ qua cho em, em cần số tiền này.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Chỉ cần anh nói rõ với Triệu tứ gia là anh chủ động chia tay, thì ông ấy cần gì không bỏ qua cho em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử nói: “Anh thèm vào đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Người có trách nhiệm thì nên đi nói.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Ai không có trách nhiệm cơ?! Ông đây mọc cặp sừng như thế mà còn phải nói với người khác à?! Ông không cần mặt mũi à?! Khâu Nhất Tâm em đừng có bắt nạt người khác quá quắt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi bình tĩnh nhìn gã một lát. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Nhìn cái mẹ em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi bình tĩnh hỏi: “Anh tỉnh táo lại trước đã, nói em biết, bao giờ ở đâu và anh bị ai cắm sừng?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuyện này có gì đó kỳ lạ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đấy là tôi đoán vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử đứng dậy nhấc thảm trên sofa ném mạnh xuống đất: “Ông làm sao mà biết em cắm cho ông bao nhiêu cái sừng?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã nhặt thảm lên rồi lại nện mạnh xuống đất: “Ông đếch muốn biết em cắm sừng ông ở đâu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã lại nhặt thảm lên rồi nện mạnh xuống đất tiếp: “Ông mà biết ai cắm sừng ông thì ông đã nã một phát giết chết nó rồi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quả nhiên chuyện này có kỳ lạ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi kết luận như vậy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi bình tĩnh bóc thư ra, bên trong không những có một tấm chi phiếu kếch xù của hãng buôn xuyên quốc gia, còn cả hai vé thuyền nữa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi châm chước một phen, hỏi: “Cho nên anh bảo Hách Đạt muốn thẳng thắn với em, chính là việc anh nghĩ em cấu kết với người khác á?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử gào lên: “Hách Đạt lại phản bội anh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Nếu như cậu ta phản bội anh thì em đã biết chuyện anh nói với cậu ta là chuyện này, mà không phải anh “cấu kết” với người khác từ lâu rồi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh…” Triệu công tử ngẩn ra, tiếp tục gào tôi, “Khâu Nhất Tâm, em đừng có mà lúc này còn trả đũa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Anh ngồi xuống trước, chúng ta từ từ nói chuyện.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi trìu mến nói: “Triệu Long, anh phải ăn nhiều óc chó vào, bắt đầu từ hôm nay, một ngày ăn ít nhất năm hạt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Ăn cái chó gì!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Đầu tiên, chúng ta xác nhận rõ một chuyện, anh có “cấu kết” với người khác hay không.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em lại đổ oan cho anh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói tiếp: “Tiếp, chúng ta xác nhận rõ chuyện thứ hai, bằng vào đâu anh khẳng định em cấu kết với người khác? Rồi vì sao anh lại tin trăm phần trăm như vậy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ngày nào Triệu công tử cũng nghi ngờ tôi muốn hợp mưu cùng đủ các thể loại thập cẩm gian phu ám sát gã, vì vậy nên ngày nào gã cũng phải quát tháo với mắng tôi, mà không phải là cho tôi chi phiếu kếch xù và vé thuyền. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử cau mày nhìn tôi, rốt cuộc hơi tỉnh táo lại: “Chính em nói em lại không nhận?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Tiếp nữa, chúng ta xác nhận rõ chuyện thứ ba, nằm mơ thì chịu không kiểm soát được, không thể coi nói mơ là thật.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử gào tôi: “Mẹ sư em Khâu Nhất Tâm, đến nằm mơ em cũng muốn cắm sừng ông à?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Không hề! Tôi chẳng qua chỉ đề phòng lỡ như thôi! Ai biết bộ óc heo của anh nghe thấy những lời nói mơ đến tự tôi cũng còn không biết thì có cho là thật hay không?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử lại nhặt thảm lên, dữ tợn đập về phía tôi, đồng thời gào tôi: “Thực sự tôi có hơi mệt mỏi rồi, có lẽ rất khó để tiếp tục nữa. Đối với tôi đây đã thành một loại gánh nặng rồi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lời này nghe đúng thật là hơi quen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử cầm tờ báo trên bàn trà lên, xé ra một nửa, vo tròn lại đáp tôi, lại còn quát tôi: “Có lẽ ổng không sửa đổi được. Trước khi có anh cũng từng có những người cũng như chuyện khác nữa, nhưng ổng cũng chẳng thèm để ý tôi, vẫn làm theo ý mình. Khâu Nhất Tâm em bảo trước thằng đó còn có ai nữa! Ông biết ngay em và Kim Tiên Nhi còn Hoắc Phong lèm nhèm với nhau mà! Còn Triệu Năm! Còn cái tên thái giám chết bầm kia! Còn cái đứa ở công ty nước ngoài em làm, còn tay bạn học đó của em nữa… Mẹ sư Khâu Nhất Tâm! Ông không thèm để ý á? Ông chỉ hối hận vì không quất chết em đây này!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Càng ngày càng quen tai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử vò nốt nửa tờ báo còn lại, đáp tôi, quát: “Đợi qua sinh nhật Triệu Long rồi nói. Ông không cần sinh nhật này nữa! Còn sinh nhật cái chó gì! Sao sinh nhật ông em không đăng báo bảo em cắm sừng ông luôn đi?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nếu như đây là điều ước sinh nhật của gã, thì tôi có thể cân nhắc một chút. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử nhìn quanh một chút, không có đồ gì phù hợp để đập, bèn đi đến cướp cái thảm trong ngực tôi, lấy cái thảm đó quất lưng tôi, tiếp tục quát: “Ổng không đồng ý cũng không còn cách nào, cũng chẳng thể thật sự làm gì tôi! Nếu ổng thật sự muốn làm khó tôi, thì cũng kệ ổng vậy! Em nghĩ ông không dám làm gì em thật đúng không? Giờ ông sẽ đánh chết em ngay lập tức!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi: “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử tiếp tục lấy thảm đánh tôi, tiếp tục gào tôi: “Chẳng qua là tôi quá mệt mỏi! Thật sự là quá mệt mỏi rồi! Tôi cũng đâu thiếu tiền, chẳng qua là Triệu Long tiêu quá nhiều! Ai bảo mẹ nhà nó ông là Triệu công tử chứ! Ông bắt em kiếm tiền à?! Không phải em bảo em cho ông tiền tiêu để chứng minh mình độc lập bình đẳng hay sao?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi: “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi định giải thích: “Đây là hiểu lầm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lầm cái bíp!” Triệu công tử hung hãn đập cái thảm vào tôi, “Ngược lại ông còn phải cảm ơn em nói ông gây sự vô lý lòng dạ hẹp hòi hả?! Chuyện này không liên quan đến bố anh, mẹ sư chả liên quan ai hết, em thích bỏ trốn cùng ai thì bỏ! Ông không rảnh mà hầu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi: “…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử đập xong thảm, mắng tôi xong, quay người giận đùng đùng định bỏ ra ngoài. Tôi vội vàng đứng dậy kéo gã, đột nhiên vấp chân, hai người chúng tôi liền té lên ghế sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em còn cười?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Biến!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Đừng có đè ông, biến! Khâu Nhất Tâm em biến ngay lập tức!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư em còn cười! Ông đánh chết em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi cố gắng kiềm chế bản thân, nói: “Cuộc gọi kia là hiểu lầm, em đang nói hiệu trưởng Tiền.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nói xong, tôi không nín được tiếp tục cười. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử tức giận gầm thét: “Tay họ Tiền đó mẹ nó em cũng không tha! Khâu Nhất Tâm em…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi không cho Triệu công tử nói hết. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã đúng là quá đáng ghét. Chỉ vì chuyện như vậy mà làm phí hoài mất nửa tháng nghỉ ngơi của tôi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nhật ký của Triệu công tử: <br/></span>
  <span>…<br/></span>
  <span>Mẹ, Khâu Nhất Tâm đúng là phiền phức, ông không thích ăn óc chó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <span>Lời của tác giả: <br/></span>
    <span>Phần hai đến đây là kết thúc ~<br/>C</span>
    <span>ũng không biết bao giờ mới có phần ba, vậy nên vẫn cứ đánh dấu là hoàn thành ha ~ (Ban đầu chẳng qua chỉ định viết mấy mẩu ngắn thôi, kết quả lại viết nhiều như vậy, tôi đăng mà mấy bận kinh ngạc lắm ha ha)</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ney: Ăn óc chó đi anh, ăn cho thông minh =:)))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>Gần đây Triệu tứ gia đang có một vụ làm ăn lớn với người nước ngoài, được mời đến kinh thành tham gia hội họp. Nghe nói người dự đều là những người thuộc tầng lớp nổi tiếng, là cơ hội rất hiếm có được. Bởi vậy, có đứa con nào dẫn đi được là Triệu tứ gia dẫn hết. Đến lúc đó dù không thể dẫn hết vào vũ hội được, thì chí ít một tuần ở đó ít nhiều gì cũng có thể thử vận may, làm quen được với một hai người cũng tốt lắm rồi.</p><p>Còn mà không dẫn theo được ấy, thì nhốt ở tầng hầm nhà chính, khóa tận ba lớp khóa.</p><p>Chắc có lẽ bởi vì người bị nhốt chính là anh Ba.</p><p>Vốn Triệu công tử và tôi cũng phải đi, nhưng trước khi đi, lúc Triệu công tử tắm thì giẫm lên bánh xà bông ngã làm chân bị thương, cũng tầm đó thì tôi đánh cầu lông trong sân bị đụng đầu, không đi được nốt.</p><p>Rất hiển nhiên, mọi người trong nhà đều nhìn tôi với Triệu công tử như nhìn hai kẻ tâm thần. Song không sao, ít nhất vẫn tốt hơn việc tôi gặp được người không nên gặp, để xảy ra hậu quả không tốt.</p><p>Đương nhiên là tôi giả bộ bị thương nhẹ rồi, bởi lẽ tôi không thể đi kinh thành được.</p><p>Một năm trước, hãng buôn nơi tôi làm muốn đến đấy xử lý công việc, chọn phái tôi cùng hai đồng nghiệp khác đi trước. Lúc ấy tôi đi thì vui vẻ, mà khi về lại hối hận vì đã đi.</p><p>Ở nơi ấy, tôi đã yêu một người không nên yêu. <em><del>=:))))))))))</del></em></p><p>Vậy cũng không sao cả, vì chung quy mỗi tuần tôi đều sẽ yêu phải vài người tôi không nên yêu mà. Từ xưa đến nay, kẻ đa tình hay bị kẻ vô tình tổn thương, tôi đa tình như thế, mà sự đời lại vô tình đến vậy.</p><p>Nhưng người ấy khác biệt.</p><p>Người ấy là con của Thủ tướng, tên là Bạch Tử Kỳ. Anh vô cùng đẹp trai phóng khoáng, nho nhã lễ độ, lại còn ăn nói phi phàm, kể với tôi đủ thứ trên đời, cổ kim nội ngoại, không gì không biết.</p><p>Tôi với anh chỉ tiếc là đã gặp nhau quá muộn, tiếc là ngày mai tôi phải bắt tàu hỏa về mất rồi.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p><p>Hôm qua lúc tan làm, tôi vô tình gặp cậu trẻ. Mà có lẽ cũng không phải vô tình gặp, vì cậu ấy chờ tôi ở ngoài cửa hãng buôn nước ngoài, vừa thấy tôi liền đến đón: “Nhất Tâm, lần này không nhờ cháu giúp không được.”</p><p>Hễ là những người có quan hệ với nhà họ Triệu bảo muốn nhờ tôi giúp, là lòng tôi lạnh toát.</p><p>Nhưng đây là cậu trẻ, trong tấm lòng lạnh toát của tôi không tránh khỏi có dòng nước ấm nho nhỏ. Nếu không phải gần đây cậu trẻ đã đính hôn với người khác, thì có lẽ dòng nước ấm sẽ không róc rách nho nhỏ như vậy, mà là như mở cửa xả lũ rồi.</p><p>Vậy là đối mặt với lời thỉnh cầu của cậu trẻ, tôi trầm ngâm hồi lâu, bảo phải nghĩ kỹ một phen.</p><p>Lần này việc của cậu trẻ là việc hệ trọng, cậu ấy và vợ chưa cưới cãi nhau một đêm, nên lúc đi làm mất tập trung, kê nhầm thuốc. Thật ra cũng không việc gì, truy hồi thuốc là được, nhưng lúc cậu ấy phát hiện ra thì đã muộn… Cũng không phải người ta uống thuốc vào chết rồi, mà là bị người kia phát hiện. Nhà người đó còn đang tranh giành di sản bậc cha chú để lại, ông ta phát hiện kê nhầm thuốc, nhưng cũng chưa nghi ngờ là do cậu trẻ, mà nghi ngờ người thân quen tráo đổi thuốc để cố tình hại mình, vậy là câu chuyện hết đường cứu vãn luôn.</p><p>Người đó chính là bố vợ tương lai của cậu trẻ, còn người mà bố vợ nghi ngờ là mẹ vợ tương lai của cậu ấy.</p><p>Nếu là chuyện có thể dùng quyền thế để chèn ép, thì cậu trẻ đã nhờ Triệu tứ gia trợ giúp. Nhưng việc như vậy, thì cậu ấy chỉ còn nước đến nhờ tôi giúp mà thôi.</p><p>Nhưng tôi thì làm được gì?</p><p>Tôi kiến nghị với cậu trẻ: “Chi bằng cậu thú nhận đi.”</p><p>Cậu trẻ thở dài một cái: “Nguyên nhân tôi với vợ chưa cưới cãi cọ là do cô ấy nghi ngờ tôi và cô em gái con bà hai nhà cô ấy có mắc míu gì đó. Nếu tôi thú nhận việc này, thì chắc chắn cô ấy sẽ nghi ngờ tôi như bố cô ấy nghi ngờ mẹ cô ấy vì chú của cô ấy nên mới tráo thuốc đoạt tài sản vậy.”</p><p>Những việc giữa nam với nữ ấy quả là loạn ghê gớm.</p><p>Chậc.</p><p>Chuyện cậu trẻ gặp khó, dĩ nhiên là tôi phải giúp rồi.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi và Tiểu soái Hoắc xích mích mấy ngày, Triệu công tử nổi giận mấy lần, thế là Kim Tiên Nhi nhất quyết rời khỏi chung cư của tôi và Triệu công tử.</p><p>Tôi rất lo lắng cho Kim Tiên Nhi, mà chủ yếu là lo lắng Tiểu soái Hoắc sẽ gây ra chuyện gì đó với cậu ta.</p><p>Còn con người Triệu công tử vô tình vô nghĩa, gã lạnh lùng nói: “Liên quan quái gì đến em.”</p><p>Tôi nhắc khéo gã, rằng hai người đó đều là bạn bè cả.</p><p>Con người Triệu công tử vô tình vô nghĩa, gã lạnh lùng nói tiếp: “Anh không có bạn bè gì hết.”</p><p>Tùy gã.</p><p>Tôi tự đi điện thoại, nhưng người nhận lại là Tiểu soái Hoắc. Hắn ta mặt dạn mày dày nói với tôi: “Sao anh lại gọi điện cho Kim Tiên Nhi? Anh hãy nghĩ cho cảm xúc của Triệu công tử một chút, cũng nghĩ cho cảm xúc của tôi một chút, anh mà còn như vậy nữa, thì Triệu công tử sẽ đánh chết Kim Tiên Nhi đấy.”</p><p>Tiểu soái Hoắc đúng là Tiểu soái Hoắc có khác. Nhà họ Hoắc xuất thân từ thổ phỉ, trong thời loạn này lăn lộn thế nào lại thành nguyên soái, toàn thân mang đậm phong cách vô liêm sỉ. Mấy ngày trước còn ăn đồ ăn nhà tôi bảo thích chơi với tôi, nên muốn ở cùng Kim Tiên Nhi lại căn nhà – không hề hoan nghênh hắn ta- của tôi xong, bây giờ đã trở mặt như người dưng.</p><p>Tôi đang nghĩ xem nên nói như thế nào, thì điện thoại đã bị cúp.</p><p>Tôi đành phải liếc Triệu công tử một cái.</p><p>Triệu công tử lật báo, giũ giũ, hừ một tiếng, nói: “Liên quan quái gì đến ông.”</p><p>Hình như tâm trạng gã gần đây rất vui. </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi có một người bạn như gã vậy, đúng là cuộc đời đôi khi có lúc ngẩn ngơ, bao giờ cũng có lúc xảy chân.</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi có một người bạn như tôi vậy, đúng là biết nhìn người đấy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử là một tay ăn chơi trác táng, vậy nên vào thời gian làm việc gã mới gọi điện cho tôi, tám nguyên một tiếng về nguyện vọng nuôi mèo của gã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đã thế Triệu công tử còn nổi giận ở đầu dây bên kia: “Hôm nay là thứ Bảy, tại sao ông phải tăng ca chứ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Có lẽ là bởi vì anh không muốn tham gia tiệc sinh nhật cô Sáu chăng, nên mới cố tình xếp lịch họp ở công ty vào hôm nay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói rất có lý, bởi vậy Triệu công tử bèn đổi việc khác để nổi giận: “Ông không muốn nuôi mèo, mà chỉ muốn nói với em là nhà chị Cả cũng nuôi mèo, con mèo đó xịn hơn con chó của em nhiều, ông muốn bái bai con chó kia của e.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Nó là chó của anh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mắng tôi: “Mẹ nó! Nuôi là em đòi nuôi, ông ôm một chút cũng không được, nhưng nuôi được có ba tháng lại thành của ông luôn chứ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi không muốn nói chuyện điện thoại với gã, nên ý nhị nhắc nhở gã: “Em muốn ngủ trưa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử rất tức giận: “Không cho ngủ, anh không được ngủ thì em cũng không được ngủ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã đáng ghét thật!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử nêu yêu cầu: “Em không đến đó đấy chứ? Không cho em đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nhắc nhở gã: “Anh đang gọi điện thoại của nhà đó. Trừ phi cô Sáu chuyển vũ hội đến nhà chúng ta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>*Điện thoại ở thời đó là điện thoại bàn, cố định. Nên ý anh Tâm là giờ anh ấy ở nhà không đi đâu, trừ phi cô Sáu chuyển sang tổ chức vũ hội ở nhà ảnh thì ảnh mới tham dự được. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử dương dương tự đắc: “Em nghe lời là tốt, tóm lại là em không được đi. Anh thấy chị ta phiền nhất đấy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cá chắc là vì cô Sáu dám cãi nhau với dì Mười Ba nhất, cũng dám đánh Triệu công tử nhất, bởi vậy mà tôi khá là bội phục cô Sáu. Tắt cuộc gọi của Triệu công tử xong, tôi bèn ra ngoài đến nhà cô Sáu tặng quà.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cô Sáu cười duyên đón quà của tôi: “Cảm ơn em nhé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chồng cô Sáu hỏi: “Long không đến à?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi đáp lời: “Trùng hợp là hôm nay công ty có họp, anh ấy đang tăng ca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cô Sáu cười nói: “Tôi thấy chính nó muốn xếp cuộc họp vào hôm nay thì có, báo hại công nhân phải tăng ca cùng nó.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Không phải đâu, quà là anh ấy đích thân chọn đó ạ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chồng cô Sáu cũng nói: “Hai chị em này cứ thế ấy, Nhất Tâm em mặc kệ cô ấy. Đợt trước đi chơi xa, chị Sáu của em còn chủ bụng mang về đặc sản thằng Long thích kìa, xíu nữa em về nhớ gọi anh, cầm đồ về.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cô Sáu nói: “Ăn tối xong rồi hẵng đi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cũng may là trợ lý của Triệu công tử đã báo với tôi trước là tối nay Triệu công tử có hẹn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tính tính cô Sáu thú vị và không phù phiếm như Triệu công tử, sinh nhật chị ấy không mời nhiều người mấy, đều là bạn bè cực thân thiết cả. Bởi vậy mà tôi mới nhất định phải đồng ý thiệp mời của chị ấy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bạn bè của cô Sáu cũng thú vị giống như chị ấy vậy, buôn chuyện trời đất, thích lắm lắm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lúc 5 giờ, cô Sáu muốn làm bữa tối, rủ mọi người cùng làm chung, cực kỳ náo nhiệt cũng cực kỳ thú vị. Lúc tôi đi phòng khách lấy cốc thì điện thoại vang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi kêu cô Sáu với chồng chị ấy một tiếng thì hai người bọn họ đều đang dở tay, bảo tôi nghe hộ một chút.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi liền nghe máy: “Xin chào…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mẹ nhà em Khâu Nhất Tâm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tay tôi bỗng trơn tuột, cúp mất điện thoại rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Điện thoại lại vang lên, tôi đành phải túm chồng cô Sáu lại đây, nhờ anh ấy đối phó với Triệu công tử.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anh ấy đối phó gã mấy câu: “Long à sao bảo em phải họp mà? Sao còn gọi được điện thoại thế? Ồ, Nhất Tâm á hả… Nhất Tâm không đến, chắc vừa rồi em nghe nhầm rồi? Vừa rồi là một người bạn của anh nghe máy. Mà lát nữa em có đến ăn tối không?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chồng cô Sáu cúp điện thoại, nói với tôi: “Nó bảo lát nữa nó qua đây ngồi một lát.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Về mặt này mà nói tuy tôi không sợ Triệu công tử, nhưng cũng hoàn toàn không muốn để Triệu công tử hâm dở phá hủy tiệc sinh nhật của cô Sáu được, bèn chào chồng cô Sáu ra về. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dẫu sao thì nhà tôi với Triệu công tử cũng ở dưới lầu nhà cô Sáu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lúc trước, vì chuyện này mà suýt chút nữa Triệu công tử bóp chết tôi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tôi về đến nhà, điện thoại liền vang lên. Triệu công tử hỏi tôi: “Vừa rồi gọi vài cuộc em cũng không nghe máy, đi đâu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Em ra ngoài dắt chó đi dạo giúp anh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử: “Mẹ nó, đừng có đùn đẩy con chó kia cho anh nữa! Ngày nào cũng cắn quần áo của anh, sớm muộn gì anh cũng hầm nó!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi vừa trả lời điện thoại vừa tóm chặt đuôi Hamm, kéo nó lại đây, lôi tất của Triệu công tử từ trong miệng nó ra.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Ba năm nữa trôi qua, khi mà em gái gã đã biết nói biết đi đứng, thì hễ Triệu công tử chạm vào bé một cái thôi, là bé lập tức ngồi thụp xuống đất bảo Triệu công tử cố tình đụng ngã bé ngay. Triệu công tử ăn một viên sô-cô-la, là bé lập tức gào khóc bảo Triệu công tử cướp đồ ăn vặt của mình. Tất cả mọi người sẽ chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ Triệu công tử, nói gã gần ba mươi tuổi đầu rồi còn nhỏ nhen bắt nạt em mình, đúng là chẳng phải con người.</span>
</p><p>
  <del>
    <em>=:)))))))</em>
  </del>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>6.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhà chính của họ Triệu gia bị cháy, không rõ nguyên nhân, cũng may là không có thương vong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sau khi xảy ra chuyện, các anh chị em của Triệu công tử ồ ạt về nhà. Thứ nhất là vì an ủi người trong nhà, thứ hai là để thu gom đồ đạc của mình. Trước kia, rất nhiều đồ đạc tạm thời không cần mọi người đều để lại nhà chính, nhưng giờ nhà chính đã cháy, Triệu tứ gia dứt khoát quyết định phá đi xây mới lại, thành ra có rất nhiều đồ đạc không có chỗ để. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đối với Triệu công tử mà nói, đây là tin dữ từ trên trời rơi xuống.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đó giờ gã đều căm thù anh trai chị gái, chị dâu anh rể cháu gái cháu trai hai đằng nội ngoại và tất thảy mọi người. Ngày lễ ngày tết bắt buộc phải về nhà ăn cơm đoàn tụ đã là giới hạn lớn nhất của gã rồi, bây giờ bỗng dưng lại lòi ra thêm một lần nữa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rồi đương nhiên là gã sẽ tức giận với tôi, gã quát tôi: “Có em để làm gì cơ chứ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nhưng tóm lại là không phải có tôi để dập lửa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huống hồ những người đấy trông cũng không có vẻ rất muốn gặp gã. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi vẫn cứ đọc sách.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã thấy tôi lơ gã, nên thẹn quá hóa giận: “Anh không đi! Tự em đi mà đi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Vâng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã mắng tôi: “Mẹ sư! Triệu Năm cũng sẽ tới có phải không! Mẹ sư em định nhân lúc ông không chú ý muốn bỏ trốn với gã ngay! Em cố tình à!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã đúng là khéo tưởng tượng, gã đã khéo tưởng tượng như thế, thì sao không nghĩ luôn là tôi và anh Năm phóng hỏa chứ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi tiếp tục đọc sách.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã quát tôi: “Anh cũng đi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Ừm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã mắng tôi: “Mẹ, có phải em không nghe ông nói đúng không?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi không thèm chấp gã. Tôi khoan dung độ lượng, “trong bụng Tể tướng có thể chống thuyền”, quan trọng là cứ dụ được gã về để báo cáo kết quả cho Triệu tứ gia trước đã.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>[0] 宰相肚里能撑船: Nghĩa là một người biết độ lượng, khoan dung. Câu này nêu cao tinh thần xử sự khoan dung nhân từ với mọi người, mọi vật. Nghĩa bóng ở đây nôm na là anh Khâu tự cho là trên bề, không thèm chấp anh Triệu :v</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mấy chục con người ăn uống linh đình, buôn chuyện với nhau ở khoảnh sân rộng trước nhà chính. Ngoài anh Ba ở kinh thành xa không về được – cũng không dám về vì sợ có về không có đi, và anh Năm – người không ai tìm được, thì những người khác đều đã quay về.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu tứ gia mừng hẳn ra mặt, ôm đám cháu chắt không rời tay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử khó chịu nhìn những cảnh đấy, cơm nước xong là gã giục tôi đi thu dọn đồ đạc với gã ngay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xét thấy đồ đạc của cả hai chúng tôi đều ở tầng hầm, đồ đạc của anh Ba – người nhờ tôi thu gom đồ đạc thể, cũng như của anh Năm – người không ai liên lạc được cũng ở tầng hầm luôn, thì chúng tôi trái lại lại nhàn thân hơn nhiều.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bây giờ trong mắt Triệu tứ gia, bốn người chúng tôi và đồ đạc của bốn người chúng tôi, cũng chỉ xứng chất đống ở tầng hầm mà thôi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tầng hầm thì không bị thiêu cháy nghiêm trọng bằng tầng bên trên, nếu không phải muốn xây mới lại, thì thậm chí chúng tôi còn khỏi cần thu gom đồ đạc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Vứt hết đi cho rảnh nợ, một đống đồng nát.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi mặc kệ gã, dọn gọn từng thứ đồ một, tính mang đi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gã lạnh lùng nói: “Nhà mình cũng chẳng có chỗ mà để.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vứt mấy cái thứ gã bị lừa mua ấy đi là có chỗ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chúng tôi dọn rất nhiều thứ vào chung cư, phòng khách chật ních, gần như chẳng có chỗ đặt chân.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử lạnh lùng nói: “Đã bảo vứt hết đi mà cứ nằng nặc tha về, tự em đi mà dọn, đừng có nhờ anh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi có thể trông chờ gì vào gã nào? Vốn dĩ đã chẳng trông chờ rồi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Và, vốn dĩ tôi chỉ định nhân cơ hội này dẹp cái đám đồng nát gã mua cho khuất mắt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử không thèm làm, nhưng đôi mắt thì chằm chằm ghê gớm lắm, loáng cái là quát tôi: “Em cầm hết đồ của anh ra làm gì? Để lại chỗ cũ! Đấy là ngăn tủ của ông! Ba cái ngăn tủ ông được chia có nửa cái mà còn muốn vứt đồ của ông đi hả?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Toàn là vỏ hộp thuốc lá, hộp diêm, vé chiếu bóng quá hạn, phiếu xem diễn hí, nắp chai nước ngọt có ga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử quát tôi: “Em còn quản ông để cái gì vào đó hay sao?! Ông có bỏ bùn vào đó em cũng phải chịu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi đành phải để đám đồ mà gã sưu tập về chỗ cũ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đồ mà Triệu công tử sưu tập thật sự rất khó hiểu, ừ thì sưu tập, nhưng gã lại chưa bao giờ ngắm đến lần hai. Mà trái lại những lúc tìm đồ, tôi sẽ cầm lên ngắm nghía một lần, thỉnh thoảng định tám lịch sử chúng nó từ đâu mà có với Triệu công tử chút, nhưng mà gã chê tôi nhạt nhẽo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử đúng là một kẻ đáng ghét vô địch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nghi kỳ thật gã không hứng thú gì với sưu tập đồ, mà chỉ là dùng điều đó để bảo vệ cho  nửa cái ngăn tủ của gã thôi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tôi lôi đám đồ chúng tôi mang từ tầng hầm nhà chính về ra, lau sạch sẽ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Đầu tiên là cúp Marathon bằng vàng ròng của Triệu công tử. Nếu không phải nó là chiếc cúp duy nhất mà Triệu công tử giành được bằng chính sức mình, thì tôi đã bán quách nó rồi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi đặt cúp lên trên mặt đàn piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử hỏi: “Để đây làm gì?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi nói: “Cho đẹp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử đi tới bẻ cằm tôi, hôn tôi một cái, nói: “Coi như em biết điều.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tâm trạng của gã khó đoán ghê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tôi tiếp tục thu gom đồ đạc, cầm tiếp album ra, bên trong là ảnh cũ hồi trước.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triệu công tử thì lượn qua lượn lại bên cạnh tôi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một ngày nọ, Khâu Nhất Tâm đọc được “di thư”<sup>[0]</sup> ông Lỗ Tấn viết, cảm xúc dâng trào, muốn rủ Triệu Long cùng bắt chước.</p><p>Di thư của Khâu Nhất Tâm:</p><ol>
<li>Triệu Long anh không được xé di thư của em.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Sau khi em chết, tài sản đồ đạc đáng tiền sẽ hiến cho cô nhi viện, nhận được giấy chứng nhận thì đốt cho em. Nếu là cúp, dù vàng, bạc hay thủy tinh thì đều bán, coi là tài sản đồ đạc, cũng quyên tặng nốt, nếu là đồng hoặc thiếc thì đưa đi nấu chảy. Sách để hết cho Kim Tiên Nhi chọn trước, còn quyển nào cậu ấy không cần thì quyên góp cho thư viện thành phố.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Mọi thứ trên di hài của em hiến tặng được thì hiến tặng, hiến cho người cần nó, dù sao em giữ cũng chẳng để làm gì.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Không hiến tặng được thì hỏa táng, rải xuống sông cho cá ăn, hoặc là dùng làm phân bón hoa cũng được, nghe bảo rất nhiều dinh dưỡng. Nếu được thì đưa em đi một vòng thế giới, đến mỗi nơi rải một chút thì tốt quá. Nhưng trước đó phải nắm rõ xem có ô nhiễm môi trường hay không, đừng có phá hoại quy tắc của thắng cảnh. Nếu mà không được nữa, thì quẳng vào thùng rác cũng được, tuyệt đối đừng cho em vào mấy khu như nghĩa trang, em không thích nơi nhiều người chật chội như vậy.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Đừng nên làm lễ truy điệu, không có gì hay ho để truy điệu hết. Người đáng truy điệu thì ở trong sách sử cả rồi. Với em cũng biết “người chết là hết”, cũng chẳng có mấy ai thật lòng tưởng nhớ cả, phần lớn đều chỉ mượn cơ hội móc nối quan hệ, hoặc thậm chí cả tác dụng móc nối quan hệ cũng không có thì họ sẽ càng chê em gây thêm phiền phức, chê em chết rồi hãy còn để người khác phải khinh. Lại càng không được nhận tiền phúng điếu, em ngứa mắt cái thói đám cưới đám tang đầy mùi tiền lâu nay rồi. Nhất định phải tặng em, thì hãy tặng một bông hoa tươi (không phải là giỏ hoa và vòng hoa, xấu dã man).</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Triệu Long anh không được xé di thư của em. Em biết anh đang mắng em, mắng gì tự động phản lại anh hết.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Trong bất kỳ tình huống nào cũng không được mở nhạc đám cho em, hãy mở cho em bản nhạc dương cầm lãng mạn hoặc là nhạc vĩ cầm cũng được.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Ngày lễ ngày tết thì đừng vái em, vái một cái lại cầu, quá vụ lợi, em chẳng muốn để ý đến mấy người đâu. Nếu nhất định phải cúng lễ, thì đừng là trái cây, em không thích ăn trái cây, cho em kem và sữa chua.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Nhờ ngài Kim và ngài Hách Đạt thay tôi trông nom Triệu công tử nhiều chút. Theo tính cách của Triệu công tử, chỉ sợ anh ấy khó mà có bạn, phải cô độc suốt quãng đời còn lại, lại còn không có tiền tiết kiệm, tôi sợ anh ấy già rồi sẽ khổ.</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Triệu Long anh tiêu tiền phải biết tiết kiệm chút, thời buổi thì loạn lạc.</li>
</ol><p>Cảm nghĩ sau khi đọc:</p><p>Triệu công tử: Cút! Mẹ sư em, phiền phức kinh lên được, chỉ em lắm sẹo, em mà chết là ông ném quách xuống dòng Hoàng Phổ! Cút!</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi: Tôi chịu không quản được Triệu công tử </p><p>Hách Đạt: Quá khó, anh Khâu ạ, thật đấy, quá khó, anh đừng nên làm khó tôi hic…</p><p> </p><p>Di thư của Triệu Long:</p><ol>
<li>Để Khâu Nhất Tâm thủ tiết vì tôi cả đời đi! Em ấy muốn chết giữa chừng cũng phải cứu lại cho tôi, không thủ tiết được đến tám mươi tuổi thì cấm không cho em ấy chết!</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Tất cả tiền của tôi cũng cho Khâu Nhất Tâm tất!</li>
</ol><ol>
<li>Phiền phức quá, mẹ, viết cái chó gì mà viết, lười viết, những thứ khác Khâu Nhất Tâm cứ xem mà làm!</li>
</ol><p>Cảm nghĩ sau khi đọc:</p><p>Khâu Nhất Tâm: Anh vẫn còn tiền à?</p><p>Triệu công tử: Mẹ nó, chỉ biết chăm chăm vào tiền của ông, ông biết ngay là ông phát là em sẽ ôm tiền của ông bỏ chạy với tay họ Kim mà! Cứ mơ hão đi! Cứ chờ xem ông có chết hay không! Ông có chết cũng phải kéo tay đó chết cùng!</p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi: Ha ha </p><hr/><p>
  <em>[0] Chính xác là tùy bút “<a href="https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BD%9C%E5%96%84">Chết</a>” của Lỗ Tẫn, viết trong giai đoạn ông bệnh nặng trước lúc ra đi. Tác phẩm này được coi là “di thư” của Lỗ Tấn, biểu đạt cái nhìn thanh thản nhưng sâu sắc của ông về cái chết. Nhấn link tìm hiểu nếu muốn nhá.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><em>Đôi lời bạn Ney muốn nói: Đến đây xin chính thức tạm khép lại những lần cãi vã trá hình cho những màn rải “cơm chó” nảy lửa của anh Tâm và anh Long rồi. Tại sao tui bảo tạm, là bởi chưa biết tác giả có định viết nữa hay không, tác giả để trạng thái Hoàn Thành truyện và đã ngừng đăng lâu rồi.</em><br/>Đây là bộ tui làm bốc cháy nhất từ trước đến giờ, bởi vì nó ngắn và nó hài vỡi nồi, đã thế lại còn thâm, nên chân thành tha thiết nhắn với mọi người là nếu có khám phá ra điều gì đó hay ho thì nhắc mọi người với nhóe! Bên Tấn Giang phần bình luận cũng rôm rả phết, đọc các thím ấy suy luận cười suýt tụt guần! <br/>Tui có thấy một bạn bình luận về truyện này, dài như bài nghị luận luôn ấy (mà đúng là bài nghị luận thật), đọc vui lắm nên tui cũng edit cả cho mọi người cùng đọc, coi như review cũng được, hoặc là coi đấy là phần giúp mình làm rõ thêm tính cách bộ đôi nhân vật cà chớn, xàm xí dễ thưn này nha hí hí hí. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bình luận về truyện</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ài, cũng chẳng biết ngày tháng năm nào mới có phần ba, nhưng mà tui thích Triệu công tử trong đây quá rồi, viết bừa cái bình luận dài dòng xàm xí hề hước ha. Hiện thực quá khó khăn, viết xàm xí hề hước để giải tỏa tý mà. Hu hu hu, điên cuồng ám chỉ. Nếu như có ai muốn, thì tui sẽ viết lại một phiên bản nghiêm túc khác, bởi vì ngoài xàm xí ra, đương nhiên có tình si rồi. </p><p>Tui thấy anh Khâu Nhất Tâm đã chiếm mất quyền chủ động bằng lối xưng hô ngôi thứ nhất rồi, nhưng lại thường xuyên miệng một đằng lòng nghĩ một nẻo, nên tui chỉ có thể gian nan dò dẫm trong những lúc Triệu công tử quát tháo như hát hay và giữa ký ức thâm trầm của Khâu tiên sinh để tìm được những chi tiết ngọt ngào cũng như các căn cứ, đồng thời tổng kết ra được mấy đặc điểm chính của Triệu công tử như dưới đây: </p><p>Một, dễ dụ nhưng cũng khó dụ. Ông cha ta nói đúng, mâu thuẫn là thống nhất của các mặt đối lập, dễ dụ là ở chỗ một khi Khâu Nhất Tâm tung ra một trong số những tuyệt chiêu sau: </p><p>1. Triệu Long em yêu anh.</p><p>2. Anh đánh chết em đi, không đánh chết anh theo họ em.”</p><p>3. Chủ động “mời”, phát động thế “hôn” mạnh mẽ.</p><p>4. Ánh mắt lạnh lùng v.v…</p><p>Là Triệu công tử ngoan ngay, không phải lau nhà thì sửa vòi nước, không thì co cẳng trốn, hoặc là ôm vợ mình trên lưng chặt hơn. Triệu công tử cũng mềm lòng, người đẹp trong ngực là phê thôi rồi. Nhưng Triệu công tử cũng không hẳn là người tục tằn suốt ngày chỉ biết ôm ôm ấp ấp, vì nếu Khâu Nhất Tâm đã yêu cầu ổng, thì cũng chỉ đành “miễn cưỡng đồng ý làm” thoy.</p><p>Còn tại sao tuyệt kỹ thứ hai lại có hiệu quả? Đầu tiên, làm sao có thể đánh chết được, không đánh người, nhất là đánh người đàn ông của mình thì càng không. Cùng lắm lúc tức giận Triệu Long mới lấy cái thảm mềm xèo quất quất ẻm, chứ sao mà đánh Nhất Tâm được. Nhưng đánh người đàn ông khác thì vô tư (tham khảo vụ Triệu Long lấy danh nghĩa Khâu Nhất Tâm oánh Kim Tiên Nhi một trận). Tiếp nữa, tại sao đổi theo họ Khâu được, Triệu Long nghĩ anh còn chưa để em theo họ anh nữa là, với lại không phải em bảo muốn bình đẳng, độc lập à. Chuyện đổi họ không phù hợp với thời đại mới, luân lý mới, đạo đức mới đâu, không đổi!</p><p>
  <em>*Vụ đổi họ, theo tui được biết thì trước kia ở Trung Quốc sau khi lấy chồng thì người phụ nữ đó sẽ theo họ chồng, giờ xem phim Tung Của phim “hào môn” giàu giàu thì mọi người sẽ hay thấy, ví dụ là chồng họ Thẩm thì vợ được gọi là bà Thẩm chẳng hạn.</em>
</p><p>Vậy còn cái thứ 4 thì sao? Triệu công tử: Gì, người đàn ông của ông, ông chiều đó, liên quan quái gì đến mi! </p><p>Ok, luận điểm thứ hai, “Bàn về việc tại sao Triệu công tử lại khó dỗ”.</p><p>Thì cưng thấy đó, khuyên để cho ổng đi ra ngoài thôi mà phải mất cả tiếng (Lược bỏ sự hùng hổ, với tự cưng có thể thêm background music, hãy tha thứ vì tui không thể bắt chước được phong thái như Triệu công tử được).</p><p>
  <em>– Em không đi… ờ, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi đi cho lành.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Em dám bắt ông à, em bảo em không đi ông cũng không đi à?! Nghĩ gì! À, ông biết rồi, tối hôm qua em thậm thà thậm thụt gọi điện, lại muốn lén lút gặp thằng nào sau lưng ông đây mà. Em sợ sừng của ông chưa dài à! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blabla…xyz…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Thế em với anh đi… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Em nói là ông phải đi ngay chắc? Đừng có cho là ông ngốc dễ dắt mũi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blabla… xyz…</em>
</p><p>Vì vậy, hai mươi phút trôi qua. </p><p>Khâu Nhất Tâm đành chịu, chỉ có thể sử dụng tuyệt kỹ! Vì vậy, Triệu công tử lại phê pha vì người yêu, mọi sự hoan hỉ, hài lòng, chỉ còn chờ tối xuống để về nhà thôi. Bốn mươi phút sau, Triệu công tử đồng ý ra ngoài dù cố tỏ ra là từ chối. </p><p>Kế đến là vụ thay quần áo, qua năm lần bảy lượt khuyên nhủ và cãi cọ, rốt cuộc Triệu công tử chịu thay cái bộ đồ xấu xí đi. Nhưng hai người lại lặp lại “đánh đấm nhì nhằng”, thở hồng hộc, rồi nghỉ ngơi một lúc lâu. </p><p>Bốn tiếng trôi qua. </p><p>
  <em>Nhất Tâm: Buổi tối tiếp tục.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Triệu công tử: Hừ!</em>
</p><p>Sau đó, cuối cùng Hách Đạt cũng đến. </p><p>Thứ ba là, chứng vọng tưởng bị “cắm sừng”. Chen ngang đoạn quảng cáo cái đã, Triệu công tử uống giấm hãng Lão Trần Sơn Tây<sup>[1]</sup> đạt được giải nhất cuộc đua marathon xong, không chỉ không phổng mũi ảo tưởng, mà còn mỗi mọi lúc đều chú ý giữ dáng, tích cực rèn luyện cơ thể, biến rãnh biển Mariana<sup>[2]</sup> thành cái biển chua lòm, ngày ngày bơi trong đó, vinh dự đạt được danh hiệu kỷ lục Guiness, phát triển thành công hạng mục sự nghiệp này vươn ra thế giới.</p><p>Giả sử Khâu Nhất Tâm đi ra ngoài mua cái bánh bao, em ấy cười với cậu chàng bán bánh bao =&gt; Bụi tình vung vãi lề đường à, phiền phức, bực mắt!</p><p>Thầy dạy piano trở về =&gt; Tình cũ không rủ cũng đến, được lắm, cứ đợi đấy! </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi đến đưa sách =&gt; Cút cho ông! Không tìm được chìa khóa, không mở cửa!</p><p>“Bá tổng” mode on =&gt; Đây là người của ông, mi dám cướp à! </p><p>Lén lút cầm quyển sổ nhỏ, ghi chú lại những người từng tiếp xúc với Khâu Nhất Tâm, hơn nữa còn ngấm ngầm <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=%E4%B8%AD%E6%89%8E%E5%B0%8F%E4%BA%BA&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk02vhnXEbNhJVaqiSJGHPL07KWuQjg:1599296764835&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=iu&amp;ictx=1&amp;fir=qkzEMfPisCQsuM%252CkZfbv0FLQXxLHM%252C_&amp;vet=1&amp;usg=AI4_-kR5GG5WmAERXj5ndYJejWUthnd_3A&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwi6trvc1NHrAhVVyosBHQzEAtYQ9QF6BAgNECg#imgrc=qkzEMfPisCQsuM">đâm hình nộm</a> =&gt; Ấy là Triệu Long lúc thường. </p><p>Thứ tư, chuyện quan trọng nói nhiều hơn vài lần, nhưng cứ phải đặt sau hoặc giữa những pha chửi mới được. </p><p>Nên mới bảo đôi này hợp nhau khít khìn khịt, mặc dù bữa nào cũng cãi nhau, nhưng tóm lại là đều hiểu được ý nhau. </p><p>
  <em>– Cút! Cút cho ông! Chưa ăn cơm cũng không biết đường mà nói! Cút xa ông ra chút, nuôi em mệt chết bỏ ông, thôi ông xin kiếu! Nhanh! Muốn ăn gì nói mau! </em>
</p><p>Mọi người ngẫm kỹ kỹ thử coi, Triệu công tử là cái đồ miệng lòng không đồng nhất ó. </p><p>Nhưng thực ra là: Bực chết mất bực chết mất bực chết mất, cái con heo đần Khâu Nhất Tâm này, em không ăn cơm để chọc anh tức chết đấy hả, hả? Em muốn anh đau lòng chết đấy hả, anh đã đồng ý chịu trách nhiệm với em thì sẽ luôn luôn tốt với em, hừ! </p><p>
  <em>Khâu Nhất Tâm: Triệu công tử đáng ghét thật sự. </em>
</p><p>Nhưng thực ra là: “Cái con heo này, gầy xuống nhìn càng đẹp hơn, hí hí, sao mà mình thích gã thế không biết. </p><p>Thứ năm là, tử tế vì yêu. </p><p>Thuê người giúp việc =&gt; Không được, lỡ như quyến rũ Nhất Tâm nhà mình thì sao. </p><p>Tiểu Long, để đó em làm =&gt; Không được, em vụng về tới vậy luôn mà. Làm sao mà em phải tự làm việc nhà, anh có ở đấy thì sai anh làm, anh không có mặt thì em bỏ tiền thuê người khác làm, anh giàu! </p><p>Kim Tiên Nhi =&gt; Không được, không cho em đi tìm cậu ta, nói ra ý đấy cũng không được. </p><p>Gọi điện thoại =&gt; Ông tức chết mất ông tức chết mất, tại sao em lại gọi điện cho người khác mà không gọi cho anh; anh gọi cho em em lại không nghe máy, điện thoại hỏng cũng không tìm người sửa, em gọi cho anh nhưng không gọi được cũng chẳng thèm đến tìm anh. </p><p>Hamm =&gt; Ông tức chết mất, ông tức chết mất, sao ngày nào em cũng chăm chăm cái con cún này, rõ ràng nó là cái thứ phản đồ bội bạc; không phải chó của em, nó do ông nuôi; cũng không phải chó của anh, anh chẳng nỡ đánh chết con cún của em; hay lắm hay lắm, con cún này là của Kim Tiên Nhi rồi, em tuyệt vọng đi!</p><p>Quần áo =&gt; Sao? Em mặc đẹp như thế định đi quyến rũ ai? Em mặc xấu như thế, người ta lại tưởng ông khắt khe với em? Xéo, em chọc tức ông rồi! Không mặc cũng đẹp nhất! Đẹp nhất ư, thế em còn nhìn ai không mặc đồ nữa rồi?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>[1] Giấm Lão Trần Sơn Đồng: 1 hãng giấm lớn của TQ. Còn “ăn giấm” hoặc “chua lòm” ở đây hiểu là ghen.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>[2] Rãnh biển Mariana: Rãnh biển sâu nhất thế giới =:)) Ý ví các đường nét cơ bắp của Triệu công tử rất sâu =&gt; đẹp đó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hề hước =:))))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>